Enter Higurashi Kagome!
by OrochiX
Summary: Hakudoshi kill's Kagome's family and has nowhere to turn but a new life in a new universe. What will Kagome do? Will she kill Orochimaru and Hakudoshi as she only has her friends and a mysterious person following her? Find out in the first story to come...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto or InuYasha only the plot………Oh well. L If you guys wonder why I just need a few reviews to continue it's because I want to know if I need any improvements, changes, or just quit. Please Review.

"_Thoughts"_

"Talking"

**Chapter 1**

"…..Uzumaki Naruto ….. Uchiha Sasuke …..Haruno Sakura …..and Higurashi Kagome." Iruka was going threw the teams that were going to be assigned to a different sensei after graduating and leaving the ninja Academy. "You guys will form Team Seven and your instructor will be Kakashi Hatake, any questions?" Iruka finished. There was a long pause when… "Why do I have to be in the same team as Sasuke-teme?!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, the reason why you're put in the same team as Sasuke is because you got the lowest score on the test while Sasuke got the highest. That helps even the teams." Naruto sat down, muttering under his breath.

"Then how come Kagome has to be on my team? Isn't it supposed to be a three-man team?" Sakura shouted.

"First of all, there were an odd number of people passing the exams, so that's why one team will have a fourth genin. The reason why Kagome is in this team is because she's the kunoichi of the year, and the kunoichi of the year and the rookie of the year have to be paired up with the dead last." Iruka explained.

"So I'm the dead-last of all the girls?" Sakura asked.

"Not exactly," Iruka stated, "The Hokage witnessed Kagome's extraordinary skills and put you on her team because he thought you could learn a thing or two from her." Iruka explained.

Irritated Sakura sat back down. _"Cha! That girl thinks she's so much better than me since she's the kunoichi of the year. Well, I'll show her!" _Sakura said in her head as Iruka named all the teams and left, leaving the kids to wait for their instructors. Hours passed and all the teams had left the building, except for Team Seven. Then Naruto sets up a trap, telling them that this is what he deserves for being late. "Naruto! Our sensei is way too smart to fall for a trick like that!" yelled Sakura at Naruto for being so stupid. Sasuke and Kagome just stared. Then as if the situation couldn't get anymore boring and stupid someone open the door.

The eraser came flat on top of a man's head. "My first impression of you guys is…I hate you. Meet me at the roof." And then the man disappeared. As soon as the gray-haired man left, Kagome jumped out the window, leaping onto nearby ledges to get to the top.

When the others arrived at the top, they saw their jounin instructor with an orange book in his hands while Kagome sat down, leaning against the building wall. All of them sat down in front of the now new sensei.

" Okay, I'm your jounin instructor for today, so let's start things off by introduction yourselves; likes, hobbies, dreams, and so on."

"Why don't you start first, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Okay. My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are for me alone, my hobbies…my dreams are of none of your concern." Kakashi said.

"_All we got to learn was his name, and we already knew that."_ Everyone sweat dropped.

"You first, pinkie." Kakashi pointed at Sakura.

Sakura turned red with anger at the insult before starting.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…" She glanced at Sasuke. "My hobbies are…" She glanced at Sasuke again and blushed. "My dreams are…" This time, she started giggling madly and blushed even harder. "And I hate Ino-pig and Naruto!" Sakura ended.

"_Oh man, why did I have to get a fan girl on my team?"_ Kakashi thought.

"You next blondie."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, I don't like the kind of ramen that takes 3 minutes to cook 'cause, I mean, who can wait that long? My hobbies are eating ramen, and my dream is to become the next Hokage so people would start to acknowledge me. Believe it!"

"_Oh fuckin' great now I got a ramen lovin' weirdo and a fan girl …please don't let the next two be as stupid and weird as these two! PLEASE!"_ Kakashi thought as he was looking at the remaining teammates.

"You, the moody one." Kakashi pointed at Sasuke.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I have a few likes and many dislikes, my hobbies are of none of your business, and my ambition is to kill a certain man and revive my clan." Sasuke said, changing the word dream to ambition on purpose.

"_An avenger. And the man he wants to kill is probably Itachi_." Kakashi imagined.

"Next…." Kakashi indicated to the last team member.

Kagome wasn't really paying attention after she told them her name and her ambition. She was having one of her many flashbacks. Shall we….

**Flashback **

"Mama, when will we be there?" Shippo asked with his puppy (fox) face.

"Soon Shippo soon…" Kagome answered.

Kagome and the group….well what's left of it, were heading to the well. Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo, Sango and Miroku got married and went to some other island of Japan to make a new family. Before they left thought everyone gave her a gift. Inuyasha gave her his fire rat cloak and his immortality and Sango had given her a demon slaying uniform like hers but it was green like the color of her skirt and her demon fire cat Kirara. Miroku gave her some sutras that can seal away weapons and other demons. Kaede gave her a beautiful bow made of The Great Dog Demon's bone. The arrows were the same except in the point the arrow was already purified, no energy necessary.

Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Sesshomaru, and Kagura were about to reach well in the clearing when a white light presented itself in front of them. It was the priestess Midoriko.

"Kagome, I have a deal to offer you." Midoriko told the now tensed Kagome.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome….you are given a chance to return to your world to your now dead family or…… to go to another world to help ninjas and a few demons destroy Naraku's eight detachment, Hakudoshi, and a man named Orochimaru. I know this is sudden but the Kami of---

"Wait, my family is dead and now you want me to go to another world and suffer all over again?!" Kagome broke down yelling at the sudden turn of events.

"I know how but Hakudoshi went to your world and killed anyone that was precious to you, which include your friends." Midoriko explained.

"Now as I was saying the Kami of Hell and Heaven have made a choice to live by yourself on earth or help others in another universe and return to your home after a few years in their world." Midoriko finished.

Silence….

"Can she stay here with us then?" Kagura asked with a hint of desperation for the poor young miko to stay.

"If she goes to the universe that needs to kill Hakudoshi and Orochimaru you all can go with her and help her but you can not intervene and she can not stay here." Midoriko said.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked surprising everyone.

"Because this universe will soon change into hell itself… Fires will burn wildly, the waters will reach the heavens, and demons and humans alike will die." Midoriko saddened.

"Ok we'll go." Kagome told her but still very wary of the new universe especially with Hakudoshi and other demons there.

"Good now, **stand still**."

"**Stand Still!!!"**

**End Flashback **

"Hey, Stand Still!!!" Somebody yelled.

Kagome looked up to see Naruto yelling at her.

"What happened?" Kagome asked surprising everyone that she has finally spoken.

"You were breaking down and saying something about someone named Midoriko…." He explained.

She could see in their eyes that they were worried but that's not all she saw….

In the distance she could see a man in a black cloak staring at them, and then he was gone in an instant.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Kagome insisted.

"Oh, ok…" Naruto said still worried over his teammate.

After the little "episode" and the talk with Kakashi about the passing test she headed to the cave outside the village that her friends were hidden in.

She went into the cave that was a few 10 miles away from the village.

Sesshomaru was resting on the cave wall, Shippo and Kirara were playing around, and Kagura was in her room and sleeping in her make-shift bed.

"Did any of you detect anything while I was gone near the village?" Kagome asked wondering who or what was staring at her back at the village.

"No, why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I saw someone in a black cloak staring at me and my team." Kagome answered unsure of what will happen next.

"Hmm... strange that I could not detect anything." Sesshomaru said surprised at this new information.

"So what do we do, do we look for them or stand back and wait?" Kagome asked.

"We should wait; we don't want any unnecessary attention." He answered.

"Right..." Kagome agreed.

Kagome still unsure of who she saw was friendly went to her room in the cave and rested for the next day to come.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so what do you think? I know that the cave is just like the Akatsuki but I needed the cave idea for later. Anyways tell me what you think and send me some reviews on what you think I should do and if you like what I'm writing. Oh one more thing, I'm writing on a school com so I only have this class Tuesdays Wednesdays, and Fridays so I will check the reviews (if any) today, tomorrow, and Friday. Alright. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally here's chapter 2! Please Review! Sorry it took so long!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

~In the Cave~

Kagome woke up to someone moving her. "_Who the hell could be trying to wake her up in the middle of the night?" _Kagome thought. Her chocolate brown eyes slowly opened to meet red pupil-less ones. "Kagura, what are you doing in my room?" Kagome asked still tired of the afternoon training with Sesshomaru and the hour of the night made it worse.

Sesshomaru started training her after they got to this new universe fearing she might be killed.

"Kagome…I think someone is in the cave…" Kagura whispered.

"What!!!" She yelled.

"Shhh!!!! Their still in here stupid!" Kagura whispered harshly putting her hand on Kagome's mouth to shut her up.

"Why haven't you or Sesshomaru attacked them yet?" Kagome asked moving her hand from her mouth and getting up from the hard cold floor. _Remind me why are we in a cave!? _Kagome thought.

"We didn't attack yet because we can't see them, even with our demon sight and senses, Sesshomaru went down into the den to investigate and confront them." Kagura said, still looking at the entrance of Kagome's room waiting for someone to pop out.

"_It must be the same person I saw back at the village." _Kagome thought while putting on her demon slaying uniform. "So were are they right now?" Kagome asked reaching for her bow and arrows.

"Down in the den, near the entrance" Kagura told her getting up as well. They went down to the den as fast and quiet as possible. When they neared the den they could hear muffling sounds and a lot of shifting around.

When they got near the den's entrance what they saw made their mouths drop to the floor. Sesshomaru, THE SESSHOMARU, was on the ground, kept their from moving by Kagome's sacred sutras. The sutras would not seal him because he was to powerful but they were holding him down and sucking his energy away like a hungry mosquito.

Near him was a cloaked figure looking through their stuff and looking back once in awhile to see if Sesshomaru was still down.

When Kagome took a step to rescue Sesshomaru, the man looked up and spotted her. The man was so fast that not even Kagome saw him appear in front of her. The man, now in front of her clicked something on his elbow and a bright saber-like weapon came out of his cuff in his right hand. He held his saber so close to Kagome's neck that she could feel the heat coming out of it.

"W-What do you want?" Kagome asked fearing that he was after the jewel.

The man said nothing but held his saber still close to her neck.

The man, now that he was close, she could make out what he looked like. The man wore a black cloak with red and gold trim on the cuffs of his hands and the sides of his shoulders. He had broad shoulders and was really tall, almost 6 feet; she thought from were she was standing.

The man also had something strapped to his back, but she couldn't see it. The man had blue bright eyes, from what she could see through the darkness and his strange mask. The mask was none like she's ever seen. It was a black and red wolf mask. From what she's seen the village no ANBU has that kind of mask.

At this point Kagura moved behind Kagome and the man tensed. He lowered his weapon for a second and then looks up to look at the women that was near the girl he had near his saber.

??? P.O.V.

"_Who the hell is this, is it the target? No, the target is this girl and anyone who tries to kill her. I guess I'll lower my weapon now just incase I don't burn her."_

Normal P.O.V.

The man after looking at Kagura lowered his weapon and went towered Sesshomaru he kneeled next to him and began to take of the sutras.

Sesshomaru P.O.V.

"_How can this Sesshomaru be defeated so easily by a mere human. Once I get out of here I'll……Hey what is he doing?"_

Normal P.O.V.

"Are you going to kill us?" Kagome asked the mysterious man now moving away from Sesshomaru, who got up and walked with the man but ready to kill him if he tried anything funny.

The man shook his head and handed Kagome a piece of paper and walked into an Shippo's and Kirara's room.

Kagome walked with Sesshomaru and Kagura to Shippo's room. She read the paper once and then twice. The paper read something like this:

_Kagome,_

_This man is from Feudal Japan, just like you. I picked him up so he can help you to kill Hakudoshi and Orochimaru. He doesn't talk much so just ask him yes and no questions. I will come later and check on you two. Be nice!_

_Your friend,_

_Midoriko_

"What the hell!" Kagura yelled as they neared Shippo's room. The man was playing with Shippo and Kirara like a little kid. Even though he wasn't laughing he was havening a great time.

??? P.O.V.

"_Wait until I get you runt! I'll tear you to shreds!" I yelled in my head. "You'll pay for calling me moody!!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sooo you guys like my second chap.? Please review. Thank you and I'll see you Tuesday! (Leaves the stage) : D


	3. Chapter 3

Third chap. Yay! Please Review!

The day went by fast last night. The 'bodyguard' had gone to sleep after he had enough play time with Shippo. (A/N: Not that kind of fun sickos XD)

Kagome walked into the den early in the morning. It was still dark outside and she could hear a faint ruckus outside.

She decided it was nothing so she went on to cleaning the den and making breakfast. Soon after she was done cleaning the mess she remembered what Kakashi told her. "_Oh crap the test is today!" _She thought while running into the kitchen and making a few eggs for the resting group.

The first to wake up was Sesshomaru.

He walked in and smiled (A/N: he's not as dark in my story but smiles rarely in public still.) at Kagome who then sat down in front of him. She motioned him to sit in front of her, so he did.

"Are you alright Sesshomaru? You look quiet…… mad" Kagome asked looking at him with concern in her face.

"It nothing" he said in his usual cold voice.

"It's always something, so spill it!" Kagome demanded with a voice that was still kid-like.

"I just don't get it" he said looking at his breakfast as if it can give him the answer.

"What don't you get?" She asked.

"How can a mere human defeat me? I'm the lord of the lands in the west for sake!" He told her now begging to eat his food.

Before Kagome can comfort him someone came in.

"It's because he isn't human." Kagura said holding out a piece of paper.

"What?" Kagome and Sesshomaru said at the same time.

"We got mail from Midoriko today." She said as she handed the paper to Kagome.

The letter said:

_Kagome,_

_I got more information on your bodyguard. He is a mystic from feudal Japan. His name is Gakuto Minamoto. He's the descendent of Yoshitsune Minamoto. Be careful Kagome, he was once hired by Naraku to kill his enemies……His contract is still in effect. I know it sounds dangerous but he will do anything to kill Orochimaru for what he's done to his family. Be careful he usually explodes when you mention Orochimaru's name……_

_Love, _

_Midoriko_

"What the hell is a mystic?" Kagura asked now eating her breakfast and looking at the two.

"I think their like kami's but in human form." Kagome said.

Just then they heard an explosion. They all looked at each other for a second and rushed outside to see most of the forest was burning. It was begging of dawn.

"What happened here?" Kagome asked knowing none would know.

"I think we should ask our mystic friend over there." Sesshomaru pointed at a clearing with fire all around it. Gakuto was in the middle of the clearing controlling the flames and making a wonderful fighting stance with it.

Gakuto then fell backwards and landed on his head. He stayed like that for a while until he heard footsteps approach.

Gakuto P.O.V.

_Aww man…… I just wasted half my energy on that one move and I'm still at this low level!? Huh? Who that?_

"Need a hand?" someone asked.

_It was so damn hard to see whoever it was even with my senses. That powerful move just wasted almost all my energy that I can't figure out who it is. What the hell its been so long sense I needed help why start now? _

Normal P.O.V.

"Need a hand?" Kagome asked.

Gakuto just looked up at her and then got up. He then headed into the cave.

"Well at least we know he's stubborn." Kagura said walking into the cave with Kagome and Sesshomaru close behind.

Sesshomaru and Kagura continued to eat their breakfast while Kagome checked on Shippo and Kirara.

She entered the room when she saw the bathroom door close right away **and hard**. Shippo was still asleep with Kirara around him when the door was open. When it slammed it woke them up right away.

"_Geese you think the explosion didn't wake them up." _Kagome thought now rushing to sit next to Shippo and Kirara.

"Mama what was that?" Shippo yawned.

"Nothing it was just the moody man behind the bathroom door." Kagome told Shippo.

She heard a lot of moving around and muffled cursing behind the door. Shippo laughed and Kirara went into the den already smelling food.

"Hey Shippo breakfast is done so what do you say we go down and eat some breakfast?" Kagome asked getting up and walking to the door when something caught her eye.

It was Gakuto's mask.

Just then Kagome thought of a mischievous plan.

"Mama, I don't like that face your making…" Shippo said moving away.

"Its ok I'm just going to have a little fun that's all.

Deep inside Shippo knew that this "fun" wouldn't be fun at all.

So how do you like my third chap.? Please review. I don't know who I'm going to pair Kagome up with or Kagura but the best possibility is Sasuke. Don't ask why not Gakuto it just kind of feels wrong but if you guys and girls will vote on who you want me to pair up the most I'll think about it. It's not guaranteed I will choice someone's idea of what I should do but I will think about it. I'll talk to you people on Friday! Bye bye:]


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gakuto has finished taking his extremely cold bath and was heading into the den when he remembered something was missing. Guessing it was nothing he walked into the den and went into a deep cat nap on the coach.

20 minutes…

"_What the hell is that giggling?" _Gakuto thought. _"I'm going to be pissed if it's that runt again." _Gakuto shifted but soon regretted doing so.

CRASH!

Gakuto groaned and got up from his position and turned around. What he saw should have not surprised him but when he got a closer look it scared the shit out of him.

Above him were Kagome and Kagura giggling and blushing, Sesshomaru smirking, and the two fur balls soon to be footballs were laughing there heads off.

"_What the hell could be so…" _Gakuto turned to see himself in the mirror. Then it hit him…

"WHAT THE HELL!!! WHO TOOK MY MASK OFF!!" Gakuto shouted clearly being heard through the cave and the forest outside.

Everyone was still with shock and surprise. No one said anything. It was silent until Kagome went to Gakuto and held out his mask and looked down at the ground.

At that he looked down at the small and vulnerable miko. He wondered what he should do when he got an idea.

He leaned in and whispered so low that not even the kami's could hear him.

"It's ok. I'll play along…for now…" he said and moved away and retrieved his mask.

He headed into his room and came back out a few minutes later. He was carrying a blanket with something inside it on one hand and a flute in the other.

He headed outside and sat down in a clearing. The group headed outside also drawn by a tune being played.

When they reached the clearing were Gakuto was he finished playing his song and put his flute in his cloak.

He then started cradling the blanket. The blanket yawned and went to sleep.

Everyone was having a pretty good idea that the blanket was a baby but then…

Two black pointy ears popped up from the blanket. And then about 9 or 10 black and red tails came from the bottom of the blanket.

The baby then jumped onto the fatherly figure's head and took a cat nap on his head!

When everyone came closer they couldn't believe it was a red and black cat demon. The color of the cat was just like the Gakuto's cloak color. The cat demon then opens its eyes and yawned once more.

His eyes were blue just like his Gakuto's. This is a cat form of Gakuto!

Gakuto then handed the cat to Kagome and then Kagura. Sesshomaru wasn't pleased to be liked at.

Kagome then turned to Gakuto and asked, "Aren't cats suppose to be afraid of dogs?"

"Not this one. She isn't a normal cat neither. She's **your **cat." Gakuto explained and then sat down again in the clearing.

Just before Kagome asked why she was getting such a cute cat two shadowy figures with masks landed in front of Gakuto.

"Gakuto what is it?" asked a more feminine voice. They all looked up to see two people dresses in the same cloak as Gakuto except the female was in a light blue and bright white cloak with a snake figure on the mask and the other figure was in a dark green and silver cloak with a tiger figure on the mask.

"Do you really need our help taking care of these weak people…?" The other cloaked figure asked now known as a man.

"No Karakuto these people are my…job. What I do need is your help and Serikuna help." Gakuto asked now standing up and inching closer to the group.

"What is it?" Karakuto and Serikuna asked at the same time.

"I need you to help me protect these guys…and girls…" He said turning around to meet the eyes of the group.

"Why can't you do it- wait is it…?" Serikuna began now wide eyed threw her mask.

Gakuto nodded.

"After 100 years of searching we finally found the bastard." Karakuto said making a fist.

"Yes and I got more good news. He forgot all about us when he was reincarnated." Gakuto said.

"So whose the sexy guy over there?" Serikuna asked looking at Sesshomaru threw her mask.

Sesshomaru moved back a little.

"He's Sesshomaru, 'The Lord of the Lands in the West.'." Gakuto emphasized as if he was nothing.

"Don't talk about this Sesshomaru like that unless you want to be missing." Sesshomaru said, glaring at Gakuto.

"Sure, whatever…" Gakuto turned to Karakuto.

"So what do yah say?" Gakuto asked

"What the fuck do you think? You're not the only one that has a bone to pick with him." Karakuto said moving into the cave.

He came back out 10 minutes later and asked, "Are you guy's comfortable sleeping in here? I much prefer Gakuto's grandfather's castle." He moved back into the group.

"It's like your trying to test each other or something." He said

"Ahh!!! The test I totally forgot!! I am so late!!" Kagome screeched moving back into the cave and started changing.

Everyone look at each other and was going to offer help when Kagome was teleported to her destination.

"Karakuto what was that for?" Gakuto asked.

"She was getting annoying." He shrugged

Please review! See you Tuesday.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Somewhere in team 7 training ground…

"Were the hell could Kagome and all the ninja be?!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey dobe, calm down, someone's coming…" Sasuke stood up and stood beside Naruto.

"Who? Who's coming?!" Naruto asked seeing no one.

"Me." Said a femine voice behind them.

"Agh! Don't sneak on us like that Kagome!" Naruto yelled taking deep breaths.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Kagome slightly smiled. She then started looking around the traing ground.

"Hey were's Kakashi and Sakura?" she asked them after they were done taking deep breaths.

"Yo." Kakashi poped out with Sakura following behind.

"Were the fuck you've been?" Naruto asked.

"I was called by the Hokage…" Kakashi put a hard stare.

"Some of the ninjia have reported a man in a black and red cloak going around the Hero's memorial… Everytime they get near they disapper." Kakashi looked at his students.

"Anyways lets start the test." Kakashi gave his famous eye-u smile.

Just before they were going to start a small cloaked figure poped up from the ground.

"Agh! What the fuck is going on now?!" Naruto yelled.

"Kagome Higurashi…" asked the femine cloaked figure.

Kagome moved up to the figure. "Yes?" Kagome asked.

The figure then put down her cloak and out came two black pointy ears and ten black and red tails came from behind her… All of them wagging…

The tails reminded her of someone, but whom…

Her eyes also reminded her of someone in particular…

They were blue!

"So you barley remember your own kitsune?" she purred.

"How the hell are you in human form?!" Kagome yelled.

"What? Oh… I thought Gakuto told you already…" She looked around and spotted the group of ninjias.

"Hi! My name is…" she got really silent when…

"Mommy! You didn't give me a name yet!" She yelled.

"What right now?!" Kagome yelled back.

"Ya! I don't see why you can't give me a name right now." She smiled and moved up to Kagome.

Kagome looked at the shocked faces of Naruto, Sakura, Saskue, and…

"_Hey were the fuck is Kakashi-sensei?" _Kagome thought.

Soon she would regret asking.

Ten ANBU and 5 Junin, including Kakashi, surrounded Kagome and her Kitsune.

Kagome's kitsune moved behind her leg and hold on tight. It was so strong that the hold made Kagome bleed a little from the kitsunes sharp claws.

"Kagome what are you doing with a demon?" Kakashi asked.

"She's my adopted kitsune." Kagome said looking hard at the ANBU and Junin.

There was a few gasps and looks of disgust from the group.

"Sorry to say but we have to take her into the interegation room." One of the ANBU said.

Before she could protest they came charging at her.

They were just a few feet away when 3 more cloaked figures poped out from the ground.

"Stay away and you don't have to forfit your life." Serikuna said pulling out 5 razor sharp claws.

"Now, now Seri were here to protect the villagers not kill them…" Karakuto pushed her hand down slightly and gently.

"Are you ok Kagome?" someone asked her pulling her up. She looked at the wolf mask.

"Yah, I'm ok Gakuto…" She stood up and looked at the group of ninja that looked utterly dumbfounded. (A/N: Is that even a word?)

"Wow! Look at uncle Karakuto's big sword!" Kagome's Kitsune pointed at the big gold and white sword strapped on Karakuto's back.

Everyone looked at Karakuto's sword and had a face of utter terror.

"Damn! How the fuck can you carry such a huge sword!" Yelled a certain yellow head.

"Naruto! Watch your mouth around Rin!" Kagome yelled.

Kagome didn't know what she said until her group came in.

"Kagome… did you just say Rin?" Sesshomaru asked getting off his cloud with Kagura, Shippo, and Kirara close behind.

"Ohh Shit!!" Kagome cursed softly.

"I heard that…" Sesshomaru said moving on the left side of Kagome.

The position of the ninja and demons and mystics were at an awkward place. The ninja made a half circle and the demon and mystic's made a triangle with Karakuto in front.

"Again… What the fuck is going on!?!" Naruto yelled not taking Kagome's warning lightly.

"Naruto what did I just tell you?! Kagome yelled moving up to Naruto and hit him on the head.

"Ow! OK! OK! I'll stop saying bad words in front of Rin!" Naruto rubbed his head.

"OK… Now will you guys stop looking after me!!?" Kagome yelled at her group.

Her group looked so scared that they nodded and left back to the cave in a puff of smoke except for the 3 mystics that stared at her dumbfully threw their masks, Sesshomaru, and 'Rin' who was messing around with 'uncle' Karakuto's sword.

"Rin! Stop playing with that thing! You could cut yourself!" Kagome warned moving up to Rin.

"Kagome why do you keep calling her Rin?" Sesshomaru asked his face as hard as steel.

"Sorry Sesshomaru… I know that she was like a daughter to you and they act the same and it just…" Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru nodding and mentally saying it was okay.

"So I can call her Rin?" She asked hopefully. Sesshomaru nodded and went back to the cave with demon speed.

"_That was close." _Kagome thought letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Ok enough with this funny reunion thing." An ANBU said moving closer to the 5 group members.

"Don't you dare go anywhere near my mommy!" Rin yelled.

"Don't worry kid," a female ANBU said, "After we take you and your friends to the interrogation room she will be coming in too." She finished.

The ninja moved closer when somebody started chanting. It was Gakuto. It was hard to tell what he was saying until he said it louder.

"By the power of the hero of history, I will not let anyone take my friends without their permission!" He finished his chant and when he opened his eyes they were red. They were surrounded by a black atmosphere.

The atmosphere was so acidic that the ninja tried to move away from the barrier. When they touched it though it burned their hands.

Screams were heard and then died out when the ninja were knocked unconscious. All who stood were the mystics, Kagome, Rin, and surprisingly Kagome's team and Kakashi.

Fearing that Gakuto could really do some damage to her friends she ran up to Gakuto and placed her hand on his head. She immediately released her miko power into his skull which then released the powerful barrier around them. His eyes turn back to there blue and he also fell unconscious.

Karakuto picked him up and motioned for Rin, Kagome and Serikuna to follow him back to the hideout.

The ninja stood there for a long 5 minutes when Sakura asked something unbelivble.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei… weres Naruto and Saskue?"

Kakashi looked around.

Shit!!

You like? I hope you do. I'll about my next chap on Tuesday after spring break. See ya! Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long. I was busy during spring break. Anyways… here you go!

Chapter 6

Somewhere in the forest outside the village…

"Hey Sasuke-teme were did they go…?" whispered Naruto behind Sasuke.

"Shutup dobe… right there." Sasuke pointed at a clearing were the group of mysterious people was.

As they got closer they could hear their conversation.

"What the hell were you thinking Gakuto!?" one tall cloaked figure asked. Clearly a man.

"You know that move is forbidden, even more to human subjects!" a cloaked female included.

The man that they were yelling at was lying on his back with Kagome next to him. He looked unconscious but was really resting. Finally he spoke.

"If your quiet done… Sasuke Uchiha…and the Nine-Tailed Fox Naruto Uzumaki are here…" he said getting into a relaxed positioned.

"_Shit!!" _the two ninja thought.

"Get out of there you two or I'll rip your throats out." Gakuto growled.

The two nervous ninja came out but not how Gakuto expected… Or anyone for that matter…

Sasuke and Naruto had scrunched up faces and a strange smell of piss on them. Did they… A skunk came from the bushes and scurried off.

They started walking toward them.

Serikuna and Karakuto moved in front of them and immediately grabbed him and Naruto by the scarf of there shirts and pushed them against a tree. They kept what little distance that was possible.

"Hey let me go you oversized ape!" Naruto yelled at Karakuto.

"Hahaha! Hey Gakuto you know who this runt reminds me of?" Karakuto laughed.

"No…" Gakuto began. Then it hit him.

"Seri!!" They said at the same time, smirking at her. Serikuna turned red with anger and embarrassment under her mask.

"I was only 1,674 years old dumbassess!" Serikuna yelled reaching for whatever was close at hand. To bad for Sasuke that he was right in her palm.

Serikuna threw Sasuke toward Karakuto and send all three flying into the air.

Serikuna then sat down next to Gakuto and smacked him beside the head.

"Hey Seri I'm still recovering!" Gakuto smiled. She smirked under her mask.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for!?" Karakuto yelled getting up.

"I told you not to mention my childhood again. Especially in front of humans!" Serikuna yelled.

"Son of a… What the hell was that for?!" Sasuke yelled also getting up with Naruto limping behind him.

"I was pissed off and I needed to cool off you emo-bastard!" Serikuna shouted back.

"Why do you were a mask are you afraid the world will see your hideous face?!" Sasuke yelled reaching for her mask.

"It's to keep people from going gaga over me when I take it off fucker!" She pushed him off.

"Yeah and I go around hiding myself from the world because I'm so handsome!"

"Emo-bastard"

"Crazy bipolar bitch"

"Oh fuck…" Karakuto cursed.

"Oh hells no! You did not just call me a female dog!"

"Crazy… bipolar…bitch…" Sasuke emphasized.

Serikuna reached again for the nearest thing again and unfortunately grabbed Karakuto.

She flung him toward Sasuke but before Karakuto hit him he dodged and was behind Serikuna in 1 second flat. He reached for her mask and pulled it half way off.

Serikuna suddenly poofed and disappeared.

"_Shadow clone?" _Sasuke thought. He felt something creeping behind his back.

He turned his head around and saw Serikuna reaching for his neck.

She connected her hand with his neck and squeezed.

He put both of his hands on her hand and tried to break free. Before Sasuke could sidekick her she let him go.

She hunched over and grabbed her head with one hand.

"Serikuna, what's wrong?" Kagome asked getting up and started moving toward her.

"Stay away…" Serikuna hit the ground on her knees. Karakuto moved up to her and stop just a few feet away.

"Karakuto, why don't you help her?!" Kagome yelled.

"It's out of my hands. It's a sort of condition she has…" Karakuto knelt down.

"Seri you know that you can't do any sudden movements at this moment." He laid her down on the ground under a trees shade. "So just relax and take off your mask and go to sleep." His comment was more like a question asking if she could take her mask off.

Serikuna nodded and fell asleep under the shade of the big tree. Karakuto took her mask off but it was still very difficult to see her face because of her white hair with light blue highlights.

"Hey Gakuto have you ever seen Serikuna's face?" Karakuto asked looking at Serikuna's sleeping form.

"No. I've heard anyone who has never lived to tell so don't trick me into…Hey get away from there!" Gakuto looked at Naruto who was getting ever so close to Serikuna.

"I just want to see what she looks like." He laughed nervously.

"What are you stupid?!" Gakuto got up.

"Hey no need to fight boys." Kagome got between them.

"Fine" they both said.

"Hey Gakuto how old are you?" Kagome looked at him.

"4,286 in human years. But in my world I'm just a 'teen'." Gakuto smiled.

"Your still young kid compared to Serikuna and me!" Karakuto smirked.

"How old are you two?" Sasuke asked surprising everyone that he spoke.

"Seri is 5,623 and I'm nearly 8,000 years old." He pointed at himself.

"Damn!! You don't sound old though." Naruto looked him.

"Kid, I think I'm going to like you." Karakuto grinned.

"What do you look like under that mask?" Naruto asked trying to peer inside his mask.

Karakuto grinned and took his mask off and removed his hood.

What the removed mask revealed was a handsome man that looked like he was in his mid-30. He had a square chin and green eyes. He had a small nose for a person his size and white hair that went down to his lower back. The thing that made it more mysterious about Karakuto was the giant scar going down his right eye and ended on the end of his left cheek.

If Karakuto had a son Gakuto would be it. Gakuto looked the same except he had a normal sized nose, no scar, normal chin, and white hair that went down to half-way of his back.

"For a person that's so old you look like your 35!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah but not all mystics live as long as us. We have a choice when we are born. We either live forever and live without love or a family, or live for around 15,000 to 20,000 years old. We are the last of our kind. We are the last mystics." Karakuto saddened.

"So what did you pick?" Naruto asked.

"I chose to live a 'normal' mystic life." Karakuto smiled. "No one wants to live forever and see the horrors of humanity unleash." Karakuto finished.

"So how long did they choose?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, none of us know what we chose until we tell each other." Karakuto said.

"So enough with that bit of info now lets get to the real problem." Kagome turned to face Gakuto.

"What?" He said innocently.

"What were you doing at the Hero's Memorial?" Kagome asked.

Gakuto was silent for a moment and then answered.

"One of my friends name is engraved on it." Gakuto said.

"Who?" they all asked.

Gakuto pointed at Naruto.

"His dad." Gakuto breathed out.

I love you all! Please review and I know this took long and my school year is almost over. I have to finish my first part of this story before then. Anyways I'll see you next week. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for waiting so long! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Everyone was quiet as the moon rose and the woods got quiet.

Gakuto eyed them all and then started speaking again.

"You act surprised." he said.

"What the hell do you think!?" Naruto yelled immediately after he said the statement.

"Why?" He asked.

"I have no dad!" Naruto told him.

"I sort of 'helped' his son 'grow up'..." Gakuto argued heading toward Naruto.

"Umm guys…" Kagome began.

"What is it Kagome?" they asked.

"Gakuto how do you know Naruto's dad?" Kagome asked sitting down thinking this will take long.

"Naruto's dad was Minato Namikaze, 'Konoha's Yellow Flash'." He smiled behing his mask.

"He was the fourth hokage of the village…he reminds me a lot of you, Naruto Uzamaki…" He smirked at him under his mask.

Naruto just stared at him.

"He was a good man he helped the entire village…to keep the fox from destroying it he put the fox in you" He looked at Naruto.

Naruto just kept looking at him.

"I'll give you time to adjust to this information." Gakuto made a motion with his hand to tell Karakuto to follow him.

"We will take everyone except Kagome, Sasuke Uchia, Naruto Uzumaki, and Serikuna to the castle." Gakuto whispered.

"Why is Serikuna staying here?" Karakuto asked.

"To protect Kagome and train her in the way of the mystics." Gakuto left him staring at him when Kakuto yelled at him.

"She cant do that!! That's classified moves!!" Karakuto yelled.

"Karakuto…Serikuna, you, and I know what will happen in the future we must pass our information just incase…" Gakuto put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now…Lets go." Gakuto told him.

Gakuto told everyone were they were going and everyone packed there stuff.

"We'll see you guys later…Oh and Seri, no killing the village ninja or people OK?" Gakuto smirked.

"Yeah Yeah." She waved him off.

"Seri be carful these people have strong ninja." Karakuto grinned at Naruto.

"See ya later" They waved at each other.

"Aren't you worried that she will be heading into a village of hostles?" Kagura asked Karakuto.

"I'm pretty sure she can handle a small mission like this" He told her.

"_I just hope that we chose the right decision to join these human beings and demons." _Karakuto thought nervously.

**Near the village gates…**

"So were is this village filled with powerful ninja?" Serikuna asked Kagome.

They were heading to the leaf village to talk to the Hokage. Surely he would be reasonable to talk to. Serikuna was also carring a box decorated with golden dragons for handels.

"Up ahead… Are you sure you want to go into a village that is looking for you?" Kagome asked looking worried.

"If they even think about touching me or you I'll knock them into the afterlife." She made a fist.

As they neared the gate it surprised Kagome that there was no gaurds and surprised her even more when she saw Naruto and Sasuke still following them.

"Hey you two you still want to follow us after we kind of attacked you?" Serikuna asked Naruto and Sauke.

Sasuke said nothing but Naruto just nodded and gave a grin.

"No wonder Karakuto likes you kid." Serikuna smiled behind her mask.

Naruto smirked.

"_He adapts well to the information Gakuto gave him…" _Serikuna thought.

They reached the inside of the village but it was all but crowded. The entire village was empty.

"Hey! Anyone hear!?" Serikuna yelled.

Somewhere a 'bird' cooed.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded.

"Hey what are you guys do-" Kagome started. Serikuna laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Leave them be…Lets see how powerful these ninja really are…" Serikuna got into a fighting stance and took out two sai. Kagome was unsure but followed her friends stance.

"Umm... Kagome can you move to the left a little, please." Serikuna told Kagome.

Kagome followed her orders and moved a little ways from Serikuna. Just as she finished her last step a kunai with something attached to it hit the ground were she stood.

"What's this?" Serikuna asked leaning over to pick up the kunai.

"No don't do that!" Kagome yelled. Too late.

There was a small spark were Serikuna touched the paper bomb and it exploded.

"Got her!!" Yelled someone.

The smoke had still not cleared when the ANBU, about 8 Junin, Kakashi and team seven, and surprisingly the Hokage had appeared.

The smoke cleared and what Kagome feared hadn't come true. There in the middle of the explosion was nothing but the box that was suprisingly not burned.

"Alright now that that's over…" Kakashi started.

"Think again…actually think twice more…" Someones voice said.

"What the hell?" Kakashi looked around.

"Over here…" Came a voice from there left.

"No over here." Same voice but from the right.

"Where is she?!" An ANBU yelled.

"Up here stupids!" Serikuna yelled from midair.

Everyone looked up and saw Serikuna walking on air.

"How the hell can you do that?" Asked an ANBU.

"It's a secret." She laughed.

"Get the bitch!" A Junin screamed.

"What did you call me?!" Serikuna yelled.

"_Oh shit!!!" _Kagome, Naruto, and even Sasuke thought.

I hope I didn't bore you to death but I better start working on my next chap because schools out on May 20. So please review and I'll have the next chap before schools out ok? Bare with me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You better be damn sure you have life insurance buddy!" Serikuna yelled.

"Fuck this get her!!" The leading Anbu yelled.

All the Anbu went after Serikuna.

"Blinding phoenix!" Serikuna yelled transformed into a bright light in the form of a phoenix.

No one could see anything because well it's the **Blinding** Phoenix.

When the flashes stopped the Anbu were on each other with Serikuna smiling on top of them.

Someone was clapping near by. It was the hokage.

**Meanwhile at the Yoshitsune Minamoto Prestige Estate/Mansion/Castle**

"What the hell have you and Seri been doing here!!!??" Gakuto yelled looking at the mess of food and trash all over the mansion.

"Well we were thinking since you were out we would have a little party with our ancestors' and have some fun while they were here." Karakuto smiled

"Little?! This place looks like a rock concert!" Gakuto yelled.

"Well we did hire a rock band…hehe" Karakuto laughed.

"I have so many questions for you but first how the hell did you get a rock band?!" Gakuto screamed.

"I guess Serikuna didn't tell you we could go to the future." Karakuto snickered.

"You mean all this time I could have seen what my fucken life would have been!"

"Gakuto I don't think you want to see your future… (Whisper: or what's left of it.")

"What do you mean what's left of it?" Gakuto asked.

"You heard that?" Karakuto looked nervous.

"Doesn't supersonic hearing mean anything to anyone anymore?!" Gakuto yelled as he begun cleaning.

**Back to Serikuna and Kagome…**

The Hokage moved towards the group.

"So what's this all important message you had to bring me?" The hokage asked.

Serikuna sat on top of the leading Anbu's head and got comfortable by using another Anbu's back like a pillow.

"So you're the old man leading these…women haters and running this joint?" Serikuna asked looking at the sky.

"I guess you could say that." The hokage said.

"Hiruzen Saratobi, Third Hokage of the village hidden of the leaves you are going to die during the chunin exams unless we can stay here without being spied on our attacked." Serikuna poked the hokage in the chest.

"Got it?"

The hokage just smiled and nodded.

"Um miss…?" The leading Anbu asked.

"Serikuna Minamoto" Serikuna told the Anbu.

"Great to know but can you please get of us now?!"

Sorry it was so short but I got to go mad mom. Hope you like!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So what do you think?" Kakashi asked.

"It's a motel." Serikuna said behind her mask.

"A cheap motel Kakashi…" Kagome added.

"Hey I didn't say It would be 5 stars!" Kakashi yelled.

"Thanks but no thanks weirdo." Serikuna walked with Kagome toward the Hokage faces.

"Hey were you going?" Kakashi said following close behind them.

"Up." And with that Serikuna grabbed Kagome's arm and went up to the hokage's office.

They stepped inside and saw the Hokage reading a book of some kind. He looked up and greeted them.

"So did you like your hotel?" The Hokage asked.

"What would you think if you were a young girl walking into a cheap motel with a pervert following you everywhere?" Serikuna asked sitting on top of the hokage's desk.

"Hmm." The hokage nodded.

"So how do you know what will happen to me?" The hokage asked.

"We went into the future trying to see what you humans have been doing so far and we came upon your village in flames, you dead, and your villagers' crying.

"We?" The hokage asked looking up at the masked women.

"My brothers and I." Serikuna said.

"So were will you mystics be staying?" The hokage asked.

"So that is what you're reading?" Serikuna grabbed the book.

"Well we are closer then your whole village knows…" Serikuna got up and motioned for them to follow her to the window.

Serikuna then pulled out her flute with white and blue designs of a phoenix. She blew a tune and out of nowhere a castle half the size of the village appeared in the middle of the forest not even 2 miles away from the front gates.

"We can make things disappear and you can go right through our walls without noticing." Serikuna smiled.

"So how long will you stay here?" The hokage asked.

"Until we kill a thing called Orochimaru and help Kagome go back to her time." Serikuna smiled behind her mask at Kagome.

"How do you know…?" Kagome began.

"We know everything and everyone you met by just touching your arm or leg. We prefer to hold something that belongs to you so we don't get things mixed up." Serikuna explained.

"So are you done debriefing them?" someone asked near the window.

"Yeah Karakuto so come out." Serikuna said.

Karakuto appeared right next to Kagome and looked up at the ceiling.

"Mr.… do you know you have some really big termites in your roof?" Karakuto asked.

"No, why?" The hokage said.

Before Karakuto could answer he jumped up to the ceiling and stuck both his hands in the roof. He moved his hands around until he felt two collars.

"Gotcha!" And with that he pulled out two figures out of the ceiling.

Karakuto landed on ones back and held the other in his hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha and…well, well, well if it isn't my favorite knuckle head, Naruto Namikaze!" Karakuto laughed.

"Stop calling me that!" Naruto squirmed.

"What…everyone calls you that!" Karakuto laughed. Soon enough Serikuna started giggling.

Naruto looked mad for a few seconds then laughed with Karakuto and Serikuna.

Sasuke got up and stood next to Kagome.

"So where's the other weirdo?" Sasuke asked Karakuto and Serikuna.

Karakuto stopped laughing and Serikuna looked at Karakuto for an answer.

He was silent until someone came in yelling. It was an ANBU.

"Sir the Akatsuki are attacking!!"

Please Review see ya!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Everyone stood still except for Serikuna and Karakuto.

"What the hell? There too soon!" Serikuna and Karakuto yelled in unison.

Serikuna and Karakuto teleported somewhere outside.

Naruto was about to yell but Karakuto came back a minute later grabbing Kagome and Naruto by the arms.

"Sorry, almost forgot…hehe." Karakuto nervously laughed at them.

"Hey what about me?" Sasuke asked Karakuto as he was about to teleport.

Karakuto looked back and stared at Sasuke.

"Ugh…alright get on my back kid." Karakuto said.

"No way do you know who I am?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha, the emo bastard next-door that has a grudge at his brother. Now get on or I'll make you get on!" Karakuto yelled.

Sasuke then thought of the craziest idea ever.

"If you let me see Serikuna's face." Sasuke made a deal.

"Are you out of your mind!? She'll kill us!!" Karakuto protested.

Sasuke didn't budge.

"Alright fuck head I'll help you but if we die I swear on kami that I will cut your manhood off and shove it down your throat, got it?!" Karakuto yelled.

Sasuke was to smart to mess with a man that could potentially kill you over and over again until you were just a pile of pudding. So he finally listened and got on his back.

"Where will you be hiding?" The hokage asked.

"Serikuna and I don't hide. Were just putting the innocent in our mansion so they don't get slaughtered." Karakuto told the hokage.

"Lord Hokage!" an ANBU came in when Karakuto teleported out.

"Yes?" The hokage asked.

"The woman that was here a minute ago told me to tell you to send everyone including you into the castle that appeared in the forest! Should we comply?" The ANBU said.

"Yes." the hokage said looking back at the book Serikuna took from him a while ago.

"Sir!" the ANBU responded and teleported out.

"_I don't know why but I just trust these people…hm." _The hokage smile looking at the illustrations of the three last mystics.

"This has been an interesting year after all." The hokage joked.

**In the Forest…**

"What do you mean the Akatsuki are at the leaf village?!" Gakuto screamed in his headset that Karakuto gave him from the future. Serikuna also had one but preferred telekinesis over technology.

"Who are they after?" He asked as Kagura neared him wondering what the hold up was.

"I can try and teleport but…I'm carrying the _**Tama no chiisai ryuu!!**_" Gakuto yelled. (A/N: Jeweled little dragon)

"What's wrong Gakuto?" Kagura asked.

"There are some humans attacking the village." He told her trying to listen to the conversation in his headset.

**Back at the steps of the Minamoto Castle…**

"Are you fuckin' shiting me?" Naruto yelled at Karakuto.

"We can fight!" Kagome added.

"Why are you making us stay here?" Sasuke asked.

"Because this is going to be hard for you guys and there after both of you." Karakuto said.

Serikuna went up to Kagome and told her something.

"I'm trusting you take care of these knuckleheads until Gakuto comes back then I want you to tell him that we will be fighting in the village. Now go inside, it's the safest place on earth." Serikuna smiled behind her mask.

"OK." Kagome agreed.

"Serikuna you ready?" Karakuto asked putting on his mask.

"Yeah." Serikuna said walking toward Karakuto.

"You know what you have to do right Seri?" Karakuto asked.

"Protect the villagers and lead them to the castle." Serikuna said teleporting to the village to start her mission.

"Alright boys and girls…its playtime!" Karakuto joked as he teleported.

All was quiet when Sasuke and Naruto headed to the village. Before they could run toward the battle Gakuto appeared with Kagura next to him.

"Didn't Karakuto tell you to stay here?" Gakuto eyed the genin.

"No." Naruto tried to trick him.

Unfortunately a mystic can't be fooled. Gakuto picked them up by the collar of there shirts and dragged there butts all the way to his grandfathers castle and threw them in.

"Know don't let me catch you leaving this castle or your dead, got that you two?" Gakuto ordered.

"You can't keep us in here throughout the entire fight!" Naruto wined.

"Watch me." He said as he walked outside and created a barrier.

"This won't stop us!" Naruto yelled as he headed toward the barrier.

"It's useless you can't break this barrier and you can't get out of it once your in until Karakutob, Serikuna, or me undue it." Gakuto said watching them hit the barrier with different attacks.

"Kagome go threw the barrier…" Gakuto said after he watched the two give up with the barrier.

Kagome shook her head and looked at Gakuto with hard eyes.

"Kagome… go threw unless you want me to make you go threw." Gakuto warned.

"I want to help!" Kagome yelled at Gakuto looking up at his wolf mask.

"(Sign) I'm sorry for doing this Kagome but I can not let you get hurt." Gakuto got in a fighting stance.

"Fine." Kagome said grabbing one of her many already purified arrows and putting them on her bow.

Hehe sorry that it was to short but at least you'll see some kick ass between Kagome and Gakuto next chap. Including the battle between the mystics and the Akatsuki. See you later. Please review!


	11. Author note

**Author's sincerely sorry Note: Hey I know it's been a long 1 month without the story updated but I accidentally erased my file with the story and well now I'm screwed and need to the chapter all over again. Just bare with me even though this might be the longest wait you have been through. It will all be worth it in the end.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I know, I know, you've been waiting a long time to read the "epic" battle between Kagome and Gakuto and the others and I know I'm going off a lot of other battles like with Zabuza but this story is going to be ****super long**** so please just review and enjoy what I got in my little head with many imagination! :)**

**Chapter 11**

Kagome fired her arrow loosely shooting barrages of arrows that were not purified to Gakuto.

Gakuto, not knowing she can purify arrows and send them flying faster than any normal arrow, just dodged the arrows and thought that the match was over before it even began.

He teleported behind Kagome to knock her out but she turned around and hit him in the gut with force he didn't know she had.

He flew back a few feet and landed on his feet next to a tree. He spat some silver blood out of his mouth.

"Damn…" Gakuto spat some more blood out.

"So you gonna let me help you and the others? Or do you want your ass handed to you?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

She walked towards Gakuto casually. She kneed in front of him.

Gakuto smirked behind his mask, thinking about her threat.

"Kagome you might be strong…but not as strong as me." Gakuto slowly raised his head revealing his light blue eyes.

The light blue eyes looked deep into the chocolate brown eyes. Kagome blushed a little.

"Umm…Kagome you're on my…" Gakuto began turning red thankful his face was behind his mask.

Kagome looked down and notice her knee was on his lap a little under his waist line. She turned even redder and got up. Gakuto breathed out and started panting.

"Who knew a girl like you can be so heavy…" Gakuto said regretting it after he heard Kagome turn around and run at him.

Gakuto jumped back and managed to see that Kagome hit the tree he was laying on before. She hit the tree with a sickening crack and fell back a little. She then began to cry and curl up into a ball.

"Shit! I'm so sorry Kagome I didn't mean to make you hit the tree!" Gakuto ran to Kagome.

Gakuto bent down to only see a snickering Kagome. It only took him a second to notice that it wasn't the real Kagome.

"_Shit!!" _Gakuto thought as he saw the shadow clone explode in front of him.

Gakuto landed on his feet and began scanning the area for Kagome.

He felt a faint presence behind him and…underneath?

Gakuto jumped up and threw something to the ground. Nothing happened at first but then a Kagome jumped out of the earth and ran to a nearby tree. 5 seconds later a fire ball came out of the hole. Gakuto chuckled.

"You think that was funny?!" Kagome yelled moving towards Gakuto who was still laughing.

"What do you think?" Gakuto laughed.

"I think you made the biggest mistake of your life!" Kagome yelled running full speed at Gakuto. Gakuto noticed this and jumped up again but Kagome was ready for him this time.

Kagome pulled out one of her already purified arrows and shot the arrow with full force.

The arrow pierced through the sky and made Gakuto go wide eyed at the arrow. He did not expect it and the arrow pierced his shoulder flinging him to a tree and getting him stuck on the tree like Inuyasha once did.

Kagome walked up to Gakuto and smiled at the still wide eyed mystic.

"How?" Gakuto said.

Kagome pulled out the arrow and put it back were it belonged. Gakuto slid down and hit the ground still looking at the miko.

"Easy. You got beaten by a girl!" Kagome teased.

Gakuto smirked behind his mask and moved fast tripping Kagome. Kagome didn't' expect the move and landed where Gakuto once lay. Gakuto placed his knee on Kagome making sure she couldn't move and he didn't hurt her at the same time. Gakuto thought it was finally over until Kagome exploded into a puff of some.

"Ugh! Not again!" Gakuto complained like a small child.

He felt a presence behind him but before he can turn around he felt an arrow placed behind his head, making him uncomfortable that he can be easily beaten by a miko.

"So you gonna let me go and help you or not?" He heard her voice behind him.

"_Damn…" _ Gakuto thought giving in.

"Alright but you have to promise me not to get hurt and stay_, always,_ by my side." Gakuto said and thought at the same time.

Kagome hopped on one foot and jumped up and down rejoicing in being allowed to help her friends. Gakuto smiled at her.

"_She is… amazing…"_ Gakuto thought.

**Inside the Minamoto castle…**

"Sasuke what do you say we look around this place?" Naruto said looking around the amazing castle.

Sasuke just shrugged and walked with Naruto up a staircase. (A/N: If you seen Scarface the stairs look like that.) The stairs were under a golden carpet with silver designs in it. The designs were of animals and humans living together. The corners of the carpet had 4 big animals on them.

The animals were a tiger, snake, wolf, and a raven. The animals must be something like gods the two ninjas thought.

"Sasuke look at that!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke looked at were he was pointing at. There were 4 big doors in front of them. Each door had one of the animals that were on the carpet. One door was obsidian black with crimson trim. Another was white with light blue trim. The next was a green door with golden trim, and the last was a gray with silver trim.

The doors reached the roof and were wide enough to fit 30 people! The ninjas stared at the doors with awe. Naruto walked up to the green and golden door. Sasuke just stared at his ninja partner.

"What the hell…" Naruto said as he touched the door and the door started glowing.

"Move dobe!" Sasuke warned pulling Naruto back from his neck jacket.

A wall came down in front of the doors and 4 shadows appeared.

One shadow came forward and revealed a **huge **golden tiger with green stripes. (Ghetto but I didn't have much to go on.)

The other animals came up and revealed a snake that was completely white with light blue eyes, a raven with gray feathers and silver eyes, and finally, the biggest of them all was of coarse the tiger, but the second biggest was the ever approaching jet black wolf with crimson eyes.

"Teme…wh…what do we do?!" Naruto backed up almost falling down the stairs. Sasuke just stood in front of the animals and threw a kunai at the wolf.

The kunai went straight through the animal and hit the door behind it making a loud clanging sound.

"_What the hell? My kunai had no effect!? What if it's a…" _Sasuke thought as the wolf pounced and bit into Sasuke's shirt and tearing off a piece of the cloth.

"Naruto these things…Their Guardians!" Sasuke explained dodging a claw from the tiger who also tried to rip Sasuke apart.

"What the hell are Guardians?!" Naruto exclaimed dodging the raven's talons that could easily tear of your head because the talons were the size of a small car! He didn't see the snake slithering closely to his legs.

"Sasuke…Aghh!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke looked at his friend and saw that the snake was wrapping itself around his legs and reaching his head in a matter of seconds.

**With Serikuna…**

Serikuna was showing the villagers were to go when ANBU appeared and started helping her move the villagers go faster to the village.

"Thanks." Serikuna said behind her snake mask to the leader ANBU.

"Don't mention it." The ANBU said looking at the hidden beauty behind the mask.

"I got a question for you." The ANBU said picking one of the villagers up when he tripped and showed him where to go in the dark forest.

"What is it?" Serikuna asked also leading a villager to the castle in the forest.

"What are you and why do you wear a mask like us?" He asked going into a sprint.

"You said one question…" She joked.

The ANBU just stared at her and was about to retort when Serikuna answered the questions.

"First I'm a mystic, a being of high power 2nd to gods and second I wear a mask for…" Serikuna looked for the right word.

"Protection." She finished.

"Protection? Why do you need protection if you are so powerful?" The ANBU asked.

"Not that kind of protection." Serikuna pointed out.

"So what kind of protection?" The ANBU asked.

"Pervert protection." Serikuna said.

"Are you that beautiful?" The ANBU asked.

"Why do you like to interrogate me?" Serikuna said moving faster then the ANBU.

The ANBU caught up and reached her with a little effort.

Serikuna was about to go faster but thought against it.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrogate you. I was just…Curious." The ANBU halved laughed at his comment.

"Curiosity killed the cat." She grinned behind her mask when the ANBU started slowing down and getting nervous.

"_I guess since his mask is of a cat he should be scared."_ Serikuna giggled in her head.

**With Kakashi, Karakuto, and some elite ANBU…**

"So Kakashi how many of these people do you think we have to fight?" one of the ANBU asked, clearly a man since his voice was husky.

"Hmm… If it's as bad as I think it's probably all of them." Kakashi answered looking at their "leader".

Karakuto was ahead of the group which was a 4 man group and an ANBU that was clearly a female making the group number being 6. There were 5 people heading to stop an elite group of missing nin that could easily over power all of them, but at least they had their leader with them.

From what they heard, well the only thing they've heard was that he was a mystic here to help the village. They never found out what their true objective was.

Karakuto jumped of another ledge heading towards the village center when he looked to his left and stopped. Everyone else stopped but the female ANBU and Kakashi, which were right behind Karakuto.

They slammed into Karakuto ANBU first, Kakashi second, but he didn't even budge or flitch. The mystic looked behind him and picked them up with ease.

Karakuto then turned his gaze back to where he was looking.

"What's up?" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head and looking at what Karakuto was looking at.

Before Karakuto could answer he took of his giant green and gold sword from his back and blocked a fast moving kunai heading for the group. The kunai exploded but did not harm anyone in the group because of the swords size.

"Everyone get ready to fight like hell." Karakuto warned jumping to where the kunai was thrown.

Karakuto hit something and 5 minutes later he came out with a small person wearing an orange, swirl-patterned mask that revealed only his right eye.

"That was easy." An ANBU said letting his guard down for a second.

A very serious Karakuto with a knocked out Tobi then appeared right next to the ANBU and placed his sword at his neck.

"Karakuto what are you doing?!" Kakashi yelled taking out his kunai. The ANBU also took out their weapons and were about to throw them when Karakuto interrupted.

"This is not who you think it is Kakashi…Isn't that right Tobi?" Karakuto said.

The ANBU laughed a childish laugh and transformed to his real form.

"Yup!" Tobi said.

**Back with Gakuto and Kagome…**

"Hey what's that noise?" Kagome asked Gakuto as they moved toward the village.

Gakuto listened closely and heard 2 different things one was the two ninja at the castle screaming their heads off because of the harmless guardians and a pulsing hum coming from his pocket. He eliminated the idea that Kagome can hear the two ninja from here so he reached into his cloak and pulled out a small jeweled dragon. The dragon was beautiful. It had two handles the shape of a dragons head. The entire small box had decorations and writing in a language that no one could understand.

"What is that?" Kagome asked looking at the pulsing beautiful box with awe.

"This, Kagome, is the _**Tama no chiisai ryuu **_or little jeweled dragon." Gakuto explained holding the box up so Kagome could see it more clearly.

Kagome tried to pick it up but Gakuto pulled it away getting a confused look from Kagome.

"What is wrong?" Kagome asked backing away.

"Nothing, it's only that if you pick up this box, the first thing that comes to mind will come true." Gakuto said holding the box closer to him.

"So why can you hold it?" Kagome asked getting curious.

"I'm not human. I don't need human needs." Gakuto simply explained.

Kagome was going to complain when two men in Akatsuki coats showed up. The two men looked at Kagome, then the box, and then the mystic holding the box even though he looked like an ANBU and Kagome just looked like a civilian.

"What do we do these ones?" one of them asked.

The other one just kept staring at the group and then shrugged.

"Kill them." He said.

Hehe. I know this took a long time and the battle with Kagome and Gakuto weren't epic but I don't hit girls okay. Anyways please review.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yeah, yeah save the comments until after you read this chap. Oh and its not my fault the stupid school had MAP testing. Oh and thanks JB. Your advice helped a lot.**

**Chapter 12**

"_K…kill us?"_ Kagome thought.

"Ha, you're too weak to even notice I'm right behind you!" said a voice behind her.

Kagome was going to jump into the air and turn to counter when she heard a loud '_clang_' come from behind her.

Kagome moved ever so slowly and noticed something…amazing.

Gakuto Minamoto was holding back the Akatsuki's huge sword with one hand and blocking an attack from the other with his weird lightning sword.

Both Akatsuki's looked in astonishment and intrigue as the 'ANBU member' spun one of them and threw the other into the one still spinning.

They both hit the ground and landed farther away from the gates to the village. One after the other rose up and cursed.

"What the hell…How did you do that?!" said one of them. He took off his hat. Gakuto and Kagome just stared, and stared. Then….

"Hahahahaha!!!!" They laughed so hard the villagers and the others probably heard them. Kagome held onto Gakuto so she didn't fall down but even he couldn't suppress his laughter enough to fall down. He hit the ground, bringing down Kagome with him, and they both landed on the dewed grass, rolling around in circles.

"What the hells so funny?!" The Akatsuki member asked. He took a step back and shot a look of confusion at the two.

Kagome and Gakuto both kept laughing but raised a shaking finger and they both said, "You look like your dad screwed a goldfish!!!" they both said laughing their guts out.

Kisame looked at the two and did something no one would have expected…He laughed with them. He laughed at the cruel but yet funny joke and he even had to lean on his partner, which no one noticed grinning, to stop from falling like the other two. The 4 laughed until they heard a faint explosion where the castle was.

The four looked at each other and then remembered they were enemies. Kisame was about to launch an attack when Gakuto put away his lightning gauntlet. Kisame stared at his opponent, as did his partner and Kagome.

"There is no need to fight us Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha." Gakuto told the two stunned members. They were not stunned that he knew them but what he requested for Gakuto guessed.

"Why the hell not?" Kisame asked stepping forward and slamming his sword into the ground making spider web cracks in it. Itachi then placed his arm in front of his partner and whispered something to him. Gakuto smirked behind his wolf mask when the words reached his sensitive ears.

"_So…They know how strong Kagome and I are…Great." _Gakuto thought while still smirking.

"But that is not all you want is it?" Itachi asked.

Gakuto smirked again. "No, I want to give you an offer, more like an ultimatum if you do not accept." Gakuto said returning to his normal self.

"What kind of offer?" Kisame asked.

"Work for me and my team and you will get what you want, minus the world domination part." Gakuto said pulling out the jeweled dragon. Before Kisame said anything Itachi asked, "What is that?" He pointed at the dragon.

"This, my friend, is the _**Tama no chiisai ryuu. **_It will grant the holder one wish that they wish. There's a bad side though…" Gakuto said.

"The wish doesn't only effect the user it also affects the people and the world. No one really understands how that's bad but imagine you make a wish to rule a land that is already ruled. Who will you be replacing? Would they be able to feed their family if they are no longer in power? What if you asked to be a god? All your wishes affect life, no matter how small." Gakuto explained the rules and ways of the _**Tama no chiisai ryuu.**_

"So are you willing to accept my offer?" Gakuto asked.

"First things first, what are you?" the Akatsuki partners asked.

**Karakuto and the team…**

"Tobi what are you doing?" Karakuto asked. He had already asked the offer to the Akatsuki member and he agreed to the shock of the leaf ninja.

"Tobi want to know how to hold big sword!" Tobi yelled in Karakuto's ear. Karakuto flinched behind his mask but didn't say anything. He knew this 'kid' was really friendly especially in the future. But the kid always got in the nerves of his team mates. The kid just wanted to have fun and play; it was understandable to Karakuto but not Tobi's team.

"Sir, do you really think having an Akatsuki member on your back is a good idea?" the female ANBU asked.

Karakuto looked behind him and grinned behind his tiger mask. "If you have been to the future you would trust this kid." Karakuto said.

"You have been to the future?!" they all yelled.

"_Shit…I'm going to get an earful today…"_ Karakuto thought, moving faster.

**In the castle…**

"You would think they would have had a bigger castle, don't you think Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked him. She didn't want to stick around during the battle between the two 'lovers', so she snuck away into the castle before the other human ninjas, Naruto and Sasuke came in. She met Sesshomaru, Kirara, and Shippo near the stairs. They were talking to a bunch of spirit guardians, virtually worthless unless there masters asked them to be.

"Hm" Sesshomaru agreed and returned his attention to the tiger, the leader of the pack.

"So can you let us pass?" Shippo asked. He wasn't expecting the animal to talk back but knew at least he would understand. The tiger nodded and went threw its door. The other animals did the same, each to their own, and the doors opened one by one.

"Well I guess we just had to be polite." Shippo said moving ahead.

"Shippo, wait. Gakuto told me we each had are own bedroom but were separated by color. Women go to the raven and snake halls and men go to the wolf and tiger rooms." Kagura explained, moving to the raven hallway, Kirara close behind.

"Thanks Kagura!" Shippo yelled after her. She just kept on walking and waved back, while Kirara mewed. The door soon closed behind them. Then the snake hallway closed on its own too.

"So what now?" Shippo asked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just shrugged and moved into the tiger hallway.

"Hey wait for me!" Shippo yelled, moving as fast as his two little feet could carry him. The door soon closed behind him and Sesshomaru, the wolf door closing last. Soon two ninja could be heard being thrown into the castle.

**Gakuto, Kagome, Itachi, and Fishman…**

"So do you agree?" Gakuto asked again. To his surprise they weren't paying attention to him but at his companion, Kagome, which was getting red with embarrassment. Gakuto saved her just before Itachi went all Miroku on her.

"(Cough) Itachi!" Gakuto yelled. Itachi looked at Gakuto and grinned.

"Oh well." Kisame said and gave Itachi some money.

"What were you betting on?" Kagome asked inching closer to the partners, much to the dislike of Gakuto. He did not want anything to happen to Kagome but he didn't want her to get taken away, ruining his future plans and…other things.

"We were betting to see if you were going to fall for his trance or not." Kisame said grinning sheepishly.

"_Oh you shouldn't have done that…" _Gakuto laughed inside.

"What!?" Kagome yelled. The two partners were stunned at the outbreak. They both turn on there heels and were about to book it when Kagome tackled them like a professional football player!

"_Hehehe_ _I should have told them that was coming…" _Gakuto smirked.

Kagome was tearing the Akatsuki teammates, throwing a hat and cloak, here and there, in a dust cloud. For Gakuto it was amusing to watch but painful to here the fish man and Sasuke's brother yelp in agony, begging for mercy.

"_Amusing yes, but where's the popcorn?" _Gakuto mused as he watched the brawl die down.

**Where the explosion at the castle occurred…**

"I told you the explosion would be enough to kill them!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and down. He had thrown a kunai at the guardians with an explosive surprise. What he didn't expect was the snake to come out of the ground and hug him.

"Dobe." Sasuke said while he was fending of the tiger and wolf. All of a sudden a door opened somewhere near. The door was the raven door and it revealed a woman in a kimono with scarlet eyes and a cat in her arms, apparently just waking up from the noise and commotion in the main lobby. The woman also looked like she also barley awoken.

Kagura had her eyes half closed when she walked into the lobby and barley noticed the two ninja and guardians. She went down the stairs and through a door at the foot of the stairs. All the ninja could do was watch the woman go into what appeared to be a kitchen. The group heard glass moving, a fridge opening and closing, a microwave going of, and what could only sound like a person pouring something into a glass.

What the ninja and guardians didn't expect was that Kagura stepping out with a plate of hot Mexican enchiladas in one hand and milk in the other. (A/N: sorry I just thought it would be funny). Kagura went up the steps, stopped at her door, and flipped around to see the two Nin and guardians.

"So…What's up?" Kagura asked in a very relaxed state. Naruto and Sasuke could only stare at her and imagine the same thing. Thankfully only Naruto said something.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled at her, almost making her drop her things.

"Geese you don't have to yell you know?" Kagura said still in a relax voice.

"What?! Aren't you noticing us fighting these huge ass things?" Naruto said.

Kagura went up to Naruto and thumped him in the head, looking smug while doing it. She backed away from him when he turned red with anger, embarrassment and a small hint of something else that Kagura couldn't pinpoint…yet.

Kagura then turned around and started talking to the playful guardians. She explained that the nin were here to stay and sleep not to play and fool around during a semi-war. The tiger and wolf both nodded and moved to their doors, soon followed by the snake and the raven. The guardians looked back, except for the wolf, and grinned at Sasuke and Naruto. The two nin gave nervous glances at each other and walked towards the lady with the food. Kagura glanced behind her and almost laughed at the two 'strong and powerful' ninja cower behind her. Kagura was about to leave when she felt a firm tug at her kimono. Kagura looked behind her and saw Naruto pull at her kimono.

"What is it kid? Can't you see my food is getting cold?" Kagura said with slight annoyance. She didn't just make food for her but also the small demon on her shoulder.

"Uhh…ummm…how did you do that?!" He asked jumping up and down. Kagura couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. She laughed until she heard someone behind her. She was so caught up in the two ninja that she didn't notice Sesshomaru walk in from his room. Kagura went so quiet that you could hear everyone's breathing. Sesshomaru stood behind Kagura and looked at the back of her head and then at the ninja.

"What is going on here Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, still staring at the nin.

"These kids are looking for a place to stay Sesshomaru." Kagura said with slight nervousness, which Sesshomaru caught.

"Why are you nervous Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked turning her around to talk to her face to face. What he didn't expect was her to slap him, while still holding the food and drink, and storm off into the girls' hallway. No one made a sound except for a snickering blond. Sesshomaru looked glared daggers at Naruto, hoping that his glare would melt the insignificant fly. It didn't work as he wanted but it had its affects. The nin moved away from the demon and moved closer to his comrade, which looked on with a bit of amusement. Sesshomaru looked at the two nin for a few more minutes and then went back towards his sleeping quarters. After the door closed behind him the two nin looked at the doors and then at each other and back at the doors moments later.

"Great, now what?!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke just scoffed and moved to the wolf door and it opened up for him. Naruto moved up behind Sasuke and went through the lamp lit corridor. The hallway was enormous, both in height and width. The floor was covered in a red carpet with gold trim. The carpet looked like it came from a Persian museum as Sasuke kicked up some dust from the long elaborate floor piece. The walls looked like it would in a castle, bricks but not the white or brownish color it had an eerie midnight color that could make it so you could see yourself clearly but not clear enough to see behind you. The walls also were lined with elaborate lamps that gave an extra glow to the room. All the lamps were lit with a blue flame and the lamps themselves were pure gold. The hall went on until the ninja reached a door that looked exactly like the one at the other end of the hall, amazing and huge. The door then suddenly opened before any of the ninja could speak. The room inside was…THE BIGGEST THING THEY HAVE EVER SEEN!!! The room could fit almost anything in it! It could probably fit a small town in it if it needed to. The room was as tall as the door but a little more. It was as wide as half the leaf village and the room may have looked like an armory if it wasn't for the rooms and other accessories in the place. The walls were also given the black eerie glow that showed your reflection and on some walls there were weapons and armor. The weapons themselves were dangerously glowing with the moon light bouncing off there sharp edges. Some weapons were familiar to the ninja like the spears and swords but others were strange and new to them. The floor was normal brick but was covered in most places by the carpet from outside. The room also had a kitchen and a hallway going down another hall that could possibly be the men rooms or restrooms. There were 2 leather coaches, one U shaped and the other a normal L shape. In front of the coaches was a TV. and a supply of movies, most of them surprisingly zombie movies. There were some though, that were comedy and romance. What surprised the two ninja was that there were no pictures or portraits of the owner of the room.

"Nice place." Naruto plainly stated and went toward what seemed to be the bedrooms. Sasuke having nothing else to do also headed towards the rooms.

**Gakuto's team…**

So the small brawl with fish boy and emo man ended as soon as Gakuto and Kagome sensed a presence heading towards them. Kagome held Itachi by the end of his cloak and dropped him like a rag doll. The teams got up after their small brawl and looked at the spot were the persons would appear. All of a sudden a rock hit Gakuto square in the middle of his mask which left a huge crack. His mask then started breaking even more and showed his left blue eye. Gakuto didn't mid and soon took off his mask dropping it to the floor.

"So it is you…" said a voice behind them.


	14. Chapter 13

**I know, I know I am ****SUPER**** late and deserve any and all negative and positive reviews at the end of the story but first let me explain myself half now and half after the story. I took a very long time to type this but I have good reasons. 1) I reread my story and noticed many defects with it such as spelling and missing words, 2) I got a new computer! Now I can write the chapters at home but I still don't have internet so I won't be able to post my chapters as quick. 3) I wanted to try to make the story more interesting, descriptive, "funnier", and longer so people can take a while to read it. An example of my descriptiveness is I never said in my story if Kagome changed age when she teleported to Naruto's universe, if Kagome is stronger than anyone else in the story, and why there are so many changes to the original plot. All I can say right now is that all these problems will be answered in chapters 13-15. Now let's read before I bore you anymore.**

**Chapter 13**

**Somewhere in the land of Earth... (Hopefully you all know where that is...)**

In a secret undisclosed location, wind blows on an underground bunker as two guards stand outside watching anything that may be suspicious to the experienced eye. The men watch on as the cool dark breeze comes in and puts some dirt in their area of vision. One man grunts and wipes his hand across his face as to eliminate the dirt in his eyes. The other simply shrugs it off and keeps on watch. They are both dressed in familiar attire; light and dark brown uniforms, in order to keep hidden in the desert. They instinctively stand to attention as a man know throughout the Land of Earth appears in the distance of the sand storm. As he gets closer it is easier to make out a description of the man. An old man that was considerably short and his facial features include a triangular beard and a mustache with angular corners. He has a big red nose and thick eyebrows and the top of his head is bald, except, he has some hair at the back and sides of his head, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a ponytail. All of his hair is white as paper and his eyes are as black as stone. The Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, Village Hidden in the Rocks, Ōnoki, is a very proud man yet appears as though his age has cost him constant drawbacks. With constant complaints referring to his hips and back and refusing to retire and choose a successor as despite his frailness, insisting that he is still strong enough to continue to rule the village, he has earned a name many describe him as a "stubborn old man." He was once a more kind and friendly person in his youth but then again he wasn't young.

To his left is one of his most loyal bodyguards', Kurotsuchi, a generally calm and easy going person. She has displayed a powerful loyalty to her village, as she was more interested in killing the jinchūriki of the Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails than actually protecting them. She decided this was the best plan so Iwa could become stronger than Konoha and Kumo. But much of this was changed as she witnessed that even without the jinchūriki of the Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails Konoha and Kumo would still be too much for Iwa to handle. That was not all that changed her mind. Once, when she was on a solo mission to spy on Konoha when she was attacked by a snake demon. She had tried everything but nothing worked. When she was about to be eaten alive by the snake an arrow hit the snake squarely on the head. The snake moved its head side to side in pain and then disintegrated into ash. Kurotsuchi then looked into the trees but can only see the green. Then something caught her eye. A young girl around the age of 16, wearing a green uniform with some sort of armor. The only thing that could identify the girl was the leaf village headband. The girl then disappeared and was never heard or seen since. Kurotsuchi has short, black hair and pupil-less pink eyes. She wears what seems to be a long, red kimono with the sleeve on her right arm missing as well as the bottom left side of the kimono, the brown Iwagakure flack jacket, fishnet tights and shorts over them. She had made many friends in the village and was renowned for her technique to erect a protective rock dome, able to withstand most attacks.

To his right is another loyal bodyguard, Akatsuchi, which is rather a large man with black hair and eyes. He also has big cheeks and a plump nose. He wears red clothing underneath his Iwagakure flak-jacket in addition to a yellow scarf that he has around his neck. Not much is know about him except he has displayed the ability to extend and retract a large golem from his mouth. This golem has great strength and can bite through solid rock. He also has many friends in the village and is a close friend of Kurotsuchi.

As the three approached one of the guards open the heavy gate as it creaked with protest, while the other spoke of the newcomers to the men inside with his wireless headset. The five greeted each other and only one guard went inside with the Tsuchikage and his bodyguards as the other still had to oversee outside. The guard wasn't to enthusiastic to guard the underground bunker by himself but he had his duty to address and he just kept on staring into the night as his fellow guard led the Tsuchikage and his bodyguards to the meeting.

**In the underground bunker, Secret Meeting...**

"The meeting will begin shortly, please have a seat in the meantime," a man said through a speaker at the end of the large but mostly empty room. The room, besides the occupants, was only filled with a large table, 8 chairs (three on each long side and one on the small end), small monitors that monitored what happened on the outside, hallways, etc., and a whiteboard to show battle plans and exits in case of an attack on the bunker itself. There was also a pull down map of the continent behind the whiteboard which was usually used for pointing out areas of interest. As more people came in the Tsuchikage took a seat at the head of the table as his bodyguards stood beside him at all times. The other end of the table was filled by the man that called them there, Haru Daiki, renown throughout Iwagakure as a scientist and strategist. He is a skinny, frail man that has messy black hair that reached his shoulders and pale white skin that almost makes him transparent to his white scientist cloak. Almost to nothing is know about this man as he keeps to himself as most people down in the bunker do. The other seats were filled with some of his colleagues, which were not there to speak, just observe and approve. As the meeting started, Haru stood in front of the group and pulled down the map. He took out a small stick to point at things out of range.

"Yesterday we received Intel that The Village Hidden in the Leaves had a huge spike in what seems to be a power source. This of course was not the first spike we had to date." Haru explained.

"Why are we barely being told of this professor Haru?" Ōnoki stated.

"We thought it was the Nine-Tails acting up again but this spike is bigger then the Nine-Tails, now as I was saying the spike happened during yesterday afternoon somewhere between 12 and 1 p.m. But this spike is nowhere close to the spike we got a few months ago...during Ms. Kurotsuchi's solo mission." the professor stated looking at Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi looked down and started remembering the event. The Tsuchikage looked at her and then spoke.

"So you're telling me that the strongest spike was the female nin from Konoha?"

"Not exactly but it is a possibility...anyways this spike was 5 times stronger then the Nine-Tails and 3 times stronger then the spike of yesterday. We can clearly conclude that the stronger spike of the 3 is the strongest thing in this continent, possibly this planet. We do not know what caused the spike but we are sending spies to investigate. The second group should be leaving right about now." Haru finished. Just before the Tsuchikage spoke an intercom in the bunker singled the second group to move out.

"So what do you propose we do once we find out who or what caused the spikes professor?" the Tsuchikage asked.

"I propose we should capture what has caused the spikes and if possible test them, Tsuchikage." said Haru.

"Out of the question professor, we can not risk a fight with Hidden Village as we have made a treaty with them and testing the unknown subjects would be highly dangerous to control. We must come up with a different plan..."

"Yes Tsuchikage, of course." The professor said with a slight nod.

"We are finished here sir, shall we exit the bunker?" Akatsuchi asked the Tsuchikage, waving to the door.

"Yes lets..." Ōnoki replied. He then noticed something to his left, there wasn't anyone there. He looked back at the table and noticed Kurotsuchi was still looking down, thinking about the event in the solo mission.

"Kurotsuchi? Is something wrong?" The Tsuchikage asked. She was startled and looked up.

"Oh! No sir...no problem." Kurotsuchi responded and moved into his left side.

As the group exited the bunker Ōnoki thought to himself. _"I wonder what our leaf friends are doing in Konohagakure...probably Sarutobi having another tantrum hahaha!"_

**Konoha 1:16 a.m. (Damn that late! You ass I would have been asleep already! Hey Minamoto shutup! The story is about to begin! Sorry Kagome! Sheez you don't have to be such a grouch. What was that!)**

"So it is you...It was so hard to find you, especially with all these ANBU running around..." said the voice in the trees. Everyone looked at each other nervously as Gakuto looked into the trees without blinking.

"Itachi," Itachi looks at the supposedly ANBU soldier, "take Kagome and get out of here while I hold this guy off." Gakuto said. Kagome was about to argue when Itachi picked Kagome up and sped away with Kisame.

"Gakuto!" Gakuto heard Kagome scream.

"That was a smart move Minamoto but it was a mistake to have the one person that can defeat me leave like that...you must really care for this human, don't you?" the man said as he came out of the shadows.

At this comment Gakuto tightened his fist enough to turn his knuckles white. "Tch. We'll see who's stronger, Uchiha..." Gakuto said with anger under his voice as he faced his enemy in the eyes, Madara Uchiha.

**Konoha 1:20 a.m. somewhere deep in the forest...**

Kagome, Itachi, and Kisame where a far ways from the danger of the unknown man that was probably fighting with Gakuto right now. The group was in a very well hidden location with the trees blocking eyes from the air and ground only leaving spaces in the trees to see darkness and more trees, bushes and shrubs with many thorns blocking the area in a huge surrounding circle, and an accessible exit in case of a quick escape. The location itself was a haven. A fairly large lake, enough to fit two small houses, so clean that you could see your reflection and perhaps through the water in the morning and high noon. The lake was surround by flowers of different types and colors that could stun and make it the envy of the top floweriest. In the middle of the lake was a big and smaller boulder, the smaller being taller and sticking out of the lake more and the big one flat and near the top of the lake's water.

Itachi looked up from his sitting position near half asleep Kisame leaning on a tree nearby. He could tell that the young girl on the small boulder was not in a good mood. She was taken away from one of her close friends and does not know if he was alright or not, yup she was mad. Kisame also looked up and noticed Itachi looking at the young girl.

"A little too young and out of your league for you isn't she Itachi?" Kisame half joked.

Itachi glared at Kisame. They were far enough from her that she was unable to hear but Itachi still took it offensively. He then looked back at the girl, Kagome, sitting on the boulder, chucking small rocks into the water. "It's not like that Kisame."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say Itachi. So when are we going to get rid of her?" Kisame asked getting serious and sitting up.

Itachi looked hard at the woman that they were ordered to kill. "We aren't." Itachi said boldly standing up and moving toward the lake.

"What? What do you mean we aren't? Don't you remember what Pain told us to do during this attack?" Kisame said also standing up.

"Yes but were not following Pain's orders anymore." Itachi said reaching the edge of the lake. Kisame just stared at his partner and shook his head.

"Well who's orders are we following now?" Kisame said also stopping at the edge of the water.

"Mine, so go on watch and don't come back unless you have to." Itachi said as he started walking toward Kagome. Kisame was about to complain but knew better so he went on watch, who knows, he might find some action while on watch.

Itachi kept moving toward Kagome but moved slow so she could not here him. He was mere feet from Kagome when a load explosion was heard from the direction they had just left. Kagome stood up and looked at the plume of smoke coming from her friend's direction. She jumped off the rock and started moving toward Gakuto's location when she lost her balance and almost tripped because of her overwhelming concern for Gakuto. She caught her self and was about to start a run again when someone grabbed her from behind and flipped her around. Kagome was about to scream with anger when she noticed it was Itachi. She was about to say something when she noticed something in his eyes. They were red and started spinning then everything went black...

**Gakuto's location...**

The explosion was big enough to push back Gakuto a few feet away from his enemy and break some trees behind him. Then he noticed something was wrong. He could just feel it.

"_What's this feeling? What's wrong?" _Gakuto thought. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, _"Shit! I have to go help Kagome! Wait...Damnit! Uchiha isn't here anymore! He's probably heading to Kagome right now!"_ Gakuto got angry as he sped toward Kagome's location in desperation not noticing that Serikuna, Karakuto, Tobi and a group of ANBU landing on the location he just left.

"_I'm sorry guys...but Kagome's safety surpasses even our deep love and friendship for each other..." _Gakuto thought sadly as he kept moving towards the group in a quicker pace.

**Serikuna, Karakuto, and the others...1:30 a.m.**

They had reached the location of where Gakuto and Madara Uchiha were supposed to be fighting but they where nowhere to be seen. Serikuna looked around until something caught her eyes. She ran towards the spot where Gakuto went flying through the trees, enough to make trees break in half. She fell to her knees where Gakuto's body figure was marked on the soil. The ground around the figure was scorched and black as night.

"_Did he...No! Don't think that! He is strong and stubborn person! He would not give up unless his job was done…So what really happened here?" _Serikuna thought as she started to get up. Someone shifted behind her and she noticed it was Karakuto with her telekinesis power.

"So…What happened here Seri?" Karakuto asked getting closer to the scorched earth. He stopped as soon as he saw the body outline and the ground around it.

"Damn…That kid really can take a punch huh?" Karakuto said, talking about Gakuto. He then got a hit on the shoulder by his teammate as she looked at him with a mad face that looked even more terrifying with the snake mask she was wearing.

"Who knows what happened you asshole! He could have been injured or worse…" Serikuna said with a mad tone. Serikuna was not the type to cry but then again it was one of her comrades and closest friends. If she ever lost Karakuto or Gakuto she wouldn't know what to do. She couldn't even imagine her life with both of them gone.

"I'm sorry Seri. I know he's young, reckless, and inexperienced but he's not the young mystic down the block anymore. He's grown into a young man that can take care of himself, even if he is our brother; we still have to be confident for him." Karakuto said giving her a pat on the back. She changed her mood and smiled for a minute until she changed her mood back to its normal composer.

"Yeah…I guess your right, so what now?" Serikuna asked as she turned around to face Karakuto. She noticed that the ANBU and Tobi were looking at them and were waiting for their 'orders'. Even though the ANBU were ordered to listen to their orders the ANBU could do what ever they wanted to, they could even go back to the village to their families if they wanted to. But being the elite of the leaf village they would do anything to protect the village and the people in it, even if they needed to follow orders from a person they haven't even met.

"Well…we could go back to the village and keep looking for Tobi's team members or we could look for Gakuto. What do you think?" Karakuto asked looking at Serikuna.

"Let's split up. You look for Tobi's teammates and try and hire them for our cause and I will look for Gakuto." Serikuna told Karakuto. He looked like he was going to complain but he reluctantly agreed.

"Alright, but be careful. We haven't seen into the future for awhile and we don't have time to do it now." Karakuto said, worried for her and Gakuto's safety.

"See you later." Serikuna said as she sprinted into the forest. One of the ANBU, one that had a mask of a cat was about to move into the forest with Serikuna when Karakuto shook his head. The ANBU followed orders reluctantly and fell back in line with the other ANBU and Tobi. Karakuto looked at his team and noticed they wanted to move as quickly as they could in the least amount of time.

"Well…Let's go." Karakuto told his team.

**Kagome's location…wherever that is…1:40 a.m. or 1:20 a.m. **

Kagome woke up with a pain in her head. She couldn't see anything but black for a while until she could see a bit more clearly. She was in a small room with things that she recognized but couldn't quite remember from where. She was on a bed that she also recognized but couldn't remember. She looked to her left and saw a window looking outside. What was strange was the color of the sky, blood red. The clouds were black and gray and she couldn't tell if it was morning, afternoon, or late at night. She started getting nervous and then looked at her right. She saw the same sky but this time with a small shrine outside the 2 story house. Then it struck her like a slap in the face. She was home! The Higurashi home!

She stood up and clearly remembered everything in the room, her room. Everything was there! Her desk, her bed, even her cloths before…she left on her last mission with Inuyasha when they found out were Naraku was hiding out. _"Mom! Sota! Grandpa! Their all _here_!"_ Kagome thought as she got up and started to move downstairs. Right away she could tell something was wrong. There was no noise at all and there was a distinct smell she was knew all to well. Death. The smell was all over the house and it became stronger as she moved towards the kitchen. _"Oh god! Please don't let this happen now!" _Kagome thought as she hurried toward the kitchen door. With her hand shaking uncontrollably as she reached closer and closer to the door slot that would slide open the door she could hear a shuffling sound in the kitchen. Her hand finally reached the door slot and she cautiously opened it, really, really slowly. She then opened the door all the way and almost right away threw up. The kitchen was the most horrible scene she could imagine. Her mother, grandfather, and brother were all bleeding out in different places in the bloody kitchen with blood stains in every visible place in the kitchen. Her grandfather was slashed around the neck deep enough to show the bone. Her mother was cut with 3 long slashes on her back and her neck broken, breaking the spine and brain connection. Sota was the worst of them all. He had a long slash along his chest with his intestines peering out the skin, some even outside his body and laying on the floor. The worst part was that they all had their eyes wide open and must have all felt the pain they went through. Kagome stopped gagging and began to cry like she never cried before. _"How could this have happened?"_ Kagome cried. She cried until she noticed a figure above her. She first looked at the figures feet and noticed a bloody sword in his right hand. After looking at the person's midsection she worked her way up to the persons face. First came those piercing red eyes with 3 tomes going in circles. Then was the face of her enemy, Itachi. Kagome stood up the best she could, still a little wobbly so she held onto the door frame for balance, and looked at Itachi straight in his sinister eyes.

"Bastard! What have you done? What have I ever done to you? You're so dead!" Kagome yelled as she tackled Itachi to the kitchen floor. She noticed a kitchen knife nearby and picked it up. Her grip around the knife tightened as she looked at the eyes of the man that killed her family, Itachi.

"Die Itachi Uchiha!"

Wow that was a pretty long chapter huh? Sorry I couldn't write as quick as before but at least it's a little more descriptive. I hope you all can forgive me and I'm extremely happy that I get more and more favorites every few weeks. Don't worry I'm about to start the next chapter right now. See ya when I see ya. Oh and if anyone here's of Ichigo Lunette please tell her that thanks for all the support! Go Ichigo! Oh and my readers as well. Thank you guys for reading my story so far. See ya when I see ya.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey. It's 10/15/10 today and I want you all to know that I could have not done this without all of you, Thank you!**

**Chapter 14 **

"_He shouldn't have let her leave…He could have protected her while he was fighting the Uchiha…Who knows what is happening to her right now! Why? Why her!" _he thought as the only Minamoto left alive started to run towards her scent and began to transform…

**Karakuto and his team, 2:00 a.m. … **

"So let's see…Kisame…Itachi…" Karakuto looked behind him at the playful Tobi playing patty cake with the only female member of the team…"Hehehe…Tobi…Well, that just leaves 6 more Akatsuki members to go. You guys ready?" Karakuto asked his team. He looked at his team as he turned around and noticed that everyone was ready except Tobi and his new playmate. Karakuto was not one that wanted to split up the duo but then again right now was not that time to play around. He walked to the two and looked down at them. The ANBU was the first to notice something was not like it was before.

"_Is it me or did it just get darker?" _She thought as she kept playing with her new friend. She then noticed that Tobi started to mess up and miss her hand movements.

"Ha! I win Tobi! Nice try though…" She said.

"Ugh…Marina…" Tobi began as he started to stand up.

"Yeah Tobi?" Marina, the ANBU that was soon to be in trouble, asked.

"I think its time to go…" Tobi said as he stood up completely. Marina looked at Tobi and then noticed why it got darker. She slowly turned her head and put on a nervous smile. Karakuto just laughed and started to move to the center of the village with the ANBU following close behind.

**Serikuna 2:16 a.m. …**

"_Something's not right…Every branch I'm passing by has long claw marks and every tree as I move deeper in the forest starts getting bigger and bigger claw marks until they are totally broken…Wait…" _Serikuna stopped suddenly and crouched on one knee. She looked closer at the marks and removed her long glove from her hand. She then started to run her soft, ungloved hand on the deep claw marks. She then got a brief flashback of what had made the claw marks…She quickly put on her glove and began to run towards the direction of where Gakuto headed.

"_If Kagome knew what was headed towards them, she would have wished she never met Gakuto!" _Serikuna thought as she ran even faster.

**Kagome in Tsukuyomi (Time unknown)…**

"Die Itachi Uchiha!" Kagome yelled as she raised the kitchen knife over her head. She was about to thrust it down on Itachi's neck when she felt a switching movement. Now she was the one on the ground and Itachi stood over her with the long sword pointed to her neck. Kagome looked at Itachi with pure hatred. She had taken longer than she wanted to stab the man that killed her family and caused her so much pain. Itachi then started to run his sword along her neck, causing her to yelp in surprise and pain as the action caused her neck to rise reflexively. He ran the sword right to left and deep enough so it could bleed but not enough to kill or leave a notable scar. Kagome got even angrier as he smiled as he did this.

"_Bastard! You're going to pay for what you've done! Just you wait!" _Kagome thought as she kept looking at the man. She then got surprised when Itachi disappeared. Before he disappeared though, he had a surprised and then questioning look. Kagome tried to get up but everything turned black again.

**Itachi's and Kagome's location…2:20 a.m.**

Kagome was strong but she wasn't strong enough to break his genjutsu. He was, though, distracted by what happened next. Kagome started to glow white and green for a long, bright minute. What surprised him next was just plain weird. Kagome no longer had her leaf village uniform on. But now she had a white and green school uniform. He was about to go into Tsukuyomi again to ask what did she do when a movement in the trees caught his eyes. He held on to the limp Kagome in one hand and prepared a fireball jutsu with the other. When it was finished in no time flat, he waited 5 more seconds before he unleashed it into the trees in front of him. The fire burned everything in its path and went in about what looked like 30 ft into the forest. Itachi had not noticed anything suspicious and threw the still limp Kagome Higurashi over his shoulder and turned around to meet the eyes of another Uchiha, Madara Uchiha.

"So I see you're a little jumpy Itachi…And I also see that you were able to get the girl, nice job…Now hand her over." Madara told Itachi, eyeing him. Itachi stared at Madara and then looked down to the head of Kagome. He thought about what to do and was about to throw her to Madara when there was another noise. This noise didn't come from one direction though. This noise came from above, behind, all around them, and even under them. The noise was a low, sinister growl.

"What the hell is that?" Madara asked no one in particular. Itachi and Madara started to look around them in the tall, almost 60 ft., some even reaching amazing heights like 100 ft., trees when they noticed a pair of red eyes staring at them. The eyes glowed red as if it glowed from inside the eyes which made it more frightening. Both Uchiha were surprised at the level of charka coming off the thing in the trees. They both took a step back as the thing made the most evil, hungry, and scary smile they have ever seen. The smile was wide and massive, almost as big as a tree in the area. The smile was just down right scary. Wide, sharp teeth lined the smile and the Uchiha's almost booked it when the thing took a step toward them, enough to shake the ground. The thing took another step towards them and this time reveling its gigantic paw. The paw itself was the size of a bus a, black, and furry bus. The hairs on the paw were standing up in a pointy way (Like when you spike up your hair) and looked like it would cut and stab you if you touched it.

"Itachi, you got this right?" Madara said as he ran off. Itachi then noticed a slight change in weight. He looked at his shoulder and noticed that Kagome wasn't there anymore. He looked at his shoulder with a blank face and was going to laugh nervously when the thing in the forest used its paw and swing it at him. He was not expecting it and he went flying through the forest, making a HUGE sonic boom and making a long dust cloud in the night.

**Serikuna, a few miles from Gakuto's location...**

Serikuna was getting closer and closer to Gakuto's location when a sonic boom caught her off guard. She stumbled on her footing and fell to the ground below, unable to stop herself, as she fell to the earth below…all 60-100 ft. of it…

**Karakuto and his team heading toward the center of the village…**

The earth below them rocked as they ran towards the center of the village and they could clearly hear and see the sonic boom and dust cloud respectively.

"_Be safe my friends…" _Karakuto thought as he motioned for his team to keep moving towards the center of the village.

**Serikuna, deep in the forest…**

"Ugh…what was that just now?" Serikuna asked a she started to feel the pain in her bones again, which meant that they were fractured not broken. "It felt like a sonic boom…with some immense source of energy behind it." Serikuna tried to stand up but she immediately fell down, with an enormous pain in her left leg. "Damnit! Ahhh! It hurts…" Serikuna seethed in pain as she reached over to her fractured leg. She sat on her good leg and put her left leg on her right one, so now she could see the damage herself. Her eyes began to glow white behind her mask as she looked through her armor, skin and finally finding the fractured bone. She tried to heal it but if she did that, her power would be drained and she would need as much of her power if she was going to help Gakuto, Kagome, and the others. But she couldn't just stay there either so she started to look around for something that could help her stand. The only thing she saw was trees and vegetation. She looked deeper with her advanced sight and she looked around for anything that may be well hidden in the vegetation. She saw what looked to be a large log and started to crawl over to it because of her left leg being fractured and she couldn't stand without help. She reached the log with minimal effort and began to look at the log, seeing if it was wide and big enough. She then looked inside and saw it was hollow but the other end was covered up by something. She reached inside and felt what seemed like hair. She moved her gloved hand across it and took her hand out as quickly as she could and started to crawl backwards. The log then started to rise into the air. Serikuna almost lost it when she saw that the bottom part of the log, the thing that was blocking the other end of the log, was actually a human being.

Serikuna yelped in surprise as the thing mumbled something. She then heard what the thing was saying.

"Get me out of this thing Damnit!" it yelled inside the log.

Serikuna stopped laughing and tried to get up she got on one leg and started to move towards the human. She got a hand on each end and with the help of the other person they were able to take of the log from the human's head. Serikuna then looked at the 'human' as it opened its black eyes. Its skin was blue and looked like it had scales.

"Kisame right?" Serikuna asked at the Akatsuki member. He looked at the person that said his name but only saw a snake's mask.

"_ANBU. This shouldn't take to long… and look! Her leg is broken so this means it wouldn't take that long." _Kisame thought as he raised his sword from behind him and brought his sword down on her head.

**Kagome and Madara Uchiha 3:00 a.m. …**

"_So what the hell was that back there? It had so much charka…Was it the Nine-Tails? No it couldn't have been because when I tried and control it with my Mangekyo Sharingan and teleport it to somewhere else, it just got angrier and took a step forward." _Just then he heard and felt the sonic boom, _"What the hell?"_ Madara stopped and looked around him. He didn't sense anything and he didn't know exactly where he was. He started to run again when he reached a much bigger clearing than he was before. The area was massive in size and was probably big enough to fit a small village. He began to walk forward with the girl on his shoulder when he felt a sudden violent breeze. It felt like a small hurricane went by. And then there was another gust of wind followed by a thunderous wolf howl. The howl was so loud that it made Madara cover his ears and drop Kagome to the ground. The howl also was able to wake Kagome up from her trauma state of trance in the Tsukuyomi world. She began to move on the ground and immediately held her ears in pain. She had heard the howl and could tell it was extremely close. She started to stand up when she noticed she wasn't in the other world she so much frightened about. She looked around and saw it was almost early morning in a massive clearing. She also noticed that she didn't have her leaf village uniform. She instead had her school uniform from Tokyo.

"_What the…what's this? When did I change? I thought I burned this so I didn't have to remember my past and my family…" _Kagome thought as she started to look at herself and run her hands across her cloths to see that she wasn't seeing things. She then noticed a man that was getting closer to her. He held onto one of his ears as he stumbled to walk towards her. She immediately saw his red eyes and moved away from the man, no way was she about to trust an Uchiha. He was about to take another step when something swung at him. He went flying but he was able to catch himself a few yards away from Kagome as he started to stand. She looked to her right and almost screamed at what she saw. The thing that made Itachi (she doesn't know about him yet) and Madara Uchiha fly, and probably broke some of their bones, was a gigantic, black and red wolf. The wolf was probably a couple of feet bigger than Inuyasha's father, if it was standing up, and looked mad as hell. He first looked at the Uchiha and then turned its giant head towards Kagome. Kagome looked at the giants head and noticed designs on the forehead and muzzle. The designs were red themselves, with the designs going around its eyes and making a long 'U', with the long parts extending towards it nose. On the forehead was a red circle. She looked at the circle more and noticed it was a New moon design. The wolf had piercing, blood red eyes that would make the bravest of men run. The fur was completely jet black and spiked up, which was probably because of all the energy and anger that came off of it.

Kagome took a step back and the wolf took an enormous one forward. It then began to lower its head and was mere inches from her. Kagome also noticed that the hairs on its fur started to lower themselves and the wolf started to get calm. Kagome looked at the wolf's eyes and slowly raised her hand and started to run her hand over its long, surprisingly soft, hair. The wolf then started to hum in approval and happiness as Kagome kept petting the giant wolf. The wolf's ears suddenly shot up and turned to its right. The wolf then raised its head and immediately jumped in front of Kagome as a giant fireball was shot at both of them. The wolf made a low growl at the man that made the fireball as it shook of the ash of its midnight black fur. Madara wasn't going to leave without killing the only being that could stop him, even if it meant getting pass this beast and reaching to the girl's neck just to break it in two.

He threw some very fast kunai at the girl, hoping it would hit her but the wolf used its massive head to take all the damage. The girl looked on in amazement as the wolf kept protecting her.

"_Why is this wolf protecting me?" _Kagome thought as she kept looking at the wolf and the Uchiha. She didn't know who he was and she didn't know who he was when she woke up but she knew he was an Uchiha and because of what Itachi did, she wasn't in a very good mood with any Uchiha, well maybe except Sasuke. She noticed that the Uchiha tried to put on a genjutsu on her but before she was caught in it or stop the genjutsu, something came in front of her and wrapped itself around her, blocking her view of the battle but not the noises.

**Serikuna and Kisame…**

The birds in the trees got spooked because of the loud slashing sound. Kisame looked down at the small pile of scales on the ground as if it wasn't that much of an effort to kill an ANBU but as he looked up at the female ANBU he thought otherwise. She moved out of the way the last second but was unable to move all the way, therefore, her shoulder's armor was cut almost half a hands size deep. She cringed in pain as she knew that the attack would leave an enormous bruise tomorrow.

"That's some amazing armor miss. It was strong enough to take some scales off my sword…Too bad it doesn't cover your entire body though…" Kisame said as he regained his composer. She looked at Kisame that was getting closer and preparing to swing at her again when she used her gold claws to block the attack. She looked at Kisame and noticed he was smiling. She wondered what was so funny until she felt it, not saw it. Her fractured leg gave way to Kisame's weight and strength. She screamed in pain as she fell to the floor and landed on her leg, the fractured one. She tried to get up but couldn't because of the immense pain coming from her leg. She then started to slide away from Kisame as she couldn't move her leg. She hit something solid behind her and noticed it was Kisame. She looked up at him and then looked back at the other Kisame in front of her.

"_Damn…water clones. I should have known he would carry at least some water with him." _Serikuna thought as she looked up at Kisame. He swung his sword down and she rolled to her left. She hit a tree on her ribs and she grunted in pain. She then noticed a small shiny thing within her reach. It was a small golden box that had dragons for handles.

"_Aha! What luck! It's the Golden Little Dragon or whatever Karakuto called it. Now I can use this to help me out!"_ Serikuna thought as her spirits rose and her hand reached the small wish granting statue. She flipped around, sat up on the tree's trunk and she held the object near her stomach when she noticed something was off. She looked up and noticed that there was only one Kisame but he was on one knee and looking at the object on her stomach.

"Hey that's the wishing thing right? So that means…Oh your with that other wolf ANBU huh? My bad here let me help you up, miss…?" Kisame asked.

"Aneway, (a/n: said as it sounds, ahh-knew-way) Serikuna Aneway, and yes it is the wishing thing, and yes I'm with the wolf guy. Speaking of the wolf guy, have you seen him around?" Serikuna asked as Kisame helped her up and put her arm over his shoulder.

"Actually, to tell you the truth Ms. Akneway, the last place I saw him was when he was about to fight with someone. After that we took the girl to a safe place and then I was ordered by Itachi to go out and guard the surrounding area. I wasn't out guarding more then 20 minutes when I was hit by some sort of sound and I went flying into a tree. The tree broke off before I hit it with my head and then got it, instead, in the tree, funny huh? The last thing I remembered was you helping me out of the log, sorry about trying to kill you and all…" Kisame said helping Serikuna get even more comfortable.

"Its all right Kisame and yes it is pretty funny…" She said as they stared at each other and laughed. After they laughed they heard a tremendous wolf howl.

"Let's head that way ok?" Serikuna asked. Kisame looked at her like she was crazy. "You want to head to the direction of that thing?" He asked. Serikuna nodded and got ready to move. Kisame shook his head in disapproval but followed her orders to the letter and started to head towards the noise of the howl.

**Madara, Kagome, and the wolf 3:30 a.m. …**

Madara Uchiha got frustrated with the dumb wolf's tactics of blocking his attacks for the sake of the girl. He unleashed his Mangekyo Sharingan and tried to focus it on Kagome but the massive wolf was in the way, not only that but the wolf knew what he was trying to do so it covered Kagome with its tail completely. The wolf, though, could not move from its position unless it wanted to leave the girl wide open. So it kept looking at Madara's Sharingan and took whatever the Uchiha threw at him. The wolf itself did not feel pain but it still could be hurt. It looked at the Uchiha one more time before it threw its head back and took in a deep breath through its nose. Madara didn't expect what was coming next so he just prepared his best defense and used the Space-Time Ninjutsu. But no one noticed Kagome crawling out of the wolf's tail and going into the trees. The wolf then threw its head forward and let out a bigger, stronger, and more effective howl that broke the sound barrier again and making a sonic boom that could have killed anyone in its path, breaking the trees behind Madara for what seemed like miles, and making Kagome cringe in pain as she continued to move in the forest. The howl itself lasted for 4 and half minutes, almost to the limit of Madara's Ninjutsu.

Madara lay on the ground as he started to put his body in this time. The wolf looked extremely angry but looked as it was fatigued so Madara decided now was the time to try and take advantage. He started to get up and began his most powerful attack: he began to absorb the wolf. The wolf tried to lie down and move back but the absorption was too strong and the earth underneath began to get loose and fly into the Uchiha. The wolf was about to loose all hope when he noticed something behind his enemy, Kagome. The wolf made a move toward Kagome but he looked at the Uchiha. If he moved toward Kagome he would be absorbed into him but if he didn't move, and the Uchiha noticed Kagome, she might get hurt or even killed. It growled in disappointment and kept tying to pull away from the absorbing power, trying to get the full attention of Madara. The wolf and Madara were surprised when the Ninjutsu stopped. Madara looked behind him and noticed the girl he wanted to kill so badly, Kagome Higurashi had an empty bow with no arrow on it. Madara looked at the bow and then at the exhausted girl and then at his gut. He had an arrow in his gut and his eyes began to widen as there was a pink, bright glow coming from the arrow head. He then started to disintegrate and he howled in pain. He watched on as the wolf moved beside Kagome. He knew it was pointless to do anything so he used what little time he had to say something that he hoped he could accomplish but probably couldn't.

"You think you are so safe behind that giant mutt of yours but just you wait Higurashi…I will be back…and next time your dog won't be there to protect you." Madara said as he disintegrated completely but before he did he used his Mangekyo Sharingan again and used it on Kagome. Kagome didn't expect it and neither did the wolf. Kagome was caught in the Tsukuyomi again but this one was worse, much worse. Kagome's pupils disappeared, leaving only her chocolate brown eyes, and her eyelids got heavier, but didn't fully close them. Her body went limp and was about to fall when the wolf used its muzzle to catch her. The wolf lowered her to the ground and then started to whine. It knew what was wrong but knew it couldn't do anything at the moment. So it did what most canines did when their masters where hurt, it started to whine even louder and licked her arm and face with its big pink tongue. Its eyes turned blue and its fur went soft and silky as it began to transform back…

**Serikuna and Kisame…**

"Were closing in on the last location of the second sonic boom…did you here the howl in it?" Kisame said jumping another tree and trying his best to put all the weight on his left side so Serikuna didn't make the leg get more fractured.

"Actually yes I did." Serikuna responded as she looked at her leg. It was bad but she didn't want to admit it, but her leg was starting to get infected. She looked in front of her when everything turned brighter and noticed they reached a clearing. The clearing was in a total mess and looked like a tornado went through it. Some of the ground looked extremely awkward, like it was forcibly pushed or sucked into something. There was also huge paw prints on the floor and some trees missing from one end of the clearing. They both landed near where they broke into the clearing and started to look all around the clearing. They both noticed a figure hunched over another figure. The figure that was on the ground didn't move at all and Serikuna could tell it was Kagome because of her uniform from the present, but that was the strange part. How did Kagome get the school uniform without going to the cave or castle? The other figure had a black and red cloak on it. Serikuna and Kisame started to get near the duo and noticed the other figure was a sweating Gakuto. He had both of his hands on Kagome trying to heal her. Serikuna lowered herself and told Kisame to look for his partner, Itachi. He followed orders and went back into the forest. Serikuna then looked at the broken trees and ground on the right of Gakuto.

"What happened here Gakuto" she asked as she got closer and looked at what kind of damage Kagome had.

"I transformed to save Kagome but even after I got her back that blasted Uchiha used his Sharingan to trap Kagome in an endless Tsukuyomi. I hope that bastard is burning in hell right now." Gakuto explained as he kept on trying to heal Kagome. Serikuna knew that Madara Uchiha was now dead and knew what kind of trouble Kagome was in. But nothing could be done. Serikuna laid her gloved hand on her brother's shoulder and spoke to him in the kindest, softest voice she could.

"Gakuto…she's gone. Just give up…she'll never get out of this, she's basically in a deep coma and unable to get out of it." She tried to explain. Gakuto kept trying as he started to lose even more energy. He then spoke in a soft, but very nervous voice. "I know I can do something, I can try the wishing statue!" Gakuto reached into his cloak inner-pockets but didn't feel anything but the bottom of the pocket.

"Damnit! I must have dropped when I started to transform…" Gakuto stared on as Serikuna took out the statue and hand it over to him. He thanked her and tried to wish for Kagome's return but nothing happened. Gakuto tried again but the same result happened.

"What the hell! Why won't it work?" Gakuto yelled as he threw the thing to the ground as hard as he could. It landed with a clang and stopped near Serikuna which tried to wish on it to but nothing happened. She was about to tell Gakuto that it was over when something pushed her away from her brother and friend. She regained her composer and noticed a barrier around Gakuto and Kagome. She then noticed what he was about to do and yelled at him with disapproval, "Gakuto! What are you doing! If you do that you will be killed! Not only that but she might be too! Gakuto!"

Gakuto was smart to put up a barrier or else Serikuna would have killed him herself for what he was about to do. He added another barrier for protection and a sound proof one between the other 2 barriers. He got on his knees and put his hand on Kagome's forehead and the other on his heart and started the forbidden technique. Gakuto began to say some words that where untranslatable, an old mystic language, and he started to glow pure white, while Kagome started to glow all the colors of the rainbow. Gakuto did this for about 10 minutes and then used an understandable dialect.

"We, Gakuto Minamoto and…Kagome Higurashi willfully give our immortality to the Kami's to reawaken the human Kagome Higurashi…Know Kami's that now that we no longer have our immortality we are willing to give our spirits to you when our time comes…I pray upon the Kami's to allow the life of Kagome Higurashi to continue and not be taken away until death. I pray for this to come to fruition as I am using the Forbidden Technique!" Gakuto had finished the incantation and felt a jolt of immense pain go from his legs that went up his spine and into his head. He looked down at Kagome and saw that the incantation worked as he wanted, as she started to blink.

"I hope my brother and sister can understand that this isn't a job anymore…I've now gotten too emotionally involved in this procurement. Hehehe…I guess Kagome and Serikuna are going to scream their heads off when this is over. Well at least she's safe…Huh, I guess I have to thank you Kagome…for teaching me how to be a human and have these emotions."Gakuto said to himself as he blacked out and fell on Kagome's stomach. Serikuna looked on as her brother fell on her friend and his barrier broke down one by one. She then hastily crawled to her brother and friend with deep concern for both of them.

**The leaf village…**

Hidan and Zetsu were in the west side of the village, Deidara and Sasori were in the east side, Pain in the North and Konan in the south. They were all instructed by pain to do as much damage to the village while looking for the Nine-Tails, a specific group of ANBU, and a girl named Kagome Higurashi. They had not met much resistance and had looked through almost all the village when they felt and heard the sonic booms and howls of what sounded like a wolf.

**East side of village…**

Deidara and Sasori had just blown up another group of buildings when they heard the first sonic boom. At first they thought it was just a massive explosion from one of their bombs or their comrades but the howl and the second sonic boom convinced them otherwise. They looked at each other and followed procedure. They headed to the center of the village.

**West side of the village…**

Zetsu was the first of the two that heard the sonic boom, being part plant and able to sense things in the ground. Hidan then heard it and they both looked at each other.

"What the fuck was that?" Hidan asked.

"I don't know, probably Deidara messing around with bigger explosives…" Zetsu said. Hidan just shook his head and kept destroying buildings until he heard the howl.

"Again, What the fuck was that?" Hidan asked irritated.

"I don't' Know but it sounded like a wolf's howl." Zetsu answered. Before Hidan could make a response or comment, the second sonic boom came. Before Hidan asked what that was, Zetsu just shook his head and pointed at the center of the village.

"You really got to stop asking stupid questions Hidan..." Zetsu said as he sprinted to the center of the village. Hidan just laughed and followed his partner to the center of the village.

"And Hidan," Zetsu began, as Hidan looked at him to continue, "You really got to stop cursing so much…" They laughed as they got closer to the village center.

**South side of the village…**

Konan walked through the empty streets as wind blew through her light blue hair. She hadn't seen a single living thing all through the attack, not even an ANBU. Frankly she didn't care. She wasn't the type that wanted to kill anyone anyways, so she was glad that she didn't have to kill anyone as of yet. She then heard the first sonic boom. She looked behind her as the sound came from the South and waited to get attacked but nothing happened. So she then jumped up on a roof nearby and looked at the south side of the forest surrounding the village. Nothing. Not until she heard the howl of a wolf. She stumbled back out of pure surprise.

"_What could have done such an enormous howl? I better report this to Pain." _Konan was about to move off the building when she felt the second sonic boom. This time she didn't expect it to be so late and she stumbled on her footing. She regained her focus but stayed on her toes just in case of another boom.

"_I have a feeling that I am going to do something important today. Strange." _Konan thought as she headed to the center of the village.

**North side of the village…**

"Huh…Pathetic. Not even a single nin in this damn village…" Pain walked through the silent streets as every house he passed by exploded. He didn't care what happened to the people inside as long as his missions were complete. As another pair of houses explodes, a sonic boom rocked the earth. Pain looked toward the south were the sound came from.

"_What the hell was that? Was it the Nine-Tails? No couldn't have been…I better get to the center of the village. They are probably waiting for me right now…" _Pain thought as he walked to the center, not ran like everyone else. Not until he heard the howl and second sonic boom did he start to go from walking to sprinting to full out running. He didn't want to be the last one heading towards the center; he was of course, the 'leader' of the Akatsuki. As he passed by more houses, they started to explode again. As he went through a familiar street he didn't notice the Ramen Shop, Naruto loved so much and had blown up a bridge instead.

**30 minutes later, in the center of the leaf village…**

The remaining 6 Akatsuki members all landed at the center of the leaf village at the same time as they knew of what each other heard and felt. No one said anything until Pain broke the silence.

"We all know what we heard and felt. I suspect there is another jinchuriki near the village and that means we will have two jinchuriki and not just one, so there has to be a new plan…" Before anyone started saying anything a giant, green barrier surrounded them. They all looked at each other and started to walk to different parts of the barrier.

"What the fuck is this?" Hidan asked as Zetsu looked at him and just shook his head as Hidan laughed.

"It looks like a barrier…and by the looks of it, it is real tough one too." Sasori said as he inspected the barrier without touching it. Hidan just scoffed and hit it with his fist. He then felt an enormous shock of pain. He stumbled back as he held his fist.

"What the fuck? This thing won't go down!" Hidan yelled.

"That's why I didn't touch it dumbass…" Sasori said shaking his head. Hidan looked at Sasori but was in no mood.

"So how do we get out, huh?" Konan asked as she sat down on the ground and leaned on the barrier. The strange thing was that it didn't shock her like Hidan, and Pain noticed this.

"Why isn't Konan being shocked Sasori?" Pain asked. Sasori looked at Pain and then at Konan. He then noticed that she was leaning on the barrier. He walked toward Konan, which started to get up when Sasori motioned for her to stand still. He reached Konan and tapped the barrier behind her. He wasn't shocked but the barrier fizzed a bit. He then had an idea but he wanted to make someone else try it, just in case it didn't work and what he expected happened.

"Hidan, hit this part of the barrier." Sasori said. Hidan walked over to the other end of the barrier and used a more then needed charka behind his fist. Again he was shocked.

"Son of a bitch! Is that what you wanted to see?" Hidan said as he backed away from the barrier. Sasori then told everyone what he had in his mind.

"This is not a normal barrier, its some sort of anti-violent-shock barrier that keeps its occupants from using violent acts, such as aggression. Well we stuck in here until the maker of this gets here or runs out of charka." Sasori said.

"I don't we have to wait that long either, look its Kisame!" Konan said as she stood up and pointed at the end of one street that met the center of the village. At the end of the street, which was very dark because of a cloud blocking the moon, was what looked liked Kisame, with the long cloak and giant sword on his back. He even had that freaky smile when he thought something was humorous. He then disappeared and everyone in the barrier looked at each other.

"Were is he un?" Deidara asked looking around the barrier for any sight of his comrade in arms. Everyone looked around and noticed an increase in charka above them. They all looked up to see what looked like Kisame still smiling.

"Hey! Kisame get us out of here you lazy ass!" Hidan yelled as he prepared to get out of the barrier. Kisame still didn't do anything but smile at the occupants in the barrier.

"Uhh…guys…I don't think that's Kisame…" Konan said backing up. Everyone tried to focus their eyes more when they had a little help from the moon. The Akatsuki members looked up at the man on top of the barrier smiling down at them. He sort of looked like Kisame but the man had a bigger sword then Kisame and had a green and silver cloak on. He had long white hair and had an ANBU mask of a tiger. He was taller than anyone in the barrier and maybe taller than anyone in the village. He then cut a hole in the barrier with his finger and jumped through it. The hole then closed again and became whole again. The Akatsuki members then backed away from the unknown person but still outnumbered him 6 to 1. Each member thought the same thing. _"Who the hell is this?"_ As if he read their minds he answered.

"The answer to your question is I am Karakuto Karyo and I will be your new teacher slash friend." Karakuto said. Every single member in the Akatsuki looked at him with pure confusion, but of coarse it had to be Hidan to break the silence with his loud mouth.

"What the fuck do you mean new teacher slash friend? Your not my friend, so buzz off you stupid human ANBU." Hidan yelled as he ran towards Karakuto and was stopped by Karakuto. He used his gigantic sword and created pure havoc with it. He hacked, slashed, stabbed, and cut Hidan with amazing speed. To every member in the Akatsuki it just looked like a big, black blur. When Karakuto was finished he put his sword back were it was before, behind his shoulder, and looked as if nothing happened. Hidan looked at himself and noticed he had more then 100 cut and slashes across his chest and upper body and they all hurt like hell. He then began to scream in pain when he tried to heal himself but didn't work.

"You bastard, what did you do?" Hidan said holding onto his abdomen out of pure pain. Karakuto just shook his head as he looked at Hidan.

"I used a special…Damn," He then looked at each member at the Akatsuki and looked at Konan. He then laughed at himself for what he was about to say.

"What is that thing you guys call it? It's a type of energy in the body…Come on Konan you know this, you all know this…or are you just that stupid?" Karakuto laughed. Konan started to think the guy was serious so she helped him out.

"I think the word you're looking for is…Charka." Konan answered. Karakuto looked at Konan and smiled. Konan, out of habit, smiled back and blushed a bit.

"Nice job Konan." Karakuto laughed. "Now were was I, oh yes, I used a special kind of charka that allows me to disable all your techniques and skills, which sucks for you Hidan." Karakuto explained. He laughed at the face Hidan made and continued to observe the group surrounding him.

"So what is it you really want?" Pain asked Karakuto. Karakuto faced Pain with no fear and bluntly stated: "I want you to join me and my team and follow our orders to the letter or face destruction or as you put it here, death."

"Do we have any other choice?" Pain asked as he prepared a paper bomb. Karakuto already noticed this but didn't make a move.

"Well you can go to a maximum security facility, or in other words, jail." Karakuto said with a smug look behind his mask.

"Well we can't let that happen right everybody?" Pain said as he threw the paper bomb at Karakuto and every man in the team headed towards Karakuto for a close quarters attack. Karakuto just smirked and put his hands together. Time seem to slow as the Akatsuki members walked slower and slower until they fully stopped. Karakuto then walked through the group and hit each man on the back of the head, enough to knock them down because a nerve reaction. Down but not out, just like Karakuto wanted it for now. Karakuto, after he hit the last one, noticed a slight movement to his left. He knew that he left one person out of the time-space misplacement patch but he needed to talk to her so he had someone on his side during this intervention. Karakuto looked up at the only female member of the Akatsuki, Konan, and simply asked one question.

"Will you help me out with this Konan?"

**I've read some reviews and happy that some of you did review. And to answer someone's question, Sakura is helping the villagers get to the Minamoto castle and will make a scene in the next or 2****nd**** next chapter. Thank you all and please review after you have read this. I'll start writing the next chapter tomorrow, October 19, 2010.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys its 10/19/10 today and I haven't even posted chapter 14 yet until I go to school this morning. I thank you all from my heart for staying with me and reading my story. Oh and I'm sorry to some of my readers but I haven't figured out who Kagome is going to go with but it is close tie between Sasuke and Gakuto, even though Kagome and Sasuke haven't been hanging out that much, a lot can happen in this story.**

**Chapter 15**

Serikuna crawled toward her brother and friend as fast as she could as soon as the barrier was down. She had seen and heard everything Gakuto said and wondered what had been going through his head as he revived Kagome. She reached Kagome and Gakuto, first checking vital signs in Kagome and then her brother.

"What have you done Gakuto...?" Serikuna asked as she began to stroke her unconscious younger brother's hair with worry as he continued to lie on Kagome's stomach. "What are we going to do with you Gakuto…?" Serikuna added as she noticed her friend, Kagome, had started to stir. Serikuna watched on as Kagome flicked open her eyes and looked up at the early morning sky. She then looked down because she felt a weight on her stomach. She noticed a faced down Gakuto on her stomach and an extremely tiered Serikuna looking at her through her snake mask.

"Serikuna…what happened here?" Kagome asked as she used her hands to sit up but not move Gakuto's head. Serikuna knew this was coming so she just wanted to take it one step at a time before she let it all out.

"Kagome don't be alarmed but…do you remember what happened?" Serikuna asked, worried that the technique could have erased her memory, as she tried to get up too so she could talk better with Kagome. She yelped in pain as she moved her leg in front of her. Kagome looked at her and immediately stood up. She forgot about Gakuto being on her and his head immediately fell to the ground with a thud. He was still unconscious but they both heard him grunt which then was followed by the laughter and giggles of the young girls.

"Y-You think he's ok?" Kagome laughed. Serikuna also laughed but nodded at the same time. After they finished laughing everything turned serious again. Kagome walked toward Serikuna and kneeled down next to her. She inspected Serikuna with her eyes but couldn't see what was wrong, so she accidentally moved her left leg and her shoulder to inspect her back when Serikuna seethed in pain and swatted her hand off her leg.

"Hey! Watch out Kagome! That hurts!" Serikuna said as she started to rub her left leg.

"Sorry Seri but I can't just leave you like this. It might get infected or worse…it might have to be surgically removed because of the infection." Kagome said. Serikuna widened her eyes at what Kagome's statement. No way in hell was she going to let somebody cut her leg off. Serikuna nodded and Kagome put both her hands on Serikuna's left leg. She winced in slight pain but soon felt as if she was in the hot springs, having a massage, mud facial, and all the other stuff girls like in a spa, all at once. Serikuna looked down at Kagome pouring in some of her miko power in her fractured leg. The leg began to warm up while Kagome's hands began to glow pink. She ran her hands to all the possible locations that may be fractured or infected. She ten had finished with a slight nod and smile.

"See now that wasn't that bad you big baby!" Kagome joked. Serikuna just smiled and shook her head as Kagome went to check on Gakuto. Serikuna noticed this and got closer to Kagome and Gakuto. Kagome then began to heal Gakuto but noticed through her miko powers that everything was fine except two things, his head bump he got when she sat up and something missing, like an object or thing. Kagome then looked at Serikuna and asked, "What's wrong with Gakuto, Serikuna?"

"What do you mean?" Serikuna asked. Kagome looked at Serikuna then to Gakuto and then back again. "I mean, the only injury he has is the bump on his head, and something else…something missing in him…Not only that but I don't remember him coming to help me, just the giant wolf. Which reminds me, where is the wolf anyways?" Serikuna thought of what she meant and then she understood what she asked of her. She knew that the matter was meant for Gakuto and Kagome, not for her to intervene and tell Kagome what was meant for Kagome's and Gakuto's ears only. So she just changed the subject by asking, "Well can you remember anything first so I don't have to repeat what you already know?" Serikuna asked as Kagome nodded her head, thinking this was part of the answer to her question. Serikuna motioned for her to start and Kagome cleared her throat.

"I remember the Akatsuki attack, Gakuto losing to me in a battle, Gaku-" Kagome started but was inturupted by Serikuna.

"Wait, wait, and wait! You beat Gakuto? You? Kagome Higurashi defeated Gakuto, The Mystic, Minamoto in a one-on-one dual?" Serikuna asked intrigued by the new gossip she could use against her brother. Kagome nodded and looked at Serikuna with a mischievous look. They both laughed and giggled. "Well at least we know your stronger then most…actually if you could defeat Gakuto who's to say you're not the strongest, purest, and good person in the universe?" Serikuna complemented Kagome, which caused Kagome to smile and blush. "So where were you?" Serikuna asked.

"Oh yeah! Gakuto leaving me to be taken away by Itachi Uchiha and me waking up with my school uniform that I burned and a giant black wolf protecting me while another Uchiha tried to kill me. I remember the Uchiha using some sort of jutsu and sucking everything into him. To help the wolf, I used one of my arrows and bow, which strangely enough was also on me when I got my school uniform back, and I shot him with it. He then disintegrated and said that he will be back. I was then put under a genjutsu by him. After that I don't remember anything except waking up to see you two." Kagome finished. Serikuna nodded and then looked at Gakuto. Kagome noticed this and also looked at Gakuto. "So what's wrong with Gakuto, Serikuna?" Kagome asked. Before Serikuna started they heard something that made them jump and hold each other from fright. Gakuto spoke! It was muffled but he still spoke!

"Don't you dare say anything Serikuna Aneway or I swear I'm going to hurl you back to heaven and tell Kami not to let you back to Earth…" Gakuto muffled. Serikuna was going to tell Kagome but she just made motions with her mouth, not words.

"I'm sorry Kagome; it looks like Gakuto doesn't want me to tell you what happened to you after Madara Uchiha put you in a genjutsu, oops my bad. Good luck Gakuto!" and with that Serikuna laughed as she ran away from her rising brother and disappeared in the forest, heading toward the village with her now healed left leg. Kagome looked at Serikuna as she left and then turned around to face at the now standing Gakuto.

"Damn that Serikuna…" Gakuto said as he rubbed the back of his head with his back to Kagome. "Damnit! They ditched me! Damn were did they go?" Gakuto said as he looked around the clearing. Kagome then had an idea and used her clone and transformation jutsu at the same time and put a genjutsu over Gakuto as soon as he turned around, which she had mastered practicing on other Nin, just for old time's sake. Gakuto looked behind him and what he saw made him skip a heart beat. Were he expected Kagome was actually Madara Uchiha with a smug face and a dead, bleeding Kagome in his hand. Madara laughed and threw Kagome to the floor with a sickening thud. She rolled a couple of feet away and had her back to them once she stopped rolling on the hard ground. Madara looked at the limp body on the ground and was going to speak but was inturupted by a growling sound. He looked from Kagome to Gakuto and immediately took 2 steps back. In front of him was Gakuto but…he had a black and evil aura coming from him.

"You…You killed her." Gakuto stated.

"Well yeah that was the point captain obvious." Madara answered.

"You almost kill her, put her in a deep coma, make me take away her immortality and mine, and in the end you kill her! You are so dead!" Gakuto yelled as he was in one place and right in front of him the next. He grabbed his enemy by the collar, which started to burn because of the immense power of Gakuto's aura. Gakuto then turned on his saber and held it close to his face…and brought it down on Madara's neck. He then stopped when he noticed something was off. He took a sniff of the air and noticed he had just screwed himself over.

"Kagome I'm going to freaking kill you!" He said as he looked down at the 'dead' laughing Kagome. He dropped the Madara clone which also laughed and transformed from Madara to Kagome and into a puff of smoke, Gakuto walked toward Kagome and sat down next to Kagome, shaking his head.

"Hahaha! You just gave your self up and…wait. You gave up your and my immortality?" Kagome said as she also stood up so she was sitting in front of Gakuto and looked at him with different emotions but the biggest one was questioning.

"Why did you give up my immortality? How did you even know I was immortal and why did you give up your immortality?" Kagome asked concern, "Why Gakuto?"

Gakuto looked into the eyes of the person he most wanted to protect, the person that made him human, the person that gave him emotions and gotten him too emotionally involved in the simplest of jobs, protection and serving the side of good. Never mind working for that bastard Naraku, he wanted him to kill everyone that was against him, including Kagome. He didn't want to secretly plot against his friends, screw that! He had a person he loved to protect. He just smiled and stood up. He reached down and Kagome looked at his hand and took it into hers. Gakuto lifted Kagome up from the ground and walked a few steps forward. She had removed her genjutsu a while back and was now clean and not dead. He crouched down on the floor with his back facing Kagome and turned his head to the right so he could semi-see her.

"Well? You getting on or what?" Gakuto grinned. Kagome saw double and noticed that Gakuto was acting like her old love and friend, Inuyasha. She smiled and jumped on Gakuto's back.

"Damn your heavy…hahahahaha! Just kidding Kagome, hang on. And yes, I'll explain everything while we head towards the village." Gakuto said as he got Kagome on his back and started to run toward the village.(A/n: Read the very top again if you didn't understand me, anything could happen…)

**Serikuna P.O.V…**

"_Hehehe I knew he wouldn't follow me, so gullible that Gakuto. But why did he have to go out and do the forbidden technique? He knows that move is only used when you really need to save someone from death, not a coma. And its power could still be too much for a mystic, even more on a human like Kagome, its never been done successfully on a human before and it could have easily killed her.…Huh I guess he has gotten too emotionally involved with Kagome. I hope he is happy even if she might not share the same feelings...Gakuto…" _Serikuna thought as she jumped on another branch and kept heading toward the village.

**Kisame…**

"Itachi! Itachi! Hey Uchiha, were the hell are you!" Kisame yelled as he walked through the forest that was already starting to light up because of the rising sun. Itachi was no where in sight and the forest didn't look like a small one either; it was one of the largest forests in the continent and was a place that was both dangerous because of the animals in it and the possibility to lose oneself in the forest. So it clearly would be hard to find him in this forest. He then remembered the small clearing they took the girl to and started to run towards the clearing. A few minutes later he reached the small clearing. Two things had caught his eyes immediately. On one of the sides of the clearing there was a small mass of trees missing and a small batch of fire that was starting to die out, turning red to blue. The second thing he noticed was a mass of trees in front of him missing, leaving a wide and LONG empty space in the area where a lot of trees should have been.

"I'm guessing that's the way Itachi went…" Kisame half joked. He headed to the end of the long empty space and when he reached the end of it he had to let his chin touch the bottom of his neck. The reason was, well, there was a giant crater in the ground that went down what looked like to be 30 ft. He looked into the center of the crater and noticed in the middle of the crater was a squiggly eyed, opened mouth with saliva coming out Itachi Uchiha. Kisame couldn't hold his laugh and exploded with laughter. He buckled down, holding his ribs in pain. He laughed even more when Itachi began to twitch in an irregular way. Kisame had finished laughing at his partners antics and jumped down into the crater.

"Damn Itachi! What the hell did this to you?" Kisame said as he helped stand Itachi up. Itachi shook himself and noticed it was Kisame. He patted himself down and looked at Kisame.

"Are you telling me you didn't see the giant jinchuriki?" Itachi flipped his arms around and making a funny angry face that made Kisame laugh again.

"No, you sent me on guarding patrol remember?" Kisame laughed, and Itachi just shook his head.

"So where were you during the watch?" Itachi asked Kisame. Kisame thought of his wild day and began with a slight cough.

"Well, while I was patrolling the surrounding area for things that shouldn't have been in the forest I was hit by a sonic boom that made me fly into a tree in my first 20 minutes of patrol. I went flying into the tree trunk and didn't wake up from my crash until an ANBU helped me get out of the log. I first saw her as an enemy and started to fight against her. She was wounded in the leg because of a recent fall and couldn't defend herself. That's when she pulled out the wishing statue thing and I recognized it right away as the thing the wolf ANBU was holding. I helped her up and took her to a second sonic boom we heard after we heard a wolf's howl. We landed on a clearing and she ordered me to come and fine you. So how was your day in this hole?" Kisame explained and laughed at his last comment. Itachi just smirked and shook his head. Kisame waited patiently until Itachi started.

"Well after I sent you to patrol the area, about 5 minutes later, Higurashi and I heard a loud explosion towards were we left Gakuto, the wolf ANBU. She then immediately started to run toward the explosion sound and her friend's aid. I had to stop her so I used my Tsukuyomi on her." Itachi said. Kisame looked at Itachi to continue but Itachi wanted to leave the next part out because he didn't want to seem weak. "I picked her up and was interrupted by a noise in the forest so I used my fireball jutsu. When I got ready to leave Madara Uchiha stopped me. We talked about the girl and who gets to keep her. Madara was going to kill us both so I handed her to him, but before I did the giant jinchuriki attacked us. Madara left with Kagome and I was hit with the monster sized paw of the jinchuriki. I'm guessing that was the first of the two sonic booms you heard. I went flying tree after tree until out of nowhere I stopped. But immediately after I hit the ground the same force pushed me down, making the solid ground into this crater. After that I awoke to see you helping me up and here we are." Itachi finished. They both nodded and stood in the early morning breeze. They finished talking about the things they missed and decided to go to the village. They jumped from one tree to another when Kisame asked a question that broke the silent early morning night.

"So Itachi…who's orders are we following now?" Itachi looked at his partner and thought about his question. If he kept following his own ambitions he might end up in another crater. He shuddered at the thought and chose the obvious choice.

"Well were now following the orders of the wolf ANBU, Gakuto, and the rest of his group. I know it is not our way to follow someone else's orders but at least we now have something to do and get something in return. Do you agree with me Kisame?" Itachi asked his partner.

"Come on Itachi you know we stay together! We're like brothers!" Kisame said as the got closer to the village. Itachi nodded and kept moving towards the village, as he thought of what he had just said.

**Itachi P.O.V…**

"_Could I return to the village? Even when I destroyed my clan even though it was for the greater good? But then again, there is that girl, Kagome Higurashi, which lives in the village. She was able to physically tackle me in the Tsukuyomi and if she could do that then that means she could have killed me with the knife she tried to use. She is…different."_ Itachi thought as they reached the first of the village house roofs.

**Karakuto and the Akatsuki… **

Konan didn't quite understand what he was asking of her and Karakuto could see this.

"What I'm asking is if you will be so kind to help me change the minds of some of your friends." Karakuto re-explained.

"How do I do that?" Konan asked sincerely, looking at Karakuto, which was just finishing his job. He thought for a while and got an idea. "Just agree with everything I say. And don't worry, if your 'friends' try and attack you, I will be there to stop them. Just trust me ok?" Karakuto said, at which Konan nodded and smiled. She was treated nice in the Akatsuki but she was treated even nicer under the command of Karakuto Karyo. The best thing was that she didn't have to do anything that cost the lives of others, hopefully, anymore. She looked at Karakuto which smiled behind his tiger mask. He started to make a small, quick chant and restarted time. The Akatsuki members were taken by surprise when they all began to fall to the ground, one by one. Each one fell to the ground and made different grunt noises. Hidan, of course, was the first to respond.

"What the fuck? I can't move!" Everyone also started to complain that they couldn't get up and tried to move their bodies as much as they could. Karakuto thought of a better way for everyone to communicate and he went on picking people up and helping them sit in a way that every member was facing him and Konan. Everyone saw this and started to yell at Konan.

"Traitor!" "You're worthless to us now…" "How could you have done this Konan, abandon your own team members for the leaf village?" "I knew we couldn't trust a wench and this just proves that even more!" The complaints and insults made Konan shake in fear and discouragement and they all saw this and kept bombarding her with more insults. Karakuto stood in front of Konan and the insults stopped. He looked at each one of the Akatsuki members and threw a kunai at each of them. They all saw this and prepared to duck when the kunai's hit them above their heads. They all looked above their heads and noticed that there was a piece of paper stuck on it.

"Those are each a different type of explosives that explode at Konan's command. You might be thinking 'Oh there just normal paper bombs. We can't get hurt.' Wrong! Remember that you can't move and even if you think you're so strong these explosives are right next to your heads. Not only that but I put in a certain amount of explosive power in each so that each one of you will only be a pile of chocolate pudding when the smoke clears. And for those who are immortal I put and extra ump in the explosives, first eliminating your power of immortality and then your body itself." Karakuto grinned behind his mask at Hidan. "Any further interruptions of Konan will be dealt with deadly use of explosives. Explode first, ask questions later. Got it? Good. Ms. Konan…" Karakuto stepped behind Konan as she started to move forward again. She looked at each of the eyes of the Akatsuki members before she started. She looked behind her for support and Karakuto nodded. She nodded back and began to explain.

"I- I think it's in our best interest and for the better good if we join forces with ANBU captain Karakuto Karyo…" Konan said nervously. Karakuto nodded his approval but thought that if they knew him as an ANBU captain then it'll stay like that, for now at least. She nodded back and looked back to her teammates. The first to speak, surprisingly, wasn't Hidan but another team member, Pain.

"Any member of the Akatsuki that defects will be considered a liability and will be dealt with immediately. As soon as we are able, we will eliminate the defectors and Mr. Karyo here as well." Karakuto laughed at this and continued to laugh until Pain interrupted his laughter. "May I ask what so amuzing Mr. Karyo?" Karakuto stopped laughing and looked at Pain.

"You think you are all strong Pain but you are not. The reason why you act tough in front of your team is so you do not reveal the real leader of the Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha. Not only that but you want to make your own goals not the Uchiha's. Anyone who defects will be respected and cared for as long as you really mean your defection. Any acts of betrayal will mean that you have no interest in joining us and you will be sent to jail or eliminated. So if anyone here tries to kill Konan or the other defectors that will soon pop out, you can think again because you will never lay a single finger on them while I'm alive. And trust me, I have a long expiring date and I will probably even live longer then the ones I'm suppose to protect. So those who would like to join us please rise now. And if you don't mean it then the explosive will explode killing you instantly." Karakuto explained as he stood slightly in front of Konan. At first no one stood up but then surprisingly Hidan stood up. At this Karakuto laughed and went over to Hidan. His members in the Akatsuki grunted in discouragement and disapproval, but Hidan just scoffed and looked at his new team, a better team. Hidan looked at Karakuto and flinched when Karakuto raised his hand and brought it down. "Hahaha! We have the funny guy now, awesome!" Karakuto said as he patted Hidan on the back. Hidan laughed at this too and went to stand right next to Konan.

"Hey Konan I'm sorry I said that stuff about you… I know it was fucked up, can you forgive me?" Hidan whispered to Konan. Konan smiled and nodded as she gave her friend a hug. Hidan returned the hug and prepared for other defectors. Before anyone else stood up Itachi and Kisame showed up.

"Itachi! Kisame! Come over here and get us out of here!" Sasori yelled. Before they made a move they were then surrounded by Karakuto's ANBU team that had been hiding and waiting for Karakuto's orders. Karakuto waved his hand and made a small hole in the barrier.

"Let them through. They're with us." Karakuto informed his team. At this, they encircled the barrier and awaited further orders. Tobi then came out and walked in with Itachi and Kisame. The barrier closed behind them and Tobi stood next to Konan. He reached for her hand and she grabbed his in return. Itachi and Kisame stood next to where they came in and waited until someone spoke.

"Traitors! You dare turn your back on our goals?" Sasori yelled, trying to move but was still unable to because of what Karakuto did. Itachi and Kisame just looked away and waited for Karakuto to give them orders. He motion for them to stand next to the ever growing team and stand there. The both went to stand with Hidan and the joyful Tobi and Konan.

"So you see? Tobi, Kisame, and even Itachi joined us, so why can't any of you do the same?" Karakuto asked. The last remaining members in the Akatsuki looked at each other and then at Zetsu. Zetsu had caught everyone's attention because he started to stand up. He also got noises and motions of disappointment and disgust. He just showed his disappointment for not agreeing with him. He shook hands with Karakuto and went to stand next to the now 3 men, 1 lady, 1 child, and 1 plant team. Karakuto nodded his agreement and noticed a familiar aura coming closer. As he predicted, Serikuna came out of one of the street corners and walked towards the barrier. She smiled at her brother and knocked on the barrier. He nodded and made a hole in the barrier so his sister could go in. Everyone stared at Serikuna and she nodded at them as she stood beside the group. Kisame then went over to Serikuna and they both started to talk about how she was able to walk.

"Will anyone else like to join us before this beautiful morning starts?" Karakuto asked as he closed the barrier again. No one got up because an explosion went in the barrier, covering everything with black smoke. Karakuto expected as much from the bomb enthusiast so he covered everyone in a barrier except the one that caused the explosion and the one who plotted the explosion. There was a series of explosions because of the kunai's still planted in the barrier where the Akatsuki's heads should be. Karakuto came up with an idea and made a series of small holes behind his group's barrier so that the larger barrier had a series of holes that led outside. The holes helped get the smoke out and help others see. When the smoked cleared there was a smaller green barrier inside the bigger one keeping the occupants inside. The smaller one though was to protect the occupants from harm. As the barrier completely cleared they saw all saw a half blown up Deidara with blood gushing from his wounds and a burning Sasori, burning even more because of being made of wood. Karakuto kept up the barrier around his team and Pain as they watched on. He walked to Sasori and Deidara and sat down in front of them. He checked the pulse of Deidara and noticed he was long gone and then he turned to the dieing Sasori.

"Was it worth it?" Karakuto asked Sasori. Sasori just laughed until he turned into ash. Karakuto shook his head and made an opening in the barrier. He watched as Marina and another ANBU came in.

"Are you ok sir? Do you have any injuries? You! Go get a nurse-nin, quick!" Marina started to check Karakuto for wounds and injuries when Karakuto grabbed her wrists and looked down at her.

"Marina…I'm alright. Cancel that last order ANBU. Seriously I just opened the barrier to ask you a favor." Karakuto said, still holding Marina's wrists, at which Marina noticed and blushed behind her mask. "So what is it that you want sir?" Marina asked, getting her arms to her sides again. "Well I was wondering if you could give Deidara and Sasori a proper burial, if you can." Karakuto said as he turned around to his team that had seen everything. Karakuto took a long, deep breath and signed at the events that have occurred.

He then looked at Pain who still looked like he was in shock of everything that happened. Karakuto lowered all barriers and walked towards Pain. The kunai behind his head fell to the ground and the technique that Karakuto used wore off. Before Pain did anything Karakuto was in front of him. "Alright Pain…I'm being serious. Will you join us, kill yourself, or go to jail?" Karakuto stated with the most serious voice he could do.

**Gakuto and Kagome…**

The early morning light started to shine brighter and the sun was already rising above the tree tops. The birds started to chirp and the early breeze blew through the trees. The sky was turning from black to the bright colors of the morning sun. Gakuto had seen this many times before but never can look away. The sight mystifies him to the point were he just sits down and looks at the sky for hours. But the sight was nothing compared to the sight of the young miko on his back. They were still a few miles away from the village and he had a lot of explaining to do. Not only that, but the villagers in the castle had to be taken out and put into the village again. That was the bad side of being safe, a lot of energy was needed, and energy was something that Gakuto had run out of. He could be attacked right now and he would only have enough energy to teleport Kagome to the village. The only thing that kept him going was the pure enjoyment of being with Kagome Higurashi. He had already showed what he would do if he ever lost her. Who knows what he would of done if it was for real…Gakuto had thought he was home free until Kagome cleared her thought and asked the question that Gakuto had been dreading.

"So are you going to tell me how you knew I was immortal?" Kagome asked. Gakuto took a deep breath and let his secret out. (A/N: The following is not part of the series of Inuyasha but just bear with me ok?)

"Kagome…When you were first teleported to Feudal Japan, Naraku had sensed your presence and the sacred jewel. I was killing some of the stronger demons around his base of operations when he called on me. He ordered me to retrieve the sacred jewel and if I had to, kill you to get it. I followed my orders and before I left he said that if he is ever killed that I should continue hunting for the jewel because I might be able to use it to resurrect him..." Gakuto started. Kagome gasped and looked at Gakuto to continue. He nodded his head and continued. "After I left I headed west, towards Kyoto. From there I would head towards the small village you were in. But before I even left the Lands in the North, I was ambushed by wolf demons. Maybe you've heard of them, Koga and his two slackers. Back then I wasn't prepared and was easily defeated. I barely escaped and as I left I saw the wolf pack headed towards a human village. Unfortunately back then, orders came first and I couldn't side track and help the humans in the village. I was though, able to help a little girl get away from the pack. Huh…she…she kind of looks like you Kagome…" Gakuto was about to continue when he felt something wet and warm hit the back of his neck and head. He turned his head and noticed Kagome was crying. Gakuto went down in to the bottom of the tree tops and stopped on top of a surprisingly tough tree. He crouched down and made sure she was ok to let go of. He then turned around picked her up and laid her on the massive tree's trunk. He looked at Kagome and noticed she was still crying.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Gakuto asked with concern. He had no idea what was going through Kagome's mind. Until he put his hand on her cheek and raised her head. He was then flooded with a series of emotions and images from Kagome's past. He knew it was wrong to look in her past but he had to see what could have caused her to cry…

**Inuyasha Universe, The fight with Naraku…**

Gakuto was teleported to a small area above what looked like a fairly large village. He was well hidden in the brush and the small forest that was able to covered him that only someone with acute eyesight or was right in front of him could see him. He was being extra careful because even though he can't change the future, he was still in his physical form in this world. So basically he went back in time but can't do anything to change it but he is still able to be hurt. Gakuto had teleported to the place were he was before he found Kagome and Naraku fighting and started to piece everything together. _"I have been here but I forgot what happened…I better check out the village to find some answers…" _Gakuto sniffed the air and noticed 8 familiar scents. Sesshomaru, Kagura, Shippo, the cat demon Kirara, Kagome, Naraku, and the small girl he helped get away from the wolves. He was surprised at the amount of the seven scents. The eighth scent was the most powerful of all of them and that scared him. He moved as fast as he could to the village to see if that was the exact location of the scents as fast as he could. The reason was that the eighth scent was what most humans shed…Blood. He didn't notice the small grave and shrine near the top of the stairs he was going down and just kept going on.

**Karakuto P.O.V., in the center of the village…**

"_Pain had decided to join no one and was being transported to a maximum security jail to be processed and jailed. I had Marina stay here and have the rest of the ANBU escort Pain. They got extra escorts when the other ANBU were informed of all Akatsuki members being captured or killed and were ordered by the Hokage to readmit the people of Konoha from the castle to the village. I had hoped the 2__nd__ in command of the Akatsuki would be smart enough to join the side of good but then again…The past is the past and I can't stay on it to much. Now came the hard part. Splitting up the Akatsuki again and putting each of them under the command of Gakuto, Serikuna, and me…" _"Alright…everybody…huddle up…Let's go people!" I watched on as one by one the team members started to form a circle around me. The sun was now in the early stages of morning and a nice breeze was blowing in everyone's hair, making it wave a little. I was glad that at least there wouldn't be anymore bad news for awhile. Boy was I wrong in about 10 min. "I know today wasn't what you planned and you may have lost all your self dignity for joining us. But today is a new day… A day to make new friends and new enemies. A day to face challenges and take them by storm. Now that we have a team I hope we can all put our differences aside and work together."

**Normal P.O.V….**

The new members of the team were talking while Karakuto and Serikuna stared at them. Serikuna then cleared her throat and looked at the smiling Karakuto. He turned his head to Serikuna with a smirk behind his mask.

"So how was your day?" Karakuto asked. Serikuna just shook her head and laughed. "You don't know how crazy my day was…" "Tell me sis. What's up?" Karakuto asked. Serikuna nodded and put a clear sound proof barrier around her and her brother. Karakuto got serious and looked at Serikuna with anticipation. "After we split up Gakuto…Transformed." Serikuna looked at the floor in worry. Karakuto patted her on the back and said, "I figured as much. With all the howls and sonic booms, it couldn't have been anyone but Gakuto. But how is that a bad thing?" Karakuto looked at his sister with a questioning look. "In order to save Kagome he…he used the Forbidden Technique…" Serikuna said as if it were the last words she would ever say. She looked at her brother when he didn't respond. She then noticed Karakuto was shaking with fury. Serikuna reached for her brother and was taken by surprise when he grabbed her by the arms and shook her. "GAKUTO DID WHAT NOW?" Karakuto yelled at the frightened Serikuna. She knew her brother was mad but the anger was mostly pointed at Gakuto. "Why did he do that?" Serikuna was almost speechless but was able to say what she was going to say anyways. "He did it for…Kagome. Now let me go your hurting me…" Karakuto let her go and shook his head as he walked away from her. "I'm sorry Seri it's just…I can't believe he did such a thing. He knows now that he could die…Damn that Gakuto, always putting his life in the line for others. I'm sorry for interrupting you Serikuna. Is there anything else you would like to say?" Serikuna had regain her composer and looked at her cooling off brother. "Gakuto had transformed to reach Kagome faster and got there in time but…Even after he defeated Madara Uchiha he wasn't able to predict Uchiha using the Tsukuyomi on Kagome before he died and trapping her in a coma. He used the Technique to get her out and was able to do it. He was actually able to bring her back Karakuto. He must have really wanted to save her and that shows that he would do whatever he can to protect her. So don't get mad at him because he's human now, be happy. He can now have a normal life. Something he's always wanted, you know that. So just accept it and stop being a big baby." Serikuna explained and halved joked. Karakuto smiled and walked towards his sister. He reached over and started to give her a nuggie. "Hey stop that! It hurts! Hahaha!" Serikuna laughed as her brother laughed along side her. "Alright, alright. I guess I can forgive him if he really wants to protect her. But we're still going to scold him when he gets back." Karakuto said as he moved away from his sister. "Oh, you bet we will." Serikuna added as she put the sound barrier down. Their new friends looked at them with utter confusion. "What?" The siblings asked.

**Gakuto in Kagome's head…**

Gakuto had reached the village in less then 5 minutes and noticed that there were more people in the village then he expected. He then was met with many wandering eyes. No one was outside walking but was peeking through their windows and doorways. Gakuto then started to get another smell and a noise that followed the smell. The smell was of wood and metal and the sound was the scurrying of feet as it drew closer. Gakuto had already known that the villagers were wary of strangers by hiding in their homes so he expected the men and women to assemble in arms against anyone who looked like they may hurt them. He then heard some screaming of in the distance and he pinpointed the location. He had found the location and waited in the center of the road for the person who screamed. Two minutes went by and a young girl around the age of 18 came running from another road and headed towards Gakuto. She was really pretty for a person who looked like she was about to have a heart attack. She had long black hair, black eyes, and dressed in what looked like a peasant's kimono. The girl's kimono was bright for it to be so dirty. She noticed Gakuto and stopped half way from were she popped out and were Gakuto was. She looked at Gakuto and back to where she popped out from. She chose to run the rest of the length of Gakuto and her and chose to hide behind Gakuto. And at that very moment, what looked like 10 men on horseback came out of where she came out of. The men on horseback noticed Gakuto and stopped their horses. They reeked of alcohol and sweat. What seemed like the leader of the group got of his horse and stopped a few yards away from Gakuto and the frighten girl. Gakuto noticed that the people that were peeking through their windows and doorways now were completely hidden except for a few over curious folk. Gakuto then put his attention on the man a few yards away from him.

"What do we have here? Is this your big brother sweetheart? He doesn't look that tough right boys!" He yelled at his comrades. They all cheered and hollered at their leader. He looked back at Gakuto who was still in front of the young girl. "What do you say you hand us over that little vixen over and take her off your hands?" He grinned devilishly at Gakuto but his eyes were transfixed on the girl behind Gakuto. Gakuto looked behind him to the girl. She noticed this and also looked at Gakuto with a frightful look. She held on to his cloak with shaking hands and began to shake her head no. Gakuto looked at the girl and then turned his head back to the ravenous group. The leader smiled at Gakuto as he got Gakuto's attention again.

"So? What's your answer friend are you going to give us the girl or do we need to give you a lesson in obedience?" The man asked as he and his men pulled out a variety of weapons. Gakuto took another moment to look at the men and girl behind him before he made up his mind. "What do you want with this girl?" Gakuto asked. He already knew what these pathetic humans wanted with the girl but he wanted the men to say it themselves. The men laughed and the leader grinned. He took a step closer to Gakuto and the girl. Gakuto instinctively pushed the girl behind his back even more and took a step back so he was close to her just incase they chose to kill them both. "Were just going to show her around the village and play a few games. Nothing bad." He grinned. Gakuto got a small but firm tug on the back of his collar. He turned his head around and got another glimpse of the girl shaking her head in disapproval. "Don't trust them! They're bandits here to pillage the village!" She whispered but not low enough for the man in front of Gakuto to not hear. The man scoffed and pointed at the girl behind Gakuto. "That wench doesn't know anything! She-" He was stopped by Gakuto's saber before he finished. "Don't disrespect a lady. It's impolite and a lady needs respect. Now apologies or ill cut your damn throat." He looked like he was about to soil himself when Gakuto pulled out the saber but regain his composer. His pride had overcome his intelligence and it might have ended his life sooner then he thought. "Tsk! You fool! Then you will die!" He yelled as he raised his weapon and brought it down on Gakuto. Gakuto used his lightning fast speed and looked like a blur to everyone that was watching. The man thought that Gakuto didn't do anything and was about to continue his charge when he hacked in pain. "What the hell? What did you do to me?" the man asked as he looked down at his gut. There was a long cut along his chest started to bleed at an alarming rate. Gakuto just shook off his question and watched on as the man in front of him fell to the ground, dead. His comrades looked at each other and charged. They threatened to trample the girl and Gakuto with their horses so Gakuto turned around and picked up the young girl with amazing speed and ease. The horsemen turned around when they noticed that the two weren't under their horses. "Where did they go?" one asked his comrades. "Their!" One yelled as he pointed to the roof of one of the huts. The man in the black cloak and the girl were on top of the home and the man started to rise up. "You dare endanger the lives of those who can't even protect themselves? Do you have no pride, no honor!" Gakuto yelled as he turned and looked at the men that started to back away.

"You don't know what you are getting into boy!" One man said. He motioned with his hand and five of the nine remaining men went towards Gakuto and the girl. The remaining four men moved back through the road were they came from and disappeared. Gakuto looked down at the approaching men and immediately jumped down to their level they all looked at him and charged at him, swords raised. Gakuto, with one quick stroke, killed the last remaining 5 men and looked up at the sky. The sun was already going down in about 30 minutes and then night would consume this side of the world. Gakuto wasn't one who liked to kill if he had different options but these men were not reasonable. They let their pride and self-interests control their lives. Even if this wasn't the right thing to do a more reasonable reason was the men might have killed the men, women, and children of the village if he didn't kill them. Gakuto knew his limits and he also knew he wasn't at 100% either. He knew after the battle with the Uchiha and giving away his immortality to save Kagome, he was a normal human being. Most of his powers were gone but that didn't stop him. He learned how not to rely on his abilities only and learned quite a few techniques, actually mastering some of them to some extent. They weren't the best techniques but at least he was still strong enough to protect Kagome and his friends. He was already starting to feel fatigue when just then he heard a noise that was coming from the same area the horsemen came out of and went back in. Gakuto had enough of this fighting and drew out his saber at maximum length. 30 seconds passed and a number of men came out. They were all in the same group as the men on the ground but with one difference. They were 'better' armed, better armor, 50 men on horseback, and a small army of what looked like 50 infantry troops with a variety of weapons, to swords, spears, and pikes to a new manmade invention, guns. There was also a man on a horse that had a shard of something shiny imbedded in his sword.

"_That thing is so familiar…Where did I see that?" _Gakuto thought as he watched the man on the horse stop, followed by the other men. He first looked at the men on the ground and then at Gakuto.

"You killed my men for a wench. Who do you think you are buddy?" The man asked as he pointed his sword accusingly at Gakuto. Then something caught his eye, the girl on the roof. He grinned and pointed at her. "Half of you go up there and bring me that girl's head…and the rest of you, kill that bastard." The men behind the leader split up into two groups and headed towards their objectives. Gakuto looked at the men going up the home with help of what looked like small latter's and the girl backing away from where they started to climb up. Gakuto then looked at the group in front of him and jumped up to the roof. The girl looked at Gakuto and hid behind him again. Gakuto grabbed the girl and jumped down. He then looked at the men that were now one big group heading towards them. Gakuto noticed a spear near one of the earlier dead men and picked it up. He looked at the girl behind him and handed it to her. She looked at it confused but accepted it in the end. She took a defensive stance next to Gakuto and got ready for the men that were coming. The men surrounded the duo and they were forced to be back to back. Gakuto looked at the girl with the corner of his eye and nodded. "Everything will be alright. Just do what I tell you to do and we'll both get out of this." Gakuto spoke for the first time in this world. "And if we don't I'm thankful you helped me." She nodded back with a smile. Gakuto turned back his attention to the men around them when one of them charged, followed by others. Gakuto used a quick upward motion with his saber and sent what looked like long strips of electricity that came from his saber. The horse men and infantry men looked on in fear and surprised as a quarter of the troops were disintegrated with the long electric strips. The leader looked on and started to bark out orders. "Keep attacking you fools! Riflemen up front and center! Let see how our friends deals with this new invention…" The infantry troops resumed their attack and surrounded Gakuto and the village girl, forcing them to put their backs to a wall of a home. The men stopped their advancement and split up into two groups again, only that the group going after Gakuto was larger but that didn't mean the girl was going to have to fight a few men. She had to fight almost 15 bulky men that were armed to the teeth. The 1st group went after Gakuto and the 2nd went after the village girl. Gakuto sent another blast of his electric saber but this time he went in an upward, downward, and side to side motion, sending more then a few thousand strips toward the 1st group. In less then 10 seconds half of the bandit gang were annihilated and turned into a pile of ash. Gakuto looked to his left and saw that the young girl had actually managed to survive, beating up and killing half a dozen men. Gakuto watched on as she was able to kill three more men but was soon being overwhelmed by the last remaining men. She was able to kill two more men before she was tackled to the floor by four husky men. The last remaining man told his comrades to hold onto the girl from her legs and arms. The girl resisted and kicked one squarely in the face, knocking him out. She punched another in the nose and broke it with a sickening crack. The man tumbled back and was about to use his pike to impale the girl when Gakuto stabbed him through the neck. The man fell to the ground and bled to death. The rest of the men dropped the girl and charged Gakuto with their weapons either raised or in a charging motion. Gakuto also started to charge at them and started to slash at each man as he went right through them. He ended up were the girl was and he turned around at the four men falling to the ground slowly. Gakuto looked around the village and noticed that the bandits were all dead or out cold. He then noticed the leader of the group and his riflemen. He was grinning when he yelled out a command. "Fire! Kill them all!" Then the first shots rang through Gakuto's ears.

**The Leaf Village, Real time…**

Karakuto and Serikuna were walking through the streets of the village with the Akatsuki close behind. They were heading towards the hokage's office with an escort of ANBU. The Mystics knew that the remaining members of the Akatsuki would not do anything to harm the village and its people but the ANBU weren't as trusting. They entered the Hokage's office building and went up a flight of steps to the office. They turned the corner and saw a group of ANBU black ops troops outside the Hokage's office. They all went into the office followed by the ANBU that escorted them and the ANBU outside the room, making the room seem small. Serikuna stepped forward toward the Hokage and slammed her palms on his desk.

"So what do you think Sarutobi? Good huh?" Serikuna tried to crack a joke. Some of the occupants did chuckle, including Sarutobi. "Yes, yes…very good. You did an excellent job removing the threat of the Akatsuki from the world but…" Sarutobi stopped in mid sentence. "But what?" Serikuna asked. Sarutobi shifted in his desk and finished his sentence. "But why did you have to bring them in here? It's a very small place and I can barley see all of the rest of the Akatsuki. We should have done this outside." Everyone sweat dropped and looked at Serikuna falling down on the ground anime style. Serikuna got up and looked at Sarutobi with a laughing smile. "Can't we just have it in here? We all fit, right everybody?" Serikuna looked at the group behind her. It was indeed small because when she turned around she was met with the mask of her brother, Karakuto. "Maybe your right…" Serikuna sweat dropped. Everyone was then ordered to go outside and form a line. Serikuna stood next to Itachi, who was next to Kisame and Kisame next to Pain and so on until it ended with Karakuto at the very end and next to Konan. The Hokage stood in front of the group and studied each man and woman on the Akatsuki team. He then looked at Karakuto and Serikuna. "You both know these people are convicted killers and were part of an organization that's main goal was to control the world right?" Sarutobi said. The Akatsuki members started to shift their feet and look at the ground. Serikuna and Karakuto stepped up and the Akatsuki members looked up with surprise. "These people have changed their past and are now good people and…plants." Serikuna looked at Zetsu who nodded his head in thanks. "We trust them and you should too Sarutobi…" Karakuto added. The Akatsuki members looked on in amazement as the people in front of them defended them. Sarutobi took a long time to say something and stood for what seemed like forever until, "Are you sure they can be trusted?" Karakuto and Serikuna looked at each other and nodded. Sarutobi let out a long sigh and nodded. "Alright, as long as you trust them I will too, including the village. So what would they want in return?" Sarutobi asked.

"They want different things but right now they will be working for us." Karakuto answered. Sarutobi nodded and started to head back to his office. Serikuna and Karakuto turned around to meet the eyes of the Akatsuki members. "So…let's go see your new home shall we?" Karakuto smiled behind his mask.

**Gakuto…**

"_Do what is right because it's right. Not only for your own needs but for others too…" _Gakuto had always been a kind man at heart and always protected those who were unable to protect themselves. He knew if he was shot here in this world he would die in the real world. He would have died in front of Kagome, riddled with bullets; he was of coarse, human now, not a mystic. But he always wanted the best for others, even if it brought the end of him. He hoped for the best and only had milliseconds to choose who he wanted to save so he moved in front of the girl and took most of the bullets to the back, he hoped. He looked at the girl under him. She was shaking and her eyes were wide. "Don't worry." Gakuto told the girl to reassure her. She nodded her head and stopped shaking somewhat. The reason he couldn't push the girl out of way and move out of the way himself was because even though he would be able to get out of the way the girl might not be so lucky. The rifles of this time were never accurate and the bullets could go where ever they pleased. Another reason why he couldn't just use his super fast speed to pick up the girl and move out of the way was because he was already low on energy. Lower then he wanted at this time. Gakuto started to think the bullets would never come until he got three sharp pain areas of what felt like three sharp swords, that were serrated, being put in his back and pulled out again and again. Gakuto gritted his teeth in pain but kept himself from yelling in pain. He looked down at the girl under him and noticed her face was white with fear. Gakuto started to fall and hit the floor with a thud. His eyes started to close and his vision began to blur. He watched on as the girl that was under him was now next to him, trying to save him. He turned to his head forward and saw some of the men and the leader heading towards them. Gakuto only had one shot to save them both so he lifted his arm weakly and used his ultimate saber attack. His saber somewhat 'opened' and turned into what looked like two pincers and a blue electric orb in the middle. The orb kept getting bigger and bigger as the men got closer. The orb then got big enough to touch the edges of the pincers and was sent towards the group of riflemen and the leader. They had no time to react and were hit by the giant ball of electricity. The leader used his sword and cut the orb in half but didn't expect the other two behind it. He disintegrated with his fellow bandits and the shard fell to the ground. Gakuto looked at the shard in more depth and remembered what the shard was.

"_The shard! It's a shard of the Sacred Shikon Jewel Naraku ordered me to find!" _Gakuto used all his strength to purify the jewel and pointed at it. The girl next to him understood and got up, sprinting towards the jewel shard. She picked it up and ran back to Gakuto. She held it out for him but he didn't take it. She looked at his face and noticed his eyes were closed. She started to get worried and started to shake Gakuto's limp body. Villagers started to come out of their homes and watch at the scene unfold. Gakuto opened his eyes slightly and looked to his left. The girl was there and she was smiling, holding out her hand with the jewel shard. He smiled back and grabbed the jewel shard. He used the jewels power to regain his power and raised it to what felt like 10,000%! Gakuto felt like a new man because of the new found power but remembered what something of great power can do to a man. Before he was human he could touch things and use things that most humans couldn't without consequences. But now that he is a human he has all aspects and needs of a human, and greed is one of them. He made sure he kept his usage on the jewel to a minimum as he rose up from his spot. He then remembered that he had to go and see the battle between Kagome and Naraku so he thanked the girl and ran through the crowding and cheering streets of the village as he headed towards the sound of battle and the smell of blood.

**Kagome P.O.V., Real time…**

I had started to hear Gakuto's story when he started to say something that shocked, surprised, and finally made her cry. He started to talk about Rin. Rin had been a very close friend of Kagome and a daughter to Sesshomaru. Rin had been killed in the battle with Naraku trying to save Sesshomaru from Naraku. The battle with Naraku…The thing that changed lives that day…

_**Flashback…**_

"_Our group that consisted of Sango, Kirara, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and me had reached Kaede's village in less then 10 minutes from the well. The village looked beautiful with the sunrise starting in the west. The day was going well for us. Sango and Miroku were getting married, Shippo and Kirara had a new mother and owner, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were finally being nice to each other for a change. There was more good news. Sesshomaru and his group will be joining their group in efforts to destroy Naraku. Not only that but Naraku's allies were now defecting or disserting Naraku's side and joining Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's group or leaving him entirely to make their own ambitions. Naraku hadn't expected so much of his loyal counterparts to betray him and lost it. He started to give of so much black miasma that he unknowingly gave his position away to half of Japan. Consequently, through his rage he must have forgot that he could be able to just kill the traitors if he destroyed their hearts, but his rage overwhelmed his knowledge and common sense. He left the safety of where ever he hid and had killed and absorbed the most of the traitors except Kagura, who was a defector and went to Sesshomaru, Hakudoshi who disappeared, and Kana who was also with Kagura. There was one person they kept hearing about that worked for Naraku but they never seen him or known his name. It is said that he was working somewhere in the snowy Lands in the North. Our group has only been there once and we never seen him or sensed his presence. Maybe it was just something to scare the enemies of Naraku. The stories were, after all, very gruesome and scary. They say of a man that is unable to bleed, needs no time to rest, and eat or drink. He is someone who you don't want to run into. But it was a time to be joyful, not stay in worry." _Kagome thought as she looked down at the village with a smile. Inuyasha stood next to her and spoke to the group. "Alright! Now that we found Naraku let's pummel him to the ground and gets this over with!" Everyone nodded and started to head down towards the village. They reached the village and noticed Kaede and a group of people with her. "Kaede? What's this about?" Kagome asked as she walked towards them. "Ye are not the only ones that want Naraku dead you know…" Kaede said as the group behind her cheered. Kagome thought that they were considerate but couldn't bear watch them try and defeat a demon that could easily kill them all. "Sorry Kaede but you know what may happen if you join the battle. I will not let you and everybody here die for our mistakes." Kagome responded. Kaede smiled and closed her eye. "We understand that this may be our last day in this universe and ye can't stop us from trying to help our friends." Kaede responded. Kagome smiled and nodded. They turned around when they heard footsteps behind them and noticed Sesshomaru's group, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. "Hi everybody!" Rin greeted joyfully. Sesshomaru and Kagura nodded their heads and Jaken waved at them. "Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome's group nodded their heads and began to head out with Kaede and her group. When they reached the other end of the forest they all looked back at the village and its waving people. The sun was already high in the sky and it shown its brightness on the village and its people below. "I hope we can come back." Kagome said out loud. "We will, after we defeat Naraku." Inuyasha said as he got on his knees and they started to head into the forest.

**That was good huh? Well enough chatting just post your reviews and live out your awesome lives. See you all later. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Ahhh! Damn it's already my 16****th**** chapter? Seriously! Hahaha! This is awesome! Thanks for all your support senoritas, oh and you guys too. Ha!**

**Chapter 16**

The sky had blackened, leading to an impending. But it was still a little ways off, about a half hour away. The sun had also started to set, making a beautiful sunset, somewhere around 6:00 p.m. The forest was completely silent and still except for the crickets that started to chirp for the upcoming night and the loud thunder that came with the storm. Then there was a slight movement in the forest and one by one, Inuyasha's, Sesshomaru's, and Kaede's groups appeared and kept pushing through the foliage to get to where Naraku's miasma was the strongest. The groups were in a hurry to get there too. The reason: they were running out of time, which they realized while they were heading towards the miasma. Naraku was getting closer and closer to the village and they had to stop him before he reached it. There was a high probability he would destroy it and its people. "So where is Kanna, Kagura?" Kagome asked as she didn't see the small girl in her group. Kagura just waved her hand around and looked at Kagome with a smile. "She's helping us by looking for Naraku's heart with Sango's brother, Kohaku." At this Sango turned to Kagura with astonishment. "My brother left Naraku's side too? Where is he?" Sango asked as she got closer to Kagome and Kagura. "Relax Sango. He's ok. He joined us when Naraku's hold over him weakened. He is helping Kanna look for Naraku's heart but it's been weeks now since we last heard of them. The last time we heard of them was that they were somewhere in Kai. The only bad thing is that there was a major battle in that area between Shingen Takeda and Kenshin Uesugi…The people are calling it the Battle of Kawanakajima. (A/N: Real people and battle people, no lie!) But the good thing is that if they have been able to move around the battle they may be, by now, somewhere in the Northern Lands. That's really the only place left to look for Naraku's heart. I am sorry I can't help you more than that Sango." Kagura said as she looked at Sango with a sympathetic look, which Sango returned with a smile and thanked Kagura with a nod.

**15 minutes later…**

They were still in some pretty thick foliage when a black orb of miasma hit the ground in front of them. They all looked at each other and then at Inuyasha as he took a few more steps towards the orb. "What is it?" Kagura asked as she tried to look at the orb. Before anyone could answer another orb fell near their location, followed by hundreds more. "This is it!" Inuyasha yelled at everyone as they all started to move out in different locations, trying to dodge the black orbs that could easily disintegrate them.

**Rin, Ah-Un, Jaken, and Shippo…**

Rin was on Ah-Un with Jaken and Shippo as Ah-Un tried to dodge the miasma with quick movements in the air. They had taken off when the first orb hit the ground and were now trying to dodge the orbs. Jaken was yelping as more and more miasma orbs headed towards them. "Don't worry master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru will defeat the evil Naraku and bring peace back to the land." Rin said happily as she watched Sesshomaru and Kagura down below also dodge the black orbs.

**Sesshomaru and Kagura…**

Sesshomaru was with Kagura when another black orb hit their location. Sesshomaru and Kagura both went to the left and right respectively and then came back together. "I think it would be best if we all aren't together, that way Naraku's orbs won't be able to hit us all." Kagura proposed. Sesshomaru nodded and they both took their own paths, Sesshomaru went by ground and Kagura used one of her feathers to take to the sky. "There is a clearing up ahead!" Kagura informed her teammates on the ground and air.

**Miroku and Sango…**

Miroku and Sango were also together when they heard Kagura yell the information to everyone. They were both on Kirara on the ground but were forced to take to the sky when more and more orbs of black miasma kept pounding the earth. "It's safer in the air then on the ground." Miroku said behind Sango. Sango nodded and looked straight ahead at the clearing Kagura had mentioned. "That's where the orbs are coming from Miroku." Sango said as she felt Miroku getting frisky. "Even going into battle you have a nuisance of trying to get a girl in a one mile radius of your hand, Miroku." Sango said annoyingly as she kept going to the clearing with a knocked out Miroku.

**Kaede and her group…**

Kaede was with her group as more and more orbs fell in front of them. Being slow and human, they could divert and dodge most of the orbs that had already hit the ground and were aimed at the group in front of them, Inuyasha and Kagome. Kaede had known from the start that anything could happen, including not coming back to the village and its people. But she had already chosen and she did not want to turn her back to her friends.

**Kagome and Inuyasha…**

Kagome was on Inuyasha when another orb went flying their way. Inuyasha moved out of the way by jumping up but the back draft force of the orb was too great and sent them face first into a mesh of trees and brush. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled when he noticed that Kagome was headed towards a tree head first. They both reached out with their hands and Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his chest before Kagome hit the tree. When they finally hit the ground, Inuyasha helped Kagome up. They looked around and noticed that everyone in the small army came out of the forest and looked at the center of the clearing. They too looked at the center of the clearing and saw their enemy, Naraku, in his baboon fur. He stood in the clearing with a smug look in his face.

"So glad you could make it. I was starting to think my miasma disintegrated you all." Naraku said with a sinister smile as he watched everyone take out their weapons. "Naraku! Today is the day you die!" Kagome yelled as she pulled out an arrow and put it in the bow she had in her hands. Naraku disappeared and reappeared next to Kaede's group and within seconds killed everyone except Kaede, which quickly moved out of the way and back stepped toward Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha pointed his Tetsusaiga at Naraku and made sure everyone was out of the way before he sent a Wind Scar at Naraku. The Wind Scar went straight towards Naraku but Naraku was prepared and put up a barrier to protect himself. "Inuyasha! We'll provide you with long range attacks as you and Sesshomaru get close!" Kagome yelled as Kagura, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippo, Ah-Un, Jaken, and she launched their long range projectiles at Naraku as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got in close with their unique swords. Naraku scoffed and made another barrier to block most attacks and dodged the different attacks of the long ranged experts. Naraku took out his tentacles and tried to spear everyone in reach. The closest targets were Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as they were the only ones to fight close quarters. Sesshomaru jumped up and landed on the tentacle, using it as a plank to get closer to Naraku. Inuyasha dodged the tentacles and started to cut each one that missed. Naraku was starting to get impatient so he sent a big orb of miasma towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw this and had seconds to react. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he sent three long strips of energy towards the orb. The miasma and wind scar fought for dominance and sent electricity around the clearing, causing the ground to explode in some places. The wind scar held out and cut through the orb. It then headed straight towards Naraku, who was preoccupied with Sesshomaru. He noticed the wind scar at the last moment and dodged, but got his baboon fur destroyed. The wind scar then dissipated and Inuyasha kept heading towards Naraku but Naraku was prepared. Naraku used two of his tentacles to distract Inuyasha as he headed straight for him on his blind side. "Inuyasha, behind you!" Kagome yelled as she aimed for Naraku. She let loose one of the arrows and it went straight towards Naraku's head. Naraku dodged the arrow and was still heading towards Inuyasha when another purified arrow went in front of him. He stopped dead in his tracks and noticed the arrow wasn't Kagome's but the other priestess, Kikyo. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha exclaimed surprised. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha and smiled her approval. "Naraku your luck has just ran out!" Kikyo exclaimed at Naraku as he looked at everyone with an angry face. He was indeed running out of luck because at that moment he didn't know where his most loyal soldier was. He needed his expertise, especially in this final battle, but he was never heard of after he left for the mission for the jewel. Naraku just had to deal with this by himself for now. _"That fool better not have betrayed me!" _Naraku thought as he dodged one of Kikyo's arrows. _"At least they haven't noticed my other plan…"_

**Gakuto… **

Gakuto ran through the foliage until he reached something that singed his nostrils. He looked down on the ground and noticed what looked like hundreds of black orbs moving at high speeds, but went at a pace Gakuto thought he could chase, pushing through the earth to get somewhere. He stood in front of one of the orbs as more and more orbs started to pass by him. The orb that was in front of him suddenly seemed to suddenly stop in front of Gakuto but it just slowed down, as if it detected something in front of it. He then thought of an outrageous thing to do and stuck his palm towards it. The orb took a few seconds to reach Gakuto's hand and when it did it turned in on itself and made a static electricity sound. Gakuto's eyes widen when he realized what this was. He used his saber and used a slicing upward motion with his saber to lift it off the ground and sent it into the air. The orb then completely disappeared and about ten seconds later a small, but effective, explosion exploded in the air with so much force that it could be heard and felt for miles.

**Naraku and the others…**

A loud explosion rocked the earth under their feet causing everyone in the clearing to look behind them, except for Naraku, who was already looking towards the explosion area. But something was wrong, the explosion was too soon. Naraku just dismissed it and saw an open opportunity while everyone was distracted. He made a clone of himself and then hid in the bushes. He would use the clone as a distraction while he looked for a chance to attack.

**Gakuto…**

"Damn that Naraku! What was he thinking?" Gakuto said out loud as he looked at some of the tree tops that were singed and dead on the top. He then looked at the other orbs. "Why would he be using so much of his energy to make so many Clouds of Destruction?" Some of the orbs were already passing him and heading towards the village and some where in front of him, gaining speed by the second. Gakuto then realized where the orbs were headed. "Those orbs! They're heading towards the village!" Gakuto said out loud as he jumped on all the orbs until he reached the front of the orbs paths, exploding those which he stepped on. Gakuto then realized how close the orbs were to the village. He turned around and saw the village below. He then turned back to were the orbs were and cursed. "I better use the special technique for this." Gakuto said out loud as he held onto his saber towards the forest ahead of him filled with black miasma orbs. Gakuto opened the saber back into its pincer like position and fired his own orbs at the black orbs. As each orb hit each other it triggered an explosion that could have destroyed half the village. Thankfully the village was still a bit ways away. Gakuto just had to hold out and try to hold his ground with the explosions and the gust of powerful winds that followed that threatened to make him fly. Gakuto sent more orbs and this time started to explode the orbs farther away, there will be a massive crater in the area, but at least the village will be ok. More and more orbs started to disappear until there was only one left. The orb, though, must have been the last one sent because this orb was massive in structure and went at an alarming rate of speed. Gakuto studied the orb and knew that just a couple of his orbs would destroy it but since it being so big it must be big enough to destroy half the village, even if it was miles away. "Naraku can just piss me off sometimes…" Gakuto said out loud as he ran full speed towards the orb and tried to lift it like the first one he encountered. He was successful in lifting it and sending it into the sky but there was another problem. He sent it to low and it was starting to fall to the ground again. Gakuto cursed again and thought quickly of how to stop the orb. His face then lit up when he came up with a risky idea. _"I only have one shot at this!"_ Gakuto thought as he pointed the saber at the heart of the orb, jumped as high as he could, and got his whole right arm in it. His right arm, immediately, then started to burn and disintegrate. He seethed in pain to the point that he almost growled at the orb. But he already planned this and tried to spin to gain speed. He kept going faster and faster until he was just a black blur under the orb. "Now!"Gakuto yelled as he detached his saber from the orb and sent it flying spaceward. The orb went through some clouds and reached the point of no return. It wasn't in space yet but it was far enough to be safe. Gakuto already realized this and started his run through the burning earth, towards the battle.

**The battle…**

Everyone turned around to Naraku who was still looking at them and not moving at all. They were about to attack when another series of explosions rocked the earth, causing everyone to ignore the 5 minutes that was heard of the explosions. Naraku headed towards Inuyasha and was about to impale him when Sesshomaru and Kagura sent their most powerful attacks towards him. He was able to dodge both but was unprepared for Inuyasha's Wind Scar. He turned towards Inuyasha when he heard the earth starting to break but was too late to dodge or put up a barrier and was down for the count. Kikyo and Kagome knew it wasn't over and sent their purified arrows at the torn up Naraku. He was purified within seconds and it was over in less then 30 seconds. "Yeah we did it!" Shippo exclaimed as Jaken, Rin, and he started to dance, landing a few feet away from Sesshomaru. Rin ran to Sesshomaru and hugged his leg, causing him to growl at anyone who was watching and making fun of them. "You did it lord Sesshomaru! You defeated Naraku." Rin exclaimed as she smiled up at him. He acknowledges her and patted her on the head. "That was to easy though…" Inuyasha said out loud. Everyone agreed and started to look around the field. Before any one could see Naraku, he popped out of the bushes next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grudgingly was caught of guard and fell to the ground. There was a scream and Naraku was about to impale Sesshomaru when Rin jumped on Naraku's tentacle. "Rin!" everyone screamed. "Get of me you piece of trash!" Naraku complained. "No! You will just harm my lord!" Rin retorted. No matter how many times Naraku tried to shake Rin off, she wouldn't let go. Sesshomaru watched on as the human girl that saved his life was impaled and shaken off as if she was a bug with one of Naraku's tentacles. Rin's eyes turned a scary shade with no pupils, landed a few feet away from the group, and then disappeared when she went into the brush. Naraku then looked down at Sesshomaru and was about to impale the surprised and ever enraging Sesshomaru when another distraction occurred. Somewhere in the sky, an explosion that could have shaken all of Japan rocked the earth again, but 10 times bigger then the smaller explosions. Naraku was forced to look up, as well as everyone else as they saw one of Naraku's orbs explode in the sky. The orb's explosion was a dark purple with some black and was detonated somewhere near space and earth. The sight was both amazing and destructive. Everyone quickly remembered what Naraku did last time and quickly looked at Naraku. Naraku hadn't expected his plans to go so wrong. _"Damn it! What the hell could have done that to my strongest attack? It hadn't even reached the village!" _Naraku thought angrily. Naraku thennoticed that everyone was staring at him and was about to continue his attack when he was impaled by Sesshomaru's hands. Naraku tried to break loose but couldn't because Sesshomaru had bended his fingers in his body. "Naraku you're going to pay for what you did to Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled, his eyes turning blood red. Naraku then noticed this was a plan in motion all along. He instinctively looked up and saw Kagome and Kikyo, also with anger in their eyes, aiming their arrows to Naraku. Naraku's end has come. Kagome and Kikyo launched their purified arrows at Naraku, and for a brief moment, Naraku was afraid. The arrows entwined and combined into one strong, purification blast. As the arrows pierced Naraku's body, Naraku began to disintegrate inside out and yelled in pain. Sesshomaru had taken out his hands from Naraku's body and went to join the team and stood next to Kagura, just in case it wasn't over. Naraku tried to stand up and had gotten to a lazy stance at best when he finally stood up. Everyone just waited until he said something but were surprised when he started to laugh. "What's so funny Naraku?" Inuyasha spat. "This will only hinder my search for the jewel, not kill me. You can not kill me unless you destroy my heart! I'll just be sent back to my castle you…Ack!" Naraku answered, coughed the last word for some reason, and started to feel his body teleport to his castle. Everyone realized he would never die as long as his heart was hidden. But then they were surprised even more when Naraku's eyes widen in shock and he finally disintegrated into nothing but a pile of ash and dropping many, MANY, jewel fragments in the pile. They all looked at each other in genuine confusion. Kagura then got a hunch what happened.

**Kanna and Kohaku, the Northern Lands, Minutes before Naraku's death…**

Kohaku helped a weakened Kanna walk through knee-deep snow somewhere in the Northern Lands by carrying her on his back. Kanna had refused so many times that Kohaku just lifted Kanna and put her on his back. They were equally tired because of the battle they had tried to avoid. They had gotten half way through the battlefield when the troops of both armies noticed them. Kenshin Uesugi was the hardest to go through because he tried to exorcize them of their demonism. (A/N: Those who have played the Samurai Warriors series, specifically Samurai Warriors 2 Empires, would understand.) Shingen Takeda was equally tough but they were able to get past his troops as well. All in all both of them only suffered a few scratches and bruises, except for Kanna, which used her powers more than she wanted. She had exhausted herself to the extent that Kohaku and her where going less than 30 miles a day. Kohaku had enough and lifted Kanna on his back so that they both were able to at least add 5 more miles to their journey. They walked until they could see the outline of Naraku's Castle. "Finally! We made it Kanna!" Kohaku stated as he looked to the castle and turned to meet Kanna's white eyes. She nodded and started to get off Kohaku's back. She wobbled at first and Kohaku helped her stand at ease. "Thank you Kohaku." Kanna stated as she started to walk towards the castle's massive gates. She used her mirror and used a weak form of Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga power she borrowed from Inuyasha. The doors burst open and flew inside the courtyard. At first everything was quiet but then, as if on queue, tens of thousands of demons came from inside the castle. Kanna had expected this and sent another Wind Scar towards the demons. The demons disintegrated but more were close behind. Kohaku noticed Kanna needed time and he went in front of Kanna to kill as many of the demons he could with his sickle. He made a small glance behind him and noticed Kanna was now ready for another wave of demons. He killed a few more of the demons before he moved out of the way and Kanna sent another wave of the Wind Scar. The demon's numbers lessened and weakened as Kanna sent wave after wave of the powerful attack. Kohaku then noticed Kanna had a look of fatigue because she had her mouth opened and her normal stoic expression was fading. Kohaku noticed that he could take care of the rest of the demons and let Kanna launch another wave of the Wind Scar before he laid a hand on her shoulder and moved her behind him. Kohaku then charged towards the demons and killed the remaining demons by using both his sickle and sword.

"Is that all of them Kanna?" Kohaku asked as he took deep breaths in. She shook her head much to Kohaku's dismay. "So how many are left?" Kohaku asked as he headed towards Kanna. "Demons…None. But…there still some…traps and barriers around the castle." Kanna breathed out, trying to regain her composure. Kohaku put her right arm over his shoulder and led her through the courtyard towards the front doors of the main building. "Wait. There is a barrier here. It's weak but it alerts Naraku that someone is in his castle." Kanna said as she returned her arm to its side. "How do you know all this Kanna?" Kohaku asked. "Because I helped Naraku build the barriers." Kanna answered as she used her mirror to absorb the barrier into it. She slid open the door and waited until Kohaku came over to help her again. They walk through the hallways and deactivated barrier after barrier until they reached what seemed to be the heart of the castle. They opened the door after they took off the barrier and walked in. They immediately looked in the center of the room and saw four, barrier protected beating hearts. They looked at each heart as one of the hearts started to beat faster and faster. Kohaku looked at Kanna and noted it couldn't be her heart because she wasn't breathing as hard as she was before. He then got a crazy idea. "Kanna, can you find out if Kagura is ok with your mirror?" Kanna nodded and used her power to look at their friends. The mirror showed Kagura and the other looking at a frantic Naraku being disintegrated. They both looked up from the mirror to the hearts and looked at the one that looked as if it was going to have a heart attack. "That's Naraku's." they both stated simultaneously. They both walked up towards it and looked at it with a verity of emotions. "So what do we do now?" Kohaku asked Kanna. "Well first we take the barrier off and then we destroy it." Kanna said as she removed the barrier and was about to destroy the heart when Kohaku placed a hand on her left shoulder. She looked back in confusion when she saw Kohaku grin. "Before you do anything Kanna can I try something?" He asked as he extended a finger towards the heart and poked it. "Ha! I bet that hurt!" Kohaku joked. "Ewww." Kanna could only state in utter disgust with a slight enjoyment to the action. "Ok, go ahead Kanna." Kohaku moved behind her so Kanna could do what she needed to do. She used the Wind Scar and another attack she borrowed, Kagome's purification arrow and pierced and disintegrated Naraku's heart at the same time. "It's finally over." Kohaku breathed out. But what happened next was something totally unexpected. The whole castle started to fall down and the hearts in front of them were buried under rock. "The hearts, our friends! They must be dieing right now!" Kohaku yelled as he headed towards the ruble. Kanna stopped him. "Even though we may never retrieve their hearts, the hearts are protected by the barriers remember?" Kanna stated. Kohaku reluctantly accepted and looked around them. "We got to get out of here!" Kahaku yelled as he lifted Kanna and started to run through the paper like doors. They reached the outside and passed the dead demons and got as far as the front gate, or what was left of it, when they felt a rush of air pulling them back towards the castle. Kohaku tried to get away from the pull by jumping and was successful in getting farther away from the castle's pull.

The duo looked behind them and looked on as the castle started to implode and suck everything, including the dead bodies of the demons. They kept watching until the implosion was done and then sent a massive gust of wind to all of Japan. The spot that used to be Naraku's Castle was no more. It was just a blank spot in the snow covered earth. "So it's finally over…" They said in unison as they started their trek back to their friends.

**Gakuto…**

Gakuto watched on as Naraku's body started to fade into the atmosphere. He had reached the clearing in time to see Kagome and another person fire their arrows at Naraku. He was hiding behind a tree and bushes when he noticed something near by. He looked closer and it looked like a small girl. _"It's the girl from the Northern Lands…Damn." _Gakuto thought as he kept staring at the small girl. He knew there was nothing he could do, not because he didn't want to but even if he was miraculously able to save the little girl's life it will not change the future. But then he hit himself mentally for not getting it sooner.

"_I'm such an idiot! Now I remember how I remember this place! I was here when I was just a teen...I ran away from the castle when my grandfather…died in that battle with that blasted snake handler, Orochi and left me all alone. I was human back then. I hid in the forest and wasn't found for days. Then Karakuto and Serikuna came. I don't understand why but Karakuto and Serikuna both helped me…_

**Flashback…**

A black haired boy around the age of 10 sat alone in the middle of a forest next to a tree and surrounded by bushes. The forest was bigger then any in the continent of Japan. His family was not noble but actually came from a peasant background. Over the years though, the Minamoto had started to get wealthier and better lives due to the Genpei War between the Genji and the Taira Clans. They supported the Genji Clan because of their support of the emperor and family ties. They also supported the Genji because they supported the welfare of the people, not like the Taira clan who was filled with tyrants and demons. The war was at a stalemate when Gakuto's grandfather, The Hero of History, Yoshitsune Minamoto, was called into action to combat against the Taira's new weapon, Kiyomori Taira. Kiyomori was a strategist that won many battles for the Taira early in the war. Gakuto's eyes were red and puffy and he held on to his knees. He started to remember before his grandfather left. His grandfather was young himself, 30. Gakuto didn't put any thought in it until Yoshitsune told him he was adopted into the Minamoto when he was found as a small boy outside the castle gates. Gakuto had not cared and loved his grandfather even if they weren't related. Then came the news of the battle his father went to before he left, later know as the battle that would change the war, Battle of Koromo River. His father had been killed in action trying to defeat Kiyomori in a duel. It was later revealed that one of Kiyomori's men, Orochi, had used an arrow to kill his father when they realized Kiyomori was going to be defeated. Gakuto had been so young and didn't know what to do. He ran away from home and hid in the near by forest and took his grandfathers **Taiyou no Gantoretto**, Sun Gauntlet. He was crying in his knees when he heard movement nearby. He raised his head when the movement stopped. In front of him were two people, a young man and a teenage girl. The man had a giant silver, gold, and green sword on his back, a dark green cloak with silver trim and designs on the bottom of the cloak and white hair that reached his waist. The girl, a little older than Gakuto but younger then the man next to her, had a light blue and white cloak on, with the light blue as designs and trim. Gakuto also noticed her hair was completely white with blue highlights. She didn't have any weapon he could see but learned through instinct everything doesn't look as it seems. They both wore strange masks with different animals on them that only had the eyes poked out of them. The man wore a tiger mask that had green hair with dark green stripes. The girl had a white snake mask, but unlike the man, she had two holes where the snake's nose would be.

Gakuto stared at the two with uncertainty. The Taira had hired many assassins to kill and threaten the Genji and its followers into submission and these people could have been one of them. Gakuto kept staring at them as he slowly put on his grandfather's saber and started to get up. Before any of the two adults did anything, Gakuto ran through the brush at amazing speeds, even for a human. When Gakuto reached foliage that started to get thick he turned on Yoshitsune's saber and started to cut and slash his way through the foliage. He knew he could out run almost anyone on foot because he had so much stamina and speed. But that soon changed when Gakuto noticed the man in front of him still staring at him. Gakuto stopped running and started to walk backwards when he bumped into someone. Gakuto used his tender age as an advantage and surprised the person behind him by sweep kicking them and making a slashing motion where their stomachs would have been. Gakuto had learned how to fight in many different types of fighting styles and his favorite was the wolf. (A/N: Don't know if that's an actual fighting style but oh well.) Gakuto looked in surprise as the girl landed gracefully on his saber. Gakuto looked at her mask and jumped away from her. She jumped off his saber and landed on the ground. Gakuto then used his knowledge of his grandfather's saber and extended his fathers saber to full length, which now looked like a spear on the small boy's frame. Gakuto was about to attack again when someone grabbed him from behind. "Easy kid! We are friends not foes!" The man said behind him. Gakuto lessen his struggle and looked at the girl that approached and the man behind him. "Now I'm going to let you go so don't run off ok?" the man asked. Gakuto nodded and turned off the saber. The man lowered him to the ground and released him when his feet touched the floor. Gakuto turned around and looked up at the man. The girl stood next to Gakuto and looked down at him. He also looked at her and she waved, causing Gakuto to blush and wave back. He had never been with a girl before because of the continuous training, becoming a noble heir, and other things so he had no experience talking to women. "Why are you alone out here kid? You know it's dangerous for one for your age to be out here alone. Where are your parents?" The man asked as he lowered to Gakuto's level. Gakuto had nearly forgotten why he was in the forest when he remembered his grandfather. "I don't have any parents…" Gakuto lowered his head. The girl right next to him then made an 'aww' sound and hugged his small frame making Gakuto blush again. "What happened to them sweetie?" the teenager asked. The two adults only heard Gakuto's mumbling. "What was that?" the two asked. Gakuto came up with the courage to say what had bothered him so much. "They left me in the care of the Minamoto family. But now I don't have a family because my…grandfather, Yoshitsune Minamoto, died." Gakuto breathed out as he began to feel tears well up in his eyes again. The girl then pulled him in an embrace and patted his head as he cried on her shoulder. She looked at Karakuto and nodded. Karakuto just shook his head and looked back at the small child in his sister's arms. "What's your name kid?" Karakuto asked. "Gak…Gakuto Minamoto." The boy managed to say through sniffles. Karakuto patted on the kids shoulder and stood up. "Hey kid…" Karakuto started. _"I am going to regret this…damn Serikuna and her woman feelings." _Karakuto thought jokingly. "How would you like to go with us?" Karakuto asked as he looked at the kid who turned his head and laid his right ear on Serikuna's shoulder. "Will it get me away from all this?" Gakuto asked. Karakuto looked at the teary eyed kid and nodded even though he might have to stay here longer. Karakuto pulled out a seal and placed it in mid air. Gakuto stared in amazement as the seal burned and a Japanese style door appeared out of nowhere. It opened by itself and a bright white light came out. After Gakuto stopped crying Karakuto lifted him up on his shoulders and they began to walk through the gate with Serikuna close by. "Ready?" Karakuto asked. Gakuto nodded and held onto Karakuto's head. "What are your names?" Gakuto asked before they went through. "Karakuto Karyo and Serikuna Aneway and we are your new family…brother." Karakuto said as they walked into the shining light.

**End of Flashback Gakuto P.O.V…**

"_Days after that Karakuto and Serikuna taught me The Ways of the Mystics and learned that they themselves were the last of the mystics. They showed much care with me and they treated me with kindness and respect. We became so fond of each other that we made a pack to live and die together. After that I was made a mystic by giving up my humanity. I learned to think more on my head then my feelings and how to control my anger. I was happy that I had a family and I was no longer alone. Then I noticed brother Karakuto going back to the living world. I sneaked passed Karakuto when he wasn't looking and went through the gate. I was then teleported to Naraku's castle and found out that he could help me find the man who killed my grandfather. I worked for him until the job for the jewel shard came. Then I went to where Kagome was. The village was attacked by bandits and I killed them all because they would have killed everyone in the village and kill my only lead to the Jewel. The villagers had acknowledged that Kagome had the jewel but she had already left to another universe. I started to leave and got far from the village when the gate that brought me there appeared in front of me. The doors opened and I was immediately tackled by a worried 19 year old Serikuna, Hit on the head by a pissed off 30 year old Karakuto, and laughed at by a miko named Midoriko. They had been worried sick about me. I asked what Midoriko was doing there when she said we had to protect a group of people in a far away land in another universe. I disagreed when Midoriko told me Naraku was dead and that Kagome still had the jewel. I agreed and my brother and sister went with Midoriko to a new land. I didn't agree for Naraku but hen again he was going to help me find Orochi. That was until Midoriko told me that he was in the same universe as Kagome." _I thought as Ilooked up from the dead girl to the group surrounding Naraku.

I knew I had nothing else to do and knew what would happen next so I just left the area but then looked back at the dead girl. I reached over to her without being noticed and I closed her brown eyes, closed up her wound, and made her less bloody with the power of the jewel. After I was done I looked down at myself and noticed the wounds were now healed. _"The jewel is a mysterious thing…"_ I thought as I reached into his left hip and dropped the jewel near the girl, hoping that the group will find it. He then started to walk away back towards the village and would wait until they got back.

**Normal P.O.V…**

The group stared at the pile of ash and jewel shards in surprise. Then Kagura cleared her throat. "I think Kanna and Kohaku found Naraku's heart… which means he really is gone." Kagura said with slight happiness. Sesshomaru then remembered what happened to Rin and started to run where he last saw her. Sango and Miroku stared at Miroku's wind tunnel disappear in amazement. Inuyasha and Kikyo headed towards the pile of jewels and started to pick them up. Kagome, Shippo, Ah-Un, and Kagura started to walk towards Rin and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru lifted Rin's surprisingly clean body and laid her in the clearing. He looked at Kagome and handed her a jewel shard. "I found it near her with a strange scent on it." Sesshomaru stated as he looked at Rin and then noticed the same smell on her. "She has the same smell too…" Sesshomaru added. This surprised the group and they began to look around the clearing. "Is it Naraku?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru shook his head. "No. Surprisingly Naraku's stench isn't on her anymore. Strange…" Sesshomaru stated.

After they decided it was nothing the small army walked back towards the village and buried Rin near Kaede's hut. Jaken had been relived of his position and was free to go were he pleased. At first he wanted to stay with Sesshomaru but then changed his mind. Inuyasha then surprised the group by leaving with Kikyo and giving Kagome his Fire Rat Coat and his immortality. Sango and Miroku left for Oshu and gave Kagome a goodbye present because she won't be coming back. Kaede gave Kagome a bow made out of Inuyasha's bones and arrows that were already purified. After everyone left, Kagome, Kagura, Shippo, Kirara, and Sesshomaru started to walk towards the Bone Eater's Well, while being followed by a curious Gakuto Minamoto. Before they were teleported or even knew they were going to leave this universe, they united the jewel shards to Kagome's shard and watched as the black and pink jewel turned into a beautiful pink in a flash of a rainbow color. They haven't noticed him and were teleported to the other universe. Midoriko then looked in the brush and smiled. "Come out Minamoto." Midoriko said, surprising Gakuto. Gakuto walked out and looked around the clearing. "What's up Midoriko?" Gakuto asked lazily. Midoriko placed a hand on her head and shook it. "Are you serious? What are you doing here? You know you could have really hurt yourself?" Midoriko stated with a hint of anger and annoyance. Gakuto just laughed at this. "Midoriko, I know my limits, besides I've been doing everything you told me to do. I protect Kagome and her friends and still come out in one piece." Gakuto explained. Midoriko just shook her head again. "You gave up your immortality and mystic powers for her you know that?" Midoriko started. "And I would do it again. A job always comes first." Gakuto retorted. It was Midoriko's turn to laugh. "I am thankful that you gave up your immortality but you know this isn't because it's a job…It's for Kagome and her safety." Midoriko stated, looking at the distraught Ex-Mystic. Gakuto didn't want to admit it but Midoriko would know it anyways. Midoriko then went towards Gakuto and stopped in front of him. "Gakuto you did the right thing." Midoriko stated as she looked at the human with sympathy. "Gakuto…It's time to go back home but before you do I have to tell you two things. One, I will be sending more letters to you and the group more recently. And two…" Midoriko whispered the rest and kept it a secret from all the readers! Gakuto nodded with new bound confidence and started to disappear from the Dream World and go into the Real World…

"Be careful and best of luck…" Midoriko stated as she also began to disappear into another universe after Gakuto had fully left the Dream World.

**The Leaf Village, The day after the Akatsuki attacks…**

Villagers started to walk into the main gates and other gates leading into the village from the castle that started to disappear. With the help of ANBU, Junin, and even Akatsuki members, the village was filled with its villagers in less than 2 hours. To everyone's surprise, the Mystic's first stop was Naruto's favorite stop, The Iruka Ramen Stand! Karakuto, Serikuna, Kakashi and countless others stood in line behind the yellow head Naruto as he ordered every kind of ramen in the store, as the one that would pay for everyone's ramen would be the Mystics. Running for one's life works up an appetite. Everyone in line watched as the owner and his daughter, Ayame, were over whelmed by customers. "Why do we have so many customers Naruto?" Ayame asked. Naruto pointed his chop sticks to the two sitting at the end of the stand, a man and a woman that looked like they were ANBU. Ayame looked confused. "Half the village is here in this one stand because of two ANBU?" she asked as she watched the male ANBU hand a bowl of ramen to the female next to him. He removed his mask when he retrieved his ramen from her father, revealing a 35 year old man with a scar across his face. This surprised her, because even though she was a civilian she knew that ANBU Black Ops members were not allowed to remove their masks. "He isn't supposed to do that is he? Aren't they ANBU members?" Ayame asked as she kept staring at the ANBU members. Naruto shook his head. "They are not from here." Naruto stated as he finished his 3rd bowl of ramen and moved on to his 4th. "Well how come she isn't taking off her mask?" Ayame asked as she watched the other ANBU member eat. Naruto looked up and noticed Serikuna was eating but had her mask half way up so that one could only see her pink lips eat the ramen. He then turned his attention back to his bowl immediately when Serikuna stopped eating her ramen and looked straight at Naruto and Ayame. "Hehehe…I guess she doesn't like anyone to see her face." Ayame said nervously as she walked back to work. The villagers and the other Nin laughed at this action and continued eating their ramen on the stools, floor, or on the rail near a small lake. Sasuke looked at the Mystic that was eating her ramen peacefully and politely, as to not drag attention to herself. _"I will figure out what you look like under that mask soon enough."_ Sasuke thought as he kept looking at the left side of Serikuna's 'face' from the rail he was on. Then came a blood curling cry and everyone looked up to see a pink haired and blond haired kunoichi's run towards Sasuke at full speed, tackling him to the ground, and fighting for his affection, causing laughter among the Mystics, ANBU, and some Villagers. "Hey Uchiha! I didn't know you were out looking for a wife!" Karakuto hollered as he laughed with his giggling sister and returned to eat his ramen.

**Gakuto and Kagome…**

Gakuto had woken up from his stupor to see a confused looking Kagome. When he moved his hand from her face, she immediately screamed with fright and pushed Gakuto to the ground. Gakuto yelled as he hung from the tree he was in and looked down at the ground. "Kagome! What was that for!" Gakuto yelled as he used his other appendages and grabbed onto the branch like a sloth. "You scared me!" He heard. "Well at least help me up!" Gakuto yelled back. He kept looking down at the ground in fright as he felt Kagome pull him up. He held onto his chest as he lay on the trunk. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" Gakuto yelled as he began to feel his heart beat faster. Kagome could only laugh. "You big baby!" Kagome retorted as she continued to laugh. Gakuto also laughed and they laughed until they noticed it was morning. "We should go back to the village." Gakuto said as he got up but watched his footing. Kagome nodded and Gakuto helped her on his back again but still watching the ground as he felt a jolt in his spine. Gakuto jumped up above trees and started to run towards the village. "I'm scared of heights now because of you!" Gakuto tried to joke. This was granted a giggle from the miko on his back.

They had reached the village in no time flat and were greeted to an unbelievable sight. There was a line from the gate to somewhere in the village filled with villagers, ANBU members, and other Nin. "Excuse me Miss? What's the line for?" Kagome asked a villager as Gakuto looked at the line with amusement. "The lines so we can eat something at the Iruka Ramen Stand. They say the people that saved the village are there too." The villager answered as she return her attention back to the line ahead. "Kagome lets go check it out." Gakuto said. Kagome nodded and walked through the massive line. "I'll race you there!" Gakuto said as he started to weave in and out of the line. "You're on!" Kagome said as she started to jump on the roofs to get there faster.

Gakuto had taken to the streets, thinking it would be faster then going around the village, but damn was he wrong. He looked up from his position and noticed Kagome was already a few houses in front of him. _"Wow am I stupid…"_ Gakuto thought a he jumped from the streets to the building next to Kagome. Kagome noticed this and looked at him in fake annoyance. "Hey! You're cheating!" Kagome yelled as she jumped over another building. "Nope. I'm just improvising." Gakuto said. "What? I didn't here you!" Kagome yelled back. "I said I'm just-" Gakuto didn't finish as he hit an air conditioning unit on one of the roofs. "Oww." Gakuto stated as he started to slide down the air conditioning unit and fall to the ground. "Who's cheating now?" Gakuto asked as he rubbed the back of his head and started to run again. "I'm improvising!" Kagome yelled back as she reached the destination, Iruka's Ramen Shop.

**Iruka's Ramen Shop…**

Everyone in the area watched as Naruto gulped downed bowl after bowl of ramen, being egged on by Karakuto and others. Naruto gulped down his 12th bowl when he looked up and noticed Kagome behind the group of people. "Mmp aome!" Naruto yelled with a mouth filled with ramen. Kagome involuntarily laughed at the knuckleheads antics, causing the others to laugh in unison. "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full Naruto, it's nasty." Kagome said between laughs. Naruto smiled behind his ramen and continued to eat his ramen. Karakuto kept egging on Naruto, hitting the stand with his gloved fist, as he finished the 12th bowl. Gakuto watched from beside Kagome, who had gotten there a few minutes back, and laughed as Naruto had noodles come out of his nose, much to the 'eww's' of the women and the laughter of the men. This went on until the villagers and Nin started to leave with full stomachs and laughter in their hearts. Karakuto, Serikuna, Gakuto, Kagome, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were the last one at the stand as the looked at Karakuto and the owners of the store. Karakuto looked at the owners in nervousness as he didn't know what human money looked like. "Would you accept gold or silver?" Karakuto asked to the surprise of the owners. The owners nodded and watched as Karakuto took out a seal and placed it on the stand. He made a small chant and everyone watched as the seal burned and a small piece of gold came out. "That's it?" Ayame's father asked. "Wait for it…" Karakuto said as he began to back up. The owners noticed this and also backed up. Soon more and more pieces of gold came out of the stand. The gold flowed like a fountain until the stand was filled with gold. As the last pieces came out, something bluish came out in the end. "What is this?" Ayame asked as she grabbed the bluish stone. "It's Platinum. I don't know if you use it here but it's worth a lot of money because of its rarity." Karakuto said as he stared at the happy owners of the stand. "There is enough here to make an Iruka Ramen Shop in every block in the village, maybe every village!" Ayame said much to the happiness of the bouncing, foam mouthed Naruto. "Ramen everywhere, everyday!" Naruto began to laugh hysterically. "Ok kid you're freaking me out…" Karakuto laughed as he picked up the still bouncing Naruto. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Ramen!" Naruto said from Karakuto's side. "I'll take crazy here back to his apartment unless he wants to live with us?" Karakuto said, much to the surprise of everyone. Naruto looked at Karakuto with astonishment and Karakuto smiled. "So what do you say kid? You want to live with us as a foster family?" Karakuto asked. Naruto was still looking at him with astonishment and confusion until Karakuto laughed. "Fine. If you come live with us I'll…buy you ramen when ever you want. No excuses." Karakuto laughed to Naruto's wide star eyes. "Gakuto... Take everyone back to the castle. I'm going to get this kid's things and get the paperwork done alright?" Karakuto said as he teleported to the apartment. "Alright let's go everyone." Gakuto said as he watched the growing members of the group. He watched on as Sasuke and Serikuna were running away from each other, one trying to get the others mask and the other trying to get to the castle as fast as possible. He saw Kakashi and Sakura leave to their homes and then looked at the teenager next to him, Kagome. He mentally laughed as he remembered the day's events. _"Damn…" _

**Finally! On to the 17****th****! Please review and state your comments…to tell you the truth I don't know if those are the same thing. Hahaha! Wow I am so hipper today. **


	18. Chapter 17

**This is a short chapter but I wanted to do one more chapters before School Finals. I do hope you can understand this chap. Those who can not please don't be afraid and tell me. I will explain it to you. I hope I can make a few more chaps after this. Please Review.**

**Chapter 17**

Gakuto woke up to be met by the glare of the sun. He looked around and he noticed he was in his bedroom. He had never shown his bedroom to anyone, including his siblings. The reason: he had so many things that they may think was childish. That is why no one, no matter what, could open his door without his permission and a chant. His room was small compared to the other rooms. He had a king sized bed with his favorite colors, black, red, and gold trim. The bed was comfortable and could fit at least 5 people easily and still leave room for more. He had three large windows, the largest in the middle, which overlooked the mountains to the east of the village. The other two windows showed the village to the north and the forest behind the castle to the south. The castle itself had more then fifty guest rooms, fifty restrooms/bathrooms, a large entrance that could fit many things and supplies that led to two different parts of the castle. It was a grand old castle but had the essentials of living, nothing too fancy, just like Gakuto's grandfather left it before his death. Gakuto raised his left arm and looked on as the sunlight hit the Sun Gauntlet and made it shine in all its glory. Gakuto looked at the different designs and complex mechanisms of the Minamoto's most advanced weapon to date. It was said that the Sun Gauntlet was given by the Kami's to the Minamoto family after they asked the Kami's to send them something in hopes of defeating the Taira's tyranny. The weapon killed many, saved many, and destroyed the Taira in the end even though it was not used in the final battles after the death of Yoshitsune. The weapon symbolized both life and death, peace and war and now it was on the arm of Gakuto Minamoto. Gakuto was happy that the weapon wasn't destroyed or stolen after the Genji clan collapsed, causing the Warring States of Japan. Gakuto stood from his bed and looked at the soaked bed. _"Damn not again!"_ Gakuto thought as he got up from bed and grabbed the sheets. He placed them on the ground and then walked toward the closet nearby. He grabbed one of his clean cloaks, a pair of boxers, sandals, and a wolf mask. Gakuto walked over to the bathroom and started to take a shower. When he came out he noticed that everyone was still asleep, including his siblings, with his acute sense of hearing. He put on his cloak on his half naked body and then his sandals. He looked at himself in a mirror and ruffled up his black-purplish hair… _"Wait what!" _Gakuto thought. He ran his hands through his hair and saw that he wasn't hallucinating. _"What the hell happened to my hair!" _Gakuto asked himself as he looked at himself in the mirror. _"Where is my pure white mystic hair!"_ Gakuto thought. He spent about 8 minutes looking at himself until he looked away from the mirror. He put on his mask and decided he would ask his siblings later. He grabbed the sheets and walked out of his door. He looked at the hallway he was in and then at the doors that lined it. The Uchiha brothers and the fish man Kisame were in the rooms that led to Gakuto's room in the Wolf's lair. The Uchiha's brothers amazingly resolved their differences…after 3 long hours of trying to get at each others throats. They both decided if they could work together they could easily sway certain kunoichi's to revive their clan. _"Such a pain…" _Gakuto thought as he walked through the hallway and reached the end of it, entering the living room of the lair. It was lined with weapons and other things that were given to him through the years. He also had a television, which interested him to the point that he would stay inside his room for days until finally one day his sister and brother both dragged him outside. This happened again when he received many zombie movies of Karakuto's and romance and comedy from Serikuna. When Gakuto received them, he didn't put much thought into where they got it because of his surprise and that his siblings were Mystics, they could do just about anything. Gakuto walked through the living room and then into the second large door that would lead him to the 1st large door. He walked through the dimly lit hallway. The fires that lit the castle would automatically turn off, turn on, and dim depending on movement, time of day, and so on, an ingenious trick Gakuto applied to the castle. It once scared the crap out of Serikuna when she woke up to go to the restroom, making both her brothers awaken, run to her aid, and laugh at her reason why she screamed. Gakuto kept on walking when the 1st door leading to the Wolf's Lair opened and closed behind him. His Guardian appeared behind him and started to walk close to the unknown person. He looked and kind of smelled like Gakuto but his hair was different. Not only that but he had a human's scent on him. Gakuto lowered his hand on the wolves head and was rewarded with a lick in the hand. He even tasted like Gakuto. The Guardian Wolf kept walking with him until he reached the stairs. The Guardian knew that he could not go into the real world without his master's enchantment. Gakuto looked back and laid his hand on the wolf's head again except Gakuto's hand glowed white. The wolf went from transparent to a solid. Definitely his master. No one could do such a thing except his master and the wolf knew it. Gakuto and the wolf walked down the stairs and went through another door, across from the kitchen. They then arrived to Gakuto's destination, The Wash. The Wash was where Gakuto, Serikuna, Karakuto and others were able to wash their clothes and other things. It was basically a small cave that had a lake the size of a house but not as deep, a waterfall that led to it, and the waterfall itself was connected to any nearby rivers with mystic powers. You could even take a bath in it but it was extremely cold for that. Gakuto grabbed his sheets and put them in the water and watched as the sweat started to come off his sheets. His Guardian then went to a nearby cabinet and pulled out some soap. The Guardian was the first to know of his problem and helped him whenever he awoke with wet sheets by lying next to his master and providing warmth on chilly nights. He had started to get nightmares of his father's killer since he left the living world with Karakuto and Serikuna. He had woken up every morning to see his sheets soaked with sweat. At first he didn't tell his brother and sister but after a while the nightmares had gotten worse and he found himself walking into his sister's and brother's rooms and asking if he could sleep with them for comfort when he was little. Gakuto was thankful that both let him rest with them, even though Karakuto was more annoyed that he had to share his bed with a runt. At times he even pushed Gakuto off the bed! But Gakuto never blamed him and knew it was more of his fault than Karakuto's, even though he was a big meanie back then. Serikuna was more lenient and accepted Gakuto with open arms. When he first asked her if he could nap with her, he was 13. She looked at him with confusion but then she smiled and allowed him in her white bed. She still wore her mask when she went to sleep which sometimes creped the shit out of Gakuto. The day after that, Gakuto told them about his nightmares and they were able to suppress his nightmares to a minimum using herbs and ancient remedies.

Gakuto patted the canine on the muzzle and grabbed the soap from its mouth. He began to roughly clean his sheets while trying not to pull his hands out of the frigid water. The wolf sat next to his master and watched as he washed his sheets roughly and then dipped them in again in the water. The wolf then raised its head and sniffed the air. Gakuto saw this and he followed the Guardian's action and sniffed the air too. Besides the water and soap, they both smelled something that smelled like chamomile and blossoms. Gakuto's cheeks turned a hint of pink and realized one of the women were taking a bath. The wolf next to him sneezed and made Gakuto laugh. The wolf waited until the sheets were clean and followed Gakuto as he hung them in another area in the same cave so they could dry. Gakuto patted the wolf on the head and they both headed out of The Wash and into the Kitchen. They opened the door to reveal a clean, sparkling, kitchen. There were cabinets that held spices and other things, a refrigerator, freezer, microwave, stove, and other appliances that were used in a kitchen. Gakuto looked for his favorite snack and found it in the bottom of the refrigerator, bacon. He was a nice person and would give anything to anyone but when it came to the last piece of bacon it was a war for the heavens to enjoy. Gakuto then made one of his favorite drinks, a breakfast milkshake; banana, egg, milk, sugar, vanilla flavoring, and ice made Gakuto's infamous Liquado for some. The first time he found the recipe in a cook book he used what looked like sugar but was actually salt. Serikuna was the first to taste his milkshake. Serikuna came in and Gakuto handed a cup to her. She looked at her little brother and asked what it was. Gakuto said breakfast and watched as Serikuna lifted her mask a bit so she can drink 'breakfast'. She drank the whole cup and Gakuto then began to laugh when Serikuna's eyes turned big and she spat all the milkshake into a waking Karakuto, who had just walked in to see Serikuna turn and spit the milkshake at him. They spent the day trying to take out pieces of banana from Karakuto's hair, which were not yet shredded into liquid. He put the bacon in a frying pan and watched as his new and improved Minamoto Milkshake started to liquefy and turn brownish. "Damn. Too much vanilla this time." Gakuto said to himself. He got up from where he was sitting and started to walk towards the bacon and milkshake. He could smell the bacon getting to the point where he liked it and it was starting to make him drool with anticipation.

He opened a cupboard and grabbed one of the cups that were in there. He poured the milkshake into the cup and placed the liquefier into the dishwasher and turned it on. Gakuto then looked back towards the stove and saw the bacon was ready. He flipped the flame off and used his hand to get the plastic part of the pan. He pulled out a plate and placed the 20 pieces of bacon on the plate. The bacon stopped to sizzle as it begun to cool. He was overwhelmed by the smell that it caused him to grab one of the pieces and take a bite of it. He then started to feel his tongue burn and he quickly swallowed it. There was no way that he was going to spit out the heavenly food, even if it burned his throat. He then drank a good ¼ths of the milkshake to get rid of the heat in his mouth. He placed the frying pan in the dish washer as well and grabbed the bacon and milkshake.

He turned around to see the wolf looking at him with anticipation as well. Gakuto watched as the wolf licked its lips and started to whine. Gakuto grunted and willingly gave his friend half of the bacon he had on the plate, leaving him with 9 pieces and the other half that he took a bite out of. The wolf grinned and started to eat the pieces of bacon from its selected bowl that each Guardian was given when they were created. Gakuto walked pass the ravenous wolf and opened the door to the Kitchen, letting the smell of bacon flow through the castle. Gakuto opened the front door to the castle and watched on as the sunrise rose over the mountains in the east. He watched on until the sun's glare, like it did before to wake him up, hit him in the eyes. His sky blue eyes then started to get brighter as he kept on looking at the sun rise until they turned completely white, which at that point he shielded his eyes. He reopened his eyes and looked down to noticed he had eaten most of his breakfast. He took a sniff of the fresh air and smiled. Besides the normal air smell, there was a hint of chamomile and blossoms which came from upstairs. Gakuto munched down on the rest of the bacon and drank the rest of the milkshake. He then headed inside to be met by a strange sight. Near the stairs was a small piece of paper that was not there when he went outside. He placed his cup and plate on a nearby counter and as if knowing someone was in the room, the paper flew towards Gakuto and landed on his hand. Gakuto opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Gakuto,_

_How have you been since our last meeting? I hope none of my friends have given you any trouble. One more team member of the Akatsuki has come to join you. His name is Kakuzu. Just don't waste a lot of money or he'll have a heart attack. He will arrive soon in about thirty minutes so try and read this as fast as you can. I have the locations of Orochimaru and another being that must be destroyed,_ _Hakudoshi. They are both working together to accomplish one goal, which I have not yet realized. I will be waiting in The Land of Whirlpools for you. After that we will head to The Land of Sound and end this once and for all. Your friends will be safe as long as they are together and away from Orochimaru and Naraku's detachment. I will be sending another letter soon to explain everything to them. You have to leave soon though, preferably before the Chunin exams._

_See you soon,_

_Midoriko_

_P.S. - This note will burn in 1 minute after you open it._

Gakuto didn't take care about the last note and crumbled the paper that burned in his hand.

"Orochimaru…vengeance will soon be mine." Gakuto thought as he nodded at the wolf that came in earlier. The wolf also showed its approval and headed upstairs to become solid to transparent and to nothingness. Gakuto looked around the Great Hall before he ran up the stairs and disappeared into his chamber. The door closing just before the Raven Door opened to reveal just-out of-the-shower Kagome, yawning Serikuna, and a happy Konan.

**20 minutes before…**

Kagome woke up to a loud thud followed by another thunderous thud. _"Someone's up…" _Kagome thought. She shifted in her comfortable, "_Finally!"_ bed and smiled at yesterday's events. "Gakuto…" Kagome thought as she remembered what he had done yesterday to save her. _"He acts so much like Inuyasha…"_ Kagome thought. "No, I can't stay in the past." Kagome said out loud. She stood up and looked around. She remembered the ramen stand and getting to the castle but never going into this bed. She saw it was a fairly big room with many expensive looking things, weapons, tapestries, and paintings. Kagome moved her slender legs and got off the bed. She looked around the room and noticed two doors, one which led out of the room and the other a possible bathroom. Something else caught her eye and she noticed it was a closet. She opened it and saw all her clothes and another thing she hasn't seen. It was a cloak like Serikuna's but a different color. It was completely white with sea blue trim instead of sky blue like Serikuna's. She took out the cloak and could smell how clean it was. What puzzled her was why she had gotten this. A gift perhaps, but from who? Kagome put the cloak back where it belonged and took some clean clothes with her to the bathroom. She entered the bathroom and began to undress to take a shower. She had been in the shower for 10 minutes when she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked. She heard someone say something behind the door but it was muffled by the door and the noise of the water. The most Kagome can tell was that the voice was feminine. "Who?" Kagome asked as she began to take the soap off her hair and body. "I said 'It's Serikuna!'." Serikuna yelled through the door. "Oh! Good morning Serikuna!" Kagome said as she turned off the water and finished her shower. "Good morning Kagome." Serikuna giggled behind the door. Kagome started to dress herself and before she opened the door to the bathroom she brushed her teeth with something that looked like toothpaste. It tasted the same and even smelled the same but the color was new to her. When she came out of the bathroom Serikuna was on the bed wearing her usual snake mask, which still freaked Kagome out at times. "So what is it that you needed Serikuna?" Kagome asked as she used the towel she found in the bathroom to dry what remained of her wet hair. She walked towards a dresser she saw before going in to take a shower and found a brush. She began to brush herself when Serikuna began to talk to her. "Nothing. Just wanted to check if you were ready for breakfast. It already smells like Gakuto started his breakfast." Serikuna said as she stood up. "Once I'm done brushing my hair I'll go O.K.?" Kagome answered. Serikuna nodded and headed towards the door. "We'll wait for you at the doors alright?" Serikuna said as she closed the door behind her. "We?" Kagome asked to the empty room.

Kagome had finished brushing her hair and headed out the door. She noticed she was in a long corridor that had 6 other doors besides hers, 3 on the left side of the corridor, 3 on the right, and one at the other end of the hall. She turned left and walked down the corridor until she reached the end of it and into a spacious living room. She looked around the decorated hall and saw Serikuna and the blue haired woman from last night. Kagome remembered her being a member of Akatsuki. Serikuna noticed Kagome and motioned for her to come over. Kagome walked towards the duo. "Kagome, this is Konan. She will be one of the three women staying in the Raven chamber. Konan this is Kagome Higurashi, a powerful human from a land named Japan." Serikuna introduced them. Konan smiled and Kagome shook Konan's hand. "Shall we go then? I'm starting to get the munchies!" Serikuna joked as the 3 beauties left the room and went into the Great Hall.

**Gakuto…**

Gakuto had packed a few clothes, food, weapons, a map, and a picture of everyone in the castle, including its new members. Gakuto looked at the picture and smiled. They all took it last night as a thing to remember. The picture was taken last night outside the castle doors with everyone doing something funny or down right weird. It put a smile on Gakuto's face and he put the photo in his inside breast pocket. He looked up from what he was doing when he heard laughter and giggling. He looked at his door and then at the window. _"I guess I have no other choice…" _Gakuto thought as he walked towards the window and threw the knapsack over his shoulder and opened the window. He looked down the castle wall and got a nervous smile. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" Gakuto laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down again. "Then there's the other way but…" Gakuto said as he looked at the door. He looked back and forth from the 100 foot drop to the door which could lead him to even worse trouble than breaking his legs. Gakuto sweat dropped and signed. He closed the window and started to walk towards the door. He opened it and was glad to see there was no sign of anyone awake in the lair. "Good…" Gakuto said out loud. He walked pasted the group of sleeping people and reached the first heavy door without incident. Now came the hard part. How to get past the double doors without it making a slamming noise as he left? He first past the first door and then immediately ran to the next door. The door opened and Gakuto started to push the door down as fast as he could. Both doors hit the castle floor with a thud but only making one thud instead of two. He signed a sign of relief and stood up. But he almost scared himself to death when he turned around to see Konan, Kagome, and Serikuna looking at him with food in their hands. "Gakuto?" Serikuna questioned. She then saw something around Gakuto's shoulder. "Is that you? What are you doing with that knapsack? Are you going somewhere?"

Gakuto mentally laughed nervously as he realized his rotten luck. He had done all that planning for nothing.

* * *

"Uhh…what do you mean? Of coarse it's me! I'm…I'm going to the village…yeah the village! The village is where I am going to get an assortment of items." Gakuto laughed nervously, hoping that the poorly said lie would pass up. He looked at the three women to see if the lie worked but mentally hit himself for being so stupid. Women are incredibly smart and can, most of the time, tell if a man is lying.

* * *

"What I mean is that you look different." Serikuna looked at Gakuto up and down. Gakuto sweat dropped. He knew what she meant but he didn't have time for this. He had to meet with Midoriko. "I need to get to the village before people start waking up. I don't want to wait in line for groceries." Gakuto tried again to lie to his sister. It took awhile until she finally said something.

* * *

"Ok but bring some Torosuburo from the candy store please. I got a sweet tooth today." Serikuna responded and the trio followed her towards the snake doors. Gakuto stood stupefied at his amazing luck. He made sure they went through the doors before he started to move down the stairs. He was about to go outside when he felt a presence next to him on the stairs. He turned around to see his companion near the stairs. The wolf looked down at the stairs and then at him. Gakuto began to walk towards the wolf when he got a better idea. He got on one knee and whispered something near the wolf's ear. The wolf looked at its teammate and nodded. It turned into a solid wolf and walked towards the snake doors. It circled the huge door until it lied down and waited. Gakuto smiled and waved at the wolf as he opened the doors to the castle and closed them behind him. He looked towards the sun and then started to walk into the forest behind the castle in the south. He turned around one more time to look at his grandfather's castle, probably for the last time in a long time, and disappeared into the forest, covering his trail of life force as he left…

* * *

Inside the castle, the three women walked through the 2nd snake door. Out of the ten, soon to be eleven, people that called the castle home, only three felt something strange go through their bodies. Serikuna, Kagome, and an awaking Karakuto looked at themselves as they each felt a person leave the living world.

* * *

**Large Time Skip (Battle of Uzumaki Bridge and Training Sessions with Kakashi has passed) Ages have also changed. Everyone is 1½ years older.**

* * *

**Konoha…**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky over the village as it was bustling with many different sounds, most of them coming from the Chunin Exam Stadium. Naruto Uzumaki had just won his duel against Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha's match was next. Kagome was also looking down at the match with eagerness from her location, Sakura and other friends, a few floors lower then hers. They all grew into amazing ninja, especially Kagome, who had been burning through the ranks until she got to ANBU. She was now an effective ANBU member and explained why she was in her location, the Hokage viewing box. Her adventures and training exercises were noticed and approved by many, including the Hokage himself. She was happy in the outside but she was torn up inside. When Gakuto left, his life force disappeared completely. Serikuna and Karakuto had immediately looked for Gakuto. They were so bound on finding him that they asked everyone in the Land of Fire if they have seen him. Unfortunately no one, even in the neighboring lands, has seen anyone that had Gakuto's description. The search had gone on until Gakuto was presumed dead. According to Serikuna and Karakuto, the Forbidden Technique he used may have worked but it was just a matter of time until he would die. It was just his stubbornness to continue to fight for those he loved that kept him alive for so long. With heavy hearts everyone gave up in the search of Gakuto Minamoto. There were those who believed he was still alive. Among them were Serikuna Aneway, Karakuto Karyo, Kagome Higurashi, and surprisingly Rin Higurashi who said she was positive one day the grandson of the Hero of History would come back to save them from evil. Poor Rin believed in anything at her age, but she trusted her mother's judgments. Serikuna and Karakuto stayed as long as they could until they needed to leave for some unknown reason. Three of her most beloved friends had left her but not without leaving something for her.

* * *

**Flashback ½ a year…**

* * *

Serikuna and Karakuto looked at each other as they stared at the large group in front of them.

* * *

"What the fuck are we waiting for?" yelled Hidan. He got death glares from everyone and he nervously sweat dropped. Just then the remaining group of people arrived: Kagome, Sasuke, Rin, and Sakura. Among the group in front of the two mystics was The Hokage, Kakashi's team, certain ANBU members, all of Akatsuki, and the village elders.

* * *

"Good everyone is present. Now we are going to make this brief and simple." Karakuto said with a stern voice. Ever since Gakuto had disappeared, Karakuto had gotten less social with people, except for those near to him and Gakuto. Serikuna still wore her mask and had a sadden aura around her as she looked at the ground. "We have to leave this universe for some time and we don't have the exact details but we hope to come back soon. Kagome," Karakuto looked at the miko as she got in front of the group. "We will like you to keep this." Karakuto nodded as he looked at Serikuna. Serikuna also nodded and pulled out the Little Golden Dragon. Everybody watched as Kagome was handed the wishing item.

* * *

"You trust me with this even though I'm human?" Kagome asked, remembering what Gakuto told her. Karakuto and Serikuna nodded. "We know you will use it wisely." The mystics said in unison. Kagome nodded as she looked at the small item shine in the early sun. Karakuto then pointed at the castle behind Serikuna and himself. "You can keep that too." Karakuto nodded. "What?" Kagome gasped. She couldn't believe she was getting the castle as well. The Minamoto Castle at that too. "Gakuto would have wanted it." Serikuna agreed. "But no one, and that means you too Uchiha, is allowed in my room!" Serikuna joked. Everyone in the group smiled or giggled at the comment. Sasuke just scoffed and crossed his arms. "I think it's time to go Seri…" Karakuto nodded as he placed a seal in mid-air and two doors appeared. The doors opened and Karakuto was about to go through when a certain female ANBU yelled. "Come back soon, Karyo Karakuto!" Marina yelled from her spot next to the other ANBU and the Hokage. Karakuto grinned behind his mask and chuckled as he went through the double doors and disappeared into a blinding light. Serikuna also was about to go through when she turned around and waved at everyone in the group. "Be safe everyone! Oh and Kagome…" Serikuna motioned. Kagome came closer to her friend. "If Gakuto ever comes back, make sure to keep him around for a while. That way I could beat him for making us worry again." Serikuna hugged Kagome and seemingly glided into the white light. The doors disappeared and the group fell silent.

* * *

"What the hell are we waiting for? Dibs on wolf boy's room!" Hidan yelled as he ran toward the castle. Kagome extended her arm and knocked down the immortal causing everyone to sweat dropped. "I call dibs on his room." Kagome said in a scary but playful tone as she walked towards the castle. Everyone else ran passed her trying to get a good room, but standing clear of Gakuto's room. Hidan laughed nervously and got up, with help from Kagome, also running towards the house, trying to get a room big enough to do his rituals in. The castle was big and had plenty of room but that didn't mean it had its draw backs. Some rooms had no scenery, too far from everyone else, or strangely: to close. So that was the reason why everyone ran to the castle.

* * *

**End Flashback…**

* * *

Kagome looked down at the stadium as Sasuke arrived fashionably late again. The match started right away and things started to heat up but Kagome sensed something was wrong. She remembers Karakuto's warning to the Hokage about his impending death during the Chunin exams. She was completely prepared for anything except for what was going to happen in a few minutes. Everyone watched as the fight continued when something strange happened. People started to fall into some sort of genjutsu. Kagome pulled out her kunai and got closer to the Hokage. The Sand Village Leader looked at them and immediately pushed Kagome away with unbelievable force. The imposter stood up and removed his disguise, leaving a strange mix between snake and man. "Orochimaru…" Kagome gasped as she stood up and raised her kunai. Orochimaru didn't take much attention to the 'ANBU' and disappeared with the Hokage. Kagome looked around and realized where they had gone. She immediately told every ANBU in the area to head towards the location. But there was a problem. Currently Junin and ANBU Black Ops troops were in a conflict with Sand village ninja. It looked as if Kagome had to do this on her own for now. She ran after Orochimaru at top speed.

* * *

**Serikuna and Karakuto…**

* * *

"Look… it has begun." Karakuto pointed down at the village. Serikuna looked over his shoulder and pointed at a certain miko chasing Orochimaru. "Can we intervene?" Serikuna asked, pointing at Orochimaru. Karakuto shook his head. "Unfortunately we cannot, even if the bastard is there." Karakuto replied. "But-" Serikuna began. Karakuto placed a hand on his sister's head. "All in due time sis…besides we have been able to see into the future using your powers remember. We have nothing to worry about." Just then Karakuto felt his hand fall to his side. He looked to his right and noticed with wide eyes that Serikuna was having another 'condition' attack. He quickly ran to her side and helped her by leaning on his lap. "Serikuna, are you all right?" Karakuto asked after she had recovered. Her breathing was slow and shallow. "The future…" Serikuna began. "The future? What about it?" Karakuto asked. Serikuna took awhile to respond but with one long gasp, she said, "It…It changed!"


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 19**

Kagome ran as quickly as her ninja, demon, and mystic training could get her. Surprisingly she was just a few meters away from Orochimaru and the Hokage when they came to a stop on top of a building that overlooked the village, The Watch Tower. Kagome slowed down and masked her presence. Orochimaru and the Hokage talked about something for awhile but Kagome was too far to hear exactly what they were saying. Kagome started to crouch closer to the pair when a strange aura appeared near her. She turned to the source but immediately jumped away from it. A three headed snake appeared next to her and one of the heads just tried to eat her whole. At the sudden crash Orochimaru and Sarutobi turned towards Kagome. Orochimaru was actually surprised that the ANBU had already found them this quickly. But this ANBU was alone. _"__Same__ANBU__as__before__…__She__'__s__persistent__but__nothing__I__can__'__t__handle.__" _Orochimaru thought. He suggested it as just being luck and was about to dispose of the ANBU with a raven mask on when something stopped him.

"Orochimaru…are we here to fight or are you here just to stare at one of my many ANBU Black Ops?" Sarutobi asked. Orochimaru laughed evilly. "I just don't want anyone interrupting our reunion sensei. This will just take a moment." said Orochimaru as he started to walk casually toward the female ANBU. "I suggest you run along now miss. This is a private matter between the Hokage and me and I don't feel like fighting you right now." Orochimaru warned the ANBU. He made a scowl when he heard the ANBU laugh. "I suggest you leave the village and the Hokage alone or I'll need to kick your ass and send you back in a body bag to the Sound Village." Orochimaru got angrier every minute he wasted talking to this woman instead of dealing with his former sensei. "Enough! I don't need to hear your senseless babbling… I will just kill you right now." The snake Sannin hissed as he readied himself for a fight. Kagome followed suit. The giant three headed snake stopped its attack and headed into the village.

The first to attack was Orochimaru who first used his snakes inside his cloak to attack Kagome on her left. While she was distracted with the snakes he launched a couple of needles at her from the right. Kagome fought off the last of the snakes when she noticed the small needles headed towards her. She immediately raised her kunai and started to deflect all the needles. She finished the needles off as they hit the ground into broken pieces. Orochimaru showed his discomfort as he sent more of his needles towards Kagome and charged at her at the same time with his sword. Kagome again deflected but this time charged as well through the barrage of needles. They both collided and fought for dominance with their weapons, one with a kunai and the other with a sword. "What's wrong Orochimaru…am I wasting your time?" Kagome mocked. Orochimaru got madder at this and pushed his sword harder on the small weapon the ANBU was using to hold him back. "You're going to regret ever wasting my time!" Orochimaru fired back as he jumped back and launched more of his needles at Kagome, which she just deflected.

"You're becoming a nuisance!" Orochimaru got angrier. After 5 minutes of fighting and back talking to each other, they both looked equally tired. _"__When__are__the__reinforcements__coming?__I__can__'__t__hold__this__guy__forever__…" _Kagome thought as she again tried to use some sort of water jutsu to quickly defeat Orochimaru, she learned water Justus's from the famous Zabuza Mamochi, which he just moved out of the way again. "Enough of this!" Orochimaru yelled as he landed a few yards away from Kagome. _"__I__was__hoping__to__use__this__jutsu__for__the__old__man__but__I__guess__I__have__no__choice__…__This__ANBU__is__getting__in__the__way__of__my__plans!__" _Orochimaru thought as he started to do quick hand signs. "Forbidden Jutsu: Resurrection!" The roof they were standing on started to shake as a container with the leaf symbol popped up from the ground. The ground started to shake again and a second container popped up near the first. As the third shake was starting, the Hokage decided to intervene. He attacked Orochimaru as the third container just barley started to come out from the ground. _"__He__stopped__me__from__resurrecting__the__Fourth__…__clever__man.__"_ Orochimaru thought as he looked at the other two containers. Kagome looked at the containers and looked at the Hokage and Orochimaru. _"__What__are__these?__" _Kagome thought as she took one look at the containers and then started to head towards Orochimaru and Sarutobi. Just before she reached them though, she got a transmission via her headset. "Reinforcements for the Hokage and personal guard will arrive in 15 minutes; hold them off as long as you can Higurashi." The line cut off. "Hokage, sir, reinforcements will arrive shortly, please let me handle Orochimaru." The Hokage jumped back as did Kagome because at that time Orochimaru decided to throw a poison gas bomb. Kagome looked at the Hokage and noticed he had inhaled some of the gas. She first looked around and she noticed Orochimaru was gone. She then started to heal the Hokage as quickly as she could and stood up. The Hokage weakly followed. _"__Where__did__that__snake__go?__"_ Kagome thought as she looked around. She was then helped by the Hokage who tackled her out of the way of Orochimaru's extended neck. She got up and noticed that the body of Orochimaru was near the two containers. The neck and head retracted back to the body and connected back into its place. "Sensei, I am truly sorry that we were interrupted and that we are losing precious time to talk about our past but don't worry, there is a solution." As Orochimaru kept talking the Hokage had started to give orders to Kagome. "I know that this might sound outrageous and out of the question but I want you to leave this area right away." There was a small silence besides Orochimaru talking to himself. "I'm sorry sir but that is unacceptable. My duty is to protect you and the village, not to run away from its enemies." Kagome said back as they both still eyed Orochimaru. "Very well then you leave me no choice. I will take on the two Hokage's and if you could be so kind as to keep Orochimaru preoccupied." Kagome nodded at the Hokage's request. _"__Just__10__more__minutes__till__reinforcements__arrive.__" _Kagome thought as the containers opened to reveal the 1st and 2nd Hokage's of the Leaf Village. "Good luck sir." Kagome stated as she held out her kunai and charged Orochimaru. "You too." The Hokage stated as he pulled off his Hokage robe to reveal a combat uniform. He charged at the two Nin and fought with them with incredible strength and stamina for an old man.

Orochimaru looked at his sensei to Kagome. "Why are you always in the way? You were supposed to fight the two-" Orochimaru didn't finish his sentence because Kagome had started to charge him again. He jumped away and used more of his needles to attack Kagome. She rolled out of the way and dodged most of the needles. She stands up and immediately raises her kunai to block Orochimaru's sword. He got the advantage of gravity and was able to push Kagome to one knee. Kagome used her leg on one knee and kneed Orochimaru in the stomach and made him fall a couple yards away. She then charged again at the standing Orochimaru and kept using taijutsu moves to attack Orochimaru. This continues until Orochimaru grabs Kagome's leg, that was prepared to do a high kick, and pushed her away from him. He charged at the recovering Kagome and brought his sword down with full force to cut Kagome in half. But luckily she dodged but not without getting hurt. She rose up and looked at her left arm and noticed it was cut. She looked up and noticed Orochimaru licking the blood off his blade. "Ahh such a rare blood you are my dear." Orochimaru cooed. Kagome flinched and then charged out of fury and attacked Orochimaru. Orochimaru dodged casually side to side and grabbed Kagome's wrists. She intended to use her legs and kick or knee him but for some reason she couldn't move her legs and started to panic. Orochimaru laughed as his plan had worked. He let go of Kagome once she stopped struggling. He played with his blade and started to explain to Kagome what had just happened. "You were able to dodge most of my poisonous needles but not all. It just takes one, just one, needle to take down a full grown man. The poison is rare you see. It is only available to me by the Village Hidden in the Mist. It helped me greatly in many battles to incapacitate my enemies long enough to kill them or, if their lucky enough, to experiment on them," Kagome flinched at the idea of being experimented on. "There are a few people who were able to resist the poison and keep on fighting, but then again it's a work in progress. In your case you are unable to move any of your appendages and can only do simple things like breath, hear, and see. But not for much longer." Kagome looked on from the ground as Orochimaru came closer. She looked on as he pulled out a needle near her right thigh and threw it away. "So now that you are unable to interfere with my plans…ahh looks like the old man was able to defeat the First. The Second looks like it will lose soon as well. Well I better get going you pest. I don't want anymore interruptions." Orochimaru said as he raised his sword above Kagome and brought it down, to impale her. Kagome watched as the blade came closer and closer until something growled nearby. Both Nin turned their heads, well except for Kagome who couldn't and used her eyes instead. Next to Orochimaru and her was a jet black wolf the size of a small horse. It had red markings around its jaw and muzzle. Its piercing red eyes look straight at Orochimaru with nothing but 'you are dead' kind of face. It growled once more and pounced on Orochimaru. Orochimaru wasn't prepared for the wolf and fell on his back with the wolf in his face. Orochimaru dropped his sword a few yards away and tried to kick the giant beast off of him. It bared its teeth at the snake Nin and growled once more before going to check on his Master, it was his duty to protect the girl, now that his other master was gone. He sniffed at his owner and smelt four things. Blood, sweat, a strange poison, and tears? Why was she crying? He wiped the tears away with his giant head. The tears of relief dried up in his spiky like hair, which was actually pretty smooth to someone's touch. He was awarded with a smile in her eyes which then turned to fear and worry. He turned around and noticed that the attacker was right behind him with his sword raised. The wolf used his speed and size to his advantage and tackled Orochimaru in the gut and made him drop the sword again. The wolf was then pushed away by Orochimaru who got back up and said something that made the wolf growl again.

"This village is filled with animals! They have no respect at all!" Orochimaru launched what remained of his poisonous needles at the wolf and stood in disbelief as the wolf turned transparent and let all the needles pass right through his body. The wolf narrowed its eyes, returning back into solid and gave a miniature howl of what his old owner could do but it still was very devastating. It first made the ground below it shake and start to tear apart as the invisible force hit Orochimaru making him fly anime style in the air and land to a building about a quarter mile away. It turned around once it notice Orochimaru was going to take a while to get up and walked towards his owner, who was already getting up and surprised him that she recovered so quickly. She was about to fall on the ground when the wolf used his back as support. She turned around and smiled through her eyes as he couldn't see her face because of the mask she wore. She patted him on the head and heard him purr.

**Kagome P.O.V…**

"_I__guess__he__sensed__my__fear__and__came__running__from__the__castle.__Thanks__again__Shadow.__"_ I thought as I patted him on the head. I gave him a name since just calling him wolf sounded strange. I then heard a beep sound in my right ear. "Higurashi, you still alive? Reinforcements were delayed by Kabuto and the Sound Four but thanks to the Akatsuki and your demon friends we were able to beat them off. We will be there in five minutes, so don't dare die on us." The line cut off again. I looked at the wolf and then back to where he made his super sonic howl. Orochimaru was barely standing up and to my surprise five other people were helping him. They approached Shadow and me as the Hokage finished off the last of the two Nin's. He walked towards us as we all looked at the approaching group. "So who's your friend?" the Hokage asked as he too petted the wolf. "Shadow. He belonged to the mystic Gakuto Minamoto until he died. The wolf has followed me to this day, protecting and caring for me." I said as shadow wagged his tail in approval. "_He__really__had__cared__for__me__…"_

**Flashback…Shadow P.O.V…**

"_Well__it__is__a__good__thing__he__didn__'__t__leave__without__breaking__the__spell__on__me.__I__can__walk__around__transparent__and__solid__now.__"_ I lied down on the floor of the castle by the 'Raven Door' as the humans called it until four women opened the large door. I let all the women pass by me until I smelt the familiar scent that my master told me to look for and sneezed again. I looked at all the women in the small group. One I already knew instantly, Serikuna Aneway. The second was a small child my master had created with the Little Golden Dragon. She was made to help him protect someone. She had become a nice friend to all of the occupants in the castle, including myself. It was strange that she was born just a few days ago and now she was around the human age of 16, having the brains, bronze, and body of one. _"__Not__to__mention__her__annoying__squeaky__voice__too.__"_ The last two of the women were new to me. Both had black hair and white/olive skin. One had red eyes and a demonic aura. The other had brown eyes with a mixture of two auras, human and miko. They all had a worry look in their eyes. I followed silently, walked behind them, and turned back into a solid when they reached the stairs. We turned around as soon as we heard a door opening and saw the oldest mystic, Karakuto Karyo. I grinned when I saw a yellow headed boy following close behind yelling about wanting ramen. When the boy turned to me, he yelped and hid behind Karakuto. I grinned even wider when I noticed why he was scared of me. A wolf's grin is completely different from a human grin and mine must have looked like I was going to eat the poor kid for breakfast. Other people started to come out with the noise the small group was making until everyone in the castle was in the main entrance. I stood by the other Guardians that appeared later on and we all watched as the humans started to talk to each other. "Hey Three, where is your master?" One asked. One was the leader of the guardians because of his age and being created first. He was a large tiger with green fur and darker stripes. "He went out…" I bluntly said. "Three, are you all right?" Two asked. She was a beautifully colored snake, pure white with a blue underbelly and blue piercing eyes. "Yeah…better than ever." I said as I started to walk away. "Three! Hold up!" Four yelled after me before I return into the lair. She was a normal looking raven that was created for protecting any guests in the castle. Unlike the rest of the guardians, she had no master, and she could go anywhere she pleased. She landed in front of me and told me something different instead of what the others asked me. "Three…I saw your master leave the castle. He headed into the forest and after that…I lost his aura. Did you know about this?" She finished. I stare at her through my red eyes but she knows the answer just by looking into them. "Yes…" I said before walking past her and into the lair, leaving the three behind to think.

**That Night…**

I lay on the floor next to my master's bed, looking at the moon through the window. _"__He__hadn__'__t__put__up__blinds__…__He__must__like__to__see__the__moon__as__well.__"_ I thought as I kept looking outside at the stars and moon. _"__Nothing__has__changed__…__Always__looking__for__trouble,__protecting__those__he__cares__about__even__if__they__can__protect__themselves.__What__kind__of__force__drives__a__person__to__protect__those__who__they__love?__I__will__never__understand__this__strange__race.__" _I yawned as the night kept on going. It was around 3:00 a.m. when I decided to get up and walk around the castle. I walked through all the rooms in the castle, even the empty ones, checking every occupant before leaving. The majority of the occupants were o.k. in health and spirit but when I went into Karakuto's and Serikuna's rooms there was a surprise for me there. One and Two were each next to their masters, trying to comfort them with their presence and other sounds to calm them. I approached each of them in the same way. "What's wrong with them?" I would ask. Their only response: "They are worried for Gakuto…They will start to think he is gone for good if we don't tell them." "We cannot, it was my master's last wish before he left. He doesn't want anybody to get hurt." They just shook their head all the same but agreed nevertheless and I left the two separated rooms. I went into the next lair and was surprised to hear Four's voice. I followed the voice until it led me to one of the women's rooms. I made my presence known as I scratch the door. Four's voice stopped but I heard soft padded feet walk towards the door. When it opened I looked down at the growing Rin. She wore the same black cloak that the others wore and even wore gray wolf slippers on her furry feet, which was weird to me because why did she need those if she had padded feet that were warm already? "What is Gakuto's Guardian doing here?" Rin asked as she wiped tears away from her face. Four looked at me and nodded confirming my thoughts. She too was worried for Gakuto. I shook my head and walked inside, Rin close behind. When she sat down she started to whimper again and began to tear up. I tried to change into my normal size and successfully got a bit smaller but was still the size of a large dog. I jumped on the bed and started to purr to calm her. It worked and she laughed a bit. "That tickles!" Rin said as she wiped her nose. She went to bed after about a half hour of calming down and I stayed another half an hour to make sure she wouldn't wake up. Four stayed and looked over Rin as I left. It was around 4:30 in the morning when I went through the remaining rooms until I reached the last room given to the female I was ordered to protect at all cost. I went towards the door and the first thing that caught my interest was the sound of shuffling around and crying. I scratch the door letting my presence known and waited until something happened. The point that I scratch the door is that anyone behind the door knows that not only am I there but also that I am about to come in. Don't want to walk in on anything too private. Before I went in I noticed that the room was in the Wolf Lair but not my master's room like she wanted when I heard they came in the castle. _"__She__must__have__not__been__able__to__open__the__door.__" _I entered the door by going transparent and return into a solid again when I heard the teenager say it was okay. The things that caught my eye was the fairly big room with many expensive looking things, weapons, tapestries, and paintings, a closet, a door that led to a possible bathroom, the three giant windows that looked out to overlook the mountains to the west of the village. The other two windows showed the village to the north and the forest behind the castle to the south and east, and the girl on the overly sized bed. She wore a thin night gown that hugged her skin in every way that a man would want. I mentally thought how my master could leave such a beautiful thing behind but remembered that it was to protect her. I walked towards her and watched as she looked outside to the stars and moon. She kept looking at the stars even when I got on the bed next to her. I laid my head on my paws and watched the moon with her. "Gakuto…where have you gone to?" The girl asked. I looked at her for a moment to see if the question was directed at me and noticed she was still looking at the moon with teary eyes. I stood up on the bed on all fours and rubbed my head with hers. She looked at me and smiled sadly. "At least my friends are still here right?" Kagome said and started to cry again. I hate it when humans cry because I don't know how to make them happy. When animals are sad you can give them something and they will be happy for some time but humans… _"__Maybe__she__'__s__different__…"_ I thought. _"__Maybe__I__can__…__No,__that__wouldn__'__t__help__…__would__it?__" _I rubbed my head on her arms that were covering her face and she looked up. I tried as best as I could to connect my mind with the girls and managed to do so after a minute of awkward silence and staring. _"__Human__…__I__know__you__are__saddened__by__my__master__'__s__disappearance__but__you__must__not__cry.__I__know__what__you__'__re__going__through__but__you__shouldn__'__t__cry.__" _I told her telepathically. Fortunately I still knew how to use most of my powers. She looked at me with surprise. "You can talk?" she asked as I looked at her. _"__Yes__you__tailless__monkey,__I__can__talk__to__you.__What__are__you__crazy?__Animals__don__'__t__talk,__not__even__guardians.__I__'__m__talking__to__you__telepathically.__Now__please__stop__crying__I__can__'__t__stand__it__when__a__human__cries.__" _I said. She laughed for the first time in a long time and I was happy she stopped crying. "Why don't you like it when humans cry?" She asked. _"__Crying__reminds__me__of__my__master__when__he__was__a__kid.__He__annoyed__the__crap__out__of__all__the__guardians__to__get__what__he__wanted.__" _I answered and she smiled. "What did he want from you guys?" she asked. _"__He__wanted__to__ride__on__us__like__horses__and__play__childish__games__like__hide__and__go__seek.__He__was__the__most__annoying__when__he__wanted__to__race__us__from__one__place__to__another.__He__was__such__a__sore__loser__back__then.__Don__'__t__tell__him__I__said__that__he__might__want__to__skin__me__alive__and__make__me__his__floor__rug.__" _I shivered a t the thought of being one of those floor rugs. She laughed again and nodded her head. "I promise." She said as she looked outside at the early morning sky. "I just wish he had said something you know…" She said. _"__Human__…__I-__" _I began. "Kagome." She said, looking at me. _"__What?__" _I asked dumbstruck. "Kagome. My name is Kagome, not Human. Ka-go-me." She stated in one syllable words. I looked at her dumbly but got the point. _"__Ok,__Kagome,__I__know__that__you__feel__sad__but__how__about__I__make__it__up__to__you?__" _I said as if the whole problem was my fault. She looked at me as I got off the bed and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" she asked. _"__Follow__me.__" _I said as I walked through the door and waited for her to follow me.

**Normal P.O.V…**

Kagome quickly looked through the closet to put something on and she pulled out something without looking at it. She put it over her head and ran to the door. She opened it and met the red eyed wolf outside her door. He looked at her strangely and sniffed at her. _"__What__are__you__wearing?__" _he asked her. Kagome looked down on herself and noticed what she was wearing. Completely white with sea blue trim and small animal designs on the bottom of the cloak told Kagome she had put on the cloak someone gave to her in the morning. "I have no clue…Do you know who gave it to me?" she asked as they started to walk towards the end of the hall. _"__It__smells__like__…__Serikuna.__She__must__have__made__you__one.__"_ The wolf said as they got closer to the end of the corridor. "I'll have to thank her later…What is your name, Wolfie? And where are we going?" Kagome asked as they reached the end of the corridor. The wolf growled and looked at Kagome. _"__Wolfie!__Really!__I__would__die__of__embarrassment__first__of__all__if__that__ever__was__my__name.__My__name__is__Three__and__we__'__re__here.__"_ he said. Kagome giggled and looked at him before looking up. "They call you three? That doesn't suit you at all." She looked at 'Three'. _"__Well__what__should__they__call__me?__Certainly__not__Wolfie__…" _Three asked. Kagome placed a hand on her chin and thought. After a minute of looking at each other and thinking Kagome smiled as she got an idea. "How about Shadow? It fits perfectly and it sounds so much better in fights than Three." Kagome grinned at the last comment. Three grinned back and nodded his giant head. _"__You__have__a__point__Hum-__I__mean__Kagome.__Alright__then,__from__now__on__my__name__shall__be__Shadow.__Thank__you__Kagome.__" _Shadow barked loudly. The two laughed as they realized they may have woken up the whole castle. _"__Wait__here__and__I__'__ll__open__it.__" _Shadow said as he walked through the door in front of them. That's when Kagome realized it was the room she tried to get in that afternoon. It was Gakuto's room. She heard her heart thump at her chest as she heard a click and then a bright blue glow from inside the room. _"__Ok,__open__it.__The__spell__should__be__off__and__you__can__open__it.__" _Shadow informed Kagome behind the door. Kagome guided her hand towards the door knob and opened it slowly. The first thing that hit her was the smell of incense and a small hint of peppermint. She walked into the room and noticed it was a lot smaller than the other rooms. She saw the giant king sized bed with black sheets, red covers, and gold trim on the black sheets. The room also had three large windows, the largest in the middle, which overlooked the mountains to the east of the village. The other two windows showed the village to the north and the forest behind the castle to the south_.__ "__Just__like__all__the__other__rooms__…"_ Kagome thought as she walked deeper into the room. There was a small dresser with a mirror on it, a closet, a door that led to the bathroom, and a design on the roof of the room. The design was old and some of the paint was wearing off but the overall design could be seen. The design was of a wolf, raven, tiger, and snake looking over the Earth. Something caught Kagome's attention as a bright flash from the rising sun hit something made of glass near the window sill. Kagome walked towards it and picked it up. It was a picture of a black haired boy around the age of 10 on the shoulders of a young man that had a giant silver, gold, and green sword on his back, a dark green cloak with silver trim and designs on the bottom of the cloak and white hair that reached his waist. The girl, a little older than the boy but younger than the man next to her, had a light blue and white cloak on, with the light blue as designs and trim. Her hair was completely white with blue highlights. It was a picture of Gakuto when he was a kid with Karakuto holding him on his head and Serikuna smiling at them. Gakuto had his hands raised above his head and Karakuto was trying not to drop him. Kagome smiled and dropped a single tear on the picture. _"__Your__not__going__to__start__crying__again__are__you?__" _Shadow asked. Kagome shook her head. "No…thank you Shadow for showing me the room." Kagome said as she put the picture down and hugged the neck of Shadow. He purred and they stood like that for a few minutes as Kagome sobbed in Shadow's fur. _"__I__rest__my__case.__I__will__never__understand__this__race.__" _Shadow said as he and Kagome looked at the sun rising. Later that day Shadow revealed that Kagome was his new master.

**End Flashback…Normal P.O.V…**

"So what is it this time?" the Hokage asked Kagome as he pulled out a large staff looking thing from his back. "Nothing that you have to worry about now Hokage-sama." Someone said behind the trio. The three turned around to see a large group of ANBU accompanied by the Akatsuki, Sesshomaru, Kagura, and even Kirara and Rin looking at them. Kagome breathed a sign of relief that reinforcements had arrived before things got really messy. She could have easily taken care of herself but six against three was not a walk in the park. "Higurashi you can stand down for now. We will take care of the rest." The ANBU squad leader of her squad stated. "Roger." Kagome replied. All the ANBU and some of Akatsuki went after the six retreating Nin that had seen the large group of reinforcements arrive and counted their losses and got the hell out of dodge. The Hokage patted the wolf on the head and went after the ANBU and Orochimaru. "Hey wait! Where are you going Hokage-sama?" Kagome yelled after Sarutobi. The Hokage looked back but kept on going. "I can't let the younger generation outshine me can I?" Sarutobi stated and waved. Kagome shook her head and told the rest of the Akatsuki to follow the Hokage to make sure he would be safe. Itachi was reluctant to leave but accepted anyways as Kisame, Konan, Zetsu, and himself went after the Hokage. "I thought you guys would never get here." Kagome stated as she walked towards her friends. Sesshomaru looked at her and nodded. Kagura went up to Kagome and hugged her. Rin came up to them and got into their hug as well. It wasn't until Kirara got into the hug when someone stated "Hey Sesshomaru! Get in this group hug will ya? No one's looking!" Kagura stated with a smile. Sesshomaru scoffed and looked around before he approached the group. He was going to tell them to basically go get a room when two arms grabbed him and pulled him into the hug. "This Sesshomaru does not approve of this behavior…" Sesshomaru stated as he tried to get away from the hug. "Oh come on uncle Sesshomaru! You know you like it!" Rin stated as she gave Sesshomaru a bear hug. "How touching, now can you let go of me so as I can breath?" Sesshomaru stated. The group hug ended and they all looked at each other. "So what's new?"

**Very short chapter I know but at least I wrote something to let you guys know I'm still writing and I plan on finishing this story no matter what. Homework won't even stand in my way. That's a little to much but you get the point. Sorry I couldn't write sooner,_or__faster,_ and I hope I still have all my readers and reviewers. **


	20. Author Note 2

I know, I know. Its been almost 5 months since I last reviewed and MUST write something but I promise no more excuses I will do what I must to complete this story. No worries I'll update within a week (hopefully less ha-ha.)


	21. Chapter 19

**Me-Uhh…Hi everyone? What are those for?**

**Angry Mob of Readers- Get him!**

**Me- Ahhhh! Please enjoy this extremely late chapter while I try and lose this mob. Haha!**

**Chapter 20**

**Unknown Location…Weeks after the Chunin Exam Incident…**

It was a cold night as the storm over head came closer to the forest. The night animals and sounds that they made were soothing to the campers in the forest. The small fire pit they had made was able to warm up all the occupants. Movements in the forests caught the campers' attention but relaxed when they saw it was just one of their many comrades from patrol. As the man got closer to the camp it began to rain over the camp. The men started to move around hurriedly as the rain started to get even stronger. As they started to finish setting up a make shift roof out of a tent to keep the rain out, a flash of lightning caught the attention of the campers. The sound was deafening and could have been no less than a mile away.

"Hope it isn't anywhere any trees…" said one of the men. Another figure next to him nodded in agreement. Another flash of lightning made them return back to the campsite. Just when they sat down next to the fire a large man with scars and tattoo's that covered his body approached them. He was bald and had an eye patch in his left eye. He wore nothing on his upper body and had some ragged pants on that completed his Nin bandit uniform.

"You two!" the man's voice boomed almost as loud as the thunder storm. The other men stood at attention in front of the man. "Sir!" they responded with nervous looks.

"One of our patrols hasn't reported back. I want you two to check out their last known location northwest of here. When you find them I want you to bring them back. If you can't find them then stay out there until you do!" The man pointed to the dark forest to emphasize his point. The men nodded nervously and picked up some torches and weapons to help in their search.

When the men left through the forest the bandit leader walked towards his spot in the fire pit. He's had a long day and its gone great up to this point. His gang was able to steal three carts of supplies, steal precious items off travelers, and get his gang numbers almost to triple digits. Then came the patrol. The gang never reports late. The consequences were too great. He sat down and though of what tomorrow's spoils will bring. As he began to fall asleep he looked at his right arm. What has given him such luck so far was the strange yet powerful weapon his men found near the ocean, where the great Village Hidden in the Whirlpools used to lie. Now it's just a vast ocean of dangerous sea waves and animals. The object shined gold in the fire light. He turned it on with a flick of his wrist. Blue light in the form of a saber extended from the object and illuminated the campsite. Some of his soldiers looked at him and stared in awe. It was a strange weapon….

**The Next Day…**

The bandit leader stood up as the early morning sun hit his eye. He touched his left eye and mentally yelled. He had put on a torn brown cloak on before he went to sleep last night. He looked around the campsite and noticed that it was still raining. His followers were all still asleep and snoring loudly he turned to his left and saw one of his soldiers awake. The bandit leader made a motion with his left hand and indicated him to come over. The man looked at the bandit leader and nodded as he walked towards the bandit leader.

"Has the missing patrol from yesterday report back yet?" the bandit leader asked. The man nodded his head and pointed to a small group of men near the middle of the camp. "What took them so long?" the bandit leader asked as he began to walk towards the sleeping group. "They didn't say sir. They just came into the campsite five hours after you have fallen asleep and went right to sleep in the middle of the camp. They didn't respond to anything we said and just…" the man waved his hand towards the sleeping group. The bandit leader huffed and walked towards the group. He reached one of the men asleep and was about to kick him awake when the man caught his foot. The bandit leader looked wide eyed in shock at the 'man' in front of him. 'He' was a 'she'. She had jet black hair that was about waist length with a hint of blue. She had chocolate brown eyes and pale skin that matched her ANBU Black Ops Uniform. Her ANBU mask was of a black bird, crow or raven perhaps. The hardest thing to comprehend for the bandit leader was that the whole group she was with was actually more ANBU Black Ops. He looked down at the girl in front of him again and realized she was still holding his foot. But before he could even think of trying to kick her again the girl twisted his ankle and shoved him away from her and into the other man behind him. As the man behind him fell, he yelled and awoke everyone in the camp. As the other bandits awoke the ANBU made a small circle of eight including the girl from the ground.

"Utama Sakatori…by the order of the Leaf Village Hokage-" One of the ANBU began. The Bandit Leader, Utama, stood up and threw a kunai at the ANBU. The ANBU dodged and the battle began. Bandit Nin and ANBU fought in the camp but the ending was already known. The bandit group wasn't as well prepared as the ANBU and had nowhere as close as the ANBU training. Five to ten minutes later the bandit army was annihilated, save Utama and the man that fell. Utama stared at his army and contemplated his chances. He wouldn't get far unless…

The ANBU started to advance when Utama threw his cloak at them. The ANBU heard a click and a sort of hiss as Utama flicked his wrist. Blue light came from what looked like a golden gauntlet. The female ANBU gasped as she stared at the weapon. The other ANBU looked at the weapon and slowly backed away from Utama.

"What is that thing?" an ANBU asked. Utama laughed and charged recklessly to the ANBU group. He slashed at one of the ANBU's and managed to cut his right arm off by pure surprise. The ANBU fell to the ground and yelled in agony. His cat mask was sprayed with his own blood. The good thing was that the blade was so hot it cauterized his wound. The bad thing was that he needed a hospital and one of the ANBU'S charged at Utama. Utama turned around and met the Raven ANBU. The ANBU attacks were erratic and reckless, causing many of her team members to look at her in surprise. Her small weapon, a kunai, was able to hit the golden part of the gauntlet but not the blade itself. Utama noticed this and decided it was his best shot. He blocked a couple more times until he decided to slash at the ANBU's chest plate. The wound that was inflicted caused the ANBU around to stare at their leader in disbelief. She was actually hurt, with blood spilling from her chest. Her chest plate was slashed opened with a wound starting from above her right shoulder and ended near the center of her chest. While Utama laughed the female ANBU took fast intakes of air as she glared at her opponent. Her eyes seemed to turn into a shade of red as she held onto her wound, trying to keep as much blood inside as possible. Utama looked at the ANBU and ran towards her, intending to finish the fight. She saw the attack coming this time and backed flipped away and kicked Utama in the chin. He staggered a bit but that was all that was needed for the ANBU squad to take the man down. Utama yelled in rage as he raised his arm to kill the ANBU on top of him. Before he got his chance though, someone stepped on his arm and removed the gauntlet. He looked up to see the chocolate brown eyes of the ANBU he just tried to kill. The gauntlet self-deactivated and was held in the ANBU's bloody hands as the ANBU squad hauled him up.

Utama smirked and caused the ANBU around him to see what he was smirking at. As they turned they saw their squad leader falling to the ground. One of the ANBU caught her and checked her pulse. He looked at the squad and started to yell orders. "Squad A, take the prisoner's to the leaf village! Squad B, help the squad leader and the other ANBU get to the hospital now! The rest of you help me clear this place of any other bandit Nin. I don't want to get attacked while we go home. Move out!" All the squads, each made up of two man teams went to their destinations. As the squad that took Utama away left, the squad leader started to stir. This caused the reaming ANBU to look at her. She pointed at the gauntlet that wasn't to far away. One of the ANBU received it and gave it to her. She held it close as she was escorted away by her team members…

**Hours Later in Konoha's Hospital…Intensive Care Ward…Kagome P.O.V.**

A constant beep was heard nearby, followed by something that sounded closely to a respirator. Constant talking over an intercom of sorts was heard nearby with the footsteps and chatter of people. The constant sounds of the area were broken when someone started to argue with someone else.

"I'm sorry sir but she isn't stable yet. She's had massive trauma to her body due to blood loss and battle damage, she probably can't even talk if she wanted." A female stated with a hint of annoyance but strangely with respect.

"I don't care if she's been half blown up, I want to see her NOW!" a young, angry voice yelled. There was constant shuffling outside when a crash of some sorts was audible nearby. Yelling assumed followed by more crashes and breaking of objects.

"Sir, Stop!" the same female voice yelled. A door was opened nearby followed by a startled scream. "Oops! Sorry Ms. I didn't realize this was the restroom…" The door shut and the heavy footsteps got closer. "Higurashi!" someone yelled nearby as a door opened. Many footsteps, leading one to believe many people went inside the room or security was heading towards the voice in room, were heard.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kagome was peacefully on the hospital bed asleep or in a coma; no one was able to tell unless she woke up soon. Kakashi, Sakura, the Hokage (and his escort of course), the entire Akatsuki, and some of her team members from the ANBU squad were all in the same room she was to see how she was doing. The female nurse that tried to stop the group came at the door and took in quick breaths. "I told you Hokage, sir, she isn't fully healed yet. She-" she was interrupted when Kakashi raised his hand, but again Marina, a female ANBU in Kagome's team had to butt in. "Then why is she in the ICU ward and not in the ER?" Everyone looked at Marina with surprised looks. Marina smiled sheepishly and started to rub the back of her head.

"Hey I can be smart sometimes…" Marina stated. Everyone sweat dropped as she started to twiddled her thumbs and whistles a tune. As the nurse tried to answer Marina's stroke of genius moment, everyone began to argue with one each other on weather to stay or go. One of the ANBU moved up to Kagome and sat next to her. The ANBU reached for Kagome's hand and held it in hers.

She removed her face mask of a wolf and revealed her blue sapphire eyes. Her jet black hair fell to her waist and her red chocker hugged her slender neck. "Hey mom…" The ANBU said with sad voice. Everyone in the room stopped their conversations and stared at the two. The ANBU smiled sadly as she looked at the sleeping form of Kagome. The ANBU was awakening from her stupor when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see the female nurse.

"We'll make sure to inform all of you of when she is awake and ready to speak to you all…now please leave her be for now." The female nurse stated. The group started to reluctantly leave but they all stopped when they heard a distant voice in the hallway.

"Uhh excuse me…can you point me towards the direction of Kagome Higurashi's room please? I'm a friend." A female voice asked. Everyone in the room looked at each other and was about to ask the nurse what was going on when there was a knock on the door. The door slid open to reveal a woman with brown eyes and black hair.

Saying she was different from most would be an understatement. She wore some old samurai armor that looked too heavy for one but easy for her. She looked around the room and noticed Kagome on the bed. She completely ignored the looks of others and walked towards Kagome.

"Hey Kagome wake up you lazy bones." The woman said, scorning Kagome as if she was scolding a child. Someone was about to mention to the strange woman that Kagome was in a coma when the woman thumped Kagome on the head. Everyone would have sweat dropped if it hadn't been for Kagome stirring awake. The room erupted into a chorus.

"Kagome!"

"Where…Am I?" Kagome asked. She looked around the room and saw that most of everyone she knew was here. Her throat was dry and she looked to her right. There she saw a cup of water.

"_Hmm…convenient." _Kagome thought as she reached for it and started to drink from it. She turned back to the group and spit everything she had just drunk when she saw Midoriko. Midoriko closed her eyes in annoyance and wiped her face.

"So…you're finally awake I take? Good to see that. So how you been?" the older miko asked. Kagome stared at Midoriko with a shocked expression. "You haven't sent mail in a while Midoriko, why is that?" Kagome asked as her shock wore off. Midoriko smiled. "I had a few errands to run and some of them took longer than expected, nothing to worry about Kagome. So I see you got situated quiet well in this world?" Midoriko asked as she looked around the room. Kagome was about to answer when Midoriko interrupted. "Hey where are Minamoto and his siblings?" The room suddenly got a lot more silent and Midoriko caught on it. She looked at Kagome and saw that Kagome had her head down, chin touching her chest. An older man with an escort of ten Nin, not all in the room Midoriko noticed, walked towards Midoriko.

"The Mystics known as Karakuto and Serikuna had left to their realm about a year ago…" The Hokage stated. Midoriko looked at the Hokage to go on because she has yet to hear of what happened to Gakuto. The Hokage hesitated and looked at Midoriko in the eyes. "Gakuto Minamoto is presumed dead after he went missing almost two years ago. Dozens of search parties were sent throughout the land to find him and no trace has been found. Only recently have we acquired that belonged to the once Minamoto Gakuto- a gauntlet that forms a bright blade of blue energy. It was found on a bandit leader named Utama Sakatori. He was interrogated by are best interrogator and said that he found the gauntlet near a pedestal or shrine of some sort near the Land of Whirlpools. A team is being sent there as soon as-." At this point Kagome raised her head quickly and stood up from the bed. She bowed in front of the Hokage and didn't raise her head until she began to talk. Her injuries and bruises apparently already healed.

"Lord Hokage! I wish to join this team that is going to the Land of Whirlpools!" Kagome stated. The Hokage looked at Kagome and smiled. He laid a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"If only I was still Hokage Ms. Higurashi." At that everyone looked at the Hokage with a shocked expression. Kagome was that first to voice her mind. "How long have I've been out?! Why aren't you Hokage anymore? What happened?" the Hokage started to move the pipe in his hands and then put it in his mouth.

"I'm resigning. I'm getting way too old for this crap and the fight with Orochimaru proved that. Now because I'm resigning, in order for anyone to do anything outside the village, they must have the approval of the next Hokage. So there is no need to worry about the team leaving without you because one- The next Hokage needs to approve of such an action and two- you're leading and making up the team. It must be a small one, preferably a six man team to keep most Nin in the village in case of danger." The Hokage nodded and started to leave the room. Kagome stood there and yelled at the Hokage. "What if we help find your successor quicker?" The Hokage turned around and nodded.

"A duo is going to look for her as well. Maybe you'll see your friend Naruto there too. Good luck Ms. Higurashi, you'll need it." The Hokage nodded and left the hospital with his entourage. Kagome turned around to be met by more questioning looks than understanding looks. She nodded and ran out of the hospital window from her room she felt some of the bandages come off and some beat against her skin as she ran as fast as she could towards her location. She sensed the others from her room move behind her, trying to catch up. She smiled and went even faster.

When she reached her location she went up to a large, imposing figure, a rugged head and face covered with old wounds and scars. His head was covered by a rag of sorts.

"Hey Ibiki, you have a prisoner that had a strange weapon on his hand? Mind if I get the weapon out of the evidence locker?" Kagome smiled as she looked up at the stoic man. Ibiki Morino looked at Kagome and noticed her condition. She wasn't wearing her ANBU mask and her ANBU armor were torn in some places with blood stains and bandages around them, some loose and other tight around the wound. He motioned for her to follow her and walked towards the building. As they walked in they went straight to the right and went down a set of stairs. A door blocked their path but Ibiki simply walked up to it and knocked a couple times in code. A set of locks and dings opened and revealed an ANBU and his team behind the door as soon as he saw who it was he moved out of the way. The room was dark and indescribable. But what were able to be seen were cases that had a duo of ANBU guards over each case, the cases themselves lit by an unknown source. There were many cases with scrolls and weapons but Kagome and Ibiki walked straight towards a certain case.

**(A/N: I suggest listening to: Two Steps from Hell - Sons of War at this point, repeat if you want until the chapter is over, thank-you.)**

The gauntlet stood on a pedestal and was protected by two ANBU, just like the rest. The only difference was the case was cleaned recently to add this new piece. Ibiki nodded to the ANBU and motioned for them to open the case. The ANBU nodded back and took out two keys that weren't ever exactly the same. Ibiki did the same and all three inserted their keys at the same time. The case opened with a hiss and Kagome reached in for the gauntlet. She looked and gasped in awe as the Sun Gauntlet automatically jumped at her wrist like a spider lunging for it's pray. The ANBU and Ibiki immediately pulled out their weapons as if the weapon had a mind of its own. She waved her hand at them and walked out of the room and out of the building. Turning the gauntlet this way and that and admiring its craftsmanship as she kept walking she noticed what looked like the activation switch. She looked around and noticed that her pursuers' were still quite a ways away. She waited a couple minutes and saw her soon to be sparring partner.

"Itachi!" Itachi Uchiha turned at his name and almost screamed in surprise as Kagome ran towards him with something in her hand. The gauntlet in her hand turned on as everyone came into the clearing to see Itachi trying to block Minamoto's famed gauntlet. Itachi used his sword and blocked with all his might as Kagome used the gauntlet. "Kagome, what are you doing?!" Itachi yelled. Kagome grinned and swiped at his legs. He jumped and saw something that made his eyes widen. The saber had grown to the length of a spear in no less than a second after he took his eyes off it. "Sparring!" Kagome yelled and ran towards Itachi, the spear returning to normal size, swiping the saber side to side as she ran towards her. He grinned back and produced shadow clones in the dozens to help him. They ran at each other as Kagome neared and her saber dissipated more than half his clones. The rest of the clones and Itachi jumped in the air behind Kagome when they all looked at Kagome she was on one knee and aiming the saber at them.

"I win…" Kagome grinned as the saber opened and created an orb of electricity. Once it touched the end of the pincers it launched hundreds of orbs into the sky. Straight towards Itachi and his clones. "Shit!" The Itachi's stated simultaneously as the orbs hit each clone and exploded. When the real Itachi moved and blocked the incoming orbs he senses were flaring everywhere around him he looked everywhere for the source but was too late. He felt a gush of air head straight for him and hit him in the back. He went right through the ground. As the smoke and dust cleared everyone stared in awe at Kagome as she put her head on a defeated Itachi.

Kagome smiled and laughed. "Who's next?"

**I guess I lost the mob for now. So before you all ask, the gauntlet gives the wearer a sense of invincibility and morale boost, such as when one is having an adrenaline rush but ten times stronger. Remember the gauntlet is giving the wearer "A Sense" as in I believe in this, the power Kagome has shown was all her own. Hope to see you all soon.**


	22. Chapter 20

**Before the chapter begins I would like to point out that the episodes involving Naruto, Itachi, and Sasuke are now void. Since Itachi has joined the Leaf Village he will not fight to get Naruto or any Jinchuriki. Since this is now void the mission to find Tsunade will be much faster. So this also means that Naruto and Jiraiya convince Tsunade to go with them much faster than last time. Poor Orochimaru gets there too late, everyone pat him in the back and secretly laugh at his misery. So, as a final note, anything that Kagome said about helping to find Tsunade is true but she doesn't know that until later (this chapter). Now please enjoy while I go comfort Orochimaru and later laugh about it. **

**Chapter 20**

Konoha returned to its normal, quiet state after Kagome's little display was finished. Everyone returned to their homes or room in the castle. Kagome let out a sigh as she sat down on the bed in her room. She decided that if she couldn't stay in Gakuto's room because it reminded her too much of him and the only time she ever went in there was to remember and think. Her constant bodyguard also agreed with her decision and watched her from where he laid. Shadow watched Kagome's every move and was still able to concentrate on a fly that had wandered in. At one point he went crossed-eyed and caused Kagome to burst into laughter. Shadow looked at her as his attention was torn away from the fly, which had left the castle through an open window. His wolfish grin went unnoticed and he returned to watching Kagome.

After her laugh fit, Kagome got up from the bed and walked towards the closet. She opened it to see her school uniform, Serikuna's present to her, a kimono she bought in the village market for special occasions, a handful of Nin uniforms, and her ANBU mask. She decided to keep her uniform since it helped her remember the giant wolf that saved her life back when the village was under attack by the Akatsuki. She still was not able to find her savior, even when a creature that size is hard to miss. She pulled out her ANBU mask and her uniform from the wardrobe and closed it behind her. She then walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When she came out her black hair was wet and shone with the sunlight. She was fully dressed and started to pack some weapons on her person.

Ten minutes later and Kagome had everything she needed, all the while Shadow looking at her with a bored expression. He yawned once and showed his fangs to the world. They gleamed as the sun also shone on them. His black fur moved a little with the wind from outside. He focused again on Kagome as she moved to her bed and reached in the bottom of the bed. She pulled out a good-sized steel box and opened it. Inside was the Minamoto's pride and joy: the Sun Gauntlet. Kagome and Shadow stared in awe as the Sun Gauntlet was hit by the sun's light and glowed and amazing gold color. The glow reached different places in the room and made them glow other colors, some even the color of the rainbow. They were pulled out of their gaze when someone knocked on the door. The door opened and revealed Sesshomaru.

Kagome stood up from where she was and looked at her friend and mentor. Sesshomaru walked into the room when Kagome motioned him to come in. He was still getting used to the idea that his title won't over exceed politeness and manners. He nodded and was about to take a few more steps towards Kagome when Shadow growled at him. Sesshomaru growled back and his eyes turned blood red. Shadow barked, growled, and even snarled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru returned the actions but was interrupted by more people coming into the room. Rin, Kagura, Kirara, and Shippo came in. Kagura hit Sesshomaru over the head with her fan and dazed him a bit until he returned to is senses. Rin sat on the bed with Shippo on her lap. Kirara lay on Kagura's arms. When everyone quieted down they noticed Kagome putting on the gauntlet and walking towards Shadow. Shadow noticed this and turned his attention from Sesshomaru to Kagome. Kagome crouched down to Shadow's level and smiled. Shadow immediately calmed down and started to wag his tail like a dog.

"_For a fearsome protector he sure acts like a newborn pup…"_ Kagome thought as she began to pet Shadow. He started to have small growls because of her petting, a sign that he was purring in his way. Kagome looked at her friends and was about o speak when she was yanked from her position and hauled kicking and screaming towards the Main Hall, or the entrance to the castle. When the group reached the hall they let Kagome go, Shadow close behind and growling. Kagome stood up and began to pet Shadow once more. He calmed down somewhat and she turned to her friends when she was certain that Shadow would not attack. She looked up to see all the occupants of the castle and others: Itachi, Kisame, Konan, Kagura, Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo, Kirara, Hidan, Tobi, Kakuzu, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and some of her teammates in her ANBU squad were there. Kagome looked at everyone's faces and started to get nervous. Half of them looked like they were also dragged from something important, especially Kakuzu and Hidan, who was most likely counting money and doing some sort of ritual respectively.

"What's up?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence. Everyone jumped a bit at her voice and looked at her. Before anyone could speak, Shadow sneezed not once but five times in a row. _"He only sneezes like that when…oh Kami!" _Kagome thought as she ran through her friends and opened the door to reveal Naruto and his Ero-Sannin teacher, Jiraiya. Naruto only had milliseconds to notice the missile head towards him. He hit the ground with a massive thus followed by the joyful cries of his friend Kagome.

"Naruto! Your back! I've missed you so much!" Kagome cried into Naruto's ear, most likely causing permanent damage. Naruto and Kagome laughed as they rolled on the floor together as everyone watched their actions with amusement. Jiraiya ended the scene with a clap of his hands. Kagome and Naruto stop their childish actions and stood from their position quicker than a shot. Jiraiya and Kagome also hugged and decided that a good place for everyone to catch up and get together would be a walk through the village. As the large group of people started to listen to Naruto and Jiraiya's adventures they all started their own conversations and asked frequent questions. When they reached the village they started to walk through the village market. The market itself hadn't change much from what it used to be. It still had many customers and such but one big change was the stands themselves. With the money The Mystics gave Iruka and Ayame they donated some of the metals, gold and silver, to the store owners in the village. After the Akatsuki attack many of the village's shops and homes were destroyed. So when the attack was over and everyone forgiven, Akatsuki and Iruka all pitched in to help rebuild their new home and invest in other businesses. Iruka was still the same old stand but with a small addition to the stand's infrastructure. The stand had a sign near the entrance that thanked The Mystics and the heavens for such good fortune. When the grouped passed by the stand, half the group stayed and the remaining headed forward. The remaining group was nearing the Konoha Hot Springs, which were also renovated to accommodate more people. Unbeknownst to some, the Hot Springs also got a new addition to its structure. As the group passed the Hot Springs, more of the group left, including Jiraiya. Kagome, Rin, Shadow, and Naruto (who was surprising everyone today; he hadn't stayed at the Ramen stand today yet.) stayed near the Hot Springs for about two minutes when a loud crash and angry screaming followed. Jiraiya came running back to the group as a large number of female ANBU started to go after him.

The group was able to outrun the kunoichi and started to head towards the Hokage tower. Kagome, Rin, and Shadow both looked at themselves and then at each other.

**Kagome P.O.V.**

"_We look OK. I hope the new Hokage isn't a total pain…"_

**Rin P.O.V.**

"_We look great! What was the new Hokage's name? Dammit!"_

**Shadow P.O.V.**

"_Humans…I wonder how human tastes like…"_

**Normal P.O.V.**

"What kind of Hot Springs has ANBU guarding it?!" Jiraiya fumed. Naruto laughed at his teacher's antics and looked at the two giggling females in the group. Kagome had her ANBU uniform on and carried her raven mask in her pack. Her ANBU uniform was no different then the other uniforms but she did and didn't have things that the ANBU usually had. She didn't have any tattoo that he could see on her, something most ANBU he'd seen had, but she did have a scroll on her back that was accessible at any time. The scroll, when Naruto asked her before his trip, was able to carry more items and herbal medicines. The items could vary from clothes to weapons. So she was always prepared, as always. She hadn't changed much in features but she did sleep a lot more peacefully now. Many times she would need the comfort of her friends when she thought back to painful memories, especially the memory of her family's deaths. She grew to become one of the most powerful kunoichi in the village, so Naruto heard, and was able o take down an entire bandit ring. She turned to see him watching her and smiled. Naruto smiled back and nodded his head. Kagome returned to her conversation with her adopted daughter and fellow ANBU team member, Rin Higurashi.

Rin had also changed while he was gone. She had grown almost to Kagome's height and was still looking to grow a foot bigger. Her human form had caught the attention of many people, as she looked as beautiful as her adopted mother. Her blue eyes and black hair contrasted with her ANBU uniform nicely and her wolf mask topped it off. She had a red choker on her neck that hung to the back of her waist. Her superiors, mainly Kagome, had told her that the thing would just get in the way and could even get the enemy an advantage. Rin laughed at them and said she will never take off the choker, even in death, as it was a present from her Mystic friends. Rin had also grown to become a powerful ninja in the village. She became the inspiration for most kunoichi to come out on top and strive for better positions in the Nin world. Naruto didn't notice that he was staring until Rin blushed and looked away, Kagome laughed, and Jiraiya gave him thumbs up while crying.

"They grow up so fast!" Jiraiya anime cried as he pulled out a handkerchief out of nowhere and blew his nose. Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed his teacher as they kept heading towards the Hokage tower. Kagome and Rin continued their conversation and walked behind the two. Shadow just grinned and walked behind Kagome and Rin, grinning at the humans' antics all the way to their destination. About ten minutes later they walked into the Hokage's office and watched as Sarutobi and a blonde woman yelled at each other, well mostly the woman, Sarutobi just listened and smoked his pipe.. The blonde woman noticed the group and looked at them with a bored look. The retiring Hokage motioned for the group to sit down. Naruto and Jiraiya (shocker) gave the seats to the two women with them. Kagome and Rin sat down as Jiraiya and Naruto looked on from behind. Shadow lay next to Kagome's chair and put his head on his paws.

"Glad to see you all made it." The Hokage said in a tired voice. He looked at the blonde woman next to him and smiled. She glared at him and he just laughed. When he was able to speak again he put out the pipe and looked at everyone in the room. "Naruto, Jiraiya, I take it you already know Tsunade, the next Hokage?" he motioned his hand towards the blonde, to which Jiraiya and Naruto nodded. The Hokage nodded in return and looked at the two female ANBU, which were currently starting at Tsunade with skeptical looks. The wolf near Kagome's legs looked up at Tsunade with curiosity. The Hokage laughed again and watched as everyone's attention returned to him.

"From now on Tsunade will be Konoha's Hokage. I'm going to take a long, needed break. Don't make me come back you hear?" Everyone in the room nodded and reluctantly followed their hokage's last order. Sarutobi nodded and took one last look around the room.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm going to miss this place…" Just then a knock on the door got everyone's attention. An ANBU came in through the door with a stack of papers. He laid the stack on the desk, saluted, and left the room as fast as he came in. Sarutobi and everyone in the room looked at the stack of paper and sweat dropped.

"…But that's one thing I won't miss. Good luck with that paperwork Tsunade!" Sarutobi called as he ran faster than any old man could and jumped through the window, his belongings and all. Everyone sweat dropped again with the exception of Tsunade, who was currently fuming. The room got really hard to breath and one by one the occupants left the room slowly before the new Hokage exploded. As everyone left the Hokage tower, a loud yell and line of curse words came out of the tower. As to add to injury the retreating group heard the familiar sound of paper falling and more screaming, increasing the group's speed even more.

**A few hours later…**

Kagome and Shadow sat on a bench on the bridge that overlooked the village lake. The sun was setting and everyone was turning in for the night. News spread fast that the new Hokage had arrived. Celebrations were held and the new Hokage surprised everyone by joining the celebrating, all except those that knew her well of course. Earlier in the day, after they had left the new Hokage to her paperwork, the group started to dwindle. Jiraiya headed towards the Hot Springs again, saying that the ANBU couldn't be patrolling the whole compound all the time. Soon after he left, Rin and Naruto headed towards the castle. Naruto was eager to get his own room back and talk to his friends about his adventures. So that left Kagome and her constant shadow, Shadow. As the two stared on at the scenery, Shadow connected his mind with Kagome's.

"_Hey. What are you thinking about? Food?" _Shadow asked with a hint of a laugh. Kagome smiled as she continued to look at the lake and the changing of its colors. She started to pet Shadow, who willingly accepted as always. _"Nothing really just…"_ Kagome started. _"Just on the upcoming mission right? Don't worry Kagome, it'll be fine. Besides, we haven't even asked the new Hokage yet for a mission request."_ Shadow finished for her. Kagome nodded and they continued to look as the sun started to set. It was well over Midnight when they decided to start going home. As they got up the bench creaked and they both looked at each other. _"Don't look at me! I'm not a 200 pound wolf!" _ Kagome defended. Shadow grinned. _"No your not…but you sure do eat like one!" _They laughed as they headed towards the castle. The moon shone brightly tonight, a few clouds here and there but not much. As they got closer to the village gates Kagome stopped and looked at the castle. The moon showed of its proud features and its height. She then looked back at the Hokage tower, where Tsunade might be at this time. She let out a sigh and went back into the village, Shadow in tow.

**Later in the Hokage Tower…**

Tsunade sat on the desk as she looked at her half empty sake bottle and chugged down the rest. After she was sure every drop was gone, she threw the bottle out the window and a loud _Doink_ was heard followed by an "Oww!" Tsunade grinned and reached down into her desk again for another bottle. She raised her head when she found another bottle and looked at her desk.

"_I can't believe that I was able to get Shizune to do most of the paperwork…Now if I can only get her to be Hokage and an endless supply of sake…"_ Tsunade thought as she opened the sake bottle and started to drink from it. Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock on the door alerted her of a presence. Tsunade looked outside and then at her clock and saw that it was 3:32 in the morning. Who the hell would be up at this time? Tsunade could only ask. Her unannounced question got an answer when the door opened to reveal an ANBU she saw earlier. The ANBU looked at Tsunade and than a once over in the room.

"_Pfft…ANBU…"_ Tsunade thought as she watched the ANBU and motioned for her to come in. Tsunade noticed that unlike other ANBU, this one was not afraid to show her identity. She had almond-shaped brown eyes and jet black hair that reached her waist. She also noticed the wolf from earlier was also with her. The wolf was black with red eyes that stared into Tsunade's, involuntarily letting out a chill; Tsunade kept on drinking and watched the two sit down in front of her after the ANBU saluted and bowed. Tsunade watched the ANBU girl twiddle her thumbs and look down at her sandal feet. The wolf pushed on the girl's legs and motioned with his head towards Tsunade. The ANBU stared at the wolf for a while and than turned her attention to Tsunade.

"Good evening Hokage-sama I-"she began but was interrupted when Tsunade laughed. The girl stared awkwardly at her until she finished. Tsunade nodded and brushed a tear from her face. "I- I'm sorry… It's just that I'm not used to being called Hokage yet. Please just call me Tsunade." The Hokage stated. Kagome nodded vigorously and smiled. "Umm…Tsunade I am here to ask for a mission request. I would like to take a group of six to the area near the Hidden Village of Whirlpools. I also request if someone can show me the way to the Land of Whirlpools, as I am not aware of where it is."

Kagome watched as Tsunade's eyebrows went slowly up at the mention of the Hidden Village. "The Land of Whirlpools is not on any current map because the area had sunk under water a long time ago. There are few that know where to look." Tsunade said, much to the dismay of Kagome. Tsunade noticed the change in Kagome's mood and quickly rephrased her words. "But there are some people that may know where to look…" Tsunade saw that Kagome's hopes rose as soon as the words left her mouth and smiled at her reaction. "Who knows were it is?" Kagome asked as her voice cracked a bit. Tsunade raised a hand and then pressed some button on her desk. "Shizune, can you please tell Kakashi Hatake to come up to the Hokage tower please?" Tsunade asked. When her finger left the button a woman's voice was heard but barely. Kagome watched as Tsunade started to get a vein on her forehead. "Of course I know what time it is, just do it!" Tsunade yelled. The person on the other line, Shizune, squeaked and cut the connection to the intercom. They waited in silence as a loud bang was heard in the village. Ten minutes later another bang and the sounds of footsteps came closer. The door opened with another loud bang to reveal a red-eyed Kakashi. His white hair was all over and his Hidden Leaf pajamas and teddy bear were so out of place Kagome had a hard time to decide whether to laugh or 'aww' at Kakashi's ridiculous getup. Kakashi threw Kagome a glare, which she shrugged off. He let out a long sigh and rubbed his teddy bear's stomach, as if it was a dog or something. "What do you want?" Kakashi asked with a tired tone, still rubbing his bear's stomach. Tsunade closed her eyes in frustration and looked up at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, do you still have the map that shows safe passages through the Nations to the Hidden village of Whirlpools?" Kakashi looked wide-awake for a second, stopping the constant rubbing of the bear. He looked at Tsunade then at Kagome and back. "Yes…Why?" He asked with a hint of curiosity. "If you must know, this ANBU…" Tsunade looked at Kagome. Kagome noticed this and blushed in embarrassment "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, Higurashi Kagome, ANBU leader of Team 6." Tsunade nodded. "Kagome Higurashi wishes to transverse to the village for…what are you going to the village for?" Tsunade asked. Kagome nodded and looked at the weapon in her hand. She got a small glimpse of Gakuto and then looked up. "I'm going to investigate reports concerning a friend of mine. You see he's been missing for over two years now and-" Kagome was silenced when Tsunade raised her hand. Tsunade smiled at Kagome. "That's enough reason for me to allow you to go." Tsunade looked at Kakashi and he held out his bear to her. Tsunade flinched and reached for the bear. When Kakashi was sure the bear wasn't going to fall, he reached in his pajamas. Kagome and sundae blushed and turned away. They heard grunts and curse words as Kakashi tried to take out something. "Aha!" Kakashi exclaimed as he took out what he was looking for. The women turned around to see Kakashi holding a scroll and surrounded by books of some sort. As Kakashi was handing over the map to Tsunade, and Tsunade giving the bear to Kakashi, Kagome picked up one of the books with her gloved hand and read the front cover. She had a questioning look on her face as she turned the page. She read some of the book and started to blush. She was taken out of her blush when Kakashi's gloved hand grabbed the top of the book and pulled it out of her sight. Kakashi looked at the book and turned it this way and that until he put it inside his pajamas. Kagome got a small glimpse that Kakashi hadn't any other clothes underneath and momentarily looked at her hand that touched the book. She screamed with a rosy face. "You don't have any clothes underneath and you have all those books in…in there!? Gross! I need to burn my hand off now!" Tsunade laughed as Kakashi and Kagome argued between each other about the extremes of hygiene. After a while Tsunade stood up and yelled at them. "Will you both quit being such a pain?" They both looked at Tsunade and then at each other. They grumbled and saluted at Tsunade. Tsunade handed the scroll to Kagome who looked at it in disdain and took it reluctantly. Some time passed before they all calmed down and decided to call it a night. Kagome rose from the chair she had sat on after the argument with Kakashi and saluted at her former sensei and Hokage, put on her ANBU mask, and jumped out the window, Shadow in tow.

Half way to the castle Kagome noticed a familiar aura and headed towards it. She landed near the familiar figure but before she got two steps in, her companion growled. Kagome looked at Shadow and looked at the figure of Midoriko. Midoriko smiled and started to walk towards the two. Shadow growled even louder and even barked. Kagome tried to hush him down and show him that Midoriko was a friend. Shadow kept on growling in a lower tone but was considered none violent by Kagome. Kagome stood up and watched, as Midoriko got closer. "Hello Midoriko, what wrong?" Kagome asked as she took two steps back for every step Midoriko took. She wasn't sure that Midoriko had good news. Midoriko smiled unusually again and looked at Kagome. "I just wanted to see how my friend was doing after her ordeal with the bandit gang." Midoriko said. Kagome nodded and smiled at Midoriko. "I'm fine. Did you want to tell me something?" Kagome asked. Midoriko nodded. "I saw that you asked the new Hokage to go to the Village Hidden in Whirlpools. I would very much like it if you didn't go…" Midoriko grinned. Kagome shook her head as soon as she heard the words. "What do you mean? I can't just let it go! I have to find out if Gakuto is still alive!" Midoriko flinched and grinned unusually. When her composer returned she threw something at Kagome, who easily dodged it. Unfortunately Midoriko wasn't aiming for Kagome. Shadow let out a pained cry as he fell to the ground. Kagome quickly ran to Shadow and pulled out a small needle coated in a poison agent. Kagome started to tear up and looked at Midoriko with hateful eyes. What she saw was the last thing she expected. Kagome backed away from her friend and watched as Midoriko changed into Kabuto.

"Now that the mutt is out of the way we can take a nice evening stroll to Lord Orochimaru's lair…" Kabuto said darkly.

**Holy crap! What happens next?! Must go do the next chapter to find out! Bye!**


	23. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Ladies and Gentlemen, Exotics and Exotica's, I would like to announce that up to now I would have not been able to do this without any of you, no really! I wouldn't want to update because I have no one to share my imagination with. I would also like to announce that once this story is over I will have a poll: of what story WE should create next. That's right the next story will have at least five OC's from the readers. The stories that I am willing to write are Halo Reach, from the point of view of Noble 6 (female) and another Spartan team she joins after Reach (*spoiler*spoiler*spoiler*) or another Inuyasha/Naruto crossover but with a huge difference, the OC's will be a ninja group from the Hidden Village in the Land of Earth and their mission will be to capture Gakuto Minamoto and Kagome Higurashi for testing and experimenting (check Chapter 13 of _Enter Higurashi Kagome!__) _for Dr. Haru Daiki. I will also post this on _Enter Higurashi Kagome!_ So everyone see's this. More information will be given through Private Messaging, at the end of Chapters, and Reviews after the story are also welcomed. This is a first come first serve thing so try to get a request for your inclusion in the next story. Even if all the slots are filled that does not mean that those that apply will be accepted so don't worry those who haven't been able to get in yet. A test and other things will be sent to those who apply (HINT: THIS WILL INCLUDE A DESCRIPTION OF YOUR CHARACTER AND OTHER INFORMATION) Good luck to you all and I hope to hear from all of you soon! Orochi out.


	24. Chapter 21

**Sorry about the long wait but I know I wanted to leave a special surprise for everyone before New Year's (Kind of messed that up big time): Five chapters in one update! Hope they entertain you for awhile so I can start on the next ones. I hope to see you soon again.**

**Chapter 21**

**Unknown Location…**

Birds chirped as the sound of footsteps got closer to the magnificent and beautiful Japanese building. Snow fell and as the footsteps got closer the snow beneath their feet sounded even heavier. Once they reached the building they waited outside until a voice inside let them through. Hours passed before anyone was seen from inside the building and they were clearly not very pleased when they finally reappeared. The taller of the two yelled at the top of his lungs and made dozens of birds fly away from the sound. The second just walked away as she tried to find a place to sit and think over what they both just heard. She walked through the snowy town and smiled at everyone she passed by, which wasn't very much because it was early morning. The birds that her brother scared off returned but with more friends. They passed her and a few minutes later a scream for help and mercy was heard. The young woman giggled and walked towards a bench she spotted. She sat down and noticed a large tree behind her. She smiled when she heard the birds come back and land near her booted feet. The birds chirped and she reached down and picked one up. The others looked at the two carefully but were interested on what the woman would do to their friend. She looked at the small bird and smiled at the beautiful colors Kami had given it. The bird's feathers gave a bright and beautiful glow because of the Sun's rays and chirped in her gloved hand. She looked around the area and once she was sure no one was paying her any attention she lifted her mask and rubbed her cheek with the small bird's body. The bird started to cue at her actions and also rubbed its own head with hers. Footsteps were heard and the birds on the ground flew away. The young woman slid her mask back down and let the bird in her hand fly away. She watched the birds fly away until her brother had finally revealed himself. He sat down next to her and was staring at her intently. Minutes passed until she finally turned to see her brother's tiger mask.

"What?" She asked as she looked at him through her mask. He shook his head and looked off into space. She looked at him and then looked at the coat he was wearing. She giggled and looked away from her brother. Her giggle turned into a gentle laugh as he said the same thing she did a few seconds ago. He looked at himself and huffed. "It's not my fault these stup-" an angry chirp interrupted him. He looked around him and chose his next words carefully. "It's not my fault these birds had full stomach's and friends nearby." She looked at the birds as they started to come back but slower and more careful this time. "You did yell and scare them. They only did what they thought was necessary." A chirp agreed with her answer. The man blew a raspberry at the birds and got up from the bench as quickly as he could and ran like a shot into town as birds chased him. She laughed and watched as the same bird that she looked at flew around her and finally landed on her leg. She smiled and started to talk to the bird once she lifted her mask.

"A year…a full year until we can return, can you believe that? I mean Karakuto had no right in yelling so early in the morning but …ugh I just wish Kami would have given us less time to wait…I mean seriously with the future changing and Gakuto missing the people on Earth won't have much of a chance." The bird chirped, causing the woman to smile. "I guess you have a point. Kagome Higurashi did beat Gakuto and she has training in demon, ninja, and even mystic. But-" she was interrupted by the bird again and this time with a more forceful chirp. The woman looked at the bird carefully and then tried to look at it more closely. She raised the bird and turned it this way and that. After a few minutes of awkward staring the woman finally let out a sigh and smiled at the bird. "You're a very smart bird you know that?" she said, which the bird chirped twice to, causing her to giggle. "Yes, yes, and beautiful too, how can I even forget?" She giggled for a few more minutes until she let out a long sigh and looked up at the falling snow, the bird watching just as intently as her on her shoulder.

"Serikuna!" they heard off in the distance. Serikuna smiled and started to pet the small bird on her shoulder. A few minutes passed until they heard another scream, louder this time. Serikuna sighed and slid her mask down and grabbing the bird softly from her shoulder, which made no movements, and placed it on the bench. "Sorry birdie but my sorry excuse of a brother has need of my assistance. Don't worry though I won't hurt anyone…badly." She smirked and started to sprint towards her brothers yells for help. The bird chirped and started to glow as soon as the beautiful mystic left. Soon the glow took shape of a figure. The figure stood and started to walk into the Japanese building.

"Serikuna, I do what I do because it is what is necessary. Please don't take it the wrong way. A year will go by like you won't even know it." Before the figure went into the building, they smiled and looked at the spot were Serikuna was sitting. "Guess I'm the only one alive that knows what she looks like underneath that mask. 124 points to Kami, five points to mystics, oh yeah I'm on a role!" the figure said before they disappeared into the building.

**Konoha….**

The ANBU headquarters was quiet this time of night considering their line of work. Two ANBU members stood outside the compound and watched as the occasional night walkers of the village went on their nightly duties. An occasional drunk and overly cocky villager passed as the night went on. They had been on watch for almost four hours straight and they still weren't showing any sign of fatigue as they stood like stone statues.

They detected the presence of the individual before it was made but were surprised when no one showed up where they were supposed to. They look at one another and nodded. One headed near the alarm of the facility while the other walked with a drawn kunai at the location. The one near the alarm stood near it with his hand hovering over the alarm and watched his partner walk towards the location. A few minutes passed and a black orb appeared on the location. The ANBU members tensed and watched the orb intently as it grew in size. Soon three figures were able to be seen inside. The alarm went of before the ANBU even had a chance to realize who was inside. Everyone inside the compound woke up and started to prepare for a village invasion ordeal. Everyone suited up and followed their respected captain's towards the front gate. Hundreds of people nearby woke up and added Junin to the fray. When the orb appeared to finally dissipate and the figures able to be seen clearly the area around was covered by thousands of watchful and intent eyes. A large wolf, known to them as Shadow, carried Kagome on his back and had an unconscious Kabuto in his sharp teeth by the neck, drawing blood. The trio was covered with sweat, burn marks, blood, cuts, and other things that one would expect from heavy fighting. Shadow growled and looked around.

"_When she said she was getting us somewhere safe she wasn't kidding!" _ Shadow grinned. He looked at Kagome's face on his shoulder and smiled but still looking like a grin to everyone._ "You did great Kagome. You did great…"_ His vision started to go out and back again. He looked at the people around him who had started to get closer. Out of instinct for protection of his charge he growled and started to unknowingly bite down harder onto Kabuto's neck. Shadow would have bit his neck clean off if it wasn't for the appearance of people he knew. He nodded when they got closer and dropped Kabuto onto the ground. As soon as he hit the ground, ANBU members picked him up and headed towards the compound to stick him in prison. A female ANBU he knew got closer and started to pat him on the head. His head started swimming and he fell on the floor. Kagome rolled off his back and he instantly grabbed her with his paws when she landed on the floor beside him. He held her close even as her friends tried to pull them apart. He growled once but then fell silent as fatigue and the poison finally took over his body. He fell unconscious and loosened his protective grip around her waist.

"What a strange dog…" one of the Junin stated. Soon he regretted it when Shadow growled even though unconscious and everyone fell silent. When everyone looked at each other's faces they laughed at the Junin that made the comment and carried both Kagome and Shadow to the infirmary and vet respectively. It took Rin and a fellow ANBU member from her group less time to carry Kagome to the hospital than it took the four Junin and small ANBU escort to carry Shadow to the veterinarian. Surprisingly though, it took less time for Shadow to heal than Kagome, which would come to their knowledge later. Little conversation occurred between Rin and the ANBU member as they wished to head towards the hospital as soon as possible and knew that none of them knew why Kagome was like this. Three minutes later the hospital doors burst open and the ANBU member and Rin walked in with an unconscious Kagome on their shoulders. This surprised many people as to why Kagome was able to hold on to anything, even while unconscious. They came to the conclusion that she had been holding onto something or someone for a while and her body got molded into the hold. Rin and her companion looked around the Hospital and were surprised to see it mostly dark and empty. The ANBU member looked around suspiciously and heard something nearby. He looked towards the end of the hall on his right and saw something that made his blood run cold. He pushed Kagome and Rin away and had barely any time to prepare himself as something big tried to eat him whole. Rin looked at Kagome and saw that she had still not awakened. She looked at the giant thing that her teammate was currently fighting off. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the giant snake that had somehow was able to squeeze its body into the halls of the hospital and still open its mouth to try and eat her teammate, who was currently in the creatures mouth and using his body to keep the snake's mouth from closing and killing him. She was about to help when he yelled at her.

"Don't! Whoever sent this thing to kill us is probably still here! Get yourselves out of here!" Rin looked defiantly at him and then turned towards her mother. Her face softened and looked back at her friend and nodded. She picked Kagome up and was about to move when she heard something behind her. At first she thought it was another snake because she heard a hiss. But then the hiss turned into a wicked and frightful laugh. Her blood turned into ice as she turned around and saw the shadow of someone with long hair approach her location from the other end of the hall. The person's footsteps echoed with each step in the entire hospital and Rin froze where she stood. The ANBU saw this and started to yell at her.

"Run! Run Damnit! Go!" But all Rin could hear was the evil laugh and footsteps that kept getting closer. She was awakened from her fear when her mother groaned and uttered one word. "Run…" Rin didn't need anymore encouragement as she started to run up the stairs as fast as she could. Behind her she heard the battle continue. She kept on running even though she heard talking and yelling a couple floor's below her. She screamed when she bumped into someone and noticed that she had just given her location to whoever was on the first floor hunting them. She looked at the person she bumped into and almost screamed again when she noticed the white eyes and bloody mess that used to be a doctor. She looked at the body and then her eyes followed a bloody trail that had hand prints and smudges on the wall. The blood trail kept going up the stairs and she noticed she was on the 5th floor. She could no longer see the blood trail because the stairs that led to the 6th floor obscured her vision. She heard more talking below and started to run back up the stairs.

"What the hell is happening!?" Rin hissed as she kept going up. She stopped when she heard something that made her blood turn to ice again. A scream pierced the hospital that was followed by a loud crunch. Rin started to sob and held her hand to her mouth to stop the sobs from being heard, not succeeding and increasing her dismay. She had not moved when the noise of talking was heard. She didn't even move when she heard the slithering and loud crashes as the giant snake headed up the stairs. She only moved when she felt a tightening around her neck and shoulders as Kagome uttered another small sentence. "Keep moving…" Rin nodded and pulled herself together. She started to run up the stairs even faster and noticed that the crashes and slithering got quieter and farther away until she could no longer here them.

She panted and looked to her right. She first saw her mother's head and mask-less face. Behind her mother's head was a big blue number that read 42 out of 50 on the wall. Her grip on Kagome got firmer and she started to move up the stairs when a loud crash behind her caused her to falter and almost fall over the rail. She looked behind her and noticed the giant snake had taken a new way of going up the stairs: going right through them vertically. Rin started to run up as the snake hissed and barley missed her and Kagome as she ran up the next corner of the stairs and rammed its head right through the wall of the 43rd floor. Rin ran up the 45th floor as she heard the snake get out of the hole it created and started to chase her again.

Rin looked to her right and saw the big blue number 48 out of 50. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the snake catch up and hiss right at her heels. As she kept running she had gotten the bright idea of turning around to look at the snake's current location.

She screamed and, thankfully but also fearful and horrified, tripped on someone's blood on the stairs and nearly got her head eaten whole as the snake opened its mouth and surged forward, passing the women and rammed into another wall. Rin moved towards the wall and saw that her way to the roof was blocked by the snake's body. She noticed the snake stir again and start to move out of the whole. She though quickly and daringly ran and slid with Kagome between the hole and underneath the snake's jaw. She stood up in the 49th floor and ran as she looked back and noticed that the snake looked around bewildered. She gave a yelp and small scream as the snake stuck its head again into the 49th floor and turned its head. It spotted her immediately and hissed with its mouth open. Rin thought that she would just die of fear as she saw the snake's large bloody fangs and dark throat. It reminded her of a back hole; everything gets gobbled up, nothing comes out.

She fully turned around and through a paper bomb at the snake. The snake hissed and recoiled as the explosion rocked the floor and blew out some nearby windows. The floor turned dark and the emergency lights and sprinklers turned on. Smoke had obscured the hall and gave Rin a much needed break. She felt around the wall for something and grasped a doorknob. She quickly shut the door behind her and turned around. She noticed that the room also had its emergency lights and sprinklers going. She heard a loud, frustrated screech as the snake started to look for her frantically. Rin looked around the room and noticed another set of doors in the room. She headed towards the nearest set and opened the doors. She saw another operating room with blood and severed body parts from both sexes and almost threw up. She closed the door and headed toward the other door. She was about to open it when a loud crash was heard nearby. She began to get scared as she heard more crashes and more frustrated hisses get closer. She opened the door and noticed a walk-in closet with hundreds of healing implements and hospital utensils. She placed Kagome on a nearby wall and stood up. She looked at Kagome's wounds and then around at the contents. She picked up a few of them and looked carefully at a crate with a dozen bottles tightly sealed. Rin picked up one of the bottles with clear liquid and placed it in her pack without a second thought at to what she picked up. Rin grabbed a few more bottles when a crash next door caused her to look at the door and thought quickly. She closed the door to the small pharmacy with Kagome and herself inside. Silence was the only thing Rin could hear as she stood in the darkness. She felt around the room and grabbed onto one of Kagome's shoulders. She started to pick her up when a crash and a hiss burst into the room. She stood still and held her breath. She turned to Kagome who had shallow breathing but barely audible.

"_I have to get her out of here!"_ Rin thought as she heard the snake hiss and head towards her door. Fear started to rise as the noise of the slithering got closer and closer to her door. She closed her eyes tight and prayed to Kami for a miracle. Kami must have heard her prayers that day because the snake slammed it head into the other operating room. She was only given seconds as she burst through the door and ran towards the destroyed door that led into the room. The snake pulled its head out and snapped at the spot that Rin used to be only seconds ago. To Rin's horror she noticed the snake's body was not even halfway in the room and was blocking her path. She thought quickly as she kept running towards the blocked doorway. She pulled out a paper bomb and blew open the wall to her left. She jumped through and almost jumped 49 floors down if she didn't catch herself on the rail. She jumped of the rail and ran up the stairs. She reached the top as the snake had finally got out of the 49th floor. Rin's legs burned as she looked around and noticed two doors again. She ran as fast as she could when she noticed a red sign near one of the doors that read 'Roof Access'. She burst through the door and welcomed the cold night air. Her relief was short lived as the snake burst through the door and caught her off guard. Kagome fell from Rin's grip and rolled away.

Rin screamed and yelled curses as one of the snake's fangs caught her on the left shoulder and went through all the way through her armpit. She cried as she turned with watery eyes at the fang. The fang had gone through her left shoulder, through her armpit and the tip of the fang ended at her hip level. She screamed with pain as the snake started to shake its massive head. The snake threw Rin onto the floor hard and hissed happily as she rolled into a bloody heap. Rin watched as the snake came closer and started to wrap itself around her. As the snake started to squeeze her life away her eyes caught a small movement to near the door. Kagome was crawling towards Rin's pack and rummage through it. She pulled out two of the bottles Rin picked up in the mini-pharmacy and looked at them. She shook her head with a weak laugh and stood up on wobbly legs. She looked at her adopted daughter and then at the snake, who had yet to take notice of Kagome as it was more interested in its current meal. Kagome changed that as she yelled defiantly at it.

"HEY LIZARD BREATH! Yeah you! Let her go now!" Kagome yelled as she stood weakly on two legs. The snake looked at Kagome and screeched as it dropped Rin and lunged at Kagome with its fangs ready to kill and mouth open to gulp down. Kagome threw as hard as she could the bottles at the snake and watched as one broke into pieces on the snake's left eye and one into its waiting mouth. A sharp hiss and burning sound was heard as the snake thrashed on the roof and slammed its head around as its entire left side of its face and bottom jaw melted away. Its thrashing stopped as the remaining head of the snake landed on the roof of the hospital with a thud.

Kagome fell to her knees and started to crawl towards Rin. As they both reached each other they checked each other for any other injuries. When they found none, they smiled at each other and lay beside one another. Rin laid her head on Kagome's chest and looked at the stars and moon above with Kagome. Rin started to fall asleep to Kagome's beating heart when she heard Kagome giggle. Rin turned her head towards Kagome's face and gave her a questioning look. "What's so funny?" Rin asked. Kagome giggled a bit more and asked Rin a question in return. "What did you plan on doing with those bottles?" Rin blushed with embarrassment as she looked away from her mother's eyes. "I thought it was medical alcohol…I was going to pour it onto your wounds but…" Kagome finished her sentence for her. "But you didn't read the label carefully and didn't notice that it was actually sulfuric acid?" they laughed at that and each groaned as they felt sharp pains in their exhausted bodies. "Good thing you didn't pour it on then huh?" Kagome joked. Rin smiled and looked at the snake's remains.

"What should we do with the giant snake?" Rin asked Kagome. Kagome started to run her hand through Rin's black, sweaty, and bloody hair as she also looked at the snake. "I was planning on quitting the ninja business and go into boot making." Rin looked at Kagome with a bewildered look and laughed as she saw the grin on Kagome's face. They laughed through the night as they made jokes about the ordeal and other things. Most of the laughing was followed by pain but for the two on the roof it was worth it; it was the only way they knew they were still alive.


	25. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The hospital was soon filled with ANBU and Junin when news from the locals heard strange sounds and screams inside. As ANBU checked the inside for anything, Junin outside kept a growing crowd back and kept a watchful eye on the outside exits. On every floor the ANBU investigated, they discovered many corpses and blood trails. They had also discovered a large cavern from the basement level that seemed to go through the basement and up to the first floor. A group of ANBU went through the hole and came back a few hours later stating that the hole led to a couple miles outside of the village walls. As the search kept going up every level of the hospital, nurses and doctors were discovered on secured levels of the hospital; most of the survivors where located in freezers and places with cold air. When asked as to why they where in these locations, their only answer where protection from the cold-blooded snake. As soon as the entire building was searched the Nin went up to the roof. What they found surprised and scared them a bit. A large cadaver of what used to be a snake was what greeted them as soon as they walked through the large hole in what used to be a door. One of the ANBU almost fell backwards into the building when he came face to face with the snake head. They found two exhausted ANBU on the roof near the snake sleeping. When the identity of the two was discovered, the ANBU search party on the roof walked towards the two sleeping forms.

Rin Higurashi was the first of the two to awaken to the footsteps of a group of three heading towards them. Her sensitive ears, even in human form, where able to make out that the group was composed of two men and one woman; all heavily armed by the sound of their heavy footsteps. Rin opened her eyes and shut them back tightly as soon as the bright morning sun reflected on her blue eyes. Her head started to hurt and swim painfully as she started to move her rigid body. She yelped in pain as a jolt went up her arm and shoulder and was soon rushed by nausea and an even more painful headache. As she grabbed onto the side of her head she felt a presence behind her try to lift her up. She placed her arm around the other person's shoulder and started to limp with them towards the 'doorway' that led into the building. She looked at the person that was carrying her and smiled at the mask that belonged to Marina, her fellow teammate under Kagome's command. She stopped and looked at Kagome as she was lifted by two fellow ANBU members from their team on their shoulders. The group headed down the partly destroyed stairs and then came up to the destroyed staircase of the 48th floor. Marina and Rin looked down and whistled at the same time. They turned at each other and laughed. They turned around and saw that the two ANBU and Kagome had turned onto what was a makeshift platform that led into the 49th floor and headed towards it. As they entered the 49th floor they saw many people rushing around and looking for anyone else in the building. A couple of ninja went passed them and up to the roof to clear the mess up on the roof by request of the two ANBU members ahead of them that were carrying Kagome between them. As soon as they reached another set of stairs that appeared untouched by the damage they felt a small tremor in the building.

"What the hell was that?!" asked one of the ANBU that was holding Kagome. His partner just shrugged and kept on moving down the stairs. Another tremor went off and shook the building, causing the people inside the stairway to fall and drop whatever they were holding, including wounded and dead. An intercom went through the building and alerted the occupants of tremors in the area that were caused by small explosions on the roof that were meant to clear the snake carcass and to prepare for them. Someone downstairs yelled "No shit!" and caused everyone to laugh and lighten the grim atmosphere. The building was hit with two more explosions and seized after that. The group headed down the stairs all the way to the 1st floor and stopped to look at the blocked pathway by ANBU and barricades that led to the basement. They nodded at each other and kept on moving towards the front entrance of the hospital. Rin felt tears form around the rim of her eyes as she looked at the blood on the floor where her fellow ANBU member was last night. She prayed that he didn't feel anything and turned her eyes to the hospital entrance. ANBU, Junin, villagers and some medical and fire staff were looking at them. Two ANBU stood at the entrance of the hospital and looked at them. Rin shielded her eyes as she looked up at the bright sky. She heard someone yell her name and she turned to the voice. She almost fainted with joy as she saw the ANBU who was supposedly dead last night. She loosened her grip on Marina's shoulder and tried as best as she could to run to him.

"I thought you would make it…" the ANBU stated with a smirk underneath his mask. Rin smiled and cried tears of joy that her friend was still alive but was wondering how he had escaped the snake. As if sensing her question he lifted what remained of his left arm. Rin gasped and placed her hands to her mouth. His entire left arm was gone and wrapped in gauss bandages. "The snake bit my arm when it heard you scream and left me to die as its master told it that there were more important things than me. Rin hugged the ANBU, causing both to hiss at their bruises. Rin rose and shook her head. "No one is more important than anyone; no one is expendable, even us soldiers…But who was the snake's master?" Rin asked. The ANBU's eyes turned hard as he looked at Rin and uttered one word that caused Rin to involuntarily shake. "Orochimaru…"

**The next day…**

The hospital and its staff had quickly been replaced but the past occupants and staff was not forgotten. As soon as the hospital was repaired the staff made a plaque inside to those that had died on the night of the attack. Soon the hospital was back to its old self and was accepting patients day after day as if nothing happened; professionalism even in times of hardship and loss. Rin and Kagome Higurashi had been admitted into the hospital before repairs commenced and the general populace was admitted in. According to what doctors and nurses remained, Rin had been lucky that the snake had not decided to bit her arm off right then and there. She would be able to return back to active duty as soon as her wounds healed in a couple days; her quick healing abilities saw to that. Her fellow ANBU member had not been so lucky. He evidently lost his arm and was unable to continue his professionalism. He would no longer be an ANBU or Nin for the rest of his life, much to his dismay and disappointment. Kagome Higurashi was a total different story. After her initial analysis was complete, doctors had stated that Kagome Higurashi was dieing from an unknown but powerful poison. No one was advised of this because the patient kept fighting off death, causing people to wonder if she was going to die or not. Visitors were denied to both Higurashi's but that didn't stop a 230 pound animal from searching the hospital up and down for them. ANBU were placed in and outside the patients rooms and were alerted of an animal in the building by hospital staff. As soon as the ANBU that were guarding Kagome Higurashi were alerted to this, they heard the elevator doors down the hall ding. They were on the 20th floor and the elevator read 18th and kept rising. ANBU had asked the staff to stop the elevator and lock it down. Staff was barely able to stop the elevator between the 19th and 20th floor. Two ANBU approached the elevator doors and pulled out their weapons. What they heard was a loud bang somewhere below followed by footsteps on the elevator roof. As they kept on looking at the elevator doors for any sign of movement they sweat dropped when they heard the animal sniff through the elevator doors. Their keen eyes saw the animals black nose as it placed near the elevator opening, or in this case, where it would have opened. One ANBU poked at the nose with his kunai and caused the animal behind the door to growl and bang against the elevator door. As the animal banged on the door, it left large dents and almost destroyed the doors on the first go. The ANBU backed away as the bangs continued to echo through the hall. The doors flew apart and to the dismay of the ANBU landed on top of them. The ANBU and doctors inside Kagome's room looked at each other and then at the door. Something started to scratch the door in an almost annoying dog kind of way.

"What the hell is that?" one of the ANBU asked his teammates. They all jumped when the supposedly sleeping Kagome Higurashi spoke. "Let that oversized dog in." The ANBU looked at each other, at Kagome, and then at the door. One of the ANBU moved towards it and grabbed onto the doorknob. Before he pulled open the door a dark shape past by him with lightning speed. Everyone looked at the wolf on Kagome's chest licking her giggling face.

"_Oversized dog?! Dog?! I'm no dog Higurashi! Did you forget I can get smaller if I wish? Maybe I should turn back into the 200 pound wolf I usually am hmmm?" _Shadow laughed internally. He was concerned that the rumors were true. He had heard that she was dieing from the same poison he was affected by from doctors that were visiting the veterinarian. He had searched the hospital she was supposedly in and had caused quite an uproar for the hospital staff. No one besides the Nin of the village knew who he was and was quite intimidated by his presence. He thought that the power in the building shut off when he was in the elevator, which was occupied with people when he went in on the first floor, causing them to run out. When he realized that it would not turn back on, he looked around and noticed and opening, the elevator shaft, and jumped to the roof of the elevator. He didn't know where he was so he stuck his nose on a small sliver of light and took a couple whiffs. He smelled Kagome and started to wag his tail when his nose was poked by a sharp object. He became angry and thought it was the elevator doors closing around his nose. He slammed onto the 'evil' elevator and broke it apart. He entered the hall and looked at the two unconscious, squiggly eyed ANBU underneath the elevator doors. _"Oops…"_ Shadow grinned. When Kagome's scent got stronger he started to wag his tail again. He headed towards the smell and noticed a door in his way. He thought against slamming the door again. _"Wouldn't want to have the door landing on her as well do we?"_ Shadow smirked. Remembering that he couldn't walk through the door or elevator because it wasn't the castle made him get annoyed but he just did what came to mind of a 230 pound wolf: he scratched the door. He heard a commotion behind the door and felt Kagome's presence. As soon as he heard the distinctive click of the doorknob being fully turned, he saw Kagome on the bed, turned into a smaller form of himself, and dashed towards her all in a blink of an eye. Kagome had barley any time to prepare herself as her companion jumped onto the bed with her.

She laughed at his comment and at his attention he was currently giving her face. Her doctors stared at them with caring eye and her companions in the ANBU laughed and smiled. Everyone in the room, except Kagome and Shadow, wondered how Kagome had recovered so quickly from her affliction. Just a few hours ago her doctors had stated she might not make it! Animals had that kind effect on owners and close friends. People would wonder why and came to the prediction that animals gave the patient a renewed vigor and instantly felt better; and with time, would become better, sometimes time was not even needed. This led to possible connections between master and animal minds, feelings, and way of life; both best friends. Sure enough, when the doctors checked Kagome for any poison in her system they found none. Shadow constantly was seen at the foot of the bed were Kagome lain, ever watching with his keen eyes. Once, when staff and patients were finally being readmitted into the hospital, a new doctor came inside Kagome's room and nervously came face to face with a snarling Shadow, who had heard him coming even before he opened the door. Shadow's ears had become acute to listening to the footsteps on this floor and could tell how many people where on the floor, becoming a sort of sensitive security system for the hospital. Soon Kagome was granted leave and walked out of the hospital with Shadow in tow. As soon as they reached the outside they were swarmed by everyone they knew, well some of them anyways. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Sakura where not there to say hello because they were busy training intensely and could not take a break until late afternoon. Kakuzu was busy trying to sell some of Hidan's relics in order to get money into an Akatsuki Life Insurance fund. Hidan was busy trying to find Kakuzu before his 'holy' relics were sold. Itachi and Kisame were sent to a diplomatic mission to the Village Hidden in the Sand a few days ago in order to fix broken ties between the two villages. Tobi, Konan, Zetsu, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Shippo, Kirara, Rin, and her teammates in her ANBU team were there to see her. All in all, twelve people were there asking question (damn those question!), and giving her things. Konan had made her a paper raven that flew around when ever Kagome was close, Zetsu gave her a bunch of plants that HE considered beautiful, Sesshomaru and Kagura gave her sibling-like hugs and smiles, Shippo and Kirara gave her a bouquet of flowers to which Zetsu considered second class because they had bought it from a blonde girl named Ino that 'clearly had no talent at choosing the best of the flock'. Her team members had given her curt nods and handshakes and Tobi had given her a rock that he said could talk.

Kagome and her group of friends started to head towards the castle when someone behind them started to yell Kagome's last name and carrying something in their hands. Kagome looked at the woman that was running towards them. She was dressed in a black robe that flowed like her black short hair in the wind as she ran towards the group. From what Kagome could see she wore fish netting and bandages underneath her black kimono. She looked young, was pretty, and had an extremely busy aura around her. The object in her hands was wrapped in a cloth and looked to be the size of a small dog. When the woman reached the group Kagome realized that the woman was one of the doctors that had brought her back to health. She was embarrassed that she did not know the woman's name but did not expect to see her again. Her friend sensed this and had saved her from embarrassment and an awkward situation.

"_Shizune numbskull…" _Shadow snickered. Kagome gave Shadow an angry look and sent him a message that made him widen his eyes and grovel at her feet.

"_Nooo! Nothing but that please! They think I'm made of steel! Those brats at the playground would pull my ears off and won't think it hurt!" _ Kagome smiled and looked towards Shizune.

"Ahh Shizune-Chan how have you been?" she stated with a smile. Shizune took a few intakes of air and stood up. Shizune smiled back and stuck out the object towards Kagome, to which she looked at questioningly. "You almost forgot this Ms. Higurashi. We took care of it as requested by your adopted daughter." Kagome nodded at Rin and grabbed the object and removed the cloth. Her eyes watched as the Sun Gauntlet grew brighter as the sun started to shine on the gold weapon. Everyone looked at the gauntlet in amazement and somewhere in the village Kakuzu looked up and thought 'moneymaker nearby'. Everyone gave a small gasp as the gauntlet moved towards Kagome's outstretched arm and attached itself onto it. A small whirring and gears moving was heard as the gauntlet actually got smaller to accommodate Kagome's arm size.

"Fits like a glove…" Kagome stated as she rose it up and looked at it. As soon as a ray of shining light hit the gauntlet in a certain way a large pillar of light went up to the sky and was seen as a long pillar of gold light. Everyone in the village saw this and looked at it in amazement. Just then Kagome remembered what she was going to do a couple of days ago. She lowered her hand, shook Shizune's hand that looked at Kagome with an awestruck look, and ran past her bewildered friends. She ran at such high speeds that Shadow had trouble catching up. She ran so fast that when people walked by they felt a sudden gust of wind and had bewildered looks. Kagome hadn't really notice how fast she was going until she hit the door of her room in the castle face first, Shadow crashing into her from behind and bursting the door open. They rolled into the room and looked at how they both landed and laughed. Kagome groaned as she got up and started to pack her stuff. She packed some extra clothing, food, weapons, and medical supplies. When she packed her things up and was about to leave her room she noticed something on her bed. She picked it up and noticed it was a note.

Higurashi,

Kabuto has been detained and states he will not speak with anyone. We were wondering if you can shine some light on the subject on how you detained Kabuto when even fifteen of are ANBU could not. Please see me as soon as you are up and ready. Just a few question, no need to 'talk' to Kabuto unless you want to.

See you soon,

Ibiki Morino

Kagome grinned at his last comment and shoved the paper into her left breast pocket. She headed out of the castle and started to run again at lighting speed towards the ANBU compound, much to the annoyance of Shadow who only had seconds of rest. They reached the compound and were greeted by Ibiki. They walked around the compound talking for an hour about what had happened; to put it plainly: Kabuto took the form of someone that was close to Kagome, attacked her and tried to take her to Orochimaru, got his ass kicked much to the amazement of Kabuto and Ibiki himself, and Kagome fell unconscious after that. She had looked at Shadow for a few moments and then at Ibiki. Shadow had informed her of the blanks and corrected her on some key points of the fighting. Kabuto did get his ass kicked but he had taken a couple pills to regain his strength. Even after taking the pills he was defeated by the combined strength of Kagome's different trainings: Demon, Nin, and Mystic. Ibiki pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to Kagome. She looked at the small brown bag with pills questioningly and looked at Ibiki. Ibiki stated that the pills were a Military Rations Pill that gave the user an emergency surge of charka, technically replenishing it. He said that she was free to keep the pills for emergencies and put it in her pack. Ibiki thanked Kagome and was about to leave when Kagome remembered that she also needed to ask someone in command for certain people to accompany her.

"Ibiki hold up!" Ibiki turned around and looked at Kagome patiently. "I need to go on a mission and was wondering if I can take a few active-duty ANBU with me." She stated. Ibiki nodded and as if reading her mind, held out four fingers. Kagome smiled and had hoped to be able to take her team with her. She started to walk out of the compound and started to talk to herself quietly.

"Rin…Marina…Kinjo…Sasaku and me. That leaves two more people, but whom?"


	26. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Iruka's Ramen Shop…**

The sky turned black and was lighted by bright stars. Villagers were passing by the ramen stand and continued to their respective destinations. Inside the stand sat Kagome and Shadow on stools, Shadow causing people that passed by to look at the strange and amusing sight of a wolf sitting at the table. Kagome ordered a chicken and beef ramen for Shadow and a chicken ramen for herself. Ayame served Shadow a wooden bowl and gave Kagome a plate and chopsticks. Before Shadow could eat his food Kagome held out her hand and started to move two stools away. Ayame and her father saw this and backed away from Shadow. Kagome motioned for Shadow to commence his dinner and started onto hers. Large slurps and chomps were heard inside as Shadow made a mess. Kagome slowly ate her ramen and had not realized how bad Shadow made a mess until she turned to ask him a question. She looked at him for a few seconds and laughed. He turned his head in that way that said 'what?' and caused her to laugh even more. Shadow had the bowl on his head with strings of ramen in it that made it look like hair and a string of ramen on his snout, making it look like a fancy mustache. Shadow shook his head and kept on eating the ramen that was on the counter and started to lick the counter when most of it was gone, except the rest on his head that he could not see. Kagome kept eating her ramen until someone entered the stall and sat next to her. They didn't acknowledge each other until the person asked for a ramen and Ayame's father walked in to say hello to his number one customer.

"Ah Naruto! Done with today's training are we? What flavor would it be today?" When Ayame's father said the person's name Kagome turned with a mouthful of ramen and looked at Naruto. Naruto sensed that the female ANBU he sat next to was staring at him and he looked at her. He was about to laugh at her face when she spit all of the contents in her mouth at him. He looked at Kagome with annoyed eyes and moved one string that was in his eye. "Nice to see you too Kagome…How are you?" "Naruto!" Kagome had flung herself to her friend and knocked each other to the floor. Kagome hugged her friend and picked him up with ease. "I'm mad." Naruto stated bluntly. Kagome laughed and started to clean her friend up. She threw the ramen over her shoulder and Shadow started to gobble each piece up as she threw them. All the while Ayame and her father watched with amusement. "Why are you mad?" Kagome asked as she was finishing her task. Naruto looked at each piece that Kagome threw over her shoulder with disappointment. "That was a waste of ramen." Naruto stated. Kagome and Naruto laughed and ordered another plate of ramen for each other. Shadow looked around for anymore meaty ramen and looked saddened. As Ayame's father started to make their meals, Ayame had gotten close to Shadow, who was staring at her and asking himself why she was going for his head. She picked up something on his head and picked up the pieces of ramen on his head and placed it on the bowl. Shadow had tears in his eyes as he looked at Ayame, silently thanking her, and started to eat the rest of the ramen on his wooden bowl. Ayame had smiled and asked her father for another bowl for Shadow much to the happiness of Shadow as he barked enthusiastically. The three ate their food and continued to eat through the night. Kagome had notice that Naruto had grown much since the last time she had truly sat down and talked to him. He no longer wore a funny getup and had grown into an attractive man that had finally had a shot at impressing Sakura. Naruto noticed her staring and waved a hand at her face.

"Hey! You awake Kagome?" Naruto asked. Kagome blinked and looked at Naruto. "Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I'm good." She returned. Naruto looked at her surprisingly and smiled. "So…when are you gong to ask Sakura out again?" Kagome asked out of the blue. Naruto choked on the water he was drinking and needed Kagome to pat him on the back as to get some air. Kagome sat back down when he calmed down and wiped his mouth with a napkin. _"At least he's not using his sleeve…" _Kagome and Shadow thought. "Why do you ask?" Naruto asked. Kagome looked at him as if he hadn't really changed. "Really? You haven't noticed that you changed? Not only that but you've gotten more attractive and cool-headed from before. Sakura is bound to notice you now!" Naruto looked at her blushing and couldn't keep eye contact with her for long, much to the amusement of Shadow and Kagome though they made no move to laugh in his presence. Naruto played with his ramen and looked at it as if it had the answer he was searching for. He sighed and kept looking at the bowl of soup. "I-I think I don't like Sakura anymore…She has rejected me so many times that I don't think that I should keep going at a losing cause." Kagome placed her arm around her friend and held him close, feeling Naruto relax and lean into her hold. "Don't think that way Naruto. You still have a chance to get her to notice you. You'll see, she'll come around." Kagome soothing voice reached out to Naruto. "No she won't…" He stated from his position on her shoulder. "Yes she will Naruto." Naruto rose from his positioned and looked at Kagome defiantly. "No she won't Kagome!" Naruto yelled at her annoyed. Kagome started at Naruto looking for anything that could have caused the outburst and found none. She was about to drop the matter when her friend sighed and looked at his ramen again. "It doesn't really matter anyways…Besides…I like someone else anyways." Kagome's mood lightened up at that and she soon started to ask what most people would ask: "Who's the lucky girl?" Naruto smiled and kept playing with his food. His smile fell when he remembered who he was talking to and who he was thinking about and started to furiously stab a piece of chicken with his chopsticks. Kagome watched as he played with his food and grabbed his hand before he broke the poor plate in half with the blunt chopsticks. Naruto stared at Kagome's gloved hand, looked at the owner of said hand, and than gave what must have been the hundredth sigh of the day for him. "I don't even know if she acknowledges me…we have become close friends but I'm really not on her level." Kagome stared at him quizzingly. "On her level? There are no such things as levels Naruto! Either she likes you or not, it's as simple as that." "Gee thanks Kagome you really know how to pick someone's spirits up huh?" Naruto stated sarcastically. Kagome scolded herself as she searched for a new set of words to help her friend out. "What I meant was that any girl would be happy to be with you as long as she likes you for you. You don't have to change for her if you don't want to. She has to accept you for who you are."

Naruto still seemed unconvinced but nodded none the less. He paid for the ramen he ate and said his thanks and goodbyes. He left the stall and Kagome looked at Shadow for a moment for any support. _"Don't look at me. I was busy eating." _Shadow stated as he continued eating his ramen. Kagome gave a frustrated sigh and asked Ayame if she could watch after Shadow for a few minutes and promised she would be back to pay the bill. As soon as Ayame nodded, Kagome ran outside and looked both left and right. She spotted Naruto's orange and black uniform speeding away towards the training grounds. Kagome ran after him.

**Training Grounds…**

Naruto stared at the three stumps at the center of the training grounds and threw another volley of kunai at each stump. A lot had happened today that had frustrated him. First training with Jiraiya was going nowhere and he hadn't learned a single new move in months. Second, while training, Naruto heard that Sasuke was training with Kakashi and had already got to learn three new jutsu's in one day. It took a whole month for Jiraiya just to show him the basics of one! After training he went to ask Sakura out again but noticed that she was hanging out with Sasuke again, which caused him to get angry at himself. After that he was hoping to ask Granny Tsunade for a mission to blow of some steam but got turned down when she said he was needed here. He thought that no more disappointment could possibly happen in his favorite ramen stand but was proven wrong when he found Kagome there with her wolf companion. She had tried to make him feel better but he was so frustrated that he stubbornly ignored her. He wished that he could have just told her to lessen some weight on his shoulders. He plucked the kunai's from the wooden logs and started to walk to a farther location in order to improve his aim. He looked at the targets, added some charka into the three kunai's, and threw them. He watched as the kunai's went completely pass the target and went into the trees behind them. He cursed at his lame aim.

"You have to control your charka." A voice stated behind him, causing him to jump slightly. He turned around and looked at Kagome with a blank face. "I know." Naruto said a little angrier than he wanted as he headed towards the trees to get his kunai's. "Then why does your aim suck and say otherwise?" Kagome asked as she followed him. Naruto gave no response except a grunt. When he reached the edge of the trees he looked around for any sign of the kunai's he had thrown. "You're not going to find anything like that." Kagome stated behind him. "What do you want Kagome?" Naruto turned around and looked at her. She had an almost hurt look to her face at his jab and he immediately turned around; mostly so he didn't have to look at her. "You don't have to be a jerk about it Naruto Uzumaki! I'm just trying to help!" Kagome yelled at him, her next words more of a whisper. "All I've done was help. I don't know anything but to help people…" Kagome stared at Naruto's blonde hair as the wind blew lightly against it, she felt her own hair dancing with the wind lightly. They stood in silence as they both stared at different things, thinking different things, and yet knew that their thoughts were connected, the same subject. Naruto felt Kagome hug him from behind and turned her head on his back. Even though she was older than him, she was still shorter than him by a couple feet. Naruto relaxed a little as he stared at Kagome's hands that encircled his waist.

"Your never alone Naruto…you have friends that would gladly stand by you; on the good and especially on the bad time's. You don't have to face your troubles alone. You have friends that you can rely on and them on you. And if you don't say sorry to me soon I'll make Shadow eat you for dessert; and trust me, no one wants that, especially Shadow!" Naruto laughed at this and turned around. Kagome stared at Naruto as they gave each other a hug. Naruto looked down at Kagome. "Sorry…shorty." Naruto grinned and Kagome pouted playfully. She slapped his arm and laughed with him. "So what's wrong about my aim?" Naruto asked with a smirk. Kagome laughed and started to walk away. She turned around when he hadn't followed and started motioning with her index finger to follow her. Naruto walked behind her until they stood at the same spot he was standing a few minutes ago throwing kunai's. She pulled out a kunai and placed a bit of charka in it. "You have to control how much charka you put into the weapon, instead of putting too much. Too much charka causes the weapon to become more effective and deadly but also makes it inaccurate." As if to emphasize her claim she pulled another kunai in her other hand and put a considerable amount of charka. She looked at the targets and threw both kunai's at the same time. One went faster than the other but completely missed the target and exploded a tree behind it into pieces. The second hit right on target a few seconds later. What Naruto hadn't realized was that Kagome had thrown another kunai and had managed to get the projectile through the target and hit one of the trees behind it. Kagome motioned to the third kunai. "Or you can train yourself to do both. But you have to remember that each throw has its disadvantage; too much charka and you fail in accuracy, too little and you have a projectile that most can dodge because of its speed. So you have to learn to do both: fast and accurate with the just the right amount of charka to do it." Kagome explained with a smile. Naruto and Kagome had trained for most of the night and had finally finished when the sun was rising over the mountains. "Thanks Kagome! This lesson really helped me out. I hope to teach you some awesome move soon too!" Naruto said with an exhausted laugh. Kagome grinned and started to pat him on the back. "It's a deal." She said as Naruto rose with a sheepish look on his face. "Rin…" Naruto said as they looked at each other. Kagome looked at him with a questioning look. "What about Rin?" Kagome asked. "And they say I'm a blockhead! I like Rin!" Naruto laughed nervously. It took a good ten seconds for Kagome to realize what he said and blushed. Naruto kicked his feet and waited for the uncomfortable moment to end. Kagome looked at his feet and smiled. "Good for you Naruto…" Kagome simply stated. Naruto looked at her. "Good for you Naruto? That's it?" Naruto asked. Kagome was about to answer when Rin appeared.

"What's good for Naruto?" Rin asked Kagome. Naruto looked nervously away and Kagome stared at Rin with a cross between a laugh and a nervous smile. "It's good that he's taking a break from ramen for awhile…" Kagome stuttered out slowly. Rin looked at Naruto who had a shocked look on his face. "Really? I thought you loved ramen Naruto…" Rin said as she looked at Naruto questioningly. Naruto didn't say anything but he nodded anyways as if she hadn't mentioned his love for ramen. "Anyway…speaking of ramen, Ayame asked where you are since last night. Seems you forgot to pay and left your pet at the stand?" Rin looked at Kagome, whose eyes where getting bigger with each word Rin had said. "Oh crap! I completely forgot! Sorry Naruto I got to go!" Kagome said as she ran with Rin close on her heals. Naruto laughed to himself and started to head to the castle for a mornings rest.

Ayame wasn't that concern that Kagome hadn't come back in a 'few minutes' but was wondering if she was alright and if she was going to pick up her dog. As soon as Kagome had paid her bill plus a little extra, Rin, Shadow and her headed home. They waved goodbye to Ayame and her father as they closed shop and walked into the village heart. The early morning wind started and blew lightly on their path as the trio headed towards the village gates. "So mom how did you forget poor little old Shadow at the ramen stall?" Rin asked as she patted Shadow's head. _"I'm not little or old you little knee-biter! But your mother did leave me there with people that kept calling me a dog. A DOG! I hate dogs! They make every four legged animal look simple minded and grovel at their masters' feet. Those flee ridden mutts have no relation to me what so ever. The only thing that we can agree on is our hatred for those stupid cats. Bunch of fur balls...good for being an oversized pillow and ball is what they're useful for." _Shadow ranted. All the while Kagome and Rin laughed as they continued towards the castle. Kagome remembered what Shadow had said about dogs and their masters and put it to the test. "Hey Shadow who's a good boy, who's a good boy?" Shadow stared at Kagome with a bored expression. Kagome thought a little harder on her next sentence but was sure it would work. By the time she had found the fool-proof plan Rin and Shadow had been staring at her for two minutes. "Huh oh well, I guess you're not a good boy at all." Kagome stated and started to walk again. _"That's right! I'm no groveling mutt!" _ Shadow stated as Rin and he followed. "I guess I'll just give the delicious bacon at home to The Tiger Guardian…oh well." Kagome grinned with her back facing her companion. She didn't need to see his face to know how he felt about that, she just saw him run for the castle faster than a shot. The two women looked at the dust cloud as Shadow ran for the castle.

When they had reached the castle, they saw a group of people standing outside the kitchen and staring inside. Kagura, Konan, Sesshomaru, and Zetsu looked at Kagome and Rin and were about to say something when a pot went flying from inside the kitchen. Everyone could hear plates, drawers, and other things being moved around inside as something rummaged through the kitchen. Kagome open the door to the kitchen and dodged another pot that hit a wide eyed Sesshomaru behind her. She turned around to look at Sesshomaru and crouched to pick him up. Just as she crouched though, another pot went flying over her head and hit Zetsu in the face as well. Konan and Kagura giggled as they dragged Zetsu and Sesshomaru respectively out of the way. Kagome turned away and laughed when she saw Shadow with his nose on the floor and smelling for something. _"Bacon, bacon, bacon oh where are you my meaty delicious friend. Don't tell me the evil lady had gotten to you already?!" _ As soon as he heard the door open he raised his head expecting to see someone, or something, else. Kagome giggled. "You're making a mess Shadow." _"I'll search this entire kitchen until I stop looking for it! There is no way that oversized cat is going to get my bacon! All the bacon in the world wouldn't fill that guy up! He needs at least to eat all the bacon in the world three times…I think. I mean he's not fat but he's a big guy!"_ Shadow ranted as he kept looking for the bacon and laughing nervously. Kagome grinned and was sort-of happy that her plan worked. "How about you help me clean the kitchen and I'll give you the biggest bacon breakfast in your life?" Shadow stopped moving and slowly turned to Kagome. Before Kagome had a chance to prepare, Shadow slammed into her and started to lick her face. _"Yes please!"_ Mission accomplished Kagome grinned. 


	27. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Kagome was crouching on her open windowsill and was looking at the village from her position. She heard Shadow chew on what seemed to be the thousandth piece of bacon and smiled. One of her ANBU team members came up to the castle and looked up at her from below. Kagome noticed the female figure that the ANBU had and waved down at her fiend. "What's up Marina!?" she yelled to be heard. Marina waved back, "The Hokage wanted me to inform you that you have two more days to prepare and leave the village!" Marina heard Kagome laugh and smiled. "What, is she kicking us out already?" Kagome asked. Marina shrugged and left. "She wants you to leave because she knows that the path to the village is starting to become less safe." Someone said beside her, on the other windowsill. Kagome almost fell and looked at the person on the other windowsill. "Kakashi…Nice to see you too. What are you doing here?" Kakashi looked at Kagome and put away the book in his hands. "Just to tell you what Marina told you. And that I want us to leave as soon as we can so we can come back in time for another book." he said as he patted his bag on his hip. Kagome laughed and than stopped as she remembered what he said "Us? You're coming?" Kakashi nodded and pulled out a bag of ashes. "What is that?" Kagome asked as Kakashi handed her the bag. "The map I gave you a few days ago." Kagome stood on the windowsill like a shot as she heard the words leave his mouth. "What?! That's impossible! How- how did this happen!?" Kagome yelled as she looked to the bag to Kakashi and back again. Kakashi sighed and looked out towards the village. "Turns out that Kabuto had taken it off you when you guys where fighting and burned it before we got a chance to interrogate him. Now don't worry I'll lead you guys to the village and in the mean time…" Kakashi took out his book and started to read and giggle. "Ugh what did I get myself into?" Kagome said as she jumped down from her window and walked away. She threw the bag over her shoulder and heard as Kakashi fell down the castle screaming. Kagome giggled and saw Shadow look at her and then smiled. She smiled back and watched as Shadow started to finish the rest of his bacon. She patted him on the back and lay down on the bed. She yawned and looked up at the ceiling. "So now that Kakashi is in our group that leaves one more slot…" She thought and drifted to sleep.

Kagome was awoken by a sound in her room. She opened her eyes to realize it was night outside and smelled like fresh air and a hint of bacon. She looked around her room and saw someone near the window petting Shadow. Kagome connected to Shadow's thoughts and giggled at his thoughts. "It looks like he even dreams about bacon…" Kagome whispered to herself. As she rose from her bed Midoriko looked up at her. "Good afternoon Kagome. Rest well I hope?" Midoriko asked, to which Kagome nodded. "I have been hearing around the village of your 'incidents' and brave acts of heroism from the ninja. Two times in the hospital in one month and almost dieing the second time. You're very lucky that I placed that healing powder on Shadow because I have none left and without it you wouldn't be able to look for Gakuto." Kagome looked at Midoriko sheepishly. "Oh yes, I know your trying to look for him, or at least answers to why he left. It's hard to know why exactly he left or how his famous weapon ended near the sunken village but I think you'll find answers there. I haven't realized he was gone until you all told me in the hospital on my first visit. And what's this about someone using me as a disguise? I almost got attacked by your guardian when I came in." Midoriko listen intently to Kagome as she recounted the past events and how Kabuto had used her as a disguise to get close to Shadow and her. Midoriko nodded and whispered something in Kagome's ear and stood up. "It'll be our little secret word for when anyone of us are suspicious of the other OK?" Midoriko nodded to Kagome, who was trying not to laugh at Midoriko's choice of a safe word. "It's kind of random no?" Midoriko said as she also giggled. Shadow yawned and made both women turn and held their noses. "Wow what did you give him?" Midoriko asked as she continued to scratch Shadow's ear. "Bacon." Kagome said as they both laughed.

"Kagome I won't be here for awhile. It turns out that Kami needs me to help with something, so try not to get in the hospital again, at least not on purpose. I hope you find your answers just…just don't expect them to be exactly what you want or from who. If Gakuto is…gone than you must continue your mission here. You must destroy Hakudoshi and Orochimaru at all costs." Kagome looked like she was about to disagree so Midoriko said it more sternly. "At ANY cost Kagome." Kagome nodded and watched as Midoriko disappeared in a flash of light. Kagome stared at the spot Midoriko was sitting. "What am I going to do?" Kagome whispered.

**Two Days Later…**

Kagome grew more nervous as the days went by and she was unable to find anyone else to take. The Hokage said she would see them off personally and would be at the village gates in a few hours. Her problems grew when one of her ANBU, Kinjo, had requested leave to take care of his sick mother that was going to go under surgery and requested to see him. When Kinjo asked the Commander of ANBU if he could leave he was denied. When Kinjo told Kagome his problem she gave him leave and had to put up with the rants of the Commander of ANBU. The Commander finally relinquished his attacks when Tsunade had appeared and told the Commander that it was fine and that she had allowed Kagome to take control of Kinjo's actions. Kagome thanked Tsunade and saluted to the Commander as she left the building. That was in the early morning. Now it was afternoon and her party was waiting for her and the other two replacements. She looked everywhere and became stumped. When she was about to give up and head to her small team near the village gate she heard familiar voices nearby.

When she got closer to the voices, she heard the sounds of fighting. She started to walk faster and went into a full run when she heard an explosion. She saw Naruto and Sasuke sparring in the training fields when she reached the source of the noise. Naruto and Sasuke both had looked tired and exhausted but continued to attack each other. Kagome watched the two spar until they noticed her presence. They stopped sparing and waved at her, well Naruto at least. Sasuke just nodded at her. Kagome got an idea and checked the time that was remaining until she had to be present for her departure. _"An hour and a half…plenty of time."_ The two watched Kagome while she looked at the time. When she raised her head she had a sly smile on her face.

"How would you guys like to spar two-on-one with me?" Kagome asked. Naruto fist pumped the air and yelled his approval. "Yeah! Kagome and me against Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke shook his head and scoffed. "She meant us two against her dobe." Naruto looked disappointed for a moment but brighten up at the chance of showing Kagome some new moves he learned. Sasuke also hoped to show how his strength has increased but didn't really mind who he showed it to. All three took a fighting stance and watched each others moves. Naruto was the first of the three to make a move. He created some shadow clones and left one behind with him. A strange light started to form on his hand. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and threw a couple of kunai towards Kagome. Kagome grinned and jumped and did a front flip. She literally jumped on Sasuke's kunai and Naruto's clones heads. As she got closer to her friends they started to notice how close she had really gotten and widen their eyes in amazement and appreciation. Naruto had finished what he had in his hand at the same time Kagome saw Sasuke create one like Naruto's but with lightning. When she was only meters to them, Kagome jumped on the last kunai and activated the Sun Gauntlet. She slashed at Sasuke first and watched as he dodged and tried to connect with what he had in his hand. Kagome dodged and watched as Sasuke hit the ground causing an explosion. Dust and dirt went up in the air and clouded Kagome's vision. She waved her hand in her face and stifled a few coughs. She saw a black shape in the dust and smiled when she realized that they had their back turned. Kagome snuck behind them and put the gauntlet to their neck. "Yield Naruto." She was about to continue when she noticed something was off. Naruto didn't have the bluish orb of energy in his hand anymore. She kicked Naruto in the back and disappeared into the dust as the real Naruto hit the spot she was moments ago, causing more dust to blind their vision. Naruto and Sasuke looked around and bumped into each other, weapons at each others throat. They were startled by Kagome's laugh.

"At this rate I won't need to lift a single finger to beat you guys! You're doing it for me!" Sasuke and Naruto looked around and noticed a black shape in the dust. Sasuke thought up an idea and made a few hand signs. Seconds later and he used a fire jutsu to burn the sand and create a fire tornado with them 'safely' inside. They heard Kagome cough and then laugh again. "Hot, hot, hot! How's it feel in there you guys? An oven?" Kagome was surprised when she didn't hear a come back, especially from Sasuke, and became worried when she hadn't heard anything inside for three minutes now. "Guys? Are you ok?" Kagome asked with a hint of worry. She looked at the activated saber on her arm and looked up at the flames. She slashed the flames apart and watched in amassment as the saber started to absorb the fire and use it as energy. So instead of a calming blue, the saber was now a fiery red. When she looked at the spot where Naruto and Sasuke where suppose to be she laughed nervously as she saw a hole. She only had seconds to turn around and block the attacks of both Sasuke's lightning attack and Naruto's energy attack with the gauntlet. The gauntlet started to turn white, blue and, red all at the same time and soon Naruto's and Sasuke's attacks where absorbed by the gauntlet and used against them. But the amount of energy was so powerful that a bright explosion knocked the people at the center a couple of yards away from each other.

**Some Time Later…**

Someone groaned as they started to awaken. The groan was followed by some coughs and laughing. Naruto stood up and dusted himself off. He looked up and saw that the sun had started to go down and that they must've been knocked out from the blast for an hour or so. He looked around and noticed a large hole where the explosion took place. He whistled and looked for his two friends. He noticed Sasuke was also starting to awaken and looked for Kagome. He spotted her a bit further than he expected and saw something glow near her. As he helped Sasuke up and started to jog towards Kagome, Kagome started to stir and looked up at her friends. Sasuke and Naruto helped her up and congratulated each other on a great match. Kagome held back a pained groan as she patted herself off on her chest. She looked up and noticed that the sun had started to disappear. She checked the time, screamed in frustration, and grabbed Sasuke and Naruto by their collars. She ran dragging them along and when she finally reached the village gates both her 'luggage' were squiggled eyed and covered in dust. "I'm here!" Kagome yelled as she approached the group. She dropped Naruto and Sasuke and smiled at Tsunade, who was impressed at Kagome's strength. "So Rin Higurashi, Kakashi Hatake, Sasaku Oda, Marina Osaka, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kagome Higurashi…This is a weird group indeed." Tsunade stated. A bark behind her startled everyone and they turned around to see Shadow. "Oh of course how could I forget the constant guardian for Kagome Higurashi…" Shadow barked again and walked next to the group, which Tsunade was calculating. Everyone started to avoid Tsunade's eyes and started to shuffle around. "What's wrong Tsunade-sama?" Kagome asked. "The group is well equipped for a war but…It doesn't have people to heal those that are wounded…Oh I know!" Tsunade disappeared for a few minutes. The group stood at the village gates and waited patiently for Tsunade to come back. Off in the distance they could hear two people yelling followed by a frustrated scream and something that sounded like a pot or pan hitting something. Tsunade came back with an annoyed Shizune who had all her stuff packed in a scroll like everyone else and an overly long Nin uniform from her arms. She also had a bump on her head from what they could see. Tsunade pushed her towards the group and smiled and waved them off. "Get lost!" She said when they hadn't moved. Everyone bolted off and Tsunade waved at them with a frying pan in hand to which she stared at and hid behind her back and an 'oh so' innocent smile on her face. As soon as they were gone, Tsunade threw the pan up in the sky and was caught by an ANBU who was guarding her at the same time. "Let's go." Tsunade said to the ANBU. The ANBU nodded and looked back at the group and then at Tsunade. "Umm…Hokage-sama?" Tsunade turned around to look at her escort. He kicked his feet nervously and raised the frying pan to his face. "Now that Shizune-sama is gone…who is going to do all your paper work?" Tsunade stared at the ANBU and screamed at the top of her lungs. "Damnit!"

**Somewhere on the road…Two days later 11:31 p.m. …**

The large group of Nin had been walking for fifteen hours and had yet to reach the border according to Kakashi. Kagome decided to pack up and make camp much to the agreement of her group. They went onto a side trail that had a perfect view of everywhere around them and the main road. Kakashi, Sasaku, and Shadow went into the forest to look for fire wood and would be back in a half hour or so. Shizune, Rin, and Kagome had started to make up sleeping arrangements. Marina was taking first watch and was up in a tree leaning on its trunk. Sasuke and Naruto had stood next to the growing fire and threw what twigs and branches were available. Kakashi came back with nothing in his hands and sat down next to Sasuke. Minutes later Sasaku came with a small bundle of twigs in his arms and dropped them on Kakashi's head. Everyone laughed and watched as the two started to yell at each other. "You could have helped instead of reading your damn Icha Icha book!" "It's more important than firewood…besides it helps me concentrate." "Your right, it is more important than firewood. Give it to me so I can throw it in the fire!" "You wouldn't!" Shadow was the last to come back and had a dead boar in his mouth and a rope that tied a large amount of wood on his back. Kakashi and Sasaku looked at Shadow. "So that's why he wanted the rope…" Kakashi stated. "That's one smart mutt…"Sasaku said. Shadow threw the boar at Sasaku and watched as they fell back. Shadow grinned with some blood on his teeth and walked next to the fire. He turned his head, grabbed the knot he had made, and pulled. All the wood fell near the fire but not near enough to burn or catch fire. Shadow walked towards Kagome and licked his paw. "Good Shadow." Kagome said as she started to run her gloved hand on Shadow's head. He started to purr and lay next to her. Sasaku and Kakashi had started to make dinner, courtesy of Shadow, Naruto and Sasuke started to add more of twigs and wood they brought and created a fine fire pit. Everything had a calming affect on everyone and they started to talk about their lives and experiences. Soon everyone went to sleep and the sounds of the roaring fire and forest was the only things heard. Marina had woken up Kagome sometime around 2 a.m. and told her it was turn to take watch. Kagome nodded and went up the tree as Marina went to sleep on her sleeping mat. Shadow had remained asleep but kept a constant watch, his ears standing up once and awhile to any sounds. Kagome giggled at that and looked over the forest. She had positioned herself on a high branch and was able to look at all the forest and beyond. A few minutes into her watch and she started to fall asleep. When ever her eyes where about to close she would see a dark shape on the treetops nearby. Every time they closed and opened she saw the shape get closer and closer. She bolted up when the shape was getting too close to the camp to be a passer. When she bolted up the shape stopped and stood there. Time went by until a cloud went over the moon and caused the shape to disappear into the darkness. Kagome looked around when the moon shone again and could not see anything. "That's the second time…something is up." Kagome whispered to herself. When her shift was over she awoken Kakashi and mentioned to keep extra attention to the shadows.

When light had shone on the camp everyone started to awaken and do what they did in their usual mornings. Kagome had been first to finish and was hoping that they would reach a town or spring soon; her whole group started to reek. They continued on their trek and soon came to a stop. Another group of people had come across some trouble and they needed some help. It turns out that the roads had started to get dangerous again and that a group of bandits were nearby attacking caravans, even those heavily armed and accompanied by Nin. The group of people was from the Land of Earth and said that they were heading towards the Leaf Village for trade. They gave their thanks when Kagome's group told them that the trail would take them there in two days and had helped them heal the wounded. The rest of the day was uneventful and had ended soon. Kakashi stated that they where a day away from the border that was heavily guarded by the Land of Fire military guards and that they would have to travel for another four to five days to get to the Village of Whirlpools. They had decided to start making camp and decided that since they were so close to the border that they didn't need to have night watch. Everyone slept soundly and where unaware when Shadow arose and looked at the forest. _"Someone's out there…"_ Shadow started to walk into the forest and followed a scent for some time. A few miles away from the camp shadow came up to a camp. He hid in the brush as a group of eighteen men walked around the camp and picked up some weapons. "OK boys let's go get rich. Those people in the next camp are Nin from the Leaf Village and know how to fight but that means that they have a lot of coin on them." One of the men looked at the man that had just spoken. "But what if they don't have anything?" The man grew a wicked smile and looked at the people around him. "Then we take the women! Now let's move out! A group was already sent to get the women and take any valuables and we don't want them to get all of it do we?!" everyone hollered and started to move when they heard a growl followed by the fire going out. A howl and the men's screams pierced the night sky.

Kagome was awoken by the sound of the howl and looked around. Everyone was awake and safe. She looked around for Shadow and noticed he was missing. She stood up and heard them before their charka gave them up. Everyone in the group stood up and drew their weapons. An arrow was sent into the middle of the group and exploded into a bright light. When the light had disappeared all the women were missing and the camp was in total chaos. Kakashi was bleeding from his left leg and Sasaku was trying to help him up with a wound across his chest. Naruto and Sasuke were unconscious to a blow in the head and were stirred awake by Kakashi and Sasaku. They cursed under their breath as they heard the bandit Nin laugh at them as they disappeared into the night.

The bandit Nin, they had lost five from the small skirmish with the Leaf Nin, were nearing their camp. They had gotten a few valuables and knocked out the women. "We got a big score this time didn't we?" one of the men said who was holding onto a black haired ANBU with a raven mask. "Yeah but something still is bothering me…" said the lead bandit who was holding onto another ANBU who looked like the first with a wolf mask. "What?" said one that was holding a bunch of valuables. "Never mind its nothing. Let's keep moving, the military guards at the border no doubt saw the light from the arrow and would be sending someone to investigate." One of the other bandits that was holding another female ANBU with brown hair and a sparrow mask and a woman with a Junin uniform scoffed. "Are you scared of them or something? I can break them with my own two hands!" he stated and flexed his huge arms. Everyone laughed except the lead bandit. "Their more dangerous than you think. They're not human I tell you." They continued on and soon reached the camp. When they had reached their camp they were suddenly aware of the darkness of it. They looked around and noticed a dark shape over another. The large shape on top of the other turned its head towards them, grinned, and ripped the other shape's neck, spraying blood onto the ground. The men looked in horror and surprise as the large animal started to walk toward them. They didn't even notice that the women in their arms had awoken and started to silently kill their captors. Soon all the bandits were dead and the women looked at Shadow who was wagging his tail. They all laughed and soon noticed how much they were covered in blood and made discouraging grunts of dismay. Shadow laughed and they all headed back to camp.


	28. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The group had spent sometime talking about how to better prepare for attacks and came to the conclusion that two people would be needed to keep watch instead of one. They had collected their stuff and started to walk again towards the border. A few minutes into their trek they spotted a large group of heavily armed and armored soldiers. Kagome was reminded of the ancient samurai when she saw the large group of twenty-five men and one at front. They were in a row of fives, five rows in total. When the two groups got close to each other the lead soldier walked up to the group and Kagome walked up to the soldier. She noticed that he was wearing white armor that shone in the light and had a captain's insignia on his helmet. She nodded to the soldier behind her mask and watched as he nodded back. They grabbed each other's right forearms and shook. The captain had trouble shaking Kagome's arm because it had the Sun Gauntlet but made due. He looked at her group and then at her.

"Good morning Madam Captain ANBU, how does your group fair today?" the captain had asked. "Well captain, what of your men? How do they fair?" The captain turned around to look at his men and the banged their weapons on their shields. "Prepared ma'am. We are responding to a skirmish and fight nearby, do you know anything of this?" the captain asked, eyeing Kagome with a critical eye. He noticed the blood on her and her group. Kagome nodded and pointed to the forest behind her. "People and we were attacked by a large group of bandits and we took care of it. I believe that scavengers and other animals are cleaning up the mess as we speak." Kagome said to the captain who seemed not to be fazed at all by her comment. He nodded and smiled as he looked at her and her group. "Well it seems I owe you and your friends my thanks, as do my troops. You did are job for us, thank you." He bowed his head. Kagome shook her head as soon as he raised his head and looked at her. "No captain, the bandits were a threat to everyone and had to be taken care of. I should be thanking you for actually responding so quickly to the incident. If we were not able to take them by ourselves we would have needed your help." The captain smiled and nodded. "Well said ma'am. If you don't mind me asking where are you headed?" Kagome looked back at her group and then at the captain. "We're headed to the border and beyond to the Land of Whirlpools." The captain looked at her with surprise and nodded. "You do know that the area is mostly under water yes?" Kagome nodded. "Well we aren't here to interrogate you so how would you and your group like to travel with a military escort; we're headed the same way anyways." Now it was time for Kagome to look surprised. "You head to the Land as well captain?" he nodded and shrugged his shoulder at the same time, causing the armor on them to move and make a strange sound. "Well not necessarily into the Land but near the area. We were about to go out there when our commander at the border saw the light and informed us to check it out before we head out." Kagome grew curious. "May I ask as to why the military is needed outside the Land of Fire?" the captain grew cautious and looked at her. "I'm not at liberty to discuss that ma'am sorry. Maybe when we reach the border my commander will tell you." Kagome nodded and motioned for her group to follow. Kagome walked alongside the military captain in front of the mixed group. The military troops had formed a defensive square around the Nin and followed their captain to the border. A couple hours later they reached the border.

The border was a captivating site. A large steel door, that was currently open, led to the other side of the border and was flanked by a large wall on both sides that went on endlessly. The walls were crawling with border sentries and the gate was heavily guarded with soldiers and a pack of large dogs. Someone on a wooden box that was flanked by two soldiers was telling people directions and handing out emergency signals to people that was crossing the border. Large and small building were scattered around the area filled with people going, coming, and staying, depending whether they lived on the border or were here on business. It reminded Kagome of a bustling town. Not a lot of people paid attention to the newcomers, it was usual to see new people everyday. The military captain motioned for Kagome to follow him up a flight of steps. "Your friends can go into the town hotel, my troops will show them where." Kagome nodded and watched as her friends walked with the soldiers, who had become a little less professional and started to mingle with her friends. She giggled when she saw a soldier talking to Rin and Naruto being held back by Kakashi, Sasaku, and Sasuke. She turned back to the captain and started to head up when the captain held a hand up. He pointed at Shadow who was behind her and shook his head. "I'm sorry Madam Captain ANBU but dogs aren't allowed into the commander's office." Shadow growled and caused the captain to pull out his sword. "I'm sorry captain but he doesn't like to be call anything but a wolf. He hate's dogs." She whispered the last part. The captain nodded and put his sword away. "Nevertheless ma'am I can't allow him into the fort unless I have assurance that he is not a threat." Kagome nodded and asked Shadow to get as small as he can. The captain thought she was a little crazy that she was talking to her wolf but stared in awe as the dog nodded and started to get smaller. Soon the 200 pound wolf was a 15 pound wolf pup. Kagome lifted the wolf up and placed it between her arms. The captain nodded and started to go up the stairs again. When they reached the top Kagome was met by the sight of a large fort. Soldiers marched and practiced many different moves and formations. The captain walked passed this as if it was always part of his life and Kagome followed and stared at the military troops in awe.

"Umm captain?" The captain kept walking but looked behind his shoulder. "Captain Kasiyama, yes ma'am?" "Kagome Higurashi sir, nice to meet you. How do you move in such heaving looking armor and still have the grace of being able to move around like that?" Kagome asked as she saw a soldier dodge a spear that was aimed at him and jump and duck with lightning speed. "The armor looks heavy and is hard to break but the wearer feels nothing. It's light as a feather." Captain Kasiyama said as he hit his shoulder plate with his armored glove. Kagome nodded and kept walking and watching the soldiers. Soon they reached a wooden door flanked by two soldiers. They saluted to the captain and Kagome and opened the door for them. When they walked in the first thing that caught Kagome's attention was the smell. It smelled like lavender and she spotted where the smell was coming from. Scented sticks were lighted deeper inside the room. The room was dark and was filled with scrolls and other items that one would find in a library. At the center of the room was a silver armored man who had his helmet off and crouched on one knee. When Kagome and Captain Kasiyama had neared the man, Captain Kasiyama crouched on one knee, bowed his head, and put his hands together. Kagome followed suit and place her hands like the captain had; a fist into her gloved hand. The man in silver armor rose up and turned around. He noticed the white armor of Captain Kasiyama and was happy he had taken care of the problem so soon. He looked at the person next to his captain and studied them. He couldn't clearly see them because the darkness in the room had almost camouflaged the person; they were wearing lack as well.

"Arise…" the commander's booming voice echoed. The first thing he noticed was the ANBU mask; it had the image of a raven. Next he noticed the person's smaller structure and noticed that the person was female for obvious reasons; a small movement alerted him and he looked at her chest and noticed the wolf pup in her arms. It was jet black like her hair and had a strange color for eyes: blood red. He looked at her face and saw brown eyes that led him to believe that his deduction from her stature and eyes that she was young. He looked at Captain Kasiyama with a questioning look.

"Commander Kasiyama sir, I would like you to meet Captain ANBU Kagome Higurashi from the Hidden Leaf. She and her group had taken care of the trouble even before we got there. It turned out to be bandits raiding caravans crossing the border. Her group wishes to head to the Land of Whirlpools." Kagome's eyes widen at the same last name. She looked at the commander and was surprised to see he was actually old and had white hair growing from the sides of his head. He had a white goatee and a fatherly look in his green eyes. "They?" Commander Kasiyama asked. "She came with a group of eight, excluding her, and are fellow Nin from the Hidden Leaf." The commander nodded and motioned for them to follow. Light splashed into the room when he made a motioned with his hand and a large window that overlooked the town and border doors was seen. Two soldiers that Kagome could not see were at each side of the window. The commander walked to a desk in front of the window and sat down. He motioned for Kagome to take the only seat available and looked at Captain Kasiyama who stood next to her.

"Why do you wish to go to the Land of Whirlpools Ms. Higurashi?" the commander asked. Kagome sat down, crossed her legs, and placed her hands on her knees. She stared at the Commander and plainly stated, "I'm looking for a friend." The commander laughed and wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm sorry Ms. Higurashi but who would look for a friend so far from home, especially in a land half underwater?" Kagome shifted uncomfortably in the chair and thought hard. "He disappeared a few years ago and we've only gotten word that he may be in the area. I wish to look for him with or without your help Commander Kasiyama." Kagome stated bluntly. Captain Kasiyama shifted uncomfortably and Commander Kasiyama looked at her with an unknown look. "Ms. Higurashi…I applaud your forwardness and your guts and would be glad to supply a group to help you. I imagine that Captain Kasiyama had already volunteered. He's always had a soft spot for pretty women." Captain Kasiyama blushed and shifted uncomfortably, Kagome giggled. "I just need to know that you won't cause an international incident or anything like that and you can cross the border as soon as your ready." The commander said. Kagome stood up and shook the commander's forearm. "Thank you sir. I hope we don't intrude. We wish to stay here for at least tonight and prepare for our journey." The commander nodded and motioned to one of his soldier's to inform the town hotel, blacksmith, and general store. The soldier went into another room and disappeared as he closed the door behind him. "I also wanted to ask about Captain Kasiyama's mission near the Land of Whirlpools. Is there anyway we can help?" The commander looked at the captain and had a disapproving look on him. "He hadn't informed me of anything about the mission Commander, it isn't his fault." Kagome defended the captain. The commander nodded and looked at Kagome. "Captain, can you bring me the letter please?" he asked Captain Kasiyama. The captain returned a few minutes later with a piece of parchment that had to be the letter. The commander opened the letter and looked it over. He handed the letter to Kagome and she read it.

1st Commander General Oshu Kasiyama,

People around the village keep finding large carcasses of animals drained of everything. We suspect it to be nothing but superstition but then people started to disappear. We've had local officials to patrol the area at night and have come to some disturbing news. The people that have disappeared have been located in a nearby cave that was coated in some sticky substance. They were all dead long before we even reached the cave. When some of the villagers heard this, they decided to leave. On one of our patrols we found a wagon that was attacked and had the same sticky substance that was in the cave. The occupants of the wagon were unable to be found. Villagers were too stubborn to leave, started to disappear as well. Soon we were able to find out what was taking all the people. One night we were patrolling the village with local authorities when screams alerted us to a presence. We ran to the scene to see a woman being devoured by a giant beast. We were able to get it to retreat back into the forest but worry that it will come back with more of its ilk. We've gathered everyone into the village bank and have setup an effective barricade that is patrolled daily. We request help as soon as possible for I fear that without reinforcements, we will just be another cocoon in this forest.

.

-3rd Regiment Sergeant Hashiyama

Kagome looked up at the commander as soon as she was done reading the letter. "What are these beasts that Sergeant Hashiyama mentions?" The commander shrugged his massive shoulders. "We've received that letter from someone that had happened to pass by the village and receive the letter. That letter was made a week ago and we've received it only yesterday. Those soldiers need reinforcements and I plan on sending them. If you're willing to help my soldiers I would gladly accept your support. I will also pay you for destroying these beasts that the sergeant mentioned. If you find any sign of survivors please send them this way if you can. My soldiers will accompany you to the border of the Land of Whirlpools when their mission is complete and help you in acquiring any weapons, armor, and provisions you may need here in town free of charge of course if you agree to help." Kagome had barley met the old man and she already liked him. He had a generous heart and had an almost begging in his eyes for her to accept his offer. She nodded and yelped when the commander had lifted her in his arms and laughed his happiness. "Thank you Ms. Higurashi! I don't think that my second in command would fail on a mission like this but more people that help keep the peace are friends of mine and help me sleep soundly at night knowing that he'll come back safely. I hope to see you safely when you come back from your mission Ms. Higurashi. I will see you off when you leave and hope a speedy return from both of you." The commander looked at Captain Kasiyama and Kagome. They said their goodbyes and walked out of the room and walked toward town. "You didn't tell me the commander was your farther." Kagome said as they started to walk down the steps. Captain Kasiyama laughed nervously and placed his white captain helmet under his arm. His short brown hair flowed out in different ways. "We don't like to mention that. People think that dad spoils me." Kagome giggled. "Does he?" He looked at her with a shocked look. "No! Never! Well…there was that time when no one trusted my judgment but that was a long time ago." Kagome laughed and soon the captain was laughing with her. They soon reached the hotel that her friends were in and went in. When they found her friends, she motioned for them to follow her. The large group first went to the general store. They bought some food, water, and healing provisions that could counter poison, sickness, and other things. After that they had gone to the blacksmith and restocked their weapons. Kagome spotted one of the soldiers that were in the commander's office talking to the blacksmith and pointing at her and her group. The blacksmith, a 60 year old man, nodded but also pointed at specific people in her group, including her. The soldier stood there and after awhile, nodded, and left. The blacksmith went up to the people he had chose: Kagome, Shadow (who had turned back to normal size when they left the hotel), Rin, Marina, Shizune, Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi and Sasaku watched as their friends were measured and weighed, the women hiding their weight from peering eyes. When they had finished this little interplay they had headed to the local hot springs; surprising them that there was even a hot springs here in town. It was when they got to the hot springs when Captain Kasiyama had taken his leave. His farther has requested his presence and would like to see him as soon as possible. He stated that he would come back tomorrow at the hotel to leave the village and left with the other soldier to the fort.

Kagome had sunk into the warm water all the way to her chin and took a long sigh. Shizune, Rin, and Marina agreeing with their own sigh of satisfaction. This was the first time that they were able to talk to each other and see what Marina looked like underneath that mask of hers. She looked young, pretty, had brown hair that was currently wrapped in a bun that was usually let down and reached to the middle of her back, big bright green eyes and small nose and red lips. She was also the shyest of the four as she had half her head underwater most of the time and tried to avoid eye contact unless called upon. (A/N: They had started to talk about girl stuff and since I have no idea what they talk about I'll skip to the guys section.)

Kakashi had still wore that mask that had cover the lower half of his face and closed his eyes as he listen to the water and Sasuke and Naruto talk. Sasaku was nearby looking up at the part that separated the woman's and man's section and looked like he was trying to listen in. He had bluish hair that was spiked up in a way like Kakashi's. He had almond shaped ice blue eyes, a normal sized nose, and a small scar on his forehead that was usually covered by his forehead protector. Sasaku shook his head and looked at the two teenagers in the hot springs. He tried to listen to what they were saying and blushed and coughed when he heard what it was, regretting on listening in on two teenagers.

Naruto was talking about a prank on the women on the other side of the hot springs and try a get a peek; for him Rin. Sasuke had just ignored his friend and tried to relax. "I guess that's what you get when your taught under a perverted Sannin eh Hatake?" Sasaku asked as he turned to where Kakashi was. He wasn't there. Sasaku turned around and noticed he was near Naruto asking how this plan of his would not get them dead. Sasaku face palmed and just ignored them as he sunk down the warm waters. He heard Kakashi, Naruto, and even Sasuke get out of the water and start to climb the small mountain that separated the two sections. "Pervs…" Sasaku stated as he watched them climb the small mountain. He thought for a bit what Marina, Shizune, Rin, and even his commanding officer Kagome looked like and started to get a nose bleed and blushed with an angry face. "Concentrate on something else moron…" Sasaku scolded himself. He looked back at the three guys go up the mountain and had almost reached the top when he remember someone was missing. "Hey…Where's Shadow?"

When they reached the top and started to take their first steps towards the edge they could see how high they were. They were about to look down on the woman's side when they heard a large intake of air nearby. The three turned nervously at a Shadow who had puffed up cheeks. "Easy boy…We're on the same side remember?" Kakashi said nervously. Shadow grinned and made a funny looking face with his cheeks still fill with air. Next thing the three knew was that Shadow howled and sent them flying back onto their side. "Traitor! Man's best friend my ass!" they yelled as they hit the water with a giant splash. Shadow looked down at them and grinned. He saw Sasaku snickering at them and soon running from his three angry companions. Shadow heard Kagome calling him and he turned around to the woman's side, expertly jumped down the mountain side and landed next to Kagome. She started to scratch his ears and his tail started to wag. He gave a yelp when she dragged him in the water and started to scrub him with a brush. The other three women helped and he stared at them annoyed. "Lucky dog." Sasaku said as Sasuke and Naruto held onto his arms and legs.. "Lucky traitorous bastard is more like it!" Kakashi stated as he held Sasaku in a headlock. _"So they call a lucky dog? I don't feel lucky and I'm no dog!" _Shadow stated as he heard the men on the top of the mountain.


	29. Serikuna's Dark Past Part One

**I have spent most of my week playing three video games: Skyrim, Resident Evil, and Halo…and got addicted to all of them. I would probably write one of each of these games and more when I'm done with my second story that is going to be decided by you. I forget to add these in every chapter but I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, just Gakuto Minamoto, Rin Higurashi, Karakuto Karyo, and Serikuna Aneway. Naming a chapter will be a new thing too so maybe when I'm done I'll go back and change chapter names. Oh and hopefully longer chapters such as this one may become a regular occurrence. Maybe…**

**Chapter 26- Serikuna's Dark Past Part One**

"_The town is still full of noise, even at this hour…" _ Kagome thought as she looked at the wooden ceiling that was lighted by the lights outside. The group of nine went to a restaurant, ate with a couple soldiers that would accompany them to the mysterious village and rescue the M.I.A. soldiers and villagers after they left the hot springs. They had a great time and even started to play a card game…more like a lot of them after most of them had gotten a little more than tipsy after drinking sake that Tsunade had mentioned was "top of the line." Sasaku, two soldiers, Kagome, Rin, and Marina had decided to play a card game with men versus women. Everyone else just watched as the game's bets leaned towards the men and briefly to the women. One of the soldiers, Lieutenant Bamako, had amazing skills at playing as house but wasn't as good when he was not dealing the cards for some reason. Then there was Ensign Hashibo who was winning at the moment with most of everyone's hard earned money in his military issued bag. Most of the men had slurred speech, watery eyes, and had a sway in their movement. The women that were playing had a hint of a blush on their faces, hidden by their masks. Kagome had been against Rin drinking sake but realized that Rin was already of drinking age and was basically an adult who could make her own decisions. A small number of them had been able to hold their liquor, Kagome and Rin not being among them because of being new to the substance. They were pointed to their rooms by the doorman before the game was over. They were half way towards their room, leaning on each other and laughing at each other for no apparent reason at all. They reached their door and tried to grab the doorknob, failing a couple times and laughing at their incomprehension of a simple turning of a door knob. The amusing sight was interrupted when someone made an audible cough to get the two women's attention. Kagome and Rin turned to see a member of the hotel staff. The staff member made a slight motioned with his hand and politely moved the two women away from the door. He opened the door and went in to turn on the lights. He came out and nodded at the two who thanked him and moved on to the next floor up. That was almost three hours ago and it was now around 2:32 in the morning.

Now Kagome was looking up at the ceiling trying to still her vision. She sighed and turned to her right when it did not change its haziness. She gave an audible gasp when she looked at Rin's ocean blue eyes as she looked back at her. Kagome stared at Rin for awhile and watched Rin as intently as she had. Their staring competition had gone for more than three minutes and soon ended when Rin blew air in Kagome's face and made her blink. Kagome smelled the sake in Rin's breath and began to get watery eyes. She wiped her eyes and giggled. "No fair." Kagome said as Rin giggled as well. "I-I was already blowing air in your face before but I guess you thought it was just the wind right?" Rin asked. Kagome stared at her and smiled. "What are you doing up? And weren't you drunk a few hours ago?" Rin stared at Kagome and shook her head. "I don't have the same kind of metabolism as you remember? And why are you up?" Rin asked and watched as Kagome looked at her and then turned to her left, her back to Rin. "I don't know…" she said. Kagome heard Rin get off her bed and move around the room. She heard a drawer open then the rummaging of items in said drawer. Finally Rin had found what she was looking for and walked towards her bed, turning on the light before sitting on the soft mattress. Kagome turned around to see Rin with a hair brush in hand.

"I don't want you to brush my hair right now Rin…" Kagome weakly stated from the throbbing headache she started to feel as the light started to grab her attention. "Who said I was brushing your hair?" Rin stated with a grin and placed the brush in her hand. Kagome smiled and started to brush Rin's medium length black hair. She thought that the conversation was over and was glad that her mind was being used for something else. "Is it the mission to the village or Gakuto?" Rin asked, catching Kagome off guard and making Kagome pull the brush harder then she meant to. Rin yelped and covered her mouth quickly. The two sat silently and heard footsteps approaching. The door was slammed open and their friends had all their weapons out and looking frantically around the room. The two women stared doe eyed at the group and laughed. After their friends had returned back to their rooms and the door was repaired Rin had looked at Kagome intently. Kagome sighed and looked at her hands and then at the object on her right arm. She briefly saw Gakuto's face but instead of blinking the image away, she stared at the image as long as she could. As if the image sensed her eyes on it, it smiled at her sadly, turned away, and disappeared. Another image appeared and it showed a single eye staring at her with murderous intent. The red eye looked intently at her and a cruel and evil laugh came from the image. Kagome shook her head and looked at the gauntlet once more. The image of the malevolent being disappeared and was replaced with an image of a village. She looked at Rin who was also looking at the gauntlet as intently as she was. _"So...So I'm not the only one seeing this? Good…that means I'm not crazy." _Kagome thought as she looked back at the village. She felt the gauntlet give a slight tug and removed itself from her arm. It went towards the wall and stopped. Then it used certain parts of itself to climb up the wall and got to the center of the ceiling, almost like a spider. But unlike a spider the gauntlet had a light at the center of it and lighted the entire room in what looked like a model of a village. The image zoomed the two in the room into the village itself and showed them a curious sight, with sounds, color and smells to go with it, as if they were really there in the village. The gauntlet was showing an image of someone walking with the gauntlet on their arm. The wearer walked through the village and stopped briefly at an eerie clicking sound off in the distance. The wearer started to walk again and headed toward where the sound had come from. It went through the village, passing by some villagers and heavily armed soldiers, and stopped at the edge of the forest. The wearer walked into the forest and the image had stopped. A few seconds later the gauntlet turned on again and started to show the image of the wearer running. Trees, vegetation, and a white substance appeared briskly and quickly as the wearer kept running. The gauntlet turned on and was aimed at a most fearful image. A large snake hissed at the wearer and lunged at them, causing Kagome and Rin to scream and fall off the bed. They got up and stared at the image again. The gauntlet was at the wearer's side and showed that the large snake had a gash on the top of its head. The wearer was looking at something else and the women watched as a black miasma went into the gash and a few seconds later the snake's eyes turned white, giving it the ability to move again. It was at this time that their friends had come in once again with weapons out but lowered them and stared at the same image they were looking at. No one said a word as the gauntlet was turned and slashed at the snake, severing its head from its large body. During that action the other thing that the wearer was looking at before had appeared above the wearer, another figure next to the other, falling towards the wearer, weapons in hand.

**Konoha, same time...**

The old retired Hokage Sarutobi stared out the window with a pipe in hand. He had been staring out of the window for awhile now until he heard a strange noise come from his kitchen. He inhaled his pipe one more time and placed the pipe on the window sill. He walked towards the kitchen and saw a slight shadow move under the door, lighted by the moonlight. He prepared a hand jutsu, slammed the door and was prepared to use his jutsu with the smoke in his lungs when a white gloved hand placed the tips of its fingers on his mouth. He stared dumbly at the fingers and released the smoke in his lungs through his nose. He followed the white glove all the way to the person's elbow, where it ended, and then up to the owner of the slender arm. Sarutobi motioned with his eyes and the hand was removed. Sarutobi watched as they moved around his kitchen, turned on the lights, and stuck their head in his fridge. He stared at them as they grabbed a jug of milk and tried to unscrew the cork on the jug. They tried their best but to no avail. They finally gave up and looked at the retired Hokage who had his hand out. They placed the jug on the Hokage's hand and watched as he popped the cork and got a cup for each of them. "I loosened it up for you…" the feminine voice stated with a slight smug in their voice. Sarutobi chuckled and went into the fridge, placing the milk back into the fridge. When he turned back to the other being in the kitchen they had already drank their milk and placed the mask back on their face. He started to drink his milk, which was handed to him, and watched the other intently. Once he was done drinking he placed the cup in the sink and turned towards the woman in his kitchen. "What do I owe for the pleasure of this early morning meeting this time Ms. Aneway?" Serikuna smiled underneath her mask.

**Back at the hotel room…**

"Is that who I think it is?" someone in the room stated. No one answered and watched as the image on its own zoomed in on the faces of the unknown duo, as if hearing the voice as a command. "It's him alright…Orochimaru." Another stated. "Who's that next to him?" "How the hell should I know?" Kagome stood up and walked towards the face of the other man on the image. She turned pale and started to shake slightly. She had seen this person before but that was a long time ago, in a completely different universe. Someone came behind her and placed their hand on hers and gripped it, giving it a firm squeeze. Her shaking had stopped and some color returned to her face as she looked back at Rin who was smiling reassuringly with a hint of worry. "I know who that is…" Kagome stated to which everyone in the room looked at her as she turned around and held a gloved hand out towards the unknown man's face. "It's a powerful demon named Naraku."

**Unknown location…**

"Karakuto…that was a foolish idea. Your actions may have caused you to lose half, maybe even more, of your life years. Do you understand?" the booming yet calm voice said to the tall man in the middle of the room. Not much could describe the room; everything was a pitch black except the light that came from the moon high above Karakuto's head, illuminating him in a circle of light. Karakuto nodded and thought to the event that led to this.

**A few hours before…**

"So what is this thing you wanted to show me Karakuto?" Serikuna asked as they walked through a park. Blossom trees and a stream were seen and small lanterns lighted the path. The sky had darkened slightly to give the affect of night but darkness could never truly penetrate this place. Karakuto stopped and looked at his sister. He pulled out his sword and motioned for her to pull out her weapon. She pulled out her two sai but Karakuto shook his head. "Your actual mystic weapon Serikuna…" Serikuna looked at her brother as if he had grown a second head. "Are you serious?" Karakuto didn't make a move to indicate otherwise and put away her sai. She slowly started to lift her hands in a motion as if she was holding a spear or rifle to her chest. On the outside she looked totally calm and normal but behind her mask she had her eyes shut as hard as she could and thought of her unique weapon. In a few minutes her weapon started to materialize in her hands, one hand holding the hilt and the other the blade itself. When the weapon was sort-of-solid enough to hold, she slashed her weapon in an arc in the sky, ice flowing behind the deadly point of the rapier. The rapier's hilt was silvery blue steel in color, and glowed in the moonlight a strange icy blue color on the blade itself. What most didn't know was the weapon itself had the ability to change its elemental attack, hence the moonlight on the icy blade of the weapon. As soon as the weapon had fully materialized, Serikuna felt the air in her lungs leave her and a jolt of pain in her abdomen. She stared wide eyed at her brother who was standing over her, soon darkness took her.

**Karakuto P.O.V.**

What I was about to do to my adoptive sister, to anyone for that matter, had never crossed my mind. I watched intently as she started to concentrate on bringing her weapon from where ever she kept it. She had grown much from the time she was chosen to become a Mystic. She wasn't a full blooded Mystic; one must be born into one. She and Gakuto would eventually become Mystics but through training and constant practice of Mystic arts. I was the one and truly last full-blooded Mystic left and it brought some sadness to me. I had watched as my fellow brothers and sisters had died of old age or had died during battle. Both cases of death were different. When a Mystic died of old age calming and peaceful blue flames enveloped them and every trace of them was completely erased, only other Mystics and Kami where able to know that one of their own had died. The death of a Mystic during battle was much more eventful…and deadly. Because it was so rare that a Mystic would die during battle no one but the oldest Mystics knew how one died. I had the not so pleasurable experience to see the death of a Mystic in battle. Before the Mystic had fully been enveloped in flames and disappear into the void, a telepathic message from the Mystic was sent to all nearby beings to get as far as possible. Mostly everything nearby had gone far from the dieing Mystic only to be deafened, blinded, and pushed by the force of a massive explosion. When the dust had cleared the area had transformed from a lush jungle to a wasteland. No living thing was seen in the blast radius and everything near the blast was starting to die. The sky had darkened and soon what seemed like thunder clouds unleashed an unrelenting pour of water and lightning. I realized that this was no ordinary water and that it was actually acid. I had created a barrier around myself and noticed animals around me were starting to get sick. I opened the barrier and let as many animals as I could. **(A/N: If you want, I found a song perfect for this moment: A Growing Feeling from Two Steps from Hell.)** The acid and thunder had not stopped for an entire day and soon snow started to fall. I stepped out of the barrier and saw figures on the horizon. As they approached I realized it was my fellow brothers and sisters. We all looked at the death and disease around us as we walked around and tried to heal the land and its inhabitants as much as we could. Much of my brothers and sisters were worried of my wellness, not many non-Mystic beings had survived the blast and many more had died of sickness and acid exposure. As we continued to walk around the land we came to a stop at the edge of what seemed to be the end of the world. A gaping hole that seemed to go on forever downward had stopped our advance. We looked at the other side to see more of our brothers and sisters on the other side. Many Mystics had seen the death and destruction that day and realized that they could no longer fight if it causes so much death. The hole itself was never able to be healed or filled by Mystic or natural ways respectively. A few brave Mystics had ventured down into the hole and had not been heard of for almost a century. When they had come back up they brought with them a single object: a gold lotus. This was not the first Mystic to die in battle and I knew because a shrine was made for those who died. And on that shrine, hundreds of golden lotuses adorned its walls, floating with a magic placed on them and moving with the wind silently giving an almost ominous song of ever looming death. Later on, it was revealed that the Mystic that had died was the last to die in that manner, and the Mystic's enemy: Orochimaru, or at least a reincarnation of him, was doing some sort of experiment on them. I had trained the closest to me, Serikuna and Gakuto to survive and live as long as they can so I wouldn't have the heartbreaking moment of placing their golden lotuses on the shrine. Even though not full blooded, they shared characteristics of one. They had surpassed me even though I would never acknowledge it. Their lives and stories will continue where mine ends. I just hope that they pass in a peaceful way. **(End music, I guess.)** I watched as Serikuna had completed her task and was standing in front of me with a smile that I could sense. I smiled sadly and punched her in her stomach. She bent over in pain and looked at me with wide eyes. The sight was so painful that it brought water to my eyes. I grabbed her before she fell back and held her in my arms. I started to chant the same words that the Kami had taught me and saw the affects of the chant first hand. I started to glow a sea blue and Serikuna a golden yellow, our weapons followed suit. I watched as she started to disappear.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"It was the only way to get you to Earth and rescue our brother from himself…I'm sorry." He stood in the park by himself as Serikuna had finally phased out of Kami's realm and into Earth. Soon, he also disappeared.

**Present Time…**

"Karakuto…I know that they both mean the universe to you but was such a price worth not waiting a year?" at this Karakuto rose his voice at the other voice. "We four are the only ones that know damn well that a year in this place is actually 50 years on Earth! By then there wouldn't be anywhere for us to stand on let alone save anything. If we wanted to save our friends and my brother, than you would have let us gone through the portal without any hidden deals to go as payment. You know damn well that Serikuna wouldn't give up her immortality willingly and that I wouldn't give up my ties with them. I would give up the rest of my life years to teleport another brave soul to save the humans. Though I am that much closer to death I know that my actions may have saved humanity. You forget that we are not like you, we can meddle in the humans' affairs all we want. We are not Gods!" Karakuto stood silently as he looked at the vast emptiness in front of him. "That is not true. You know both of them have a destiny that could destroy the human race, isn't that why you chose them in the first place to follow you? Besides, even if they could change anything, your actions or the reasons of your actions does not excuse you of what you did in order to teleport Ms. Serikuna Aneway, Mr. Karakuto. Either you are very foolish for using up half of your life years to teleport your sister or you very connected to revenge." Another voice stated. "I'll take a little of both and a dash of stubbornness." Karakuto countered. "The humans have changed you much in such little time…" the first voice stated. Karakuto started to get restless and started to feel his Inner Beast rise. "You should try it some time…its very inspirational." Karakuto growled. "That's enough you two. Karakuto you will no longer be allowed to go to the universe your friends currently reside. There can be no other option unless I see fit otherwise, I'm sorry old friend." Karakuto hung his head in defeat. It was at this point that he had noticed something changing within himself. His small beard had grown almost to the center of his chest and his long hair had started to get longer. His bones had become more brittle but stood firm. He grew wrinkles and his eyes were starting to show fatigue. The spell was taking its affect; he was becoming older. He thought back at the question the first voice asked. _"…they both mean the universe to you…but was such a price worth not waiting…"_ he smiled sadly. "It was worth it, at least to me…Good luck you two. I hope you make it to Gakuto in time." The light in the room started to darken and Karakuto disappeared and was taken into the darkness.

**Leaf Village…**

Serikuna stared at her tea as she finished telling the former Hokage her story, what she knew up to the point of her being knocked out by her brother and materializing outside the village. She didn't know were else to go and headed to his house. She held the tea and stared at her reflection. The snake mask had covered her face since she was inducted into the Mystics, and a mask hid her face even before that. No one ever had really seen her face except her father and for a few minutes, her mother. Tears formed on her eyes as she thought back at her past. **(Warning long history ahead, and when I mean long, I do mean long.)**

**Serikuna P.O.V.**

When I was born, according to my father, joy had filled the household like any other time when a child was born but maybe even more. It must have been because I was the only girl that my mother gave birth to, three brothers came before me. They were off in a war, so were unable to come see me. My entire family, even my mother during pregnancy, was a military family since they can recall. I don't remember much but according to my father, mother had died a few minutes after giving birth to me. He was heartbroken and his cries could be heard through out the entire home that night. Time passed and my father took care of me and raised me as best he could. I was five years old when life had started to get a little better for the family; father got a promotion in the military and was now a colonel for the army branch. My brothers had all participated in a major battle that won them honors and commendations on heroism. I was, like all girls until the age of 16 or the lucky rich ones, was not allowed out of the home because of the war and backwards social thinking. Tutoring and schoolwork was all done through a machine and anything else one needed was brought to them by family members. I had always wondered what the outside was like and always took time off when father was away to look up what the outside looked like. Holograms and pictures, glimpses and figments of my imagination could never stop my curiosity of the outside world. I had planned on convincing father if we could walk, even if it was briefly, to something called a park and then go leave flowers on my mother's grave; which I had not yet visited. My hopes, too soon I may add, had been crushed before they fully even surfaced to the outside world though.

The war had gone on for almost twenty five years and it had reached a stand still for the first time. Our military had encircled the other nation's capital and cut off its supplies but they still stood strong. Most of the reserves and officers, including my father and brothers, were being called to the front to end the standstill and allow the military to enter the capital. The last time I saw my father was when I was only tall enough to reach his knee. He was an incredibly tall man and hard to miss. His black facial hair was itchy and yet soft and ticklish at the same time. His dark hair waved around in the winter wind and his white and blue military uniform was akin to those of his escort waiting outside the house. His electric blue eyes looked back at my teary, innocent violet ones. He cupped my small cheek in one of his massive hands and used his thumb to wipe away the tears. "Do not worry Seri. I will be back soon and then you can finally meet your brothers, I promise. Do not worry princess." He walked away into the snowy night with his escort, never to come back and breaking his promise to me that I had really cared about. During the wait for my father to return from the battle that would surely ensue, I had stayed alone at the home. I was not scared of being alone in the house; I had become used to it and was perfectly able to do my own things for a six year old. For friends and playmates, I was able to access a sort of device that let me interact with my friends in a virtual world. I was able to run in fields, play hide and seek, and talk to other people for the first time in a long time. I had to admit I was a little nervous at first but realized that everyone in the virtual world was also a girl of varying ages. Well, most of them were girls. Automatons represented overseers and would intervene if a problem had arisen in a moments notice. We were able to talk to them and they would talk back in a monotone voice. Time had passed and days of waiting turned into months of worry. After much waiting the truth had been sent to the people. Our forces had been progressing closer and closer to the opposing capital when, in a final act of desperation, the opposing forces used weapons on their own city and its surrounding, killing and obliterating our forces. A few weeks passed and the enemy forces had regrouped faster than we could mobilize our remaining reserves. In months the Magna forces had pushed back the United Federation to its borders and were closing in on the capital of the Federation, Aegis. Many people were unable to escape because news of the failed siege of Magna's capital, Entro, hadn't reached the people until fighting had reached our borders. Many people wondered why the news was kept from them, to which the military responded that it was necessary to keep moral up and enlist as many people, even if we were secretly losing. They were hiding the fact that we would lose a 25 year long war in less than one and were trying to enlist as many people as they could before news of defeat ever reached the people. I didn't care about anything either side was arguing for; I was more heartbroken that everyone, including father and my brothers who I never met and now would never meet, were killed in the blast that obliterated not only our forces but half the capital of the opposing force, some of which weren't even in the fight and were civilians of the capital. Many argue that this is why a third party in the war rose from the ashes that day. The People's Freedom Force was created, to stop the bloody conflict that both nations were in. The PFF was comprised of people of all backgrounds from both nations that wished for peace; hence they received the namesake Freedom Fighters or Peace Fighters. NeosPort, my home town was a few miles away from the capital and would become a strategic location for both forces. NeosPort airport and port gave it much value to both sides. What I would later come to realize is that the third party, the People's Freedom Force stationed in NeosPort was actually the headquarters of the United Federation Branch and would fight just as much as the other opposing forces. Magna's Freedom Fighters Branch was stationed in its capital, or what was left of it. When I was 10 years old I left the safety of my home and disguised myself as a boy in order to hide who I really was. I took what I thought was important; food, water, and a military uniform that belonged to my mother along with a blue scarf that belonged to my father. I was so worked up to look at the outside world that when I finally was able to see it I had wished I ran back home into my father's warm and safe embrace. But I couldn't. I couldn't return to my father because he no longer was their in physical form but always with me in a spiritual sense. And I couldn't return home because the Federation had evacuated the military civilians to Aegis and used the homes as barracks or command posts. The outside world was nothing compared to what the holograms and pictures described. Everything was dark, grey, and burning. War had torn the land of its beauty and I wished to bring it back. A few days later in an alley, I used my father's scarf to hide my lower face and cut my hair to shoulder length. That day I joined the Freedom Fighters.

It wasn't that hard to find them as living on the street gives you the ears for such information. I was not the only child or vagabond there that day but I can say I was the youngest. The youngest besides me was a 16 year old, 6 years older. Most were men or teenage boys but I saw women and girls way older than me also joining the PFF or was already. Most people the ages of 20 and up, if they passed certain tests, were selected to become a Frontline soldier, a privileged position in any army even though ours wasn't near that large. These lucky few were the people that protected civilians during much of the conflict in NeosPort. When fighting had reached NeosPort and people were being killed indiscriminately, the PFF tried its best to keep Magna and Federation Forces from killing innocent civilians in the crossfire. Those that didn't pass, almost 3/4th's of the entire group were given other professions. When everyone had their profession given out I stepped up to the table and dragged the suitcase that had my stuff to where the general was with two other commanders at his side. They had to peer over the table to see me and one commander snickered while the other commander fell off his chair and laughed. I was about to run away and cry but when I turned around to walk away a hand gently but firmly turned me around. I looked up at the old general as he smiled down at me in the way my father used to, smiling and eyes closed in a way that made you want to smile back. "I think that you should have a chance…" At the general's words both men at his side stop laughing and looked at their general. "Are you serious? But he's just a boy, what good would he do on the battlefield?" one commander asked. "Even if he did turn out to be a good shot, we wouldn't be setting an example to the other governments if we started to use children as soldiers." The other commander mentioned. "SHE won't be fighting, not yet anyways." Everyone within earshot gasped, including me. He knew I was a girl yet made no intention of refusing me into the PFF.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Besides I think someone as small and adorable as her can get away with a lot of things even posing as a boy don't you?" the general asked as he walked around the table and crouched down next to her. "She bears a Federation Military Officer Scarf and no doubt on how much she is holding onto it means she is attached to it somehow. Tell me my girl, what is your name and whose scarf is that?" Serikuna smiled sadly. "My name is Serikuna Aneway and this is my father's scarf." Her voice was muffled because of the scarf but clear as day to the general. He nodded. "How did you find about us Ms. Aneway? And more importantly where are your parents?" Serikuna looked at her small shoes. "It wasn't hard to find you. Many people just have to stay long enough on the street to know were you recruit soldiers around NeosPort. As for my parents…" She kept looking down at the floor and looked at the tears that fell on her shoes and scarf. She felt the ageing man embrace her and made circles on her back. She dropped her suitcase and flung her arms around his neck crying on his shoulder like no tomorrow. "Shh…Shh…It's alright princess it's alright." Later that day she was given her job as the general's personal squad of Thieves. Thieves were people that took things that both Magna and the Federation needed; maps, weapons, anything of importance. She was an excellent Thief, able to weave in and out of most checkpoints and was able to feign innocence if caught. She started to compete with a boy 6 years older than her, Alexander Siegfried, when they each vied for the best things to bring back. Alexander had once brought back a cache of weapons that the Freedom Fighters desperately needed. The competition ended when Serikuna went a little overboard. She had used a radio to broadcast a signal to one of the enemy military camps and was able to hijack, with the help of two female soldiers she had become close friends with, a heavily armored tank. When the Freedom Fighter that was patrolling the hidden entrance to the base saw the tank and a little girl on top he laughed hysterically and went inside to alert the others. Everyone would have sent him to med bay because they thought he was crazy had it not been for a knock on the hidden entrance to the motor pool. They opened the door and were met by the very same tank and girl the sentry had mentioned. When Alexander saw this he laughed and said he gave up.

As time went by Serikuna had changed occupation from time to time. After being a thief she was made a saboteur at the age of 14 and after that a medical officer at age 16. Not to mention all the other occupations she held between those years: Technician, Medic, Nurse, Tank Commander, etc. During that time she became aware of the constant stares men gave her even though they could not see her face. She didn't mind the stares but put those that had the courage to ask her out down gently. She thought as them as family, not as potential relationships who fought along side her. By her 18th birthday she had become what she always had wanted: the captain of her own squad of Frontline Soldiers. It was either a practical joke or a strange sign that Alexander was put under her command. She was, by far, the youngest soldier the Freedom Fighters had given a command to, let alone let her into battle. The Frontline Troops wore gray uniforms and a full face mask to hide their identities from enemy forces so they would not worry about walking in the streets without them. Serikuna preferred something else of course. She had shown her commanding officer, the general that inducted her in the Freedom Fighters, her mother's Federation uniform. The general looked at it in curiosity and asked her if her family was filled with military officers. It turned out her mother was a Brigade General for the Federation military according to the uniform. He let her use the uniform as long as she wore the PFF's insignia somewhere on it. She accepted and was allowed to wear the uniform and scarf instead of the regular outfit. The insignia was simple. It was a shield and the words People's Freedom Force written in bold. Under the shield was the words To Protect and Serve, a phrase said by what some people called a police force back in the past. The uniform on the other hand was much more…unique. It consisted of three parts, not including the boots. The jacket was made of a soft leather pure white in color that had the collars popped up, the ends a little ways away from the face and if one was available, like now, a scarf was worn. The jacket reached the top of the ankles and could be worn with a Federation blue sash under a woman's chest that kept the jacket closed up to the bottom of the neck and leave the collar and bottom half below the waist open. Two pockets on the sides were seen only by a blue button underneath the opening. The arms were completely open to the weather and a Brigade General's rank was seen on the shoulders of the jacket. The clothing that went underneath was simpler. A blue turtle neck made of cotton or wool, depending on weather conditions. It reached the hips and was also sleeveless like the jacket. The last piece of clothing was a pair of blue short that was half way between the knee and hips **(A/N: No idea what their called and if my sense in fashion sucks than all I have to say is too bad, I'm a guy and don't give a damn about fashion. And if it's good than you put a smile on my face but I still know I suck haha.)** Her standard military black boots and fingerless gloves were the only thing that was not part of the uniform but fit all the same. She tied her long purple hair in a ponytail to finish the look. The uniform was meant more for comfort than battle but it served to lighten ones steps to the point of reaching faster speeds than those who wore the heavy trench coats and body armor. Serikuna didn't neglect the fact that she was an easy target, her uniform clashing with the dark surrounding and was given a long range rifle instead. She became an excellent markswoman in months, quicker than most people could believe and she and her squad of six were given the namesake Viper Squad, because of their deadliness and swiftness on the field.

**Serikuna P.O.V.**

It was one snowy and cold day when news from the Magna Freedom Fighters Branch was heard. It turned out the Freedom Fighters in Magna's capital were taking control of the government and would soon recall the army. This brought smiles and cheers to the people in the base as the war seemed to come to an end. But everyone knew that we had to keep fighting in order to make the plan succeed as soon as possible. Days turned into weeks and the final day of the war was the bloodiest of it. All three military forces converged into the city's center and tried to take City Hall. Whoever controlled City Hall controlled the city's power and water supply. At the moment The PFF had control but would soon lose control if enemy communications were not taken care of soon. The very same day the war ended was the same day I felt as much pain as when I learned of my father and brothers death and was rescued by an angel, or at least what I thought was an angel. I was 19.

**Somewhere in NeosPort…**

A lone figure stopped on hill and overlooked at broken buildings that once used to be homes and shops. The figure walked briskly down the hill and ran across the street that separated the hill and buildings. The sky above was a dark grey color and the sounds of energy blasts and explosions were heard off in the distance. The figure jumped through the already broken window of a building that not surprisingly had half of its roof blown off. As soon as they landed on the hard earth, the figure turned around and aimed their long range rifle out towards the hill. Serikuna sighed in relief as she saw no one following her. She lay next to the window and thought on the events that lead up to this. She was given a joint mission that involved her team and a team of saboteurs. It was a fairly easy mission destroy communications tower, kill pursuers, go back home and celebrate another day of victory. Up to the point of destroying a phony communications tower and into an ambush that took out her squad and the saboteur team. Serikuna cursed out loud as she tried to take as many of the bastards that had killed her friends. She had run from her sniping point when a tank was sent to take her out. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of rocks falling on the hill. Serikuna aimed her rifle out the window and looked through her scope. The hill was mostly barren like the rest of the area except for a lone figure. She smiled in relief when she saw the familiar insignia shield and uniform. She waved at her comrade and they started the run towards her position. She kept aiming at the hill just incase someone was following them and hid behind the wall when her comrade jumped through the window as well.

She looked at her comrade and his mask gave her all the information she needed and her smile widened, spirits rising once again. It was a simple steel color like the rest of the masks of the PFF but every mask had a different depiction according to squad. This one had a small snake with a red number 6 on it. She hugged her friend tightly. The other man froze and nervously patted her on the back. "You ok Cap'?" he asked. Serikuna looked up at him. "I thought you were all dead Alexander!" Alexander Siegfried smiled behind his mask and shook his head. "Lexi and her partner Sam made it with one of the saboteurs. Last I saw they were headed back to base. The…the others weren't so lucky." Silence took his voice for awhile, his brown eyes downcast and his equally brown hair in an equally sad manner: wet with sweat, blood, and some soot and ash. Serikuna thought about what he said. "Why didn't you go with them, Lexi and Sam?" Serikuna asked and saw Alexander tense up. "When the ambush started most of us ran including me. I saw you run from your position and tried to follow without being pursued." Serikuna nodded but had a smirk on her face behind the blue scarf. "You were worried about little old me?" She laughed when she saw him tense up and could sense the blush behind the full face mask he wore. "I wouldn't call you old but you sure as hell are little ma'am." Alexander smirked behind his mask. Serikuna crossed her slender arms across her chest and looked like she was pouting, causing Alexander to chuckle. "So what brings you to my little haven Alexander, besides, you know, your attempt to rescue me from nothing and all?" Serikuna asked as she watched him load another clip into his plasma rifle. "If this is your haven than I highly recommend a change in scenery and…some major air freshener for that area of the home." They laughed and looked around the house or at their weapons. Serikuna felt Alexander's eyes on her and she turned to face him. "Is that the only weapon you got ma'am?" Alexander asked as he pointed at her long range rifle. Serikuna shook her head and pulled out a knife from her right arm from its holster. She then showed him what was on her right hip. A long Rapier hung on her hip without a sheath. Alexander reached for something on his hip and a hiss could be heard for a slight moment. He pulled out his sidearm and handed it to her. "You won't be getting many people that are close to you with a rifle like that and people know to stay away from someone with a knife if they hold a gun at a safe distance from you. Not to mention the sword on your hip has limited range as well." Serikuna nodded her thanks and placed the handgun on a high-tech holster on her right thigh. It was a metal square the size of small picture frame that would not let go of a handgun unless pulled in a certain way. A hiss confirmed the handgun was firmly in place. "So what's the plan Cap'? We going home or sitting here all day on our ass 'till one of the other armies finds us?" Serikuna smirked and was about to answer when the sound of a large vehicle was heard nearby. Serikuna stuck her head out the window and immediately stuck it back in. "It's one of those stupid prototype armored Magna tanks! And I'm sure the tank commander saw me!" Serikuna hissed. "Are you sure?!" Alexander asked nervously. "Of course I'm fuck'en sure!" He shook his head. "Shit! We got to find somewhere to hide!" Siegfried looked around the house and rubble as did Serikuna. It was at this point that Serikuna realized the house was actually hers. She grabbed Alexander's arm and pulled him towards her father's study. "Whoa, whoa! Slow down Captain, where are we going?" Serikuna frantically looked around the study and saw the burnt coffee table and two chairs beside it. She was about to kick the table over when a silvery object caught her eye. "What's that?" she heard behind her. She ignored her friend and opened the locket. The face of her father and a woman that no doubt was her mother were plastered inside. She stared at it for awhile until the sounds of the tank going through the living room alerted her of the current danger. She flipped the coffee table aside and pulled on the latch that was secretly hidden. "What the hell?" Alexander said. "No time to explain get inside!" Serikuna almost pushed him in the dark hole that led underneath the house. He jumped in, Serikuna just behind him and closing the trap door behind her just as the tank reached her father's study.

Serikuna landed next to Alexander who was currently holding a light that was usually on his body armor. He gave her a hand up and they started to walk through the tunnel. A few seconds later the place they were just standing filled with earth. "Guess we're not going that way…" Serikuna said and looked back at the tunnel. It was a large tunnel; 7 feet tall and 6 feet wide. There were no bugs or insects but that must be because the cool earth kept most things near below zero, warmer in summer probably. The tunnel had no light and that worried Serikuna. She looked at the walls, floor, and ceiling and only saw wet earth. "Soo…anyone gonna tell me why we in a tunnel under a house that you no doubt know about?" Alexander asked. Serikuna smirked. "It was my home and this tunnel was built by my father just in case something like this would happen." Alexander said nothing for awhile and they kept walking. "So your father predicted a war of this size and knew his underground tunnel would lead you to where ever this tunnel heads to?" Serikuna punched him playfully on the arm and Alexander feigned hurt. "Baby…" "Man beater…" they laughed and continued to walk. "He built it incase of anything. It led to the clearing behind our neighborhood and we would be looking at city hall in the distance. And it wouldn't kill you to thank him for taking the time to build this." They stopped when they came to an end of the tunnel. "I think it could…" Alexander tried to keep a light mood but Serikuna knew he was nervous. Serikuna walked up to the end of the tunnel slammed her fist when she realized what must have happened. "The tunnel must've collapse during all the fighting…" Serikuna sighed in defeat and leaned on the wall, sliding down, and sitting on the cool earth. Alexander lodged the light on the ground and pointed it toward the collapsed tunnel. He sat down next to Serikuna and looked at the other end of the wall. He smirked and closed his eyes. "Guess we wait for the general to pull our ass out of another mess…" She smirked as well. "At least this time you're not covered in lama shit…" He laughed. "And you in its spit." She thought back to the mission years ago. "How the hell did that happen again?" They laughed and continued to look at the other wall. "Don't you just love that wet earth smell? It smells like…" Alexander took a big whiff of air through his nose and coughed. Serikuna laughed and leaned onto her friend for support. She felt him immediately tense up but soon relax. "Like…Like wet earth?" Serikuna asked through laughs as she laid her head on her friend's chest. Alexander looked down at his friend and relaxed. She was very beautiful, even if she never took off that scarf of hers. Her violet eyes were all that one were able to see but they themselves were captivating and beautiful. The soldiers old enough that were in the PFF when she had joined remember her as a cute and adorable little ankle biter and an irresistible, compassionate, and mysterious woman later on. He remembered when she was a medical officer, nurse, and medic, that whenever she entered the area of wounded everyone would soon perk up and be happy to see her. No one had continued to ask her out and took her message of kinship. All accepted kinship except him. He wanted to be more than friends or brother and sister in arms. Unknown to him, she was also starting to get the same feeling in her stomach **(or where ever women get it.)** "Fuel actually…" He looked at her unique color of hair and smiled. As if sensing his smile she looked up at him and looked at him as if he had said something stupid.

"What did you just say?" Serikuna asked. Alexander shrugged his shoulders. "I said fue-…" Before he finished his statement the tunnel started to shake and loose dirt fell from the ceiling. Something large and metallic started to move and sunlight burst into the tunnel. Serikuna and Alexander waited awhile for their eyes to adjust. When their eyes finally adjusted they saw an armored Magna tank move away from them. They looked at each other dumbly.

**A few minutes ago…**

The tank moved through the house until the occupants realized the person that they had seen was no longer in the house. The tank's service top opened and the tank commander looked around the home. He looked around a little bit longer and rapped his hand on the top of the tank. "Where to commander?" he heard inside. "Let's head towards City Hall. Make your way through the house. It will take less time." The tank started to move and destroy anything in its way as it went through the back wall. A few minutes into the clearing in the back of the house they were on and suddenly the tank lurched forward. "What the hell was that?!" the commander asked. Before anyone inside answered, the tank started to fall through the earth. "Shit!" Everyone yelled as they hit the bottom. "Get us out of here driver!" The tank commander ordered. "We're stuck…sir." The commander slammed his gloved hand on the roof of the tank and heard inside, "Less time my ass…" He kicked his foot and heard a satisfying thump. "Fuck…wrong guy sir!"

**Present Time…**

Serikuna and Alexander looked out to the tank and widen their eyes when they noticed the tank stop and start to turn around. They separated and ran in opposite directions and then towards the tank. They started to shoot their weapons and watched as the blue discharge hit the tank's strong armor, which took the punishment with slight damage. The tank's main gun turn towards Alexander and the service top opened, revealing the tank commander. Serikuna looked at the tank commander closely. He was middle aged, perhaps 10-15 years older than her. An anxious, nervous, and yet battle hardened face was behind a clear full face respiration mask. Serikuna came to the conclusion that he could not breathe in this kind of air, smoke and all. His brown and orange trim military hat sat on his black hair and his equally brown uniform with orange trim as well, hugged his toned chest that signified his rank and his allegiance to the Magna forces. He was pulling on something on his hip and was finally able to pull the object free when Serikuna was halfway to the tank. The object turned out to be a service sidearm. He aimed the handgun towards her and started to shoot. Blue discharge was seen and the plasma blasts hit where Serikuna used to be seconds before, an advantage over heavy body armor and all the equipment one used to carry. Serikuna ran up to the tank, jumped up to the tank commander, and slammed her rifle on the side of the commander's head, hitting him with enough force to knock him out. She grabbed a plasma grenade from her service belt and slammed it into the service hole. She jumped off the tank and started to run. Before the tank exploded, Serikuna heard the main gun try to discharge and turned around in time to see the tank explode. Serikuna's opened her eyes and immediately felt pain in her head. Her hearing was impaired and she slowly rose to her feet. She stumbled on her feet a couple times and angrily grunted in frustration as she tried to stand up straight and get her hearing back. The first thing she saw was the many images of the same object: the burning tank that she destroyed. She closed her eyes for a moment and placed her gloved hand on her head. She waited for a few minutes and had somewhat felt like she was about to throw up. She looked around the clearing and spotted her friend and three other forms next to him, dragging one closer to the other two. She looked around the tank and noticed three ejection seats. _"Lucky bastards…"_ Serikuna smirked. She walked slowly and groggily towards her friend and wounded tank occupants.

Serikuna sat down next to Alexander and looked at his dirty face. She smiled weakly at him and patted him on the chest. He smiled back up at her and pointed at the trio next to him. "Yeah, yeah, I'll check on them after I'm done with you…" she checked his wounds and noticed nothing major, just some healing agent and he'll be back to normal in an hour's rest. She looked through her small medical bag and pulled out something that looked like a glue gun with a blue cylinder on the end of it. Serikuna placed the object on Alexander's wounds and squeezed the blue liquid onto his wounds, a burning hiss filling the air. Alexander grunted and looked for something to bite or squeeze. Serikuna saw this and let him grab her hand. "Baby…" "Man…Abuser…" Alexander laughed out. When Serikuna finished she looked at her gloved hand, Alexander still holding onto it. She blushed and coughed. "Alexander…I need to help the others…I-I need my hand back." Alexander's eyes widen and blushed behind his mask. "Yeah sorry…" Alexander said as he turned his face away from her. She smirked and went onto the next person on her makeshift field hospital on what used to be her backyard. Even though they were her enemy they were just following orders. If the conflict had not started, they may have met and become great friends. Life works in mysterious ways. Even if life didn't turn out like that, she still had the skills of healing and was her obligation to heal those that needed it. She first checked if he was breathing by placing an ungloved hand under his nose and her head over his heart. The first person she treated was a man around his mid twenties. His brown hair was a unique color of sand. He was medium built and when she checked his eyes she noticed they were brown as well. He had a young face but even though his eyes were unresponsive, they showed a battle hardened soldier. He had even more minor wounds than Alexander and slight burns on the back of his neck. She used the same healing liquid she used on Alexander and was thankful that her patient was knocked out. She pulled out a gauss bandage from her bag and placed it around his neck. She had done the same procedure she did with her first patient to her next. Her next patient was a woman that looked to be in her mid twenties as well. She had shoulder length black hair. She was a bit more built than Serikuna but less than the man next to her, but not by much. _"Guess being in a steel coffin makes you work in difficult situations…"_ Serikuna thought back to her years as a Tank Commander. The PFF only had the one tank Serikuna had stolen but she was pretty good at handing out orders on top of the tank. She smiled at her memories and lifted the woman's eyelids. _"Green and still functioning well." _Serikuna thought as she looked at the woman's face. It was relatively clean of scars and Serikuna thought it must have been because she was newer to war but not conflict. She had slender cheeks and small lips. Her forehead was normal height and her eyebrows…singed. Serikuna snickered at that and moved onto her next and last patient after about an hour of wait. Her last patient was the Tank Commander himself. Serikuna placed her left hand near his nose and placed her head on his heart. She found it odd that she heard nothing for awhile and then it started. Serikuna was about to lift her head when she heard his heart race and she looked up at the Tank Commander's gray and blood shot eyes. He tried to breathe and clawed at his neck. Serikuna realized what was wrong and looked around and spotted what she was looking for, the Tank Commander's Respiration Mask. But it was too far for her to run and get it and she looked at Alexander, who heard the commotion. Alexander got the hint and unsteadily got up. He ran for the mask while Serikuna tried to keep the Tank Commander down and calm. The Magna soldiers next to her were starting to awaken and if that wasn't bad Serikuna heard the sound of incoming vehicles. The Tank Commander stopped breathing and Serikuna started to panic. She looked at where Alexander was and noticed that he was carrying back the mask but would take at least five more minutes. She would have to do something until he came back with the mask. She cursed as she saw troop vehicles and two other tanks drive by them in the distance, Federation by their color. She smirked when a Magna force equal to the Federation force appeared and started to shoot at each other. She looked back at the Tank Commander and slammed her fist on the Tank Commander's chest and placed her head on his heart, hearing it start for awhile then go silent once more. She heard an explosion near her and noticed a Federation tank had shot its main gun at Alexander, who was now only feet away but unmoving on the ground. A few seconds later the Federation tank exploded in blue flame and Serikuna looked at the two Magna soldiers next to her. "Get the damn mask woman!" The man yelled as he started to reload another rocket into the launcher he had. _"Where did that come from?"_ Serikuna asked as she ran for the mask. She turned back only to see the other Magna soldier start CPR on the Tank Commander. She kept running and felt the Federation's plasma blasts all around her. She looked to her right and noticed the Magna forces were pinned down by the last remaining Federation tank and had lost their own in the battle. Now the Federation troops were heading towards her and the wounded Magna soldiers. She slid to the mask, checked on Alexander, and sighed in relief. He turned around and laughed. "Now that did hurt…" Serikuna smiled and looked at the approaching Federation forces. "Think you can give me cover while I save the Tank Commander's life?" She grinned when Alexander loaded a plasma grenade under the barrel of his rifle. "Of coarse, why not?" She got up and started to run back through the gunfire. She heard the explosion of a plasma grenade and saw less plasma fire near her. She got back and almost slammed the mask on the Tank Commander. He started to breath again and he fell into a deep sleep. Serikuna sighed as she looked at his wounds and saw none. "Luckier than most…" she stated as she looked at the battlefield. The Magna Forces had destroyed the final tank and were now on equal footing. Serikuna started to run back to her friend when a firm hand grabbed her arm. She turned around and saw the female soldier. "Thank you…" Serikuna nodded and felt the woman let her arm go. Serikuna ran to her friend and made it with less trouble than a few minutes ago. She looked him over and noticed a metal bar in his right leg about a foot long. "How the hell did that happen?" Serikuna asked. Alexander shot another clip over the convenient rock they hid behind and looked at the metal bar. "When the Federation Tank shot, the shockwave sent me on the metal bar and…well that's all I got really. Its fine, I can still crawl." Alexander said as he loaded another plasma clip into his rifle. Serikuna looked over the rock when he started to shoot and noticed that more of both Magna and Federation forces started to converge in this area, including those blasted Federation X-5's, a type of hovering jet that could destroy a city block in one pass and R.E.D.'s, a Magna personnel machine that walked on two legs and could destroy a skyscraper, all 100+ stories. "Crawling won't do you good here. We need to get out of here before-" an explosion nearby cut her off. "That?" Alexander finished as he pointed at the N.O.D. that started to rise up from the hole it was in. Serikuna nodded and started to shoot at the Non-Organic Device. They were created by a genius but mad scientist named Orochimaru, who currently was working for both the Magna forces and United Federation and had been rumored to have started the war for unknown reasons. All N.O.D.'s looked the same except for color, which only came in two: Black and Blue. They were meant to be deployed in hairy situations, such as this one and the one in City Hall, and destroy anything organic, mostly human targets. When deployed, it took the shape of a ball and was fired from orbit from a large aircraft. It was large, maybe 12 feet tall, human in stature in order to blend in its surroundings until too late, and had a deadly plasma cannon that destroyed all living things in its path. It would not stop killing, being friend or foe, and that was why they are currently banned by both sides. There was only one way to stop the N.O.D. and that was by shooting it a lot of times with anti-material weapons, mostly a laser, but no one in the area had that. Serikuna heard the Magna and Federation forces stop shooting each other and shoot at the N.O.D. The plasma blasts bounced off and the N.O.D. started powering up its cannon. The cannon shot a green plasma blast and everything in front of it, Federation and Magna forces, disappeared into ash. X-5's crashed to earth and R.E.D.'s fell silent. The firing stopped and the N.O.D. had stopped. An explosion rocked the earth and Serikuna looked at the wounded Magna soldiers she had treated. _"Stupid idiot is going to get his team killed!" _Serikuna thought as she watched the dust clear and the N.O.D. turning towards them. She looked at Alexander. "I'll be right back and if you so as much move that leg I'll amputate it myself! That's a threat and an order soldier!" Serikuna yelled as she ran around the rock and ran straight to the N.O.D. Serikuna started to climb up the large machine, it not noticing a couple extra pounds on its back, and started to shoot at were its neck would have been. Plasma went into the N.O.D. but it did not stop. It aimed its cannon at the trio and started to power it up. Serikuna looked frantically on the N.O.D. for any weakness. She saw what she was looking for and pulled on a service module she found hidden in its neck. The piece of metal went flying and Serikuna started to shoot her handgun at the things exposed circuits. The N.O.D. stopped and started to power down and before it fell Serikuna slammed her last grenade into the circuits and jumped off. The N.O.D.'s head exploded in blue flames and Serikuna could hear cheers from those still alive. Serikuna smiled and looked up at the sky as she lay on her back. "What a day…" Serikuna got up and started to walk towards Alexander. She saw the remaining Magna and Federation forces regroup and the trio she had helped went with their comrades as well. When she reached Alexander she saw another Federation tank approach the battlefield. "Son of a…" The tank kept heading toward them but did not fire. It stopped in front of Serikuna and Alexander and it was only at this point they realized the insignia of the Federation was being covered by a sticker of a shield and the words Freedom Fighters Tank: Hands off! Serikuna and Alexander laughed as they saw their two squad mates appear on the top of the tank. "There you are!" "You're late!" Alexander laughed out.

**Next Chapter- Serikuna's Dark Past Part 2!**


	30. Serikuna's Dark Past Part Two

**Chapter 27-Serikuna's Dark Past Part Two…**

**A few minutes later…**

"We've come a long way since the last war, look air condition tanks!" Sam pointed at a ventilation system in the tank. Lexi, the driver of the tank, punched Sam in her arm. "What the hell Lex?" Sam asked as she rubbed her arm with a gloved hand. Sam was the 28 year old wag, or light spirited soldier, of the squad. She had red blazing hair that was tied in a pony tail like Serikuna's. She was attractive, spirited, and supportive. She had green eyes that could stop most in their tracks. She had some freckles under her eyes but the scar across her nose grabbed the most attention than the freckles. She said she got it before the war when she worked as a zoo keeper taking care of a Siberian Tiger, an extremely rare and majestic beast. "You mess with that and you'll have to worry more than the heat in this tank…" Lexi growled. Lexi had electric blue hair and equally blue eyes. She was a Federation officer before she was kicked out for not destroying a Magna town that had no Magna forces in it. The town was destroyed and she joined the People's Freedom Force the very next day. She had been one of the women that helped Serikuna steal this very same tank when she was a kid. Now Lexi was a 34 year old veteran and was able to challenge anyone on the field, be it man, woman, or machine. Everyone laughed at her comment. "Captain Aneway, Federation communications tower up ahead! I think it's the one we were supposed to blow up…" Lexi alerted Serikuna. "Opening hatch…" Serikuna said as she opened the service top and looked around. They had been driving away from City Hall and back to base when they got the transmission from base to destroy the communications tower before the PFF lost City Hall. During that time they had healed Alexander's leg and removed the metal rod from his leg. Serikuna used a pair of long ranged binoculars to look at the steel object in the distance. "Yup that's it alright. You have any high explosive rounds or plasma rockets left?" Serikuna asked to those inside the tank. As Serikuna kept looking through the binoculars she felt a hand shoot up through the service hole. She looked down to see Sam's gloved hand holding a Plasma Disintegrative Explosive Device. "I was hoping for something without getting close to the tower and all its guns and soldiers…" Serikuna said disgruntled. The hand went back into the tank and didn't come back. "What are you worrying about? We have a Federation tank and the best Tank Commander in the Freedom Fighters!" she heard Sam say. "The only Tank Commander we have in the PFF…" she heard Lexi and Alexander mutter. Serikuna sighed and closed the service hatch above her. "Well we could use a better plan…" Serikuna said. The four thought about it for awhile. "I got it!" Alexander said, the women inside the tank looking at him. "…I forget…" The women sighed and Lexi punched Alexander in the arm. "Idiot…" she said. "We could roll in and blast the P.D.E.D out of the main gun…" Sam said hopingly and deserved another punch in the arm by Lexi. "The P.D.E.D. would explode in the main gun. And even if it didn't how the hell are we going to escape from the angry Federation grunts?" Lexi countered. "Why don't you have any ideas?" Sam and Alexander asked in unison. "I'm a soldier not a bloody tactician…" Sam and Alexander muttered under their breath and looked at Serikuna. She was drawing out plans in her head when she got it.

"OK this is what we are going to do…" Serikuna said as Lexi started the tank up again and moved towards the tower.

Federation troops patrolled the area around and in the communications base with hawk like gazes. They were so concentrated on their work that they only noticed the tank that was getting close to the tower until it was at the front gates. "What's one of our Federation tanks doing here?" A sentry asked. Before anyone answered the tank's service hatch opened and a female Brigade General came out. The sentries at the gate stood at attention and as did the rest of the people within sight. "Ma'am?" a sentry asked. "I'm here to inspect the tower on orders from Federation High Command, please open the gate sentry." the Brigade General motioned with her gloved hand at the gate, the other on her hip holding onto the hilt of an officer's sword. "Yes ma'am!" the same sentry said in a nervous voice and motioned to open the gate. "Where is your commander, soldier?" she asked another sentry as soon as she jumped off the tank. "What the hell are you all doing?! No one told you to stand to attention!" they heard a voice in the distance. "That would be him ma'am…" The sentry said with slight disdain. Serikuna looked around and spotted the Lieutenant scolding one of his troops. He was completely oblivious of Serikuna's uniform rank and yelled at her and the sentry next to her. "What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled at the sentry's face. The sentry stumbled over his words and Serikuna placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. "He's helping me find you." The Lieutenant had still not realized her rank. "What the hell do you want? A night with the greatest Lieutenant in the Federation?" he smirked. Everyone within earshot gasped or laughed. Serikuna smirked. "You're relieved of your command of the tower Lieutenant." He looked at her questioningly and had finally realized her uniform rank. "I'm so sorry sir I didn't realize-" Serikuna slapped him, the sound resonating across the base. "Sir?! I'm a woman you piece of mangy trash! Now get out of my face before I have you court marshaled. NOW!" the Serikuna had ordered behind her Federation scarf. The lieutenant nodded frantically. "Yes sir, I mean ma'am!" Federation troops laughed and cheered that the abusive lieutenant would finally be out of their hair. Serikuna smirked and watched as he went back where he came from, possibly to get his things. "Anyone know where the tower's control room is?" Serikuna asked, to which everyone on base pointed at. "Thank you…" She said and started to walk towards the control room. She had a few minutes before her friends would start to shoot their way out once the tower had been destroyed so walked faster towards the control room than most Brigade General's would. She opened the door to the control room and smiled. No one was in the room but her. Serikuna walked up to the control panel and set the tower's energy to overload and placed the P.D.E.D. underneath the control panel. _"1 minute should be good."_ Serikuna thought. She put a few more codes in and was about to leave when the door behind her open. "Ma'am I know we got off in the wrong foot…What exactly is it you are doing?" the lieutenant asked. Serikuna looked at him dumbly. "Tower Energy Overload Imminent, Evacuation Protocol Advised." A monotone male voice stated an alarm going off after. "Spy!" The lieutenant yelled as he tried to grab for his side arm. Serikuna ran up to him and high kicked him into the air. She ran out the room and saw the tank move toward her. She saw three Federation soldiers ahead of her, blocking her path and yelling at her to stop as soon as the Lieutenant had yelled at her to stop. Serikuna pulled out her sword and service weapon and ran towards the trio. She shot two of the soldiers and slashed at the other in seconds with grace and finesse but had for some reason not made life threatening wounds on the soldiers. She jumped on the tank and into the open service hatch before the shooting had even commenced. Serikuna told them to move and the tank started to move away from the steel tower, plasma blasts hitting the tank. "Was Alexander able to do his part?" Serikuna asked as she looked at the back of Sam's and Lexi's head. "We'll see soon enough…" she heard Lexi state. Alexander was to alert a nearby Freedom Fighter outpost that the tower would soon fall and that the Federation would have no access to their radios. This information would then be given to secure channels to the Freedom Fighters at City Hall and prepare them for a counterattack against Federation forces. The tank lurched forward when an explosion pushed the tank forward. Serikuna opened the hatch and looked around the area. The tower had fallen and victory for the PFF in City Hall was assured, at least over the much larger Federation forces. Magna would be easy to tire out with their hit and run tactics, being accustomed to frontal assaults by Federation troops. Serikuna smiled when she saw her friend Alexander on the road. "Nice explosion…" he said when the tank stopped to pick him up. "Thanks, I had helped though." Serikuna said as she grabbed his forearm and pulled him up. "Incoming!" Serikuna and Alexander heard from inside. An explosion rocked the tank and Alexander fell down. "Damage critical, Eject, Eject!" Lexi yelled. Serikuna watched the ejection chairs in front of the tank fly out with her friends on them. Serikuna felt her own chair start up and sat down, strapping up and checking her parachute. The chair shot up into the air 60 feet in a 45 degree angle and the parachute deployed. Serikuna looked in front of her and noticed her friends had landed safely further than was expected. They landed almost a mile away than her but that must have been because their escape pods were a sphere that could roll. She looked down and noticed a group of Federation soldiers waiting for her. "Shit…" Serikuna muttered.

**Later that day, Unknown location…Unknown P.O.V…**

I woke up with a pounding headache. My vision was blurry and body aching. I shook my head and regretted it a few seconds later. "Hurts like hell don't it…Mr.…Oh excuse me, Sir Alexander Siegfried the Third of Her Highness Royal Guard of the United Federation States? You're a knight? Huh, fallen from grace haven't we?"

**Normal P.O.V.**

Alexander looked up at the man. "I have nothing to say lieutenant, sir." The man smirked when he saw Alexander hang his head. The lieutenant walked around the room, going behind Alexander, and placed his hands on Alexander's shoulders. Alexander heard the smugness in his voice. "You don't have to…Your little vixen of a spy will tell us anything we want soon, and after that…well lets just say my men have missed the feeling of a woman for a long time..." Alexander eyes widened and slammed the back of his head onto the lieutenant's nose. He heard a satisfying crunch and smirked when he heard the lieutenant scream in pain. "Bastard!" Alexander felt something hit him on his head and his world turned dark once again.

**Somewhere else nearby…**

Serikuna's violet eyes blinked open. Her head swam and she felt like she was about to throw up. And she did, three times. Three times bile had come out of her throat and landed on the floor next to her. That's when she realized she no longer had her father's scarf to cover her face. She also noticed that her hair was let down to its full length, reaching her waist on the back and a couple of purple strands in her face that reached her stomach and that blocked her face on the sides, only revealing her nose, mouth, and half of her two violet eyes near her nose. Serikuna looked around the room she was being held in. Everything was dark except a light above her that shone around her, keeping the darkness away. A metal table was in front of her and another steel chair was across her. Her hands were currently cuffed behind her and behind the chair, cutting at her gloved hands. She heard footsteps nearby but they never came close. She looked at herself and was thankful that her mother's uniform was still with her. She looked up again and tried to find her father's scarf as well. She had found the scarf, along with her knife and sword on another table nearby on the other end of the room. She couldn't see them but she knew that someone was looking at her from behind. When the door opened Serikuna stopped looking at the table and up to the men that walked in. She noticed the rank of the man as he smirked at her and sat down across from her. He stared at her for awhile and she frowned. "What do you want?" Serikuna asked as she raised her chin high and looked at him. He smirked. "For starters you can tell me who you are and how you got your hands on a Brigade General uniform. Any other information like troop positions and how Magna is doing these days would be a bonus." Serikuna scoffed. "First of all I'm not with Magna. I'm with the People's Freedom Force. And second…go to hell. I don't need to tell you anything else." Serikuna saw the sergeant nod and felt one of the men that had walked to her side and stand there in the beginning punch her in the side of her face. More purple hair covered her face but her nose and mouth were still able to be seen. "Don't make me hit that lovely face of your again. Now tell me what I want to know!" the sergeant spat. Serikuna laughed and raised her head again, her hair moving away from half her face. She spat blood in his face. "You wouldn't be able to hit me if you tried!" Serikuna felt the men at her sides hit her again, once in the face and another in the gut. "Get her up!" The sergeant ordered as he wiped the blood off his face. The two men roughly picked her up and slammed her head on the steel table when she tried to resist. "Can't hit if I tried? We'll see about that…" the sergeant said as he walked up to her and punched her in the stomach a couple time. After a few minutes of being a punching bag Serikuna felt one or two of her ribs break and coughed up a bit of blood. She looked up at the sergeant through watery eyes and noticed he was tiring. When he turned around to rest awhile on the chair, she noticed the two guard's hold on her arms were loose and tried to gather all her strength up in this last fight to get out of here, at least knocking them out if she couldn't. Serikuna looked at the guard on her left and slammed her forehead with his when he turned around to look at her. He stumbled back and landed on his behind, knocked out. Next she high kicked the guard on her right squarely on his face with the front of the boots she wore. She was thankful for her flexibility and noticed the sergeant was running toward her. Serikuna still had her hands tied behind her back and stood her ground. Serikuna waited until the sergeant was close enough and somersaulted, kicking him under the chin and making him stumble backwards. She smirked as she rose from her position and ran towards the disoriented sergeant. The sergeant looked up just in time to see Serikuna get close enough for him to punch her. He extended his arm in a punch but Serikuna ducked and back kicked him in the stomach and made him fly into the table. Serikuna stood over him with a smirk in her face. "That makes three knocked out idiots…" she said as she looked at the keys he had on his hip. Serikuna jumped up and tucked her arms underneath her legs before landing, hands now in front of her. She reached for the keys on the sergeant's hip and smiled when she was able to insert the proper key on the first try. She walked towards the knife, rapier, and scarf when she felt someone tackle her from behind. She turned around to see it was reinforcements. She slammed the back of her head on the guard's mouth and felt him stumble backwards. Serikuna got up and turned around to see four other men walk into the room, accompanied with the lieutenant she saw earlier that day. Two men charged her and she butterfly kicked them to the ground at the same time. Before she was able to get up fully from her attack, the other two guards tackled her to the ground. She tried to kick the men off her but as soon as the idea popped up in her head, the two guards she kicked and were on the ground grabbed her legs. Serikuna screamed in frustration. The lieutenant laughed darkly. "Since we can't break you in the traditional sense, I guess we will have to resort to more…drastic measures." The lieutenant laughed as he walked towards the table where her scarf and knife was. She heard him pick something up and screamed when he jammed the knife in her right leg.

**Alexander's room…**

Alexander heard Serikuna's screams of pain and frustration and started to loose control over his feelings himself. He stood up and one of the two guards in the room walked up to him with a baton. Alexander slammed his shoulder into the man's chest and sent him flying into the other approaching guard. Alexander walked up to the downed soldiers and picked up a set of keys on one of them. He took off his handcuffs with some effort and looked up to see more guards go into the room. One ran up to him as Alexander raised his foot, the bottom of the boot hitting the man in the face and sending him to the ground. Alexander grabbed the next guard and sent him flying to the wall. He saw the last two guards charge him with batons. Alexander grabbed one baton and felt the sting of the other on his right shoulder. He pulled the baton from the man's grasp and head butted him. He turned around and whacked the man that had struck him on the shoulder on the side of the head, breaking his skull. He was about to leave the room when another guard, larger and tougher looking than the last six, entered and blocked his path. The big brute charged and hit Alexander in the chest, sending him into the wall. Alexander grunted and looked at the guard smirk. Alexander stood up and picked up two batons near him. Alexander ran at the guard and hit the large guard as hard as he could. The batons seemed to not do much damage and the large man punched Alexander in the gut with his monster sized fist, making him fall on the ground again. Alexander looked up in time to see the guard's large boot come down towards his head. Alexander lifted his hands and held the large boot away from his head. He pushed the boot off him and sent the large man stumbling back. Alexander roundhouse kicked him on the side of the head and sent him into the one-sided observation window. The large man's head went through and into the other room and stayed there. Alexander picked up a baton and ran out of the room. He looked around in the hall and saw three other doors: one in front of him and two on the ends of the hall. He opened the door in front of him to see a figure at the other end of the room. He was about to hit them when he sneaked close enough when they turned around with a knife to his neck. "Serikuna?" Serikuna shook her head, smiled behind her scarf, and lowered her knife.

**(A/N: Warning: lots of bloody action ahead.)**

**A few minutes ago…**

Serikuna had blood running along both her exposed legs, thanks to the fact she was wearing blue Federation shorts and the ever so gentle lieutenant, stabbing her with her own knife. She stared defiantly at her captors throughout it all though. The three men she had knocked out before had awaken, even the sergeant. The lieutenant had become tired of her not answering his demands. "I'm getting tired of your unresponsiveness…men do as you please with her. But don't break her…much." The lieutenant laughed evilly as he walked out of the room. Serikuna widen her eyes at his comment and hoped he didn't mean what she thought he meant. The color from her face drained when she saw the hungry looks in the eyes of the seven men in the room. She felt someone try and pull her blue uniform shorts off and yelled. "Hey, big guy!" the man that was trying to undress her looked at her. "Yeah?" he asked. "Come here…" she said with a smile. She saw the man move in front of her and smirked at her as he moved towards her face. When he moved close enough to her face, Serikuna bit his nose and held onto it. The man screamed and stumbled back when Serikuna took off a big chunk off his nose. She smiled a sadistic smile with blood dripping down her chin, some of the men walking slowly away from her. She turned to the man next to her and spit the piece of flesh, along with blood, in her mouth into his face. He let go of her arm and stumbled back, trying to wipe off the blood in his eyes. She used her free hand and punched the guy on her other side in the mouth, breaking his teeth and drawing blood. Serikuna laughed insanely and, as if her wounds healed by some unknown force, ran towards the group in front of her, which had a hard time believing that underneath the beautiful woman was a blood thirsty demon. She was able to jump onto the neck of one man's neck thanks to her running start. She used her powerful legs and momentum to send the man into his allies. As Serikuna was getting up, she saw one of the soldiers able to leave the carnage before he became a bloody mess as well. She looked at the remaining six men and screamed at an almost unbearable manner, some men holding their ears. She saw the knife on the table that was used on her; the lieutenant had taken her rapier as a war trophy. _"They don't deserve such mercy…" _A demonic voice rang in her head. She accepted the voice and looked at the man nearest to her. She grabbed one of his hands that he had out in surrender and pulled him towards her. He screamed as she used her fingers and stabbed his eyes with them. His screaming stopped after awhile and dropped to the floor. The men around her had taken the hint that they were not going to escape alive from this room and tried to subdue, kill her, if possible. She noticed that only two guards had single shot side arms, powerful one shot one kill weapons but took awhile to charge up after each shot, and the rest were armed with batons. She laughed demonically again at their hopeless situation. She waited until one of the men charged her with his baton and grabbed it before it fell on her. The man stared at her with wide eyes as Serikuna flipped him and slammed her boot on his skull, killing him instantly. The remaining two baton holders were on each side of her and the two that had weapons started to power them up. The two baton holders nodded at each other and charged her in unison. She smirked and side stepped one guard and grabbing the arm of the other. She punched the man a couple times in the stomach and pushed him away from her when she noticed the other man come back. She used the baton in her hand and slammed it into the man's chest when he was close enough. She smiled evilly when she realized it was the man she bit. He slumped over and died. She saw the last baton carrier, well he no longer had his baton, it was currently in his comrade's chest, run at her and that the armed men had charged their weapons. When the man was close enough she grabbed his shoulder and placed him in front of her just when the guns had discharged. The remaining men looked in disbelief that they had just shot their comrade and watched as she dropped the corpse in front of her. One of the men ran to the door and tried to open it. "Damn it! That stupid idiot of a private locked the door behind him!" the man screamed as he slammed his shoulder on the door. Serikuna noticed that it was the sergeant and grinned. "Tsk, tsk, tsk…don't you know it's rude to leave the room before a lady?" Serikuna laughed at their reaction. The last guard looked at the sergeant, Serikuna, and then at the knife on the table. Serikuna dodged the gun he threw at her and saw him run for the knife and pick it up. She smiled and then watched as the man ran towards her. He stabbed to where her head would have been and noticed her underneath him. She uppercut him, grabbed the knife, and slammed it into his chest before he hit the floor all in one fluid, deadly movement. She pulled out the knife and started to walk towards the last remaining human in the room, because it was clear to everyone she no longer held the same characteristics of the woman that helped injured enemy soldiers or was a Peace Fighter that wanted peace. The sergeant turned around and saw Serikuna stand over him. He noticed her unique eyes and hair were no longer their beautiful violet but a sinister blood red. Before he opened his mouth Serikuna slammed the knife in his forehead and back kicked the hilt to drive it further into his skull. _"You've done well Serikuna…These souls should support me for awhile but I need more." _The demonic voice rang in the room as the evidence of her battle: blood, bodies, and her own wounds, started to disappear in a dark miasma. "How much more?" Serikuna asked, picking up the blade that no longer was in a man's skull but on the ground good as new, and twisting it in her hand. _"Eager are we? Well I will need thousands if not millions of souls like them to quench my thirst but…" _the demonic voice stopped from hesitation or thought. "Spit it out!" Serikuna said as she started to walk towards the table were her scarf lay. _"But…if you gave me the soul of one pure human I would be able to not only quench my thirst tenfold but also be able to escape my prison and help you destroy all who stand in your way…and it just happens the one with such soul would be here, in this very base." _Serikuna reached the table and picked up her scarf. "What kind of person would have a pure soul in this place infested with power hungry rats?" Serikuna asked as she wrapped her scarf around her face, her blood red eyes closing for a moment. _"This one…"_ the demonic voice rang as an image of a man with brown eyes and equally brown hair popped up in her head. Serikuna's eyes shot open, one red and another violet. "Choose another…" Serikuna spat as she tied the scarf and let her purple hair down. _"It is his soul I wish for a reason my lovely human…It is because of his undying admiration and love for you that draws my attention. I only ask for the soul of the one that loves you compared to millions of others that will surely take more than time what your life already has left. He is the only one I wish. He must die. You must kill him." _Serikuna felt the demonic voice leave and she closed her eyes one more time. _"Did the voice speak the truth? Was Alexander really in love with her?" _Serikuna contemplated and closed her eyes to think back at their relationship. She opened her eyes to their normal violet and turned around when she heard something behind her. "Serikuna?" Alexander asked with a hint of surprise and worry. _"Kill him. You have him exactly were you want him. Just drag the knife across his neck and let his life force leave and mine enter the world…" _Serikuna heard off in the distance. She shook her head and lowered her knife, her normal human smile returning to her face behind the scarf.

**Present Time…**

Alexander watched as the knife was removed from his neck. He lowered the baton in his hand and sighed. Alexander looked around the room and noticed it was completely empty besides the two of them. "Are you alright?" Alexander asked as he looked at Serikuna. Serikuna nodded and patted her friend on the head. "Yeah, don't worry your cute little head Alexi." Serikuna stated and moved towards the door. Alexander shook his head and muttered under his breath. "I hate that nickname." He turned around to see Serikuna not in the room anymore and the lights in the room turned off, emergency lights turning on seconds later, Serikuna appearing in front of him. Alexander jumped and tried to decrease his heart's rate of speed. "You coming or what?" Serikuna asked as she turned around again and walked out of the room. "Hey Cap- Serikuna! Hold up I need to talk to you!" Alexander ran after her. When she turned around Alexander swore her eyes shown a glint of red. "What is it Siegfried?" Alexander looked at her as if she had told him to leave. "Umm…nothing…" Alexander muttered and walked behind Serikuna as they walked towards one of the doors he spotted earlier. _"What happened to her? What did these bastards do to her? I got to ask…" _Alexander looked at the ground ahead of him, looking at Serikuna's boots. "Captain…" Serikuna kept walking. "Serikuna!" She kept walking towards the door as if she couldn't hear him. "Aneway!" He said with more anger than he expected and grabbed her arm. Alexander had little time to see Serikuna's fist head to his face, less when the knife she carried in her arm holster came out and stabbed him in the chest. Alexander screamed as he watched Serikuna drag the knife across his chest. He grabbed her hands and tried to stop her. He looked up to see her smiling sadistically with blood red eyes and flowing fiery red hair. "I'm sorry Serikuna…" he muttered as blood spilled from the corners of his mouth and punched Serikuna across the face. Serikuna went flying and hit the wall next to him. Alexander pulled the knife out and yelled once again. He looked at Serikuna who was getting up and looking at him with an angry stare. Alexander got up and the two stared each other down. Serikuna was the first to make a move and ran at Alexander. Alexander watched her jump and got closer for the kill. Alexander slid behind her and roundhouse kicked her on the ribs when she landed. She yelped and turned around. She ran up to him and grabbed his punching arm. She punched him a couple times in the chest, increasing his pain because of the recent stab wound. She back kicked him away from her and watched as he stumbled back and held onto his chest wound. His vision started to blur when he saw Serikuna grab his arm that was holding the knife and twist it. He dropped the knife and was thrown across the hall. Serikuna smirked and picked up her knife. "No one will touch me ever again…" Serikuna said in an ominous voice and walked up to the rising Alexander. "You're dead." Alexander heard her and looked up to see her thrusting the knife at him. He grabbed her arm and picked her up with a surge of power. He held her up in the air with both hands and threw Serikuna through the door on the other end of the hall. Serikuna burst through the door and landed in the middle of the room. She raised her head and blew a strand of red hair from her face. She lifted her scarf up and looked around. Around 60 soldiers sat on long steel tables eating. She got up and looked at where she came from. Alexander lay on the door frame and looked at her and then at the Federation forces eating. "Shit…had to be the cafeteria." Alexander muttered. The Federation soldiers got up and encircled the two, more like Serikuna and blocking Alexander's escape. A door opened and more soldiers and a lieutenant walked in. Serikuna turned towards the lieutenant and smiled. "That's her sir! She's the one that killed everyone in the interrogation room!" the soldier that had escaped her wrath earlier yelled, pointing at her. The lieutenant smirked. "Well it looks like the bitch has fangs. Kill her. Kill them both." He said as he looked from a safe distance behind two guards with plasma rifles. The men in the room charged at Serikuna, not bothering with Alexander as they thought he would die from his wounds. Serikuna held her blade on her side and felt a surge of demonic aura consume her and go into the blade. The dark aura took the form of a horned beast that almost touched the roof of the base. It was hard to describe what people saw because the aura was all black and Serikuna was in the center of the darkness, blood red eyes glowing and hair fluttering around. The aura's only distinctive shape was the three spikes that protruded on its back and four on its head, two on the forehead and two on top of the head. The small knife that Serikuna held turned into a large sword with black miasma surrounding it. Most people stopped and backed away, but had no time to run when Serikuna screamed angrily at them, the beast also roaring and slashing the large blade. Those unlucky to be in the range of the blade exploded in a bloody display of power. Those not in the blade's range was showered with blood and started to scream as the blood started to burn their skin and clothes. In only seconds the cafeteria's attendants had fallen to a mere quarter of what it used to be. The remaining men screamed and tried to run away from the evil aura. Before they got the chance though the dark miasma shot spear-like tentacles from its back and stabbed the runners. The dark tentacles retracted and absorbed the bodies on the ends of the spear like weapons. The beast roared and black miasma poured from its mouth, consuming the dead in the room and destroying any evidence of a struggle. The lieutenant had watched all the slaughter with terror filled eyes and started to back away from the scene and went through a door to the outside. "Shoot you idiots! Shoot!" He ordered at the two equally fearful soldiers. The soldiers watched as Serikuna and the beast turned in unison and stared at them. They began to yell and fire their weapons into the beast and Serikuna, trying to prolong their lives before either neared. The beast placed what looked like its hand in front of Serikuna and shielded her from the plasma. Alexander saw this and thought about a plan that Serikuna, his normal and loving Serikuna, would be proud of. Alexander walked out of the room and back into the hallway the two were in earlier. The two soldiers kept shooting until their plasma weapons overheated. They watched in terror as the beast shrugged off their blasts and raised one of its hands. It slammed its hand on the ground and black miasma shot up in spikes from the ground, impaling the two soldiers and absorbing their bodies, their weapons clattering on the floor. The miasma beast started to walk towards were the lieutenant disappeared and stopped when it noticed it would not fit in the doorway. It slammed its body onto the wall and burst out to the outside world. Powerful search lights turned on and shown on the beast. Serikuna looked around her and looked at her opposition. Five Armored Federation tanks, at least a hundred soldiers armed with varying weapons, guard towers with plasma turrets, two X-5's and about half a dozen artillery guns pointed at her direction. She smirked and noticed the time of day. _"_Night…ah isn't it invigorating my pet?"the giant dark beast asked, frightening the soldiers that such an evil beast had the ability of speech. "Very… but these damn insects are so irritating. Don't you think we should do something about that?" Serikuna chuckled darkly. "Certainly but…lets see what they do first to try and stop us no?" the beast suggested as it moved its dark head from each of the Federation positions. A transport aircraft hovered between each X-5. "Aha…so that is where our prey has gone." The miasma stated. Serikuna looked up at the transport aircraft and saw the lieutenant inside, shouting orders at the pilot. She watched with slight amusement as the pilot handed him a headpiece and the lieutenant put it on.

"I'm only gonna say this once! If you don't surrender when I count down to one you will be obliterated! Five!" The lieutenant said in his headpiece. "I do think it would be a good time to defend ourselves don't you?" the beast asked as he shielded Serikuna with his hands. "Four!" the two heard. "Such an imbecile…" Serikuna heard from above her. "Three!" They heard weapons powering up. "I think I'll use his soul as food for my cannibalistic friends. They'll like that." She heard and grinned. "Two!" he screamed into the headpiece, desperately trying to hear surrender. "You should use him as toilet paper…" She laughed sadistically and heard the demon chuckle darkly. "One! Fuck! To hell with this! Fire! Fire everything damnit!" He yelled. Plasma lighted up the dark sky as it started to strike the dark miasma. The plasma fire kept going for five minutes straight until the weapons overheated. Everyone cheered when they saw Serikuna on her knees and hands. Someone's cheer turned into a scream and everyone turned to see what had happened. The black miasma had used the darkness of night to sneak up on the soldiers and take the form of locust, man-eating locust. The locust ate everything; man, bone, and steel. Tanks exploded, guard towers fell, and the aircraft fell from the sky. Serikuna got up from the ground when there was nothing but the downed aircraft the lieutenant was in. The locust took the dark form of a man with the same horns and stood next to the aircraft. The pilot took out his side arm and started to shoot at the miasma, which shrugged it off. The miasma walked up to the cockpit, tore it off and pulled the pilot out of the cockpit. Serikuna watched as the miasma snapped the man's neck and started to absorb the pilot into its body. She turned her attention to the lieutenant who was crawling out of the wreckage. The miasma walked alongside her until they reached the lieutenant. The two watched as the lieutenant turned around and held his hands up. Serikuna smirked and grabbed her knife from the dark miasma next to her, which went into the blade and turned it black. "Killing me won't change anything!" the lieutenant yelled defiantly. Serikuna turned her head towards the lieutenant. "No, it won't." Serikuna said darkly. The lieutenant sighed in relief. Serikuna slammed the blade into the lieutenant's heart. "But it sure as hell will feel good…" she laughed as she looked down at the man scream in silent agony. The knife glowed and started to absorb the man into it, her rapier falling to the ground along her knife. Serikuna was about to pick up the blades when someone tackled her to the ground. She turned around to see the brown eyes of Alexander Siegfried. Alexander had located the base armory and wore an H.A.A.P.S., or Heavily Armored All Purpose Suit. It was black in color, white under armor and trim around the neck, elbows, and behind the knees. An H.A.A.P.S. was used for mainly bomb defusing but was modified to take enormous amounts of damage and still have the wearer the ability of mobility. It was equipped with two shoulder and wrist plasma repeaters that could destroy a tank or small building and not overheat after continuous use of 10 minutes. It had the ability of flight, jets underneath the boots and back saw to that, which could outperform an X-5 in speed and mobility. If the situation ever really got dangerous the suit could eject the user and self destruct. The most impressive design feature was the prototype weapon in its chest. It was a plasma cannon that could shoot in a continuous session and be used as a long laser to destroy everything in its path. There was negative affects to using the H.A.A.P.S. for all its power though. The suit used the life source of the wearer and would only eject the wearer near death, leaving them wide open to attack.

"Aww little Alexi got a new toy…mind if I play with it for awhile?" Serikuna smirked as she lifted the 300 pound suit and flung it towards a destroyed tank. Alexander rolled and hit the tank with little pain. "Look Serikuna, I don't know what they did to you but I sure as hell will protect you, even from yourself!" Alexander said behind his armored helmet. "Activating wrist and shoulder guns, standby." A robotic voice stated. Serikuna was once again enveloped in dark miasma but relatively smaller this time, only a few feet taller than her. She waited for Alexander to make a move; Alexander watched her dark miasma aura behind her swish in a form of a tail. Alexander started the fight first by shooting at her with his wrist and shoulder guns. Blue plasma hit the black miasma but it moved its hands in front of Serikuna, blocking the plasma shots. Serikuna charged but missed her target because Alexander activated his jets just in the last second. He floated in midair and shot at her again. Serikuna back flipped away from the plasma and hid behind a tank. Alexander flew towards the tank and aimed his guns at an empty spot he thought his friend was. Serikuna growled and jumped at him from on top of the tank, slamming him into the ground. They rolled around on the earth, each trying to get an advantage over the other. Alexander looked around him when he realized that Serikuna will soon gain the advantage and spotted a destroyed X-5. He activated his jets and slammed both of them on the aircraft's hull. Alexander went through the hull and ended on the other side. "Damn it…that hurt." Alexander stated as he stood up and looked at the hole he created on the hull of the X-5. He cautiously walked up to it and held out his wrist plasma repeaters. "Serikuna?" Alexander cautiously stated as he kept getting closer and closer to the aircraft. A roar answered back and he watched as the aircraft was pushed towards him. He rolled out of the way before the aircraft slammed into the base wall. He turned in time to see Serikuna use one of the wings of the X-5 at him and flung him a long way. "Four!" Serikuna smiled sinisterly and threw the wing over her shoulder. Alexander activated his jets once again in midair and his chest started to glow. "H.A.A.P.S. Cannon activated. Power outage at 25%." A monotone feminine voice stated. Seconds after the voice had said that the main gun on the H.A.A.P.S. shot its power weapon at Serikuna. Serikuna smirked and raised her hand. Before the blast hit her she unleashed a black miasma and countered the blast, static electricity could be seen between both the blue plasma and the black miasma. "Increasing power outage to 50%." The plasma increase in power and effectiveness and Serikuna's smirk fell as she started to feel the power of the cannon increase. "You got to stop this Serikuna! You're going to kill yourself if you keep this up!" Serikuna heard Alexander through the increasing static electricity and wind gust. "Your just saying that because you know your about to lose!" Serikuna yelled back as she increased the miasma's power. "Power outage now at 75%, caution is advised." The same robotic voice alerted. Serikuna saw the plasma increase its distance to her and lifted her other hand to increase her own power. "Damnit Serikuna! Stop this now! If you don't stop this I will!" Alexander yelled as he increased the power of the cannon to its max. "Power outage at 100%, Danger to pilot imminent" Serikuna and Alexander both increase the power of their attacks and watched as the center of their attacks started to take the form of a bright ball. A massive explosion rocked the earth and flung debris and the two away from each other. When the dust cleared Serikuna lifted herself up and looked around. Most of the base was unrecognizable and there was no trace of what used to be in the center, a large crater was the cause. Serikuna huffed and started to walk towards a large object in the distance with electricity jumping around it, fire barely enveloping it.

"So much for All Purpose…" Serikuna smirked when she realized it was the H.A.A.P.S. _"So you've finally realized the power I can give? You're finally going to do it? You're going to kill Alexander Siegfried and sent me free to unleash hell on your enemies? The man with a pure soul and that loves you but is so pathetic and weak that he can't protect you, let alone himself?" _Serikuna heard the same demonic voice ask as she walked up to the suit and crouched next to it. Before Serikuna answered back she looked into the helmet and realized no one was inside. Serikuna widen her eyes and was soon tackled to the ground, her scarf had flung off her face. She looked up to see Alexander hold a pistol at her forehead and held her neck with his other gloved hand. She tried to kick him off and screamed in frustration when she realized he was lying on top of her and was not going to budge. "Get off me!" Alexander smiled down at her sadly and brushed a strand of hair away from her face when she tried to kick him off. She stared up at him angrily. "So that's what you look like…more beautiful than I imagined, than anyone could imagine." Serikuna stopped trying to struggle and looked up at Alexander with a different face, her face turning from a face of hate to a face of shock. It was at this point that Alexander realized that one of her eyes had changed back to its normal violet. "You're just saying that…" Serikuna stated as she looked away from Alexander. She felt Alexander grab her chin and turn her to face him. She realized his gun was no longer on her forehead and that his hand on her neck was now in a softer, gentler grip. "You know I'm just saying that. I just said it. But it's not that I'm just saying it…I mean it too." Serikuna watched Alexander lower his face towards hers and stopped inches away from her rosy lips. "Please come back to us Serikuna." He stated. Serikuna closed her eyes. "I don't know if I can…" She stated and felt Alexander stare at her critically. She opened her eyes to realize he was still close to her face and smiling down at her reassuringly. "I don't know what they did to you but together…with some help from the ever so helpful Lexi and Sam…" They both laughed. "We can face it and eventually defeat it." Alexander finished and placed his lips on hers. Serikuna's hair and remaining eye turned back to normal and closed her eyes as she kissed Alexander back. Their intimate moment had been interrupted by a growl. "Enough!" a demonic voice roared above them. They looked up to see the black miasma beast stare down at them. It raised one of its hands and swatted Alexander away from Serikuna. Serikuna tried to get but was forced back down by the creature. "If you won't kill him I will! It might not bring me to the world but at least no one but me will have the power to influence your actions!" Serikuna watched in horror as Alexander was enveloped in black miasma and screamed as she heard Alexander's cries of anguish. "I told you! Love and friendship has no power! That it can't protect you, let alone itself. Only power and control are the undeniable truths of the world!" Serikuna heard as the large demon started to slowly kill Alexander. "Stop this! I already told you to choose another! Alexander is not yours to keep!" Serikuna yelled as she tried to get up again and yelled again in frustration. Serikuna's heart fell when she heard Alexander's cries cease. Serikuna started to cry when she saw Alexander fall to the ground, next to her scarf. Her tears of sadness turned into anger when she saw the black miasma head for his still body, trying to consume him. She mustered all the strength she had and lifted the black miasma off her and rolled away before it crushed her. "You bitch! You will regret defying me!" The miasma roared as Serikuna ran towards a weapon on the ground. She slid towards her rapier and grabbed the side arm of the pilot. She turned around and blasted at the beast as he flung large orbs of black miasma at her. Whenever the black miasma would get close Serikuna would slash at the miasma and cut it in half. She then went flying into a tank and slid down its exterior when the beast had charged at her and flung her with one of its hands. She stared up at the face of the beast when it stepped up in front of her. It roared in her face and Serikuna almost gagged and turned her face away when she smelled the death come from it.

"No one, be it you or a fool like him will take you from me!" the beast roared as it got closer to Serikuna. Serikuna could feel the beast try to take over her body again and tried to resist. Before the beast was fully inside her, Serikuna heard an explosion and the beast roar and pull back away from her. Both she and the beast looked at the one figure on top of the destroyed roof of the base. It was tall, at least 7 feet tall and wore a futuristic full metal suit of armor, a torn green scarf fluttering in the wind, and glowing green eyes looking at them. "Step away from the girl, beast!" They heard from the figure as it landed on the ground and stood up, holding a large sword, almost like a medieval claymore, on its back. The beast laughed and started to walk towards the figure. "What do you hope to accomplish human?!" the beast growled as it took another step closer to the figure. Serikuna heard the figure chuckle. "As a human? Nothing but extending the inevitable. But as a powerful being….much." The man charged at the beast and jumped up. He slashed at the beast's face with his sword and slammed his feet on it to land on the ground. The beast stumbled back and almost fell on Serikuna if she hadn't moved away from the black miasma. Serikuna backed away from the beast and was amazed at the strength of this one man. _"But could he really not be human?"_ Serikuna thought as she looked at the man land on the ground. She remembered her friend and turned around to see Alexander still on the ground. Her purple hair whipped around in the air as she ran towards Alexander's still body. She heard the battle behind her continue and fell to her knees next to Alexander.

She checked his heart as she place her head on his chest and felt a weak beat. She looked up at Alexander when he placed his hand on her cheek. "Man beater…" she heard Alexander mutter. Serikuna smiled down at him through teary eyes and placed her hand over his that was on her cheek. "Baby…" Serikuna said as she looked down at him at laughed sadly when he grinned with his eyes closed. "Do you…" Alexander hesitated and pointed up at the early morning sky. "Do you think that when the war is over we'll be able to see the blue sky and bright sun again? That the sky will clear up and that the world's beauty will return?" Alexander asked as Serikuna looked around her at the flames and destruction that she had created. "I hope so…" Serikuna said as she looked down at Alexander. "I mean…don't get me wrong. You make this place look ten times better when everyone can see your face but I just wish for others to see the sky return to normal, for this stupid war to end. I don't even remember why it started." Alexander said as he lowered his right arm to lie across his chest, the other still on her face. Serikuna smirked. "Beauty comes in many forms Alexander. You know that I'm not the only thing that has some sort of beauty in the world Alexi." Alexander chuckled, coughed, and placed a hand on his mouth. When he removed his hand Serikuna saw blood on it. "True. Others have beauty that others can't understand or know of. But you're beautiful in your own way. You're beautiful to me. You'll always stay beautiful to me, you know even if you turn into a crazy demon thing, burned or crispy in a fire or with…someone else, as hard as it would be." Alexander smirked when Serikuna punched him in the arm. "You really got to learn a new way to…discipline others. Your way…hurts." Serikuna laughed and closed her eyes as she tried to wipe her tears away. Serikuna felt Alexander's gloved hand fall. Serikuna opened her eyes and looked at Alexander's face. "Alexander?" Serikuna asked as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Alexander, come on this isn't funny." Serikuna raised her voice. "Wake up!" Serikuna looked down at Alexander through teary eyes and hugged his still warm body. She knew he was gone but tried to deny the fact when she first looked down at his face. She felt coldness in her chest, almost unbearable as she sobbed on Alexander. "I promise…we'll see the sky once again." Serikuna felt the coldness in her chest be replaced by a blazing fire. She looked around and grabbed her scarf, wrapping it around her face. She looked at Alexander and placed his hands on his chest. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead through the scarf. She was about to get up when she felt something grab her around the waist and looked down to see the black miasma had its hand around her. "What do you think you are doing?" The beast had asked as it started to squeeze her. Serikuna grunted and raised her pistol at the beast's face, blasting it in its red eyes. It roared in pain and Serikuna felt herself drop. She rolled on the ground and looked up at the beast as it tried to slam its fist down on her. It was stopped when the man punched the beast in the side of the face and hacked and slashed at it with his sword. "Didn't I tell you to leave her alone?" Serikuna heard the figure state. The beast roared and turned into locust once again. "You will not tell me what to do human!" Serikuna watched as the man stood his ground and a bright green light enveloped him. The locust laid dead on the ground and started to combine again to form a human sized demon again, this time with a large sword as well. The two figures charged at each other and collided, each one trying to gain the advantage. "You can't possibly hope to defeat me, even with your power!" the demon stated as its weapon was flung along with the man's weapon away and towards Serikuna. The demon grabbed the man's head and slammed it on its knee. "Do you see Serikuna? Do you see that power is the only way!?" Serikuna heard the beast roar over his shoulder as he kept beating the man in hand to hand combat without looking at her. Serikuna looked at the man and looked around for something to help him with. "Pathetic worm! As soon as I kill and absorb your soul, I'll be able to come back and wreck hell on earth!" the demon said as it punched and gripped the figure's neck, lifting him up in the air. "Your strength has no power here! I am supreme in darkness!" the demon stated as it started to choke the man. Before the demon was able to snap his neck, a sword went through his chest. He looked down at it and then behind him as he dropped the man. The demon looked wide eyed at Serikuna. "Hate to break it to you…" Serikuna muttered as she twisted the blade and slashed the demon in half, it screaming in agony. "But I don't feel like letting you out and you're not powerful at all if you gloat so much during battle." The demon fell on its knees as Serikuna raised the large sword above its head. Before Serikuna brought it down she felt a pain shoot through her abdomen and looked down to see the demon's sword in her stomach. The blade went up to its hilt and came out the other side. "Heh…guess you that goes for you too my sweet." The demon said as it disappeared. Serikuna dropped the sword and fell to her knees, blood rushing out m of her stomach and back, the demon sword also disappearing. She felt someone beside her and place a hand on her wound. She could barely make out what the person beside her was saying as she felt the same darkness she thought she destroyed go through her wound and head for her slow beating heart. Before it got in every nook and cranny of her body, she felt it suddenly leave, disappear as if it no longer was part of her or had ever been. Serikuna felt a firm hand turn her head towards them by her chin. The hand was covered in cool steel that comforted Serikuna. She still couldn't make out what he was saying and just looked at the blurry image of a pair of glowing green eyes. A light slap and a shake on her shoulders had brought her out of her numb state of mind. "Are you alright? Can you here my voice? How many fingers am I holding up?" Serikuna tried to focus her vision. "Umm...16…wait…12? I don't know…" Serikuna tried to answer and shook her head. She heard the man chuckle. "Close, two fingers. At least you can speak and hear me." Serikuna scoffed. "I don't feel so good…I'm gonna go to sleep now…" Serikuna said as she stared to fall into a heavy sleep. She felt the man give her another shake. "Don't fall asleep. Don't-" Serikuna blacked out.

**A few hours later…**

Serikuna moaned in discomfort and pain when she felt her stiff body. She lifted her hand with some effort and wiped her forehead with it when she felt some dampness on it. Serikuna groaned as she lifted herself up from her lying position and muttered a curse when she felt the sunlight hit her directly in the face and closed her eyes again. She noticed she was on a soft bunk in a barrack of some kind, a military blanket draped over her. She looked at her stomach and saw some slightly bloody bandages wrapped around her. She felt slight pain from the wound but otherwise felt fine. She looked around when her eyes adjusted to the sunlight. _"The Federation Interrogation Base from last night…"_ The barrack was partly destroyed; a fallen watchtower had burst through the right wall and given way to light from a gapping hole, cool air rushing in. Steel, weapons, clothes, food, and personal items were scattered in the barrack. The doors to the barrack were opened slightly but not enough to see through to the outside world. Serikuna shuddered as she looked around the abandon building and remembering last night's events, hung her head, her chin touching her chest through her scarf and hugged her arms. She remembered every action and reaction that had happened and remembered each and every face, even those behind helmets and scarves, inside tanks and aircraft. The soldiers' hate, pain, suffering, and, especially and more heartbreaking, their cries of mercy fresh in her mind. She placed one of her gloved hands over her mouth and tried to silence her sobs at the hundreds of faces and feeling that flashed through her mind. How many had died that night? How many would have died if Alexander hadn't saved her from the demon and herself? What of the family members, relatives who would no longer see them again, not know of what had happened to them or why not even their body was able to be retrieved? She knew that she had the power to stop herself. She knew she had the power to stop the killing, the bloodshed, and the inevitable slaughter of hundreds of soldiers just doing their jobs or following orders of an obviously power hungry lieutenant. She was aware of her own insatiable hunger for power but had tried to hide the fact that she was killing all those people because they had caused her harm and would do the same to others if she didn't. She wished she wasn't aware of every feeling that went through them as she cut them down and swallowed what used to be their spark of existence, their souls. But she couldn't; the demon made that painfully obvious as it helped her wreck havoc on the base and make her know what each person had felt as they were killed and absorbed into its world. She looked at the sidearm on her hip and reached for it. The only thing that went through her head was that the world would be better off if she wasn't around to ruin it again as she placed the gun under her chin. Her hand and body was shaking as she powered up the weapon and waited for the hiss that the weapon would give when it was ready. She heard the hiss and was about to pull the trigger when she heard a distant voice in her head. _"Really? You think you've gone that much over the edge? If I knew you were just planning to kill yourself I shouldn't have rescued your sorry butt Cap'." _Serikuna froze at the voice. _"Can it be…?"_ she thought and as if reading her mind the voice responded. _"Yup! I'm still going to annoy the crap out of you, even in death Serikuna."_ Serikuna smiled and cried with relief. "Is it really you Alexander?" Serikuna asked, not caring she was talking out loud to herself and giggling with the answer. _"No it's the God of Instant Fast Food, who else would it be?" _Serikuna sighed as she placed the gun on her lap, the weapon powering down. "Hey don't get the wrong idea or anything but…why are you here? You know, in my mind and everything?"Serikuna looked at the weapon as she contemplated whether or not she still had the option. _"Well mostly I was bored in the ghosty life, wandering and what not, so we decided to come and visit. And no! It's not still an option! What happened to the kind hearted girl that I fell in love with? The girl that would kick your ass and heal your wounds as soon as you went down, even if they didn't apologize and thanked her afterwards?"_ Serikuna's smile faded. "She died when she accepted that…that thing into her and let it kill hundreds of innocents." She jumped off the bed and reached for the gun. Serikuna jumped when the gun was flung across the room and gasped when she felt someone hold her hands in their invisible ones, placing her across an invisible lap on the bottom bunk. _"Do you remember when you were little and I used to put you on my lap just like this and tell you about my war stories pup?" _A different, deeper voice asked. Serikuna felt her heart stop when she heard the voice. "Dad…?" Serikuna heard a chuckle that could only have come from her father. _"That boy was right…I think you did hit yourself on the head a couple times." _Serikuna tried to keep her cool as she stared at the empty spot of where her father's face would be. She laughed when she felt a coldness press against her nose. _"Honk, Honk."_ Serikuna heard Alexander's voice. "You're both here?" Serikuna asked. _"We're always with you pup. I was here first but whose keeping track right?" _Serikuna giggled when she heard Alexander blow a raspberry. A few seconds later and Serikuna was laughing as she heard her father scold her companion. _"Anyways…We are always with you, remember that. We might not be spoken to like now but whenever you feel alone is when we're closer to you than you think. Time is short pup so before you go off and take your life think for a moment. Who are you really helping? Is it those who you think you've harmed? Because I can tell you right now that if those people that you killed were truly innocent why hadn't the demon that possessed you awaken? Didn't it ask for a pure soul? It was never unleashed because there were no pure souls here. You're not even helping yourself. You're being selfish and when someone knows your selfish it means that they care for you, be small or large. Your death won't bring closure, it'll bring more sadness." _Serikuna started to cry when she heard her father's words. He was right and she knew it. If the people that died last night were pure, the demon would have no use for her. If she inconsiderately took her own life many more would be sadden by her death. Her friends and fellow comrades in the Peace Fighters would mourn her death and add to their mourning of countless others that had fallen in the war. Serikuna felt a cool embrace and rock her back and forth. _"It's alright pup. It's alright. We know you didn't know what you were doing and that's why we had to stop you." _Serikuna calmed down in the embrace and wanted nothing else but stay in it. Unfortunately her father's and Alexander's words changed that. _"Serikuna…"_ both voices said in unison. Serikuna felt one of the spirits leave but entered her body, giving her a soothing but tearful goodbye for now. _"As I said, time is short Seri, so remember this: your life isn't over, it's just begun…" _Before she had time to say anything she felt the same sensation as before go into her body. Serikuna shed her final tear and looked around the building. It was then she realized the man leaning on the door. "So… you done communing with the spirits? Good we need to go now before the other humans arrive." He said as he walked away, his large sword on his back and the doors opening. Serikuna ran after the man, her rapier hitting the side of her leg. She looked to her left and saw a grave. She hoped it was who she thought it was and thought of asking the man later. Then she remembered his words. "What? Wait! Where are we going? And what do you mean 'before the humans arrive'? Aren't you human?" The man placed a piece of paper written in some strange language and looked at her through his helmet. "Your actions yesterday have proved you are no ordinary human. To me you are an enigma but to The Kami you are a Mystic. Hello, my name is Karakuto Karyo and I will be your new teacher in the Arts of The Mystics." 

**Talk about suspense, drama, and bloody action huh? Remind me not to piss a girl off…Now! Let's see what we got. (PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING IF YOU DID NOT GET ANYTHING; ANYTHING ELSE CAN BE ASKED BY PM!)**

**Serikuna used to be a soldier in an organization called The People's Freedom Fighters. Their goal was to defeat both Magna and the United Federation forces, which they were able to do as soon as Serikuna and her friends were able to take down the Federation communications tower. The story, obviously by the weapons and nations at war, takes place in a different universe. Serikuna, Karakuto, and Gakuto are from different planes. Serikuna comes from a futuristic war universe, Karakuto comes from the Kami heaven universe where he was born a Mystic, and Gakuto comes from ours, to be more precise, Earth, in the past. For those that think that Serikuna's face was revealed I like to say it hasn't. In the beginning of the story I did not mention Serikuna's eye color but like to point out that that was actually a good thing. Serikuna's only feature given away was her eye color and her rose colored lips so if that's enough for some of you then I guess I spilled the beans. Now Karakuto is not older in Serikuna's universe. He is actually younger. Remember: he recruited Serikuna first then Gakuto. So Karakuto isn't older but younger. Some of you may remember Serikuna's "condition" from chapter 6. Her condition is difficult to describe. She no longer has the demon within her but she still doesn't like to be touched and if she is touched the demon will return. So not in her but still there, make sense? Oh and no one but you the reader, Karakuto, and me know her past. Remember: she thought about the past not blurted it out. Anyways can't give out too much or else I'll spill the means even more than I have. Next Chapter- Team Higurashi Departs and A Mystic Goes Missing!**


End file.
